


Only a Little Wild

by nameofthisuser



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively Mute Link, Sign Language, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, autisic link, be aware of that, implications/nightmare of past sexual assault, link and zelda are good friends, someone help that boy, sorta - Freeform, there is some underlining plots, touch-sensitive link, trans male character(s), transphobic slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 85,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameofthisuser/pseuds/nameofthisuser
Summary: Link has some quirks he doesn't want anyone to know about. He also  has some problems recognizing his own emotions.





	1. The Angel and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted this

The wind seemed to be screaming into the night, but the large monstrosity before me was louder. It’s -his- heavy breaths of pain and frustration rang through my head, adding ‘headache’ to the long list of pains my body is currently being subjected to. Lemai, my dearest companion and brave, albeit shortsighted, steed galloped out the way of the ginormous beast’s back hoof, just barely avoiding being squashed like one of the many ants I have undoubtedly accidentally killed along the way to get here. Lemai, while avoid Ganon’s deadly hoof, ran under his long, red-hair tail, the strands cutting my face. Blood ran from thin but deep cuts into my eyes and mouth.

 

_ Link, now! Aim for a glowing spot!  _ The women’s voice that once only seemed to be in my head now floated through the air. She sounded almost angelic.  I aim the glowing bow -a gift from the angelic voice- and fire an arrow at the monster’s weakened point. Ganon growels in pain and exhales a beam of fire and red light, narrowly missing Lemai’s tail. She appeared to be just as displeased about the proximity as I was. She gave a disgruntled whiney and whipped around, now galloping as quickly as she could towards ganon’s front, out for revenge. I attempt to tell that angelic voice to weaken the beast again, that she was not going to stop until someone was dead, but only a gurgle comes out of my throat. Nonetheless, the angelic voice seemed to comprehend the situation. A gold, glowing target sprouted over the monster’s head. It is to high to reach from the ground.

 

_ Revali _ , I think,  _ I need your gale!  _ A gust of wind forces me off of Lemai and a over a kilometer into the air. As I start to fall. Falling. Falling. Falling. I point the bow of light and a positioned arrow at the target. It’s over a single, enormous eye,  I notice. I aim. No, I need to point higher. Higher! I need to fire or it’ll be too late!

 

_ Twmp! _

 

There is the beast’s pained yells, then a blinding light. I’m still falling, I realize. A pull my paraglider out just in time. My feet hit the ground a little too hard, and I fall onto my butt. My hands quickly attempt to hide my eyes from the light. They were shut but it still felt as if I were staring into the sun.

 

I move my hands from my face. Ganon was gone; in his place stood a girl with flowing hazelwood hair and a tattered, muddy dress. Her back was turned to me. In the horizon, the sun peaked over the grass, dying the sky orange and the air blue. It was as if she had brought the sun with from where ever she had came from.

 

“I’ve been keeping watch over you all this time… I’ve witnessed your struggles to return to us as well as your trials in battle.” She started. This was the womon with the angelic voice. I start to approach her.

 

“I always thought- no, I always believed-” She continues, “that you would find a way to defeat Ganon.”

 

“I never lost faith in you over these many years…Thank you, Link… the hero of Hyrule.” She turns to me. Her face is just as dirty as her dress.

 

She looks at me, large green eyes hopeful, “May I ask… Do you really remember me?”

 

I stare at her until the blood from the many thin cuts on my face block my vision. I try to wipe it away, but that hurts.

 

“Stay still! Oh- that looks really bad!” She gasped. I shake my head. I feel a hand on my shoulder. She asserts, “Yes it is! Do you have an elixir?”

 

_ That is not what I meant.  _ I sign, still blind. I pull my rucksack off my back and toss it her way for her to dig through. 

 

_ I do not remember you. _

 

There’s a long, silent moment before I hear rustling through my bag. She whispers, “how deep  _ is  _ this thing?”

 

“Ah ha!” She beams, “drink this!” Something is forced against my lip, clacking against my teeth. "Ack!” I grunt, jerking back, covering my mouth. I taste blood. 

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” She repeated over and over. I run my tongue over the front of my teeth, finding that my upper gums had been cut, and my two front teeth were chipped, forming a lopsided triangular gap. I spit out the blood filling my mouth and reach out for the bottle the caused it. It is placed in my palm and down it as quickly as I can, wanting to delude the pain throughout my body. The liquid tastes unpleasant, but it numbs me, then fills me with an enjoyable warmth, taking away the injuries. Finally able to wipe all the blood away from my eyes, I looked at her. She looked equal parts concerned and apologetic.

 

“Is that any better?” She asked. I nod and sign  _ thank you.  _ She smiles weakly, but it quickly fades again. She fidgets with the frills of her ruined dress, and asked, “What now?”

 

I pressed my lips together. I had been worrying about that question for a while now. Looking down at myself, torn, muddy, and bloody, I decide a bath, and probably a change of clothes, was a current necessity. However, if I were to make a list, the item at the top would be-

 

_ What is your name?  _ I sign to her. A surprised look crossed her face, which quickly fades into disappointment. “You…” She sighs, “really don’t remember me?”

 

I shake my head sad sadly and sign  _ sorry. _

 

The look on her face holds for a moment, before melting into a confident smile. “Fine then!” She beamed, “We’ll fix that together!”

 

“But first, I need to change out of this dress.” She adds, “It hasn’t been washed in over a hundred years. Nor have I.”

 

I snort. We are on the same page, at least. I still do not know her know name, though. I sign  _ name  _ again.

 

“Oh, right.” she says, “it’s Zelda.”

 

_ I thought so,  _ I sign,  _ but you can never be sure when someone comes from a small sun.  _ She chuckles.

 

“So at least you know  _ of  _ me, then?”

 

I nod.  _ Impa told me about you,  _ I sign. She gasps, “Impa is still alive?”

 

_ She might not be anymore,  _ I sign,  _ she is really old and I have not visited in a few months. _

 

“Well, let’s find out, shall we?” She suggests. I nod. A destination with a goal was welcome.

 

Zelda points to Lemai, who was grazing happily a little ways away and asks, “That is your horse, correct?.” I nod again.

 

Lemai was a short, chubby, and stocky horse who was a blueish grey colour and a long cream-coloured mane. She was ill-tempered, rash, and stubborn, but she was kind to me, since I fed her. I would not doubt that that is the only reason she liked me. Food is one of the few things that makes me like people as well.

 

I lick the front of my teeth again, preparing to whistle her over, when I discover that my teeth are still chipped. I immediately accept that this is a permanent change to my body, like my extensive collection of scars. There’s no use being distressed about being marked up the way I am, I have found. It’s hardly what makes me stand out from everyone else.

 

I whistle, gaining Lemai’s attention. She turns her head a couple of times, debating if she wanted to come over to me or not.

 

_ Get out an apple,  _ I sign to Zelda, who still had my rucksack. Lemai was already trotting over, clearly recognize my hand movement of a closed, pivoting fist, index finger to my cheek as ‘apple’.

 

Zelda found the fruit and presented it to lemai, who took the entire thing in her mouth at once,  and crushing it the same way.

_ Let us visit Impa,  _ I sign, then hoist myself onto Lemai’s back. I offer a hand Zelda. She takes it, and I pull her up behind me.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one also go delete because yeah

I slam the behind door me and slid down against it, simply too tired to stand anymore. I peel my weapons off my back and toss them to the floor beside me. We had hardly left the proximity of the castle ruins -the war ground- when fatigue started to pelt me with awareness that I had not slept in over a week. Zelda had slept while gripping onto me surprisingly tightly and was more than refreshed and excited to see Impa. Me, on the other hand, the only thing that kept me awake was when Lemai decided to take a drink from a river and I fell off of her into the water.  
“Just mark the village on the Sheikah Slate and I’ll lead” Zelda had offered, but Lemai merely huffed and attempted to go into a totally different direction, ignoring Zelda completely. Thus, I stayed away to guide them both in the right direction. 

However, when we arrived, we were met with the news that when Ganon’s form took over the horizon, Impa had decided to leave Kakariko Village and wait for us in Hateno Village, since my house was there and we would likely both be tired from the fight. 

I’m still not sure why I even bought that house, I just know that when I saw the construction workers trying to tear down the old building, something inside me just...

Squeezed.

So I bought it, and now I have a house.

From what I heard, both Impa and her older sister, Purah, had a bit of a surprise. Purah finally got to see Impa had Hylia knows how long without warning, and Impa learned Purah looked like a six-year-old again. Shocking and slightly upsetting news for everyone, it seems. That did not Impa from teasing her older sister with things like, “I guess I’m the big sister now!” Leaving Purah pouting and embarrassed for most of the thanks Zelda and I were given.

Now, I lean onto my hands and crawl up the stairs on all four. To move like this felt just as natural to me as it does to walk on just my legs. I wiggle under the blanket from the foot of my bed, pull the pillow in from the opposite end, and curl into a tight ball under the covers. Warm, comfy, and safe. Sleep takes over without hesitation.

***

“What’s wrong wit’ ‘er? Walkin’ ‘round like a’ animal.” A hylian man in knights’ armour asked, gazing down at me as if I sprouted another head. I was small, a child, sitting with my hands in front of me, my knees level with my shoulders. I was following a man, my father, when he was stopped by the one staring at me. My father laughed uncomfortably, “Oh, you know how kids play and go through strange phases!” he grabs me by the back of my shirt collar, too high for feet to touch the ground. “Can’t breath!” I gasp, pawing at the front, trying to loosen the tightness around my neck. “Walk like a person, then.” My father snaps, dropping me on my feet, “And yes you can, or you couldn’t speak.” I whine, looking up at him. He was only like this when other adults were around. “Cut it out.” He snapped, raising his hand in threat. I instinctively cover my arms over my head. He, himself, had never hit me, but there was a first time for everything.

“Come on, I need to get to my post.” He sighs. He places his hand on my back as attempt to guide me. I flinch away from the touch, but then shrink in on myself because I flinched. Again, it is not like he has hit me, but, as my mom said before she died, someone’s gotta do it. My father sighed again, “Let’s just go.”

I follow him into the castle, down through the confusing brick halls and stairs. In the smoky basement, he led me to a room I’m familiar with. He removes a huge padlock from the door with a key that hung around his neck. Opening the door, I can see the carrot orange carpet and sunshine yellow brick walls. My father bends down and kissed my forehead. “Be good. One of the kitchen helpers will bring you lunch, then later your dinner.” He tells me, “I’ll see you this evening.” He pushes me into the room and relocks it. “Buh-bye.” I say to no one. The room at several toys like dolls, rattles and blocks. There was a window to high for me to climb out of, so it was always open. I sit on the floor, more interested in sucking my thumb than any of the playthings. This was temporary anyway, so why get too comfortable? The triforce birthmark on my left hand, my father was going to teach my all about weapons as soon as I’m physically able to hold one.

A cat peered into the high window. I clap happily and beam, “Kitty cat!” The cat, a short haired grey tabby, climbs in and walks over to me. She has a near-dead mouse in her mouth. She rubs her head under my chin, purring loudly. I mimick the sound by vibrating my tongue against the roof my mouth. The cat drops the mouse on my leg. I pick it up and put it in my mouth, eating it. It was not good. Oh no, I think I’m gonna throw-

Someone opens my door. It creaks loudly, waking me from my deep sleep. I dig through my blanket nest until I can spy who has entered my home. Zelda stood in front of the door, occupied with a handful of open letters and and apple in her mouth. I grunt, “wha?” She jumps, dropping the letters on the floor, but catching the apple. She straightens her posture, “oh, good! You’re awake!”

“Uh huh.” I retreat into my blanket nest. Man, I’m hungry; thirsty, too. How long was I asleep for? I can hear her hollow footsteps walking up the stairs to my bed. Something pokes around the outside of blanket, whether it is a hand or a foot, I’m not sure. The body part, whatever it is, pushes me closer to the wall so Zelda can flop down in a rather unladylike manner. Unravel my cocoon again, I can see that she was sitting up, reading one of the letters. From the thickness and smell of it, I could tell it was from death mountain. The parchment paper from there was always made from fireproof lizards and smelled of smoke. Zelda had her arm extended outwards, the apple in her hand, with only a couple bites in it. As she is distracted with the letter, I slowly, steadily reach out of my nest. When my fingers close over the fruit, I snatch it into my blanket.

“That was supposed to be for you, anyway.” Zelda dismissed. I naw at the apple, but I really do not think it is going to fill me in the least.

“There is a bunch of celebration balls and parties going to happen. You got invites from villages and towns all over hyrule.” She informs me.

“Mhm?” I hum. She picks up an envelope with a sea blue wax seal. It was already open and the seal was mostly crumbled apart, but I could still tell it was from Zora’s Domain. No one could out-blue the Zora.

Zelda asks, “Is there any place you wouldn’t mind going to?”

“Mm-mm.”

“Didn’t think so.” she sighed. She pulled the letter out and skimmed it, clearly just refreshing her on its contents. “I want to go to the ball in Zora’s Domain.” she says, “It would be nice to seem some old friends who aren't elders or dead.”

I unwrap myself from the blanket, the apple now just a core. I shrug, indifferent. I’m busy thinking of more food, some water, and a much needed bladder release. 

“How’s Mipha’s little brother -what was name, again?” Zelda wonders, “He’s all grown up now, isn’t he?” I nod. I put the core in my mouth and sign Prince Sidon, and grown is an understatement.

“I assume he’s inheriting the king’s height, then?” Zelda chuckles. Elven feet tall, I sign. She whispers, “Damn.” Clearly forgetting her childhood of being taught to be a prim and proper princess. 

Of all the people I met in Hyrule since I woke up, I am embarrassed to admit that Prince Sidon was someone I had purposely sought out. Do not get me wrong, it was not as if I did it often, or as if I actively searched the Domain to find him. I normally only visited when I did not think I could overcome the next challenge that would help me defeat ganon, or I could not remember why I was even looking to defeat him. I had pretended that I need shock arrows, or a bed to sleep in at the inn, even after I had bought my house, and he seemed to locate me like a bloodhound. I never outwardly asked for reassurance, either. He was just so aggressively positive, trying to motivate and compliment anyone who crosses his path. I had noticed that he seemed to prioritize doing such to me over everyone else when I visited. Whether he guessed my doubts or wanted to reassure me because every life in all of Hyrule was in my severely incapable hands, I am still not sure.

Zelda picks up another letter, one with a reddish-orange wax seal, and leans back, laying her head against my legs. Normally, any sort of contact was anywhere from uncomfortable to paralyzing, but I did not mind Zelda resting on me now, which made me uncomfortable, as well as reminded me of all the things I can’t remember. I must have been close to her if my subconscious dubbed her harmless enough to touch, even if she had accidentally chipped my teeth. It was the same feeling that I got when I had re-met Zora I had apparently known before going into the shrine. At least I do not have to awkwardly explain the current memory dilemma to Zelda.

Zelda snaps in my face and say, “Don’t get lost in your head just yet, I do think some sort of input would be nice.” I pick up a letter with a broken white and pale blue seal and turn it over, finding it addressed to me, and me alone. I glare at her, setting down the letter so I sign, why are you going through my mail? 

“I wanted to make sure they weren’t anything urgent.” She states. I continue to glare at her. 

“Okay, fine.” She says, “I wanted some idea of some of the people you met and a little bit more thanks for saving some butts, plus you’ve been asleep for two days.”

“Uah?” I sputter. Was I really asleep that long?

My bladder pains are saying perhaps so.

“Paya thought you were dead when you didn’t come looking for dinner, but was too scared to check.” She says.

I shake her off my legs so I can swing them over the side of my bed. I stand up and walk, two legs, down the stairs.

She asks, “Where are you going?”

Pee, I sign, not caring that the sign I used is rather childish.

“Wait!” She says, standing up and leaning over the railing of the second floor, “Is Zora’s Domain okay, then?”

I really doubt that I’ll go anywhere near that ball. I’ll likely spend the day out of the Domain, avoiding being dragged into itchy, frilly clothing and a room over-packed with equally frilly individuals, all probably wanting to ask about my now finished quest. I already do not want to think about it. ‘it ‘ being both the overly-crowded room and the quest. Am I expected to stay by her side all the time? I know I’m her knight, that much I can recall, but there is not exactly a kingdom to be a knight to anymore. Regardless, I sign, sure, deciding I’ll burst if I don’t go soon.

Zelda claps, “excellent!”


	3. Horse Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot easier to fix than I thought it was going to be, which is fine by me.

Lemai bumped her head against me, hard enough that I think she was trying to tell me not to be away for so long again, or maybe she just did not know her strength but really wanted convey how much she missed me. I rub my forehead against hers, returning the sentiment.

 

“Are you ready to go, then?”  Zelda asked, adjusting the saddle on her new horse, which she apparently adopted from one of the villages while I was asleep. He was peach with tan spots with a slender frame and long legs. She had affectionately named him ‘Muffin’. Lemai huffs and stomps, not happy with another horse so close to me. She is awfully jealous.  _ Calm down,  _ I sign,  _ I could never replace you.  _ She stops her stomping her hoof, but she huffs again, then whips me with her main. I turn to Zelda and nod, taking a strand of horsehair from my mouth.

 

After relieving myself, Zelda had pulled me to see Impa. Paya had kindly made me some food while her grandma thanked me for saving Hyrule and Zelda, while joking that “a hundred years wasn’t enough sleep!” I had uncomfortably laughed along. Now, after packing supplies for the journey, we were heading to Zora’s Domain. I had suggest we simply use the Sheikah Slate to travel there, since it would be quicker, but she wanted to experience no longer being trapped in the castle. I could not blame her, really. A century of being stuck in a single location with the literal embodiment of evil, I would probably be a bit stir crazy myself.

 

I climb onto Lemai. Zelda reaches over, trying to pull herself up without hurting Muffin. She slipped down. She tried again, to the same results. Then again. After her fourth try I sign,  _ need some help? _ Zelda grunts dismissively and puts her hands on her hips, staring intensely at Muffin, who had begun grazing. She steps away from him, and returns rolling a sizeable stone. She steps on it, wraps her arms around her horse’s neck and slides her leg as high as she possibly can. She was even on her tippy toes. She bends the leg that holds her weight, the launches herself up, finally managing to mount Muffin. She smiled triumphantly, before pointing at me and says, “Now wipe that smirk off!” I cover my mouth with my hand to hide my widening grin. She reaches into a bag, pulls out a small object and tosses it at me before I can register what it is. I flinch, probably much too hard. I stare at the object that had hit me. A small bundled pair of socks lay on the ground. I want to shrink into the size of a flea and hide in Lemai’s mane, I feel about that big, but I’m frozen, watching the harmless clothing as if it might jump up and strangle me at any moment.

 

Brown leather boots enter my field of vision, and my body restarts.  Zelda bends down to pick up her socks. When she stands, she looks up at me, but I cannot hold her gaze. “I’m sorry, Link.” She said, “I had forgotten.” I watch her climb back onto Muffin, again using the rock. A smile twitches on my lips, despite the events that just occurred.

 

“Come on, we should shove off.” Zelda says, doleful. She whips Muffin’s reins, and I copy the action with Lemai.

 

For a long while we ride in silence. Lemai repeatedly tries to outrun Muffin, still not approving of his presence, but I pull her reins to slow her down and allow Zelda and Muffin to catch up. Muffin remains at a steady trot, apathetic towards Lemai. I think Zelda is still feeling guilty about what happened. She did not really have a reason to be, she was hardly the first to provoke that sudden panic and shut down in me, and was certainly not going to be the last. It happened every time a kid grabbed my pant leg, or someone tapped on my shoulder. It happened when Sidon grabbed my hands to give a special thanks for saving his people. It happens a lot, and it happens easily. Zelda does not have a reason to feel guilty about throwing a sock at me. The panic is not her problem, it is my own over-sensitivity.

 

“How’s Bazz, Gaddison, and Rivian?” Zelda asks. I look at her, confused. She tells me, “They were you’re good friends before. I assume that they would still want to be.”

 

“Oh.” I mumble, then sign,  _ They are fine, I guess. They all joined the Zora knights. Bazz is the captain. Rivian is a dad.” _

 

“Oh, good for them.” Zelda says. Silence sits in the air between us, not that I was not used to that. I can count the number of people I have met that can fluently understand sign language, and I can only count as high as the fingers on my hands. It’s sad, I know, but at least I can restring a bow in under 20 seconds while running for my life, so at least I have that.

 

Eventually night starts to mingle with the silence. We were almost at the Domain, but it would still be a few hours since we are moving at Muffin’s pace. _We can camp here tonight. We will be at the Domain in the morning,_ I sign. Zelda merrily jumps down from Muffin and says, “Godess, I miss dirt. It’s not something you would think someone would miss, but goddesses almighty.” She flops down onto the earth, then adds, “I landed on a rock.” I snort at her. She sits up, groaning, to remove the stone from under her before laying back down. I take it from her so it can be part of a fire pit. Zelda rolls over onto her stomach, rubbing her face into the soil. She says, “I never wanna be in a building, again, Link. Ever.”

 

_ Sleeping on dirt gets old quick,  _ I tell her, before striking up a fire. Face still in the ground, Zelda asks, “Hey, how’d you get on into the divine beasts They stay in some pretty hard-to-reach places.”

 

I sign,  _ had some help from the Champions relatives. _

 

Zelda lifts her head up, dirt on her forehead and nose, before half springing up, “Really? Who? What are they like?!”

 

I shrug, sitting next to the fire. Zelda crawls up next to me, demanding, “tell me about them! Start with Urbosa’s relative!”

 

_ That’s Riju. She’s the Chief,  _ I tell her. Zelda sits next to me, “What is she like? Loud? Quiet? Playful? Serious?”

 

_ She’s too mature for her age. _

 

“Mature for her age?” Zelda tilts her head. I sign,  _ she’s still a teenager. _

 

Zelda frowns, pulls her knees to her chest, and stares into the fire for a while. After a while, she continues, “What about Rivali?”

 

_ That would be Teba. He’s kinda stubborn and serious, but he’s really caring. I’m pretty sure he would have entered and took back Vah Medoh with me if he had not gotten shot in the leg. _

 

“He’s not to mature for his age, right?” Zelda asked. I shake my head,  _ He’s married and has a son. _

 

I hear her mumble, “that’s good.” I don’t think she is fond of the idea of minors being put into overwhelming positions of power. I have a feeling that she has had enough experience in that area to know how stressful it can be. She is -was?- a princess, I suppose.

 

“What about Daruk? He was a dad, too.”

 

_ His grandson, Yunobo is timid and quiet, but he is really friendly. _

 

Zelda nods slowly, then says “And I’m assuming Prince Sidon helped you with Vah Ruta? Besides tall, what’s he like?”

 

_ Loud,  _ I sign _ , his voice is as big as the rest of him. But he uses his big voice to absolutely shower people with praise and compliments.  _

 

“Heh.” Zelda chuckles, “After a century with ganon, I could use some compliments.” She lays back down and stares up at the sky. The sun has not quite set yet, but a few stars had decided to peek out regardless, shining brightly alongside the half moon.

 

“I just- “ Zelda says softly, “I miss everything so much. I’m so giddy over these silly little things, but-” She rolls away from me, and doodles into the dirt beside her face.

 

“I know I’m being silly, but-”

 

I gently pat her knee before poking the fire, trying to get it to be big enough to cook on. She really did not have to explain herself to me. This -nature- was almost all of my memories, and the only place I feel comfortable. No sad attempts at trying to get people to understand me here, only a bunch of cicadas calling and curious ants crawling up sleeves.

 

I recline as well so I can watch the stars bloom through the clear sky. Despite having slept for 2 days, I still feel exhausted. I close my eyes, planning to go to sleep again, but it does not take long untill there are lips nibbling at my forehead. Without opening them, I reach out and pet Lemai’s face. She blows in my face, some spit coming along with her breath. I sit up, groaning “Eeeeeeaaaahhk!” and wiping my face on my shirt. Zelda chuckles. I stand up and rummage around in the bag attached to Lemai’s side. I pull out an apple, which is what she was bugging me for, and hand it to her. She happily chomps on it.

 

“That horse loves you so much.” Zelda states. I shrug, not having anything to add.

 

_ Hungry?  _ I ask her. “Yeah, but I can make it myself.” She answers. I sign,  _ then I’m going to sleep. _

 

I walk around to the other side of the fire and lay down on my back. Zelda asks, “How are you sleepy?”

 

I grunt in response and roll away from her. I wish I was in my bed again, wrapped up tightly in my warm blanket, but at least I’m used to the ground.

 

***

 

_ My face ached. The rest of my body did, too, but not as much as my face. I open my eyes and stare at the sheikah woman before me. She gently runs a cold, wet rag over my face. When she removes it from my skin, I can see that there is a lot of blood on it. _

 

_ “Those boys can be so cruel.” She says, “Why don’t you defend yourself from them?” _

 

_ “Impa, we both know that it will only be me getting in trouble, not them.” I speak to her, “Besides, if what everyone is telling me about Ganon, I need to learn to deal with pain.” _

 

_ “This is not the way you do that.” Impa states sternly. She dabs the cloth against my lip, looking frustrated. When her face relaxes, she goes on, “Those boys are the future of the Hylian Guards, they should not be turning on their own.” _

 

_ I hear water around the ringing in my head. “And you should not be accepting beatings lying down. Or at all!” Impa fumed. My hands and feet feel numb. She presses the cloth to my eyebrow, then orders, “hold it here, you’re nose is crooked and I need to fix it.” _

 

_ I do as she says, holding the cloth to my head as she grabs my nose. But something happens. It’s no longer Impa before me, but a blond hylian women with no face, just a blank, smooth space where it should be. Her hands are gentle, moving from my nose to my hair and petting me lightly. But I’m paralyzed in fear. The sound of water changes into the what could be an axe hitting thin wood. _

 

_ Each time the faceless woman’s hand ran over my hair, my body throbbed with pains that could not be placed. There is screaming, cursing and begging, mixing with the axe chopping. _

 

_ “See?” Says the faceless women, without a mouth, “You’re my pretty, pretty girl.” _

 

_ Her hand stops petting me, and instead digs into my brain. “Don’t worry, my pretty girl, mommy will always be with you.” She coos so sweetly. She pulls back my scalp, but there is no blood or brain, just the hollowness that my skin hides. She pulls up her sleeve, and I can see she is not a real person. Her joints are similar to a plastic doll. Balls placed in tubes. She yanks off her hand and drops it into the hole in my head. _

 

_ “My pretty, pretty girl, you aren't a boy. You have this, see?” She sings as I can feel her hand on the inside of my skin, clawing and scratching my internals. _

 

_ I try to scream out, but what comes out someone sort of cotton, climbing out of my throat but getting stuck behind me teeth. It keeps coming, and coming, and coming. I’m choking. _

 

_ As I choke and try to pull the cotton from my mouth to no avail, the faceless women just coos, “My pretty, pretty, little girl.” _

 

My eyes snap open and stare are a night sky, scattered with stars. However, from the moon placement, I can tell only an hour has passed. I am stiff, unable to move. That image of the faceless doll, her falsely sweet voice, rattled through me, as if the severed hand really was inside me. Shakily, I paw at my mouth, thankfully finding no cotton, only teeth and a tongue. 

 

“Are you alright, Link?”

 

It’s not Zelda’s voice, but it is familiar. I turn my head, still laying down. I can see Zelda, sleeping peacefully by the fire, and I see Sidon. He’s not at the little camp yet, but is jogging over from the direction of the nearest river. He is dripping wet and concern is etched onto his face.


	4. Nap

I slam the behind door me and slid down against it, simply too tired to stand anymore. I peel my weapons off my back and toss them to the floor beside me. We had hardly left the proximity of the castle ruins -the war ground- when fatigue started to pelt me with awareness that I had not slept in over a week. Zelda had slept while gripping onto me surprisingly tightly and was more than refreshed and excited to see Impa. Me, on the other hand, the only thing that kept me awake was when Lemai decided to take a drink from a river and I fell off of her into the water.

“Just mark the village on the Sheikah Slate and I’ll lead” Zelda had offered, but Lemai merely huffed and attempted to go into a totally different direction, ignoring Zelda completely. Thus, I stayed away to guide them both in the right direction. 

 

However, when we arrived, we were met with the news that when Ganon’s form took over the horizon, Impa had decided to leave Kakariko Village and wait for us in Hateno Village, since my house was there and we would likely both be tired from the fight. 

 

I’m still not sure why I even bought that house, I just know that when I saw the construction workers trying to tear down the old building, something inside me just...

 

_ Squeezed. _

 

So I bought it, and now I have a house.

 

From what I heard, both Impa and her older sister, Purah, had a bit of a surprise. Purah finally got to see Impa had Hylia knows how long without warning, and Impa learned Purah looked like a six-year-old again. Shocking and slightly upsetting news for everyone, it seems. That did not Impa from teasing her older sister with things like, “I guess I’m the big sister now!” Leaving Purah pouting and embarrassed for most of the thanks Zelda and I were given.

 

Now, I lean onto my hands and crawl up the stairs on all four. To move like this felt just as natural to me as it does to walk on just my legs. I wiggle under the blanket from the foot of my bed, pull the pillow in from the opposite end, and curl into a tight ball under the covers. Warm, comfy, and safe. Sleep takes over without hesitation.

 

***

 

_ “What’s wrong wit’ ‘er? Walkin’ ‘round like a’ animal.” A hylian man in knights’ armour asked, gazing down at me as if I sprouted another head. I was small, a child, sitting with my hands in front of me, my knees level with my shoulders. I was following a man, my father, when he was stopped by the one staring at me. My father laughed uncomfortably, “Oh, you know how kids play and go through strange phases!” he grabs me by the back of my shirt collar, too high for feet to touch the ground. “Can’t breath!” I gasp, pawing at the front, trying to loosen the tightness around my neck. “Walk like a person, then.” My father snaps, dropping me on my feet, “And yes you can, or you couldn’t speak.” I whine, looking up at him. He was only like this when other adults were around. “Cut it out.” He snapped, raising his hand in threat. I instinctively cover my arms over my head. He, himself, had never hit me, but there was a first time for everything. _

 

_ “Come on, I need to get to my post.” He sighs. He places his hand on my back as attempt to guide me. I flinch away from the touch, but then shrink in on myself because I flinched. Again, it is not like  _ he  _ has hit me, but, as my mom said before she died, someone’s gotta do it. My father sighed again, “Let’s just go.” _

 

_ I follow him into the castle, down through the confusing brick halls and stairs. In the smoky basement, he led me to a room I’m familiar with. He removes a huge padlock from the door with a key that hung around his neck. Opening the door, I can see the carrot orange carpet and sunshine yellow brick walls. My father bends down and kissed my forehead. “Be good. One of the kitchen helpers will bring you lunch, then later your dinner.” He tells me, “I’ll see you this evening.” He pushes me into the room and relocks it. “Buh-bye.” I say to no one. The room at several toys like dolls, rattles and blocks. There was a window to high for me to climb out of, so it was always open. I sit on the floor, more interested in sucking my thumb than any of the playthings. This was temporary anyway, so why get too comfortable? The triforce birthmark on my left hand, my father was going to teach my all about weapons as soon as I’m physically able to hold one. _

 

_ A cat peered into the high window. I clap happily and beam, “Kitty cat!” The cat, a short haired grey tabby, climbs in and walks over to me. She has a near-dead mouse in her mouth. She rubs her head under my chin, purring loudly. I mimick the sound by vibrating my tongue against the roof my mouth. The cat drops the mouse on my leg. I pick it up and put it in my mouth, eating it. It was not good. Oh no, I think I’m gonna throw- _

 

Someone opens my door. It creaks loudly, waking me from my deep sleep. I dig through my blanket nest until I can spy who has entered my home. Zelda stood in front of the door, occupied with a handful of open letters and and apple in her mouth. I grunt, “wha?” She jumps, dropping the letters on the floor, but catching the apple. She straightens her posture, “oh, good! You’re awake!”

 

“Uh huh.” I retreat into my blanket nest. Man, I’m hungry; thirsty, too. How long was I asleep for? I can hear her hollow footsteps walking up the stairs to my bed. Something pokes around the outside of blanket, whether it is a hand or a foot, I’m not sure. The body part, whatever it is, pushes me closer to the wall so Zelda can flop down in a rather unladylike manner. Unravel my cocoon again, I can see that she was sitting up, reading one of the letters. From the thickness and smell of it, I could tell it was from death mountain. The parchment paper from there was always made from fireproof lizards and smelled of smoke. Zelda had her arm extended outwards, the apple in her hand, with only a couple bites in it. As she is distracted with the letter, I slowly, steadily reach out of my nest. When my fingers close over the fruit, I snatch it into my blanket.

 

“That was supposed to be for you, anyway.” Zelda dismissed. I naw at the apple, but I really do not think it is going to fill me in the least.

 

“There is a bunch of celebration balls and parties going to happen. You got invites from villages and towns all over hyrule.” She informs me.

 

“Mhm?” I hum. She picks up an envelope with a sea blue wax seal. It was already open and the seal was mostly crumbled apart, but I could still tell it was from Zora’s Domain. No one could out-blue the Zora.

 

Zelda asks, “Is there any place you wouldn’t mind going to?”

 

“Mm-mm.”

 

“Didn’t think so.” she sighed. She pulled the letter out and skimmed it, clearly just refreshing her on its contents. “I want to go to the ball in Zora’s Domain.” she says, “It would be nice to seem some old friends who aren't elders or dead.”

 

I unwrap myself from the blanket, the apple now just a core. I shrug, indifferent. I’m busy thinking of more food, some water, and a much needed bladder release. 

 

“How’s Mipha’s little brother -what was name, again?” Zelda wonders, “He’s all grown up now, isn’t he?” I nod. I put the core in my mouth and sign  _ Prince Sidon, and grown is an understatement. _

 

“I assume he’s inheriting the king’s height, then?” Zelda chuckles.  _ Elven feet tall _ , I sign. She whispers, “Damn.” Clearly forgetting her childhood of being taught to be a prim and proper princess. 

 

Of all the people I met in Hyrule since I woke up, I am embarrassed to admit that Prince Sidon was someone I had purposely sought out. Do not get me wrong, it was not as if I did it often, or as if I actively searched the Domain to find him. I normally only visited when I did not think I could overcome the next challenge that would help me defeat ganon, or I could not remember why I was even looking to defeat him. I had pretended that I need shock arrows, or a bed to sleep in at the inn, even after I had bought my house, and he seemed to locate me like a bloodhound. I never outwardly asked for reassurance, either. He was just so aggressively positive, trying to motivate and compliment anyone who crosses his path. I had noticed that he seemed to prioritize doing such to me over everyone else when I visited. Whether he guessed my doubts or wanted to reassure me because every life in all of Hyrule was in my severely incapable hands, I am still not sure.

 

Zelda picks up another letter, one with a reddish-orange wax seal, and leans back, laying her head against my legs. Normally, any sort of contact was anywhere from uncomfortable to paralyzing, but I did not mind Zelda resting on me now, which made me uncomfortable, as well as reminded me of all the things I can’t remember. I  _ must _ have been close to her if my subconscious dubbed her harmless enough to touch, even if she had accidentally chipped my teeth. It was the same feeling that I got when I had re-met Zora I had apparently known before going into the shrine. At least I do not have to awkwardly explain the current memory dilemma to Zelda.

 

Zelda snaps in my face and say, “Don’t get lost in your head just yet, I do think some sort of input would be nice.” I pick up a letter with a broken white and pale blue seal and turn it over, finding it addressed to me, and me alone. I glare at her, setting down the letter so I sign,  _ why are you going through my mail?  _

 

“I wanted to make sure they weren’t anything urgent.” She states. I continue to glare at her. 

 

“Okay, fine.” She says, “I wanted some idea of some of the people you met and a little bit more thanks for saving some butts, plus you’ve been asleep for two days.”

 

“Uah?” I sputter. Was I really asleep that long?

 

My bladder pains are saying perhaps so.

 

“Paya thought you were dead when you didn’t come looking for dinner, but was too scared to check.” She says.

 

I shake her off my legs so I can swing them over the side of my bed. I stand up and walk, two legs, down the stairs.

 

She asks, “Where are you going?”

 

_ Pee _ , I sign, not caring that the sign I used is rather childish.

 

“Wait!” She says, standing up and leaning over the railing of the second floor, “Is Zora’s Domain okay, then?”

 

I really doubt that I’ll go anywhere near that ball. I’ll likely spend the day out of the Domain, avoiding being dragged into itchy, frilly clothing and a room over-packed with equally frilly individuals, all probably wanting to ask about my now finished quest. I already do not want to think about it. ‘it ‘ being both the overly-crowded room and the quest.  Am I expected to stay by her side all the time? I know I’m her knight, that much I can recall, but there is not exactly a kingdom to be a knight to anymore. Regardless, I sign,  _ sure,  _ deciding I’ll burst if I don’t go soon.

 

Zelda claps, “excellent!”


	5. Toy horse

I’m dreaming, I have to be. There is no way Sidon could find me this far away from the Domain. At the Domain, he could easily have people point me out to him, but here, there is no one that could have any idea where we are. Unless my comparison of him to a bloodhound was more true than I knew.

I sit up and pinch my thigh, but nothing changes. Lemai presses her face against mine, always aware of any distress I feel. As Sidon jogs into the camp (he might be running as fast he can, actually, since Zora are not fast on land) he takes a quick glance at the sleeping Zelda, but ignores her for now, turning his attention to me.

 

“Are you alright?” He repeats. I attempt to smile, but it feels more like a grimace, and nod. I don’t dare sign, knowing that the only thing keeping my hands from shaking like a newborn foal was being pressed against my lap. He presses his lips together in a thin line and says, “Link, don’t lie to me.”

 

I must look like a wreck. Thinking back on it now, I did not even brush my hair after my 2 day nap, and I think I have dried drool on my chin. Pair those qualities with my shakes, and I probably look like a troll.

 

I wrap my arms around Lemai’s neck and use her to help myself up, since my legs do not seem to want to work on their own. Lemai bucks her head against me again, this time keeping her nose pressed to my cheek. Without removing my hand from her neck, I give Sidon a thumbs up. Sidon’s pressed lips stick together tighter, not buying what I’m trying to sell him.

 

His voice is quiet and concerned, “...Link.”

 

I turn away from him as my throat grows tight, a warning that I might cry. I readjust Lemai’s reins, trying to give myself both something to do with my hands and a reason not to look at him. I am starting to think this might not be a dream. It seems to be staying in my memories, not just rolling away seconds later.

 

“Link.” Sidon says, stern and loud. Zelda snorts, comparable to a pig, and springs up. The side of her hairs was tangled into a rat’s nest and she has a caterpillar, or maybe a centipede, on her face, as well as a pebble that peels off her skin. “Wha- who’ssar?” She slurs out. My urge to cry was replaced with the urge to laugh, but I don’t. If I did, I would have to explain to her why, and my hands are still shaking. No matter how much Iwanted to point out the bug.

 

Sidon walks back to her and offers a hand. He greets, “Hello, I am Prince Sidon, and, correct me if I am wrong, you are Princess Zelda, yes?” He flashes his wide, shiny signature smile. It always seemed to make the people in his fanclub swoon, but for me, it just seemed fake. It was  _ too  _ perfect, like wooden toy horse a child might play with. A pathetic attempt at the real thing to entertain. Zelda seemed about as swept away as I was, her face neutral as she quickly studied his face.  She remained friendly and polite all the same, saying with sleepy cheeriness, “Yes, I am! But what brings you all the way out here?” Sidon answers, grim edging in his voice, “Link was in distress, I came to see if perhaps he was in danger.”

 

Zelda glances over to me and I avert my eyes, focusing on Lemai. “Nah, he probably had a nightmare, he’s had night terrors for as long as I can remember.” She says, “And don’t bother trying to get him to talk about it, He never will. Isn’t that right, kitty?” 

 

kitty? That… feels like deja vu.

 

I do not know if that is reassuring or if it makes me feel worse, but it seems to appease Sidon, or at the very least, drop it. I stop fidgeting with Lemai’s reins and began to pet her face, which was still pressed to mine.

 

“He wasn’t kidding when he said you were huge.” Zelda comments, “When he said eleven feet I thought it was an exaggeration, but it seems more like an understatement!”

 

I glance over my shoulder to glare at Zelda. I don’t know why, but the idea of Sidon knowing that I talked about him embarrassed me. It was probably emphasized by the implication that I had looked him over enough to have a rough estimate of his height. I catch her eye, but she grins a wide, mischievous grin. She’s plotting something. She asks me, “You starting to calm down, now?”

 

Sidon turns around to me. His yellow eyes reflect what’s left of the fire’s light, as well as moonlight, making it almost look like his eyes are glowing. They looked…

 

Well, Sidon was an attractive person, and he has attractive eyes. To say he looked luminescent was just fact anyone could agree on.

 

He shines that smile at me and I nervously mirror it. It helped quell the hot, stomach-churning, lung-crushing anxiety, if only a small amount. Even if it was fake, it was still the sign of a friend trying to comfort me. It still feels like someone had stuffed me with thorns and daytime desert sand while standing on my chest though, just slightly less.

 

I shug to answer Zelda’s question and turn back to Lemai, who nuzzles me. “Oh, I had almost forgot.” Sidon mumbles. I look back at him. His fingers were loosely intertwined and he had that big plastic smile on. “I told you that you could do it!” he smiled broadly.

 

A day before I had charged into Hyrule Castle, I had stopped by the Domain. That time I actually  _ was _ stalking up on any and every weapon I could get my hands on. Before the domain, I had visited several other locations, buying up all their supplies. I cleared out at least 3 stores. As he always did, Sidon had tracked me down. Seeing me bulking with weaponry and the strongest armour, as well as the 4 visible red lasers beaming down the castle, it was not hard to conclude that I had been preparing to finally take on Ganon. Sidon had drowned me in praise and repeated over and over that he just  _ knew  _ I would be victorious. He had always been right about how far I would get before, so I had tried to believe him, but no amount of “You’re the strongest and most skilled person in all of hyrule!” could calm the acid-soaked butterflies in my stomach.

 

I smile meekly and nod, just to show acknowledgment. I wish he hadn’t come, and that he hadn’t woken Zelda. I just want to be alone right now, but unfortunately “politeness” always seems to trump my comfort. So I stay in their presence, but I once again turn back to Lemai. 

 

Excitement dripped from Sidon’s lips,“The beast could be seen even from here! You were too small to see, but the beast-” Zelda cuts in.“To be fair, he’s 2 feet way and he’s almost too small to see here.”

 

“Har har.” I say, then sign  _ You’re not even half a foot taller than me. _

 

“Yes, but I’m cute!” She plays. I raise an eyebrow at her and sign  _ yeah, your so cute that a centipede is kissing your cheek. _ She says, flatly “What?” Before smacking both of her cheeks, leaving it’s brown guts sticking to her face. “Eeeeeew!” She moaned. Now, I chuckle. Sidon hides a smirk behind his hand. Zelda tries to wipe the bug remains, but ends up just smearing it.

 

After a moment, Sidon pulls his hand away from his mouth, his civilized princely demeanor returning, but I do get a glimpse of his curled lips.  I don’t think he was sure how to act around Zelda. I have found that he has at least 3 personas. His public personality is overly charming and a clear act, his professional personality, that he uses in the throne room or apparently in another leader’s presence, like Zelda, and the way he acts in the couple times we have been completely alone. He seemed… much more real, more comfortable to be around. It did not seem like the words that had come from him were scripted. I want to believe that that is the real Sidon, but I’m not entirely sure. He seems to have a habit of changing who he is to fit another’s expectations. I worry about that.

 

“If you wish, you may come back with me. For some time now, we have been making renovations to the castle to accommodate for rulers and others in similar positions, since the rooms that used to do had fallen into disrepair over my lifetime.” Sidon says, looking at Zelda, more specifically, the dead bug on her face, then he turns to me, “It was to be a surprise, for the next time you visited. We -er,  _ my father _ , even had a room made just for you, Link. But we were not entirely sure if we needed one for you, Zelda, and we did not want to overwork the builders.”

 

Zelda waves him off, “Oh, that’s perfectly alright! Just as long as there’s somewhere to wash my face and hands.”

 

“Of course!”

 

Zelda walked over to Muffin, whom she had tied to a tree. I pour my water bladder over the small remnants of the fire. Zelda says, “Alright, come on, I wanna get this bug off me as soon as possible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick summary of this chapter:  
> link: he's fake and i am most defiantly not crushing on him  
> zelda: time to get into the match-making business  
> sidon: it was not my idea to give link his own room in the castle, i swear. i'm just here to make sure he's okay


	6. Solace of Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, link is impressed with a toilet.

we enter the Domain, passing the clearly bored knights who just bow their head in acknowledgement. When we were at a distance away from them, I hear one knight whisper, “When’d the prince leave?” to which the other replies, “Dude, I don’t know... I can’t keep track of him.”

 

Zelda glances around, enthusiastically saying, “Oh, It almost looks the exact same as I remember!”

 

We had dropped Lemai and Muffin offi in the nearby stable and taken the traveling bags off of them . Muffin seemed to be indifferent, but I had to coax Lemai into a stall by going into it myself with an apple then climbing out afterward.  _ I’ll be back soon,  _ I had promised her. She wasn’t pleased but she stopped trying to break down the gate.

 

Sidon lead us through the castle room, into the side halls. They we long and winding. I try to remember the path, or at the very least the art on the walls as landmarks, but this place is more confusing than The Lost Forest. At leastthere, once you know how it works, you know where to go. But here, no amount of following the dust particles in the wind could lead me anywhere, even if there was wind here. Sidon seemed to glide through halls so effortlessly, however. Despite it likely being because he has lived here his entire life, it was still impressive.

 

There were two more knights standing in the entrance of a hallway. One was sleeping standing up, the other monotonically greeted Sidon as he guided us past them. This hallway had doors that were are least double the height of my house, and there were far apart. After passing several doors, about six, Sidon pushes one of the huge double doors open.

 

“Make yourself comfortable, Zelda.” Sidon gestures into the room. Zelda curtsies and thanks him. It was entertaining to watch Zelda force the door closed with her entire body. Sidon turns around and motions for me to follow him.

 

“I am surprised that you had decided to come, you do not… seem like a social-gathering type person.” He says. I shrug and sign,  _ Zelda wanted to come.  _ Sidon hums thoughtfully.

 

Just so you know, Ralis Pond would be a excellent place to hide.” Sidon whispers, “I won’t tell if your absent from the ball.”

 

Huh. I tuck that into the back of my mind for now.

 

“I hope that you did not overexert again.” Sidon informs me, “Or that you didn’t severely hurt yourself again.”

 

I turn to him, smiling so I can show him my chipped teeth. He squatted down to better see, gasping, “What in Hyrule did  _ you do?” _ I chuckle at his reaction.  _ Zelda accidentally smacked me with a fairy elixir bottle,  _ I sign.

Sidon asks, “The elixir did not heal them?” I shake my head, sign,  _ Guess since it isn’t dangerous to my health, it wasn’t fixed.”  _ and shrug. Sidon’s hand reaches for my face, but stops and hovers near my chin, before curling slightly and falling back down to his side.

 

“So, it does not hurt, then?” He wonders. I shake my head. Sidon makes a soft  _ phew  _ before quickly standing up, embarrassed, and stating, “Ah- um. I am relieved that you are not in pain.” A smile ghosts on my mouth. He’s a huge dork. I notice that fins on his shoulder seem to flutter. I did not even know that they move.

 

“I see that you also have some new scars on your face since the last time we met. I do hope that is not because you-” He brings up fingers quotes, “ _ shield surf  _ again _.” _  I snort and shake my head. I have not taken any facial damage from shield surfing in at least a few months. I only know this because of the monthly blood moon, which had come and gone three times since the time I scraped my face on the ground. Sidon was  _ very  _ displeased to see my scratched up and bruised features, telling me “ _ please be careful! It concerns me that you are not more cautious with your safety!”  _

 

Sidon’s feet patted quietly on the marble flooring. The walls were surprisingly under-decorated compared to the rest of the Domain. No fancy swirls or waves, or even any carvings of any kind. Even less possible landmarks to help me find my way out. There was the sound of rushing water somewhere nearby. I wonder how long it took Sidon to memorize the castle layout, and if would it be rude if I just went exploring around. I could probably convince Sidon to show me around.

 

“Just so you know,” Sidon stops and turns to me, “I really am most thankful for everything you have done.” ...Here we go.

 

“And most proud! You have saved all of Hyrule! You are truly the most astounding being! I doubted you not for a moment!” He went on. And on. And on.

 

He has such a nice voice, I think. Where did he get that accent? The other zora do not have it, nor his father. Zelda has the same accent, but her father did not, either. Or, at least his ghost did not. That whole… time period was hazy and confusing.

 

“Wonderous!” 

“Splendid!”

“Superb!”

 

I zone in and out of what he is saying. It does not make much of a difference if I listen or not.  

 

He drones on, “We can never repay you for everything you have done!”

“None other like you!”

“A true hero!”

 

I’m curious if all his complimentary speeches are written and rehearsed, or completely improvised. Does he lay awake at night and come up with new ways to compliment people? He rarely says the same thing twice. At least, he has not to me.

 

He suddenly says, “Oh, and I am proud of myself as of late, as well! Vah Ruta has accepted me as her pilot.” He puffs out his chest and points his thumb at himself, “I’m still learning how to control her, but I’ve got the basics down!” I give him a half smile. I am proud of him. For the divine beast to deem him worthy of her control is a statement of his character, but I did not think she would choose another other than him. He continues, “I can show you tomorrow, in my freetime, If you would like.”

 

I shrug and try to smile. I hope that he does not think I am being rude. I really just want be alone for little awhile right now, and I can finally see the nearest door approaching. There is so much space between doorways, these rooms must be humongous. Sidon seems to catch on, as he always does, and changes the subject.

 

“Now that Ganon is gone, do you have any ideas on how you will spend your time?” He asks. My mouth becomes a line. I have been avoiding asking myself that question. I only have a few, select memories of before The Shrine of Resurrection, such as Mipha healing my arm while we sit on Vah Ruta’s trunk, and my life after The Shrine has been nothing but weakening and destroying Ganon. Who was I before the Calamity, and who am I now that it is over?

 

I hum flatly as my only response and push those thoughts deep, deep, deep into the back of my mind. I do not want to have an existential crisis in the middle of the Zora’s royal private quarter hallway. Or at all, but just especially not here. Should I say something as a full answer? Would it be weird if I sign something now? I think too many seconds have passed for it not to be weird. Anxiety pokes at my insides.

 

Sidon pushes the door open. He is opening it the same speed as he did with Zelda, but it is agonizingly slow to me. He tells me, “Aaaand this is the room that was fixed up, specifically for you, my dearest friend, so you may leave thing if you please, and you can come here anytime the knights will not stop you.” I mumble, “oh!” and sign  _ thank you. _

 

I step into the room. I was right, it was ginormous. There has a huge bed with an intricate headboard and way too many pillows, an empty bookshelf so tall that a ladder with wheels was built into it, an ornate wardrobe, a sizeable pool with it’s own small waterfall, a couple of zora-styled armchairs (short legs with very tall backs), several hooks on the walls, some of which have some zora weaponry, like a sword and spear, hanging from them and a significantly smaller door, which is probably an indoor bathroom. Zora’s Domain was always the most advanced with plumbing. “Woah.” I whisper. Sidon chuckles. He was leaning and against the door, halfway in.

 

“If you need anything -anything at all- my bedroom is the second one to your left.” He informs me, “Do not hesitate to come see me.” I sign,  _ I will keep that in mind. Good night.  _ He grins, and,thankfully,  it’s not his plastic smile, then says, “Rest well, my friend.” He paused for a moment, and I swear his eyes scan me over, before pulling the door closed as he leaves.

 

I stare at where he just was. An odd mixture of relief and disappointment curls into my gut. The concoction was always persistent when Sidon and I part ways. My discomfort with people keeps our interactions short, but the disappointment when he leaves always me me see him again. I blow a raspberry to myself, trying to squish the feeling down. He was 2 doors down, a walk less than 10 minutes away, which is ridiculously long for any building, castle or no, but he was still close. I’m being just as ridiculous as this needlessly big castle.

 

I toss my traveling bag onto the bookshelf, and glide onto all fours. I enter the bathroom, and itt was absurdly big as well, but at least the ceiling wasn’t too outrageous. I can’t recall ever using any type of plumbing like this. Did Hyrule castle have a toilet like this? I pull the small handle the water in it swirls away and is replace anew. I  _ ooh  _ at it. Looking around, there is a deep silver bathtub, with the back much taller than the end with the drain. Beside and slightly behind the tub, there were handles that seem to be attached to nothing. There is a dip in the ground near it, with a drain in the lowest point. I try to pull the handle down like with the toilet, but it does not budge. I twist it and ice cold water falls on me from the ceiling. I yelp and jump back. I step around the flow so I can turn it off.

 

I stare at the 2 handles, dripping wet and shivering. Well, what do I have to lose? I doubt they would have put something dangerous in the castle, anyway. I twist the other handle. More water rushes from the ceiling. I put my hand under it and it’s-

 

**_I was wrong! I was wrong! I was so very wrong!_ ** ****_  
_ **_  
_ ** It’s as hot as boiling water! I inspect my arm after I had jerked away. It’s bright red, but I do not think it burned enough to leave a permanent mark.

 

I glare at the handles. They are evil.

 

Wait, I have an idea. I turn the handle that made the water cold, without turning off the hot. I hesitatingly slip my arm back under the shower. “Oh!” I say, pleasantly surprised. I stand under it, not bothering to remove my clothes. I watch the water, turning brown as it hits me. I purr at the pleasant water.

 

When the water no longer changes colour, I turn the water off, careful to twist both knobs at the same time. I throw my sopping wet clothes over the side of the tub and ring out my hair as much as I can. Gosh, it has gotten long.

 

I dig through my bags until I find my big, baggy, ratty t-shirt and pants. Old clothes are the comfiest.

 

Dressed, I touch the mattress of the oversized bed. It wobbles. I grin. Water beds are the most fun to jump on. I step back, then get a running start. Landing on the foot. all the pillows go flying in every direction. I giggle as the bed sloshes, making me jump without doing it myself.

 

I grab a cylindrical pillow and pull it close to me. I don’t want to go back to sleep. I don’t want to have to deal with another nightmare. I stare at the ceiling.

 

As I  start to doze off, but someone knock on the door. I groan and cover my face with the pillow, but it persists. I get up and walk over to the door.  _ Who- who could it possibly be?  _ I think bitterly.

 

I open the door a few inches, easily. Why did Zelda have such a hard time?

 

Speak of the devil.

 

“Hey, Kitty?” She says, bleakly.


	7. Embarassment

Zelda smiled weakly, “Can I come in?” I pull the door open for her.  _ What’s wrong? _ I sign to her. She wrings her hands together with a very distressed expression on. She starts, “I know that you're probably emotionally exhausted right now, but-” She locks her fingers together and looks away.

 

“Would it… would it be okay if I slept in here?” She asks. She looked so upset, I could not possibly say no. I gesture to the bed. She grins feebly at me. She walks over to the bed, picking up an overstuffed pillow off the floor. “Having fun, were you?” She teases quietly. When she turns around, hugging the pillow to her chest, I sign,  _ waterbed. _

 

“Of course, of course.” She nods and sits on the bed, sending small wave bouncing through it. She rests her head on the pillow and turns to the wall, thoughts clouding her eyes. I wave to get her attention. When she looks back at me, I ask her,  _ do you want to talk about it? _

 

She sighs and looks to the wall once more. She babbles, “I just...I guess I just don’t… I can’t…” She squeezes both the pillow and her eyes.

 

“I just don’t want to be alone right now.” She manages, “I still hear  _ him  _ when it’s quiet; when I think. I just…”

 

I sit down beside her and awkwardly pat her shoulder. She looks at me, tears overflowing, “It’s all over, but he’s still in my head, repeating everything he said he was going to do to me, to you, to Hyrule, and I don’t know if it’ll ever stop. I want him to go away, Link.”

 

She stares down at the floor, fat blobs of water dripping down her face.

 

“I just, I just-.”

 

I stand up and walk over to my bag on the bookshelf. I dig through my bag until I find what i’m looking for. The small piece of fabric hides easily in my fist. I return to her, uncurl her arm from the pillow, and drop it in her palm. She furrows at the decorative green fabric. She wonders, “What is this?”

 

_ Describe it to me _ , I order her. She starts, “Why-” but I cut her off signing,   _ just do it. _

 

“It’s… a blueish-green colour. Uh, it has lighter green dots and there’s a line above the dots, and um…There’s an x with circles on the sides, and diamonds on the top and bottom.” She examines, “It’s silk… Link, why am I doing this, this is really weird.”

 

_ What are you thinking about now? _

 

“Well, I’m thinking this is stran- oooooh, I see what you are doing.” Zelda says, then hands me back the fabric, asking, “What is it, though?”

_ A veil. I used it to talk to Riju, at first. I carry it around if I need to clear my mind. _

 

Zelda touches my arm, “Thank you.” I smile at her and she returns it the gesture. Zelda slided down onto the floor.

 

“Soooo…” She says, “The prince has a huge crush on you, huh?”

 

“Eh?!” I piped, then sign _ What in blazes are you talking about? _

 

“Well, he knew you were upset from what- 3? 4?- Miles away?” she guesses, “that’s  _ really  _ far, even for a Zora, and he went, alone in the dead of night, to see if you were okay.”

 

_ He’s my friend! He was seeing if his friend was okay!  _ I sign, flustered,  _ and I really don’t think he’s gay, he spends way too much time entertaining women.  _ Zelda waves me off, “Who said he’s gay? Maybe he likes people of different genders, you do, and he is undoubtably into you.”

 

I take a moment to process the whole ‘you do’ thing. I had not really considered my sexuality during my big adventure, but that sounds about right. What did not sound right was Sidon having any sort of romantic affection towards me. Him having platonic feelings for me was baffling enough. He’s a high class prince, only heir to his own kingdom, and more then once I had entered the Domain more muddy and bloody (both my own and monster) that visible skin, and I’m pretty sure he saw me eat raw deer meat once when I did not want to pay for a cooked meal and was to tired to cook. I’m hardly a potential suitor.

 

_ Did you hit your head?  _ I ask her. It was the only reason I could believe that anyone would think Sidon would harbours any sort of ‘crush’ on me. Zelda continues to dismiss me, “You like him back?”

 

_ What? No! Of course not!  _ I sign, becoming… offended maybe? Insulted? Some sort of hurt.

 

_ There’s no back because there’s no forward! _

 

Zelda drops the pillow and slams her hands on the bed, shouting, “You do! You like him!” I try to shush her, as if someone might hear her, but it comes out more of a hiss. _ Sidon  _ might hear. If he knew I was upset again, however he knew, he would likely realize that Zelda is -was- upset as well, and come to investigate again. I sign,  _ I do not! He’s my friend!  _ Zelda grins, then says, “Don’t worry, I won’t meddle… too much.”

 

I hiss at her again and she laughs.

 

***

 

As Sidon had said, the knights paid no mind to Zelda and I as we walked out of the bedroom hall. However, because they had paid no mind, Zelda and I got lost.

 

“I- I think I saw that vase? I think?” Zelda said. We were standing in a t-intersection, with a blue and silver vase with a white water lily sitting on a stone end table. I did not recognize the flower vase. Zelda stared at it intensely, humming frustratedly. She sighs and turns around.

 

“Let’s turn back and ask the knights guarding the hall.” She suggests, “let’s see, we took a right, then 2 lefts, then a-”

 

_ Wasn't it 3?  _ I ask. Zelda stares blankly for a moment before melting to the ground, crying out, “I don't knooooooow!” I lean against the wall and slide down.  _ So this is how we die,  _ I sign. She snorts, “Don't be so dramatic.” Than that mischievous smile that she made when she had first met Sidon stretches across her face.

 

“The Prince wouldn't let that happen.” She says. Zelda stands up and dust off her butt. She states, “There's a real nice echo in here, huh?”

 

I squint at her. She was scheming.

 

She looks at me, hands on her hips, before booking it down that hall. I scramble up, trying to shout her name, but it catches in my throat and comes out, “Zah!” She dips around a corner, but when I get there, the only sign of her is her quick footsteps coming from everywhere.

 

“Fffff-kuh.” I grunt. The bedroom hall is a kilometer long, but apparently these halls are only a couple meters. That doesn't make any sense! I groan and slide back down to the floor, covering my eyes with my hand. I don't want to stay here all day, waiting for Sidon to come rescue me, but I also don't want to accidentally come across something that might end in execution. That's a family tradition that should probably die.

 

…

 

Wait, what am I talking about? “Family tradition.” What does that even mean? I shake it from my head. I do not think I want to make sense if it.

 

I stand up and walk back to the vase. I hear Zelda's evil laugh bounce around, but I try to ignore it. I need to retrace my steps, just got to follow the familiar. That's not hard, right?

 

Yes, yes it is. When the halls are varying lengths of the same appearance,  _ everything  _ is equally familiar and foreign. I have no idea where I am, and not idea how to get back. I have not even seen anyone since Zelda ditched me. I wonder if she found her way out. This place is preposterously big! I turn another indistinct corner, however, what I turn to is new. At the end of a long hallway, there is what looks like a shrine, but not one of the Sheikah shines with trials inside. It looks like a memorial shrine.

 

There is a small pond with pink and yellow water lilies, thick bushes of cattail planted symmetrically on both sides, and pink carnations planted like a border around the water. On a small shelf above the pond, in a clear glass base, there was a dead, dried red rose. Just a little higher than the rose, there is a portrait of a Zora woman.

 

She looked almost like Mipha, except for her crest, which was just like Sidon’s. Wide, and resembling a boomerang, with pink markings the full length. She is wearing a blue scarf that hangs on her shoulders instead of her neck, held up with the Zora’s sapphire. She had a silver crown the looked like sun rays and had a beautiful necklace like King Dorephan and Sidon do, and Mipha did. She had a sweet, kind look to her, just the same as Mipha did, but the kind of fire in her eyes that Sidon has.

 

“My mother.”

 

Despite knowing the voice well, I still spin around, my body automatically going into fight mode, only somewhat relaxing when I see Sidon. I'm still on edge, though.

 

Sidon held a silver tray with a matching lid. It smells  _ really  _ good. He is looking at the painting fondly. 

 

“When Vah Ruta was in The Calamity’s grasp, and Mipha did not come home, my mother had went to try and appease the Divine Beast. Father says that she had somehow managed to climb aboard her, but…” His face falls, “soon later, Vah Ruta sprayed out her blood like the rain that was plaguing us not long ago, and that was the last we saw of her.”

 

“Most were not fond of her because she was a commoner from another tribe, and people actively protested her being with Mipha in the statue.” He tells me, “So, this was made. She was a wonderful woman and a loving mother. She deserved better than how she was treated.”

 

I look at the portrait again, closely this time. I was childhood friends with her daughter -her daughter who wanted to propose to me. I must have known her, like I know the king.

 

In the smallest part of my stomach, sadness pokes its head. I remember her like I remember Zelda, I guess. No conscious memories, but there is still a sense of comfort.

 

We stare silently at the late queen’s image.

 

After a moment of silence, Sidon turns to me and asks, “Get lost, did you?” I look to the ground and nod sheepishly. He laughs softly and says, “Didn't you make it through The Lost Woods?” I don't look up, but nod again as I make a small kick.

 

“The place where, if one is lucky enough not to disappear forever, exits from where they start?”

 

I nod once more.

 

“You, my dear friend, are the most intriguing and baffling person I have ever met.” He says. If he thinks getting lost in this maze of a place is baffling, I would hate for him to learn that I walk on all fours and mimic a cat’s purr when I'm alone.

 

Well, I would hate it if anyone learned about that at all.

 

“Come, follow me.” He orders, “I’m on lunch break, I made sure there’s enough for the both of us when Zelda was escorted from the castle by a knight. We are not far from the dining room.” He turns around part way and jerks his head for me to walk after him.


	8. bouillabaisse

With a few turns, we had entered beck into the the decorated part of the castle, which is a huge relief. The dining hall is just as outrageously big as you would expect. The table was so long that if one person shouted at another at the other end, they wouldn't hear it, and it's wide enough to fit King Dorephan. It,as well as the chairs, are made of elegantly carved luminous stone. At the other end of the room, there was a chair, similar to the throne, made specifically for the king. Sidon places the tray he was holding on the table nearest to us and pulls out a corner chair. He says, “Here, take a seat.” As I sit in the chair, Sidon sits in the seat next to me, then pushed me in.

 

There’s a problem. The table was made for Zora, and their long torsos. I do not have a long torso. My nose and up is all that makes it over. I put my hand on the table and pout. Sidon looks down at me, smiling dopily, slowly lifting the lid from the tray. He chuckles softly at me and I stick my tongue out at him. He tells me, “Hang on there a moment.” Before getting up and walking to the other end other table. As he is walking across the huge room, I try to peek at the food. It smells so delicious, my mouth is watering. It’s been so long since I have had a full, hot meal.

 

There is a big glass bottle of water, and a couple of fancy silver cups. I was more focused on the delicate, beautifully painted china, and what was on it. I can see some rice balls and I think I spy crab cakes. There is also a couple bowls of something, but I can’t see what's inside. I glance over at Sidon, who had not quite made it to the end of the room. I try to reach up and sneak some, but Sidon had placed the tray too far into the table and I couldn’t reach. My hand slips back to the ledge and I stare at the food.

 

There’s a click, then a whir, and the table slowy starts to lower. I look down to Sidon, who was leaning over near the king’s seat, his hand under the table. When the table is just a little bit higher than the middle of my chest, it stops. Sidon shouts, “Is that satisfactory?” I give him a thumbs up, then try to reach for the food again. My fingertips just barely touch, so I still can’t bring it closer. I cross my arms in front of me and rest my head in them, watching Sidon return.

 

He places the bowls in front of me and himself. The inside was painted to look like water. It was some sort of seafood soup with vegetables. I don't see any spoons.

 

“Since Vah Ruta has been reclaimed and stopped the rain, we are able to grow food besides rice and the odd mushroom. Our livestock is slowly starting to repopulate after most of the young had drown.” Sidon tells me, picking up the bowl in his hands, “and It is all thanks to you!”

 

I smile, shrug and copy the way he’s holding his bowl. 

 

“I truly appreciate everything you have done for my and me people, Link.” he says. He has said this to me, but always with off-the-walls energy, but this time, he was so quiet (well, compared to how loud he normally is) and calm. It just seemed more sincere. My ear involuntarily twitched as heat rises to them and my face. I think Zelda got into my head with the whole “the prince has a crush on you” thing. I try to wave him off, wanting to change the subject to something less focused on me. 

 

“Ah, there is no need to be so humble, my dearest friend!” he says, “I will repeat myself until you understand how much I am in debt to you!”

 

My face and ears only get warmer. I blame Zelda. If my friendship with Sidon deteriorates because I can't stop thinking about what she said, I'm ditching her here in the Domain like she had done to me in the halls.

 

I put my bowl down and sign,  _ what's in this soup?  _ Before picking it back up. I want to try it, but I don't know -or at least can't remember- Zora eating traditions. I don't want to appear rude and uncivilized. I am, but I don't want to  _ appear  _ that way. Sidon looks at me for a moment, and I can see thought in his eyes. Oh, goddess, did I offend him? That wasn't my intention! He says, sounding as easy going as he did before “well, it is bouillabaisse, so shrimp, scallops, and halibut, as well as anchovies, carabineros, mussels, and lobster, and some spices and other stuff I did not really listen to.”

 

Maybe he is always upset with me, and he’s just being polite. Perhaps he is trying to keep me out of off limits areas, but is nice about it because I calmed the divine beast that killed both his older sister and his mother, plus Hylia knows how many random civilians and livestock!

 

I made an impressed  _ ooh!  _ in response to him.

 

While I do love food, the oily soup in my hands suddenly is a lot less appetizing with anxiety gnawing at my insides. I gently place it on the table.

 

“Say, Link?”

 

I look at Sidon just as he pulls the bowl from his lips. He has an orange soul mustache. The shock of seeing such a regal person act without edict forces out a sound somewhere between a snort and a sudden laugh that I try to quickly cover with my hands. Sidon gives me that dopey smile and says, “I thought that would lighten the mood.” and takes a cloth napkin off the tray and wipes away the soup ‘stach. I'm even more happy I hadn't had any soup yet, it would have likely shot out of my nose. I rest my elbow on the table and hid a smile behind my hand. Sidon taps his pinky on the table, almost touching my other hand that was crossed in front, but just falling short, informing me, “I think you will like it, try some.” I nod at him and take the soup again, this time sipping it. Chunks of shrimp and halibut bump against my lip. A song of pleasure rises from my throat. From the corner of my eye, Sidon, who was watching me, smiled so wide it stretched into his eyes, and I swear - _ I swear-  _ I see a similar look of adoration that he had given the portrait of his mother when he spoke of her sacrifice. I also note that his hand is still where it had been a moment ago, but think it had inched closer to my elbow, but when I turn to him, wanting to confirm was  _ I swear  _ I saw, but his attention goes back to his soup.

 

Why am I disappointed? The soups delicious! What's wrong with me?

 

No, let's not dive into that.

 

As Sidon pulls the bowl away from his mouth again. “Muzu spent all morning yelling about how I,” Sidon holds the soup in one and makes an overly dramatic hand gesture resembling some sort of dance move, “ _ sound like a thousand  dying wasps screaming _ when I play the violin. I'm no expert, but I am not nearly as terrible as he claims!”

 

“Now I get to spend all afternoon arranging the ballroom because my father does not want to.” Sidon mumbles into the soup. I put mine down again to sign,  _ you don't seem very excited.  _ Sidon stares forward, blowing bubbles into his food.  He turns to me, “It's so mind-numbingly boring.  _ ‘Which shade of blue’  _ I don't know! They look the same!” Then resumes blowing bubbles. I snicker and hesitantly pat his arm. Wow, his arms. They're, like, all muscle. Wow. Without moving the bowl from his face, Sidon eyes flick over me, then he smiles. He puts the now-empty bowl down.

 

“I should still be able to show you my abilities with Vah Ruta this evening.” Sidon says, “If you would be so kind as to meet me at the reservoir at dusk.” I nod in response, quickly finish my own soup, then try to reach for the rest. Sidon makes a raspy huff -a Zora equivalent to a snort- and grabs the silver cups in one hand and the glass water bottle in the other. He sticks his long, purple tongue out at me, knowing that I wanted the food. I cross my arms with a  _ hmp!  _ but a playful grin, mirroring Sidon’s, creeps onto my face. He says, “You should have seen Zelda when she came from the private halls. She had to be escorted by a knight when she couldn't find her way out, but she seemed so happy about something, giggling like a gossiping fangirl.”

 

“She told me that you two had gotten lost and that you split up?”

 

_ She ditched me. Ran off cackling. _

 

Sidon poured the water, saying, “I had a feeling something like that happened. She seemed too pleased with herself and rather pushy about me specifically going to get you.”

 

Oh, Hylia, what did she do?

 

“Muzu said we were done for the day, anyway. I -rightfully- assumed you’d be hungry after being lost all morning, so I had the chef give me twice the food.”

 

_ Thanks _ , I sign. Sidon pushes the cup towards me and I take it. I'm glad that the cup wasn't big like the table was, and fits nicely in one hand. When Sidon turns back to the tray, I lap in the water. I don't know why. It's slower than sipping like a normal person, but when I brought the cup up to drink, to lick at the water was my first reaction. I'm so glad he's not looking at me.

 

Sidon hands me a plate and a pair of chopsticks. I can't recall ever using chopsticks. I hope Sidon won't be upset if or when I accidentally cross them. On the China plate, the rice balls looked perfect, and the crab cakes was just as amazing. The cakes seemed to have green vegetables in them, and there is a side of some sort of pasta with shredded carrots and kale. I break apart the chopsticks and try to hold them proper. Surprisingly, my hand seems to remember how to do it with ease.

 

I instantly take a piece of crab cake. It's as good as it looks. 

 

I think he's looking at me again, but I'm not as sure this time. I can feel his stare on me, but from the corner of my eye, it doesn't look like his head is turned. I must be imagining it. Right?

 

“So there's this man that the knights had apprehended.” Sidon says, breaking apart his own chopsticks, “He had made this puppet. A wooden one, with long blond wool hair, no face, and long, baggy peasant clothing. It was really creepy.”

 

“Anyway, he dug in deep holes where it's eyes should be and filled them an animal blood cocktail, he tied a thorn noose around its neck, and hung it off of the spear on Mipha’s statue.”

 

I furrow my eyebrows at him, chopsticks in my mouth from trying the noodles. Why is he telling me this?

 

He tells me, “The doll had ‘DOLLY’ carved into its chest under the shirt, and the man won't speak, unless the doll is brought near him, then he starts crying ‘She will never die! She lives in inside me! She lives in him! She will never die!’”

 

I had stopped eating and was now just staring at him. Sidon was now just blankly fixated  forward, resting his head on his hands.

 

“He has done this for as long as I can remember. He will be okay for awhile, then he will do something not necessarily dangerous, but just really unnerving, he will get some help, then it happens all over again.” He says, “Bazz informed me that when he went to examine his home, every inch of it was covered in copies of the doll.”

 

...I'm no longer hungry. I'm now just uneasy, and extremely confused on why Sidon decided to tell me this. He picks up one chopstick and fidgets with it. Then he says, “There was one doll that had a face. Bazz decided to show it to my father and I. My father said it looks like what your mother did.”

 

What?

 

He- What? It- What?

 

“Apparently you're mother’s name was Dolly, too, yes?”

 

My eyes are wide, burning into the side of Sidon’s face, as I slowly shrug. I know nothing about either of my parents. Not there's names, not what they looked like, or even the type of people they were.

 

Did Sidon even see me shrug? He was still staring forward.

 

“I… suppose that there is  no way you would know the answer to that, even if you did not have anmesia. Father said that she was executed when you were very young.”

 

There's a long moment of silence. I don't if Sidon’s done or if he’s just giving me time to process. I don't think there's enough time in the day to process what he's just told me. But there is something I need to know, at least for now.

 

_ What does the man have to do with my mother? _

 

Sidon moves, turning to me. His hand hovers over mine, but slowly lowers and grabs it, encasing it. He’s warm. He looks at me, saying nothing for a long time. I hope he's not going to be like everyone else I knew before going into the shrine, refusing to tell me to much about my own past. The most I had learned about my past was the four memories I gained and the rumors Kass heard. Just as I'm about to become Sidon of all people withholding something about myself, he says, “He was one of her victims. She targeted transgender individuals and abused them in several different ways to ‘fix’ them.”

 

I don't know how long I just sit there, just trying to understand what he said. I’m vaguely aware that Sidon’s other hand joins the first one in hiding mine, and squeezes.

 

My throat becomes tight, so instead of thinking about my executed transphobic mother, I focus on Sidon’s hands.

 

Last time he had grabbed mine, as celebration for rescuing Vah Ruta, he had given me a panic attack, but this time, I don't think I mind. They're so much bigger than mine. My own hand was smaller than his palm. His hand, and the rest of him, are ridiculously big as well as everything around. Maybe I'm just ridiculously small. It's probably both. I'm surprised at the feeling of his scales. They look sharp and dangerous, but with his hand wrapped around mine, it hardly felt like he even had scales. His thumbs rubs the butt of my hand, and he asks, “Are you alright?” I nod distractedly, watching him rub circles into me, then I look at his face and nod more assertively. I  _ was  _ fine. It was shocking, sure, but I guess a part of me already knew about it; about her. It makes the whole ‘family tradition of execution’ thing makes sense.

 

Sidon takes his hands back, the earlier disappointment replacing them. My hand falls limply to my lap, and I stare at it uselessly. When I look up to Sidon’s face, I can tell he's wondering if telling me was a good idea.

 

_ Thank you for telling me,  _ I sign,  _ everyone else hides my past from me. I'm glad I can trust you. _

 

He smiles, clearly relieved. Silence sets again, but it doesn't feel bad. I never noticed how gentle Sidon’s jawline is. His fan girls are always going on about how ‘rugged’ he is, but he isn't. If it weren't for his face being longer, he would probably be near-identical to Mipha.

 

For some unknown reason, guilt suddenly sits in my stomach. What is up with me and mood swings today?

 

There's a knock behind me, and we both turn to the door. Laflat, the Royal chief secretary stood looking professional. In the Zoran language, she says, “ It is time for you to continue with  planning the ball. ”

 

Sidon looks to his mostly untouched food, but then back to her, saying, “ I will be there in a moment, meet me in the ballroom. ”

 

Laflat says, “ yes, sir. ” And leaves. Zoran was a language made up of mostly clicks and throaty growls. It sounds the same underwater as it does above. It is one of the hardest languages to learn in Hyrule, only Ritolian being comparable, which is because Zora and the Rito share an ancestor. Of course, the languages are still as similar to each other as the races themselves. Some obvious similarity, but still very different.

 

Sidon pushes his plate towards me. He says, “I have to go now. you can finish mine, if you’d like. Do not worry about cleaning up afterwards, I will do it myself later, since you don't know where the kitchen is.”

 

I pull the place closer to me as Sidon stands up, my appetite back.

 

“Remember to meet me at the reservoir this evening.” He reminds me. I give him a thumbs up, picking up one of his rice balls with the other. Sidon gives me his signature plastic smile and follows after Leflat. As he goes, I catch myself eyeing up Sidon’s tail fin.

 

The room suddenly feels so empty.


	9. Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably not the most exciting chapter. stuff happens though.

“hu-iiii, Link!” Marot yelled. She is the only person in the world more energetic than Sidon. At least  _ he _ has relaxed moments. I attempt to smile and wave. She beams, “It’s good to see you again! Welcome back!” She was bouncing on her heels. I sign  _ you  _ then hold up two fingers. She didn't know sign language, but some hand gestures are universal. She giggles, “But I never went anywhere!” I know it was a joke, but anxiety pokes at me with a fork anyway. She then loudly asks, “Did you bring stuff to sell to Cleff?”

 

I shake my head. She pouts, “Not even one of those little lizard guys?” I shake my head again.

 

Was I supposed to? Should I go back to my room and get the Sheikah Slate, teleport to Death Mountain and get some fire-proof lizards?

 

Cleff peers out of the market, holding a bunch of fish as if they were a newborn Hylian baby. He tells Marot, “Leave him be, Marot. We still have plenty of lizards.”

 

Did- did I bring to much last time?

 

I try and force those thoughts away for now. I can worry about them once I'm out of the Domain. I awkwardly wave at them as I leave, giving a just as comfortable smile, and they let me go. I still wasn't clear of social activity, though. If a member of Sidon’s fan club spies me, they would make a beeline for me to ask about Sidon. Plus, I have to walk past Rivan and Dunma and the entrance. I can handle being around Rivan, but after my brainless questions when I first met his daughter, I've been avoiding her, and by association, him ever since. But I had forgotten the Sheikah Slate in my room, and if I go back, I'll surely get lost again, so walking to the wetland stables it is.

 

I see a red figure start to makes it way toward me. Without turning my head too much, I see it's Tula. I turn to the railing beside me, and with a quick look down, I climb over the side and plummet into the water below. I've lost count of all the times of done this. Sometimes I do it, even if someone isn't coming for me, simply so it isn't weird when I jump over the railing when someone actually is.

 

The water is cold, as it always is. If I had worn Mipha’s armour, it would be a lot less burdensome, but I would rather swim in freezing water than have a one-sided conversation with a lustful fangirl about my friend. Or a repeat of the couple times it has been about myself. I would rather run around buck naked in Rito village than have another conversation like that. How Sidon handles people asking too-personal questions while they grab his arm is beyond me. As I swim to the pillars, I realize I’m envious of that; that Sidon can stay calm while someone invades his personal space, and maintain a captivating chat. I climb up a pillar that brings me to a surrounding field. From here, I make my way towards the Wetlands Stable.

 

***

 

Lemai puffs and stomps excitedly. I open the gate and she practically headbutts me before resting her head over my shoulder. I hug her back and kiss her cheek. I mount her back and Lemai takes off on her own accord. I don’t try to correct her route, I had nowhere to go, so I just let her run. She trotted along happily, zigzagging and circling as she pleased. When Lemai slowed down and eventually stopped to graze, I slide off of her onto my hands and feet, and  don’t right myself. Nearby, there was an apple tree, and I, on all fours, walk over to it. I climb it and and sit on a low branch to pick and eat an apple. Lemai walked under the tree, briefly glanced at me, then resumed her grazing. I lean against the trunk and smile, cheeks bulging with fruit.

 

Sidon may have social skills, but at least I have a protective horse that loves me, regardless of how strange I act. I meow at her. Lemai shakes her head and looks back up to me. I pick another apple and toss it down. She eats it off the ground, then rubs against the tree. I drop another apple for her. She whinnies, pleased, and eats it. I mew at her again, and Lemai responds by flapping her lips. I chortle, pick another apple, then swing upside down, and feed it to her while hanging and petting her nose. She accepts it, leaving small chunks on my hand. I kiss her face and swing upright. This is probably why she is chunky. She’s healthy though, so I don’t care. I sit here for a long while, munching on as many apples as I want, sharing with my long-time companion.

 

I should be relaxed; happy even. But I’m not. A part of me did not seem to get them memo, and was shouting at me to  _ go go go!  _ I was restless. I climb to highest branch that will hold me, but it seems to only make matters worse. I jump to the ground. Lemai flaps her lips again, and I meow back. Once on her again, she gallops along. I wrap my arms around her neck and bury my face into her mane.

 

Lemai suddenly stops, letting out a frustrated neigh. I remove my face from her hair just as she bolts forward. I hear a person yelp and bones crack. Looking behind us, I see a Yiga Clan member on the ground, slowly getting up as they hold their ribs. I didn’t bring a weapon with me, but that didn’t stop Lemai from looping around, preparing to run over the Yiga again. The Yiga raises a demon carver and Lemai curves around them, close enough for me to kick them in the face. The carver cuts my leg, but the Yiga drops it in order to hold their face. Lemai quickly turns back. I grab her harness and lean off of her, grabbing the weapon off the ground as we run back again. Before we and loop back once more, the Yiga member decides to flee, disappearing in a cloud of talismen. I scan the area, expecting them to reappear, but they don’t. I stay on high alert, as does Lemai, who, too, was looking around. After several minutes of the Yiga staying gone, a whip Lemai’s reins. She huffs and resumes her trot.

 

Lemai brings us to a river, and I dismount her. When I put pressure onto my injured leg, I hiss and fall against Lemai. Lemai lowers her head to my wound, sniffing it. She raises her head to eye level, and whinnies. I point to the water, and Lemai walks to it. As I sit on the bank, she drinks. Just as I pull back the hole torn in my pants, I watch as the cut heals unnaturally quick, leaving nothing but a bright pink scar and residual pain. I was used to this, somewhat. Since I have woken up from the shrine, my wounds were always quick to scar, but from the memory I had gained of Mipha, I don’t think I had always been like this, and it couldn’t have been Mipha’s grace healing me, because when she does it, it is immediate, warm, and leaves no mark. It should have been her, though. Whenever I get an injury that would hinder me, she would fix. Where is she?

 

I take off my pants and try to wash out the blood stain. I can sew up the hole later. I test my leg before standing again. There is a dull pain, but it is tolerable. I toss my pants over a rock to dry in the afternoon sun, and take my shirt off and toss it in a crumpled ball. I check the scar again, without any blood or cloth to obstruct my view of it. The demon carver had ripped a slit into my underwear.

 

“Damn.” I whisper.

 

My hand slowly touches my lips, realizing that a full, complete word, albeit one syllable, had slipped from my mouth. I turn to Lemai, as if expecting her to react beyond a flip of the ear. I try to say her name, but only a strained gurgle comes out. Of course, what else would happen. It was only a fluke. I sigh.

 

I step into the lazy river and sit, then remove my shorts. There was blood stains in them, too, and I don’t want them to settle. Once I have washed out as much as I can, I check my surroundings before climbing out of the river, now completely naked, and set them on the rock next to my pants, then I retreat back to the water. It’s warmer than the pools in and under the Domain, but not by much.

 

Lemai was submerged up to her torso, no longer drink from the river and instead just standing in it. I swim over to her and try to rub my blood off of her. Lemain tries to nibble my hair. I meow again, “Mwoe!” The blood comes off of her easier than my clothes.

 

With the adrenaline of the Yiga attack, and the thrill of skinny dipping wearing off, panic and breathlessness replaces it. I kick to the edge of the river before my shaking limbs turn to useless quivering lumps, unable to hold me.

 

I left the veil back in my room, just as I had done with the Sheikah Slate, I suddenly remember. I curse at myself. I sit up as straight as I can -I have found it easier to breath like this- forcing myself to breath slowly and deeply. Breath in, breath outh. In and out. In and out.

 

Without the veil, I pick up a pebble, squeezing it tightly, and I tell myself what I see. I focus on what I can see.

 

The river is calm and cold. Lemai is out of the river, standing over me protectively. The grass is lush and healthy. There is a tree over there. It has some mushrooms growing under it. A fish’s tail flipps out of the river.

 

I roll the rock through my hands.

 

It’s cloudy. It looks as if it will rain. There is a patch of silent princesses and other wild flowers. My clothes are soaked on the rock. My shirt is bundled up next to it. My legs are pale, scared and hairy. The dirt is damp. There is a bunch of rocks.

 

Breath in, and breath out. In and out. In and out.

 

Okay. I’m okay. My hands are still trembling slightly, but I have made it through another panic. I’m okay. I’m okay.

 

I lay down, suddenly exhausted. I’m okay. Lemai walks around me. I’m okay. I can’t keep my eyes open. I’m- i’m.

 

So tired.

 

***

 

_ A lynel swings at me with a lynel crusher. It hits me in the stomach and I crumple to the ground. The monster circles me with bright red eyes glowing red and a large, broken leer. Its hand reaches for my face, but I try to crawl away. It’s claw scratches my back. From the deep cuts, vines of thorns spew out, anemone and marigold blossom from them, but not as lovely beauties, but in distorted, dead plants that seemed to ooze  scream in pain. The lynel only cackled. I stand, try to pull the tangle of vegetation as I run, but my lungs with butterfly weeds and asphodelus. They dig through my skin and out my mouth and nose. They suffocate me. _

 

_ The lynel’s hand reaches over my head, grabbing my collar bone, digging its nails into my skin and dragging its hand up over my thoat and face. I try to scream, but only more flowers grow, silencing me. The thorns wrap around my limbs and dig into my mouth, only choking me more. The lynel walks in front of me. He wraps the thorns around  my throat like a noose, and beats me like a pinata with his crusher. With every whack, there is more flowers and vines growing inside of me, ripping through my skin and poking through every orifice. I can’t scream. I can’t speak. I can’t fight. _

 

_ I need help, but no one will come. _

 

***

 

Something hits me and I jump up, my hands curling around the demon carver handle and swinging it in the direction whatever had hit me came from, but it collides with stone. I open my eyes and look around. What had fallen on me was my underwear. I look up over the rock, to see a wolf with a peculiar fur pattern and blue eyes. He looks at me with soft, knowing eyes. With quaking hands, I pet his head. He climbs off the rock, and sits next to me, and my underwear.

 

For as long as I can remember, he would come and go as he pleases. Sometimes following me for days, sometimes only stealing a meal then disappearing again. I had named him Wolf. First time he came up to me, I didn’t think I would see him again, and by the time I had learned that would he visit my a lot more that the one time, it would be wrong to suddenly start calling him something different. So, Wolf the wolf it was.

 

I pull my still-moist shorts on, and continue petting Wolf, who basked in the affection. I use my other hand to look up at the sun and check the time. I should probably bring Lemai back to the Stables, once the feeling returns to my shaking legs. I would need to walk back to the Domain and find my room to change my ripped pants. I also want to grab the Sheikah Slate. 

 

I put on pants, toss my shirt over Lemai’s back, and remount her, carver in hand. I whip her reins with, “hee-up!” and guide her back to the Stables. Wolf was already gone. Lemai acted the same as she had before, having to be tricked into a stall. Once more, I promise I will be back soon. I wasn't even worried about her walking off on me, she always stayed close. I am concerned that she will follow me into Zora’s Domain and poop on the floor, and after Death Mountain, I know she’ll try.

 

I kiss her nose and start the hike back.

 

I wonder what Sidon is doing right now. I know he is probably planning the ball, but I don’t know what kind of things would need to be done for such a party. I hope he is having at least a little fun with it. I wonder if he will let me see the ballroom before the gathering. I want to see his work, but I don’t really want to go to the ball itself.

 

I’m curious as to what kind of food Sidon has picked for the ball? I can picture it. A large, overly decorated display table with a bunch of freshly made food made from both traditional Zora recipes and imported. Different flavours all blending together in perfect harmony, and not just nutritional needs. I’m drooling at the thought of all the food.

 

Perhaps before the ball Sidon and I could shamelessly sneak some food before I hide at Ralis Pond. That would be nice.

 

I enter the Domain from the side. I’m about to head into the castle when I spy Zelda chatting to Kodah outside the inn. I need to have a word with her about her ditching me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's two chapters now that had had look look of the symbolism of flowers, which isnt easy when you are only looking for ones that represent negative emotions. haha.


	10. Waves in a Beast

I climb up a fountain to wait out Zelda’s conversation with Kodah. There was no point in trying to stay dry in the Domain, anyway. Even if it isn’t raining constantly because of Vah Ruta, it still rains a lot naturally, and the waterfalls, pools, and what could be considered artificial rivers did not help at all. I don’t mind it right now, but the humidity in the summer could boil one alive. I sit in the flowing water. I have never have seen anyone else on these structures, but at this point, the Zora people have seen me climb more obscure and difficult places, so I feel like the people almost expect me to be in strange locations. I examine the demon carver that I had picked up from the Yiga. It had dried blood on it, and smelled of several different bodily odors, sweat being the most pleasant of the combination, to my dismay. I should throw it away, but since I left the master sword back in Hateno village, I’m not going too just yet. Just in case another Yiga decides to randomly attack again. I don’t put the weapon into the water to wash it, not wanting to dirty the clean and pristine life source. I can do that in a natural, everflowing river later.

 

I run my hand over the metal of the weapon, making a silent prayer to Hylia for person or animal whose blood covered it. Another casualty I probably could have saved, had i been there on time. Like the other champions, or the Hylians in and around Hyrule. Like all the people who tried to calm the Divine Beast themselves.

 

If I had done things properly the first time, Sidon would still have his sister and mother. Riju wouldn’t be a child chief, either. Yunobo would also know his grandfather. If I had just did what I was born to  right-

 

No. I can’t think about this right now. Public is the absolute worse place to start crying. People are in the public. I inhale deeply, trying to clear my mind. When that doesn’t help, I focus on the weapon in my hands.

 

“The view good from up there?” Zelda calls to me. I peer over the ledge. Kodah seemed to have disappeared, probably into the the inn. Zelda looked up at me, hands on her hips. I give the scenery a once over, before giving an indifferent shrug as answer. The Domain was enchanting from anywhere. I stand and jump over the side, momentarily flipping out my paraglider before I hit the ground. I then punch Zelda in the arm. She grabs the spot I hit and demands, “What was that for?” I sign,  abandoning me.  Zelda shakes her head side to side and says, “fair enough.”

 

Zelda gestures to the demon carver on my hip, “Where’d you get that?” I shrug. She then asks, “Where’ve you been.” I shrug. 

 

“It’s sad to say you’re  better  at maintaining conversations than you were a hundred years ago.” She tells me. I stare at her, expressionless, before I shrug once more, a grin cracking onto my face. Zelda snorts and pushes me playfully, “You blockhead!”

 

“So what are we doing now?” She asks.

 

Well  I need to find out how to get back to my room so I can get the Sheikah Slate,  I tell her. Zelda informs me, “It’s 2 rights, 1 straight, a left, 2 straights, another left, and then a right.” I blink at her. She looks back with a neutral face.

 

“I actually remembered it the first time through,” she says, “But I noticed you were having trouble.”

 

I punch her arm again and walk towards the castle. Zelda catches up me with and asks, “Why do you need the Sheikah Slate?”

 

Because.

 

“Thanks, that really answered my question.” Zelda says flatly. I roll my eyes at her and sign,  Sidon wants to show me that he can pilot Vah Ruta and I want to bring it. 

 

Zelda leans closer, saying, “Ooooh, reeeaaaally?” I roll my eyes and step away from her. I sign,  yes.

 

“Aloooone?” She asks, closing the space between us again. I shove her back and sign,  I believe so. Stop being creepy about it.  Zelda places her hand over her heart as if hurt and says, “I’m not being creepy I’m being annoying, there’s a difference!” I scoff and sign,  not in this case.  Zelda puts her other hand over the first, dramatically exhaling.

 

She brushes off her grievance and asks, “What’s the condition of the Divine Beasts, since you had brought it up.” I sign,  okay, I guess? I do not really have a comparison.  Zelda flattens her hands together, saying, “Right, right, right.”

 

“Are they sturdy, is what I’m asking.” Zelda says, “They are not falling apart because of Ganon?” I shake my head and sign, they seem to be in good quality.  Zelda’s fingers interlock, “Good!”

 

Zelda looks over to where a small group of Zora stood. Tona, Finley and Tula, I think. I don’t care to give more than a quick glance. She tells me, “I’m abandoning you, again. Go get some.” I can’t respond with more than an aspirated gasp at the comment before she runs off towards the toward them. I take a moment, shocked. I think I need to speak to her about boundaries, because that is not okay!

 

I shake it off and continue towards the castle. As least I got directions from her.

 

***

 

I walk around the a collection of pools, Sheikah Slate in hand. When I was stocking up before fighting The Calamity, Riju had asked to borrow it, and, having time to look through it now, I find that she had taken several dozen blurry pictures. As I head towards the reservoir, I delete them.

 

“Link!”

 

I turn to the source of who’s calling my name. Sidon rose out of the water, running his hand over his headfin and giving me a cross between his plastic smile and his dopey smile. A couple girls behind me swoon. I don’t understand why. Maybe because he’s sort of flexing? I don’t get it.

 

I thought you we party planning?  I ask him.

 

“I was! I finished for today a few minutes ago.” He says, “I wanted to take a dip before I met you, but since you’re here-” He gestures before us, “Shall we?” I shake my head yes.

 

As we make our way to Vah Ruta, I try to think of small talk, but I can't think of anything to say. My palms are sweaty. With my arms remaining at my side, I try to wipe my hands on the hem of my shirt, but it doesn't help. I need to say something- need to cut the silence. Say something! He was planning the ball, say something about that!

 

How was party planning?  I ask. He gives me a monotone hum. That's the only response I get. But if Sidon isn't willing to talk, he must be in a really bad mood. I press my lips together tightly and rub my sweaty hands on my hem again.

 

We reach the end if the dock at the reservoir, and I see that the water level has lowered exponentially. It was several stories lower. Sidon put 2 fingers in his mouth and whistles. I study his face, but it's unreadable.

 

Van Ruta trumpets, turns, and slowly makes her way towards us. Even with the water so low, she still causes waves big enough to drench both of us. I wipe my bangs out of my eyes, grunting. Sidon chuckles devilishly. I glare at him. He still seemed… Tired, but he smiled weakly.

 

The platform on the end of Van Ruta's truck lowers to end of the dock. Sidon waves his hand in offering of me to go first. I move onto the platform, and Sidon follows after me. She jerks slightly and I fall against Sidon. He puts his hand on my shoulder to steady me, saying, “Careful!”

 

She lifts us up to her body. Once we board, her trunk drops into the water. Sidon walks to the closest body of water, and belly flops in, with a loud, painful- sounding slap. I flinch at the sound. From under the water, a large burst of bubbles flow around his head, accompanied with a muted groan. After several moments of him just laying face down in the water, he stands up, shakes his head which soon flows throughout his entire body.

 

“Alright, I'm good now.” He claims,standing up straight. He turns to me, beaming that plastic smile. I try not to frown.

 

Tough day, than?  I sign. Sidon tilts his head back, moaning loudly.

 

“The head chef presented possible menu options today.” He starts. My interest immediately peakes. I say, “oh?”

 

Dopeinss creeps over his smile.

 

“Yes, and I don't understand any of it.” He tells me, “Any Idea of amuse gueule is?” I sign,  it's a tiny appraiser. Sidon becomes momentarily surprised, then rubs his chin, seeming to be conjouring up a plan. He asks me, “what's julienne?”

 

That's cutting something into small sticks.

 

“A la grecque?”

 

Cold veggies in olive oil, lemon juice and herbs.

 

Sidon claps, saying, “I have no idea if you are correct or not. I do not even know what lemon juice is or where it comes from.” I need to go and find a lemon tree. He continues, “Can you please help me decipher the menu?”

 

I will, of course, regardless, but-

 

Will there be samples?  I ask.

 

“Yes, of course.” He answers. I give him two thumbs up. Sidon clasps his hands together, repeating, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

 

I smile and step into the water with him, waving him off. I sign,  Show me how Vah Ruta responds to you.  Sidon nearly jumps with excitement, and it spills over into his voice when he exclaims, “Yes! I’d love to! Follow me!” I grin widely and nod. It was nice to see Sidon get thrilled over something that was about himself and  his  accomplishments. For someone as positive as him, you would think he would be a  little  more upbeat about himself. 

 

Sidon starts running towards the control panel and I jog leisurely to keep up with him. He’s cute when he’s like this.

 

Sidon sprints up onto the platform with  the pedestal where I placed the Sheikah Slate when I defeated the waterblight. Sidon beams at me over his shoulder at me as the rock and stand before him start to glow brightly at his presence. My jaw drops. Vah Ruta had never acted like that to my recollection. Sidon’s grin only stretches, and his headtail swings slowly. He lifts one arm over his head slowly. The ground shakes and I fall into the knee-high water. I can see Vah Ruta’s trunk rise. The raised arm makes a fist, and Vah Ruta gushes out a spout of water. Sidon looks back at me, still beaming. As the water rains over us, I laugh. Sidon is overjoyed at my response. His arm lowers and Vah Ruta’s trunk does the same. I stand up and join him on the platform. I sign,  More!  Much to Sidon’s delight. Sidon stomps his foot, and I brace for the quaking. With the rumbling, Vah Ruta lurches forward.

 

With every movement Sidon made, Vah Ruta moved accordingly. He looked goofy, stomping and waving his arms in the air. The rumbling of the ground didn't help. I pull the Sheikah Slate off my hip and snap a picture of him.

 

Sidon stopped moving, looking back at me. I examine the picture. Surprisingly, it wasn't blurry at all. Sidon had one arm over his head at a right angle, and the other stretched out straight in front of him, and hugest,  dopiest  smile on his face. My chest feels… full. Swollen, but in a good way, and my heart flutters. I look at Sidon, happy, which only seems to spur on his excitement.

 

“That's about all I know how to do.” He admits. I sign,  It's more than I know.

 

He chuckles and steps off the platform, saying, “A fair point!” He lays down into the water, floating on his back. I jump back to the water and sink into it. I sit on the ground, the water lapping at my chin. Sidon rolls over onto his stomach. Without moving his legs, Sidon grabs the ground below the water and pulls himself closer to me. His head bumps against my arm. A couple bubbles lift around his head. I can see that he is breathing through his gills, which means the bubbles were deliberate. I scoff, put my hand on his shoulder bone and push away.

 

He lifts his head out of the water, grinning. He plops down beside me, making a wave that newly drenches me. I exhale and splash Him. He laughs and slashes me back, which was big enough to put the wave he made to shame. I groan and wipe my hair from my eyes.

 

“Hair is so strange.” Sidon says, “You would think that since it is something grows off a living thing, it would not change so much when wet.”

 

Not everyone is made to survive in water, Sidon,  I sign,  most living things have physical reactions to being in water.

 

“Physical reactions?” He wonders, “like what, for example?” I show him my pruning hands. Sidon grabs my wrists, pulling my hands closer to his face. He releases me, as if unsure he should have done that, but I don't move them away. He gently, hesitatingly cups the bottom of my hands, examining my palms.

 

“How fascinating!” He exclaims. I snort and take back my hands so I can sign,  not really.  But it seems to fly over his head, and he starts bombarding me with questions, clasping his hands over mine.

 

“Do only your hands get like that?”

“What's it called?”

“How to does feel?”

“Is only hylians or every non-zora?”

 

He might as well have literal stars in his eyes. I smile and try to wiggle my hands from his hold. His hands jump away as he says, “oh!”

 

I know that Sheikah also get pruney, I don't know about the Gorons, Rito or Gerudo. It’s called pruning. It doesn't really feel like anything, and-

 

I answer his last question by lift my waterlogged foot out of the water. Sidon  oooh' s and  aaah ’s as he pokes my pruney soles. He drags his finger down the arch of my foot, mindful of his claw. My foot jerks away and my hand slaps over my mouth, trying to stifle a laugh. Sidon looks confused.

 

“What was…” He starts, but is unable to finish because I splash him again. I have a feeling that telling Sidon about ticklishness would be a bad idea.

 

“Well!” Sidon says, feigning insult. He drops under the water, and kicks a fountain spray at me. I cover my face with my arms, laughing. Sidon springs up, flicking some droplets at me.

 

He looks down at me, grinning contently, then he looks beyond me. I follow his gaze. The sun had mostly set, painting only the horizon orange. The air was turning a deep blue and the sky black, with stars starting to poke their way through. The lights of the domain normally hid them, but up this high, some were visible.

 

“What is the best place in all of Hyrule to see the stars?” Sidon asks. Turning to him, I find he's moved closer to me. I was suddenly acutely aware that were less than a centimeter of room between our arms. Strangely, it didn't feel invasive.

 

The desert,  I sign. Sidon sighs, “I wish I could go there.” I frown,  why can't you?

 

“I'll the heat will kill me, like any Zora, of course.” He said, dejected. I sign,  it's not hot at night. In fact it's near-freezing.

 

Sidon examined my face, then the dusk behind me.

 

He smiles and says, “One day, then, perhaps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda, thats not appropriate!!


	11. Attack

The moon was high, silver and half full. The water in Vah Ruta, normally pleasantly warm had cooled in the night air. Sidon and I had both traded in conversation in order to watch the sunset. At some point, I leaned back against him. Sidon just felt… Safe. I don't know how long we have been sitting here, gazing at the night sky.

 

“I suppose…” He says, “We should get back to the castle. It is quite late.” I hum in agreement. Neither of us budge.

 

I don't plan on sleeping tonight, anyway. I don't want to deal with another nightmare. I know Sidon is going to be busy again in the morning, but I don't want to part with him yet. It was so strange. I guess the fact that neither of us were really talking, kind of just coexisting, helped with the anxiousness I get around people.

 

“Muzu is making me wake at six.” He tells me. I sign,  _ that sucks.  _ Sidon puffs, “Yes, it kind of does.” We still don't move. It was almost as if he were trying to convince  _ himself _ to move. He sighs and forces himself up. I pause, but follow suit. 

 

Sidon whistled again and Vah Ruta holds up her trunk to let us off. As we are being lowered to the dock, Sidon says, “I very much enjoy spending time with you, Link.” That swelling feeling returns to my chest and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't smiling like a fool. It was easy to know why so many adored him; he always knew what to say to make someone feel good. He had such a smooth tongue.

 

_ I like spending time with you, too,  _ I sign pathetically. Me? I'm no where near smooth. At least with not speaking, I don't have to worry about saying something embarrassing. Sidon still seemed to gain pride from my comment, regardless, his head just a little higher and his chest slightly more inflated. He's such a dork. It's cute.

 

He walked me back to my room. I think he was concerned with me getting lost again, but right to my door might be a little unnecessary.

 

“I will see you tomorrow, then.” He farewells, “Sleep well, my dear friend.” I smile and wave. He is reluctant to leave, and it almost looks like he wants to say something more. He opens his mouth and moves his arm as if already starting to, but then his jaw clamped shut and his fingers rubs themselves together, before turning away and retreating to his room. I watch him while leaning against the inside of my door. He pushed his door open, then looks back to me. He waves and I return. When he disappears into his room after another pause, I close my door and fall against the wall, sliding down. I place my hand over my heart as it suddenly ached and it was almost hard to breathe. Must be a random bit of anxiety.

 

That's doesn't explain the butterflies in my stomach, and not the acid-soaked ones I normally get. These ones were sweet, like they coated in honey. I lay down on the floor. Maybe they just weren't that bad. The marble ground is cool against my cheek. I lay there, thinking about nothing and everything at the same. I don't want to stay still too long, or I will fall asleep again.

 

I look at the pillows, still strewn about, and the quilts and silk sheets on the bed, and then to the tall, fancy Zora chairs. they looked like a fort waiting to happen.

 

***

 

Zelda struggles to push my door open, groaning loudly.

 

“Hey, Link! How was your alo- Wow, what the-” She cut herself off. My fort was half complete, with the sheets draped over the tall chairs. Some pillows were lined into walls. The blankets were laid into a nest. The rest of the pillows were currently piled, awaiting to be added to my fort. She slowly makes her way over to me, hands in her hips. As she examines my creation, she asks, “How was your alone time with the prince?”

 

I scowl at her, holding a pillow to my stomach. She grabs an armful of pillows and wedges herself next to me. She says, “Oh, don't give me that! Did you have fun?”

 

I shrug, and turn away from her, trying to hide my reddening face. Zelda grabs my arm and leans in too close, “ooooooooh! You're blushing!”

 

_ That's because you're embarrassing. Talk about something else.  _ I sign. Zelda sighs, rolls onto her back and uses the pillow wall as a footstool.

 

“This morning I spoke to King Dorephan. It was all official business stuff and crap. He's happy I'm alive and thankful for what I've done, yadda yadda yadda. You know, the ‘grateful to the hero’ shtick.”

 

“He told me he would gladly help in rebuilding Hyrule castle.” She says. She stares blankly at the ceiling. I ask her,  _ do you even want to rebuild the castle? _

 

“No.” She answers, “I don't think I can ever go anywhere near that place again.”

 

I resume lining my fluffy walls. I can understand that; not wanting to go anywhere near a place one was imprisoned for a century. I was asleep during my time in the Shine of Resurrection, but still I can't seem to muster up enough courage to even step foot on the Great Plateau again, as if I were to get close, it would suck me in, swallow me up, and I would spend eternity in cold water and brick.

 

_ Zelda?  _ I sign. She doesn't turn her head, but her eyes look over to me. She hums, “mm?”

 

_ Tell me about my mom.  _ I ask. Maybe demand.

 

“Your mother?” She says, tapping her bare feet together, “I don't know anything about her.”

 

I press my lips together, a little angry, but then she adds, “She was dead before I was born.” To herself, she mumbles, “Or did she die a little after I was born?”

 

Loudly, she states, “Either way, I never met her. Why do you wanna know?” I sign,  _ Sidon told me something.  _ Zelda hums again.

 

Satisfied with my pillow walls, and the rest of my fort build, I look over at Zelda. She was thinking. About what, I have no idea, and I'm not sure I should ask. Without thinking, I rest my head on her stomach. For a moment, I'm confused on why I did that, but she makes no comment or movement to get away. This must be something that happened regularly. It  _ was  _ familiar.

 

“Hey, Link?” She asks. I respond, “Uh?” Her hand starts to lightly pet my forehead and bangs. She wonders, “What are we going to do now? Like, with our lives.” I blow a raspberry as answer. Why does everyone want to know that?

 

“No, I'm done with that life.” She jokes. Her slow pets are nice. I want to purr at the touch. I don't, though. I don't know if she knows I do that, and if she doesn't already, I don't want her, or anyone else to know. So I bite my tongue, literally, as to keep it still. The pain of it keeps me from falling asleep, too.

 

When she stops petting me, I almost cry. Since waking up, the only time someone had touched me, I either got anxious, or panicked, but I felt neither of those with her. I had no idea how much I was  _ craving  _ touch. I sit up and look at Zelda. She had fallen asleep. I wipe tears from my eyes and lay back down, pressing my ear into her stomach.

 

I can hear her internals working, and feel her breatheing. It was good. Zelda, like Sidon, is safe. The sounds of her stomach and the  feeling of the rise and fall start to lull me to sleep. Just as I'm about to lose the last bit of consciousness, I spring up, remembering not to fall asleep.

 

I look at Zelda, who was completely undisturbed. I crawl out of my fort, push open my door, and walk down the hall. The guards barely acknowledge me, thankfully. I recite the directions back to myself as I make my way out of the castle.

 

*** 

 

Zora’s Domain was at its loveliest when it's dark, in my opinion. Everyone was asleep, and the art that is the structures glow. The only sound was the waterfalls and a few cicadas that had found their ways in. I pick a random staircase and sit. I still had not deleted all of Riju’s pictures.

 

When I have deleted them all, I am met with the picture I took of Sidon earlier. I feel my mouth twitch up at it. I still hope that the way he acts when we are alone is the true him, but all his personas blend so seamlessly, I can't tell. It can get irritating when one moment he's flirting and getting felt up by fan girls, playing Prince Charming, and the next he's blowing bubbles and splashing like a joyful child.

 

I supposed I can't really judge him, can I? It's not like I willingly act like myself. I guess when when the public tells you to act a certain way or face the painful consequence, it was just easier to wear a happy mask and cry alone later. That doesn't mean it's easier to pretend. Just safer.

 

I close my eyes tightly. My head began to fill with voices. they're shouting. At first, it's nothing but dozens of voices, mangled into one ugly collage, but I find myself picking up phrases.

 

“You're such a fucking weirdo!”

“What a coward!”

“Hero of Courage, my ass!”

“Yeah, she's nothing but a wannabe pussy boy!”

“Yeah! Pussy boy!”

 

I can't breathe. I can't breathe, I can't breathe. Ican’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreatheIcan’tbreathe.

 

I'm still in the Domain, physically. I can see it, but my head storms with taunting, with mocking, with that insult. It feels like people are kicking me, like my arms and legs are breaking, like my skin is open and gushing and turning black and blue. It feels like my ribs are in pieces, stabbing into my lungs.

 

I can't breathe, I can't breathe. I can't hear anything but those voices. My vision is blurring.  _ I can't breathe! _

 

Someone is in front of me. They are kneeling. They say something, but I can't hear it. I only hear what is inside my head. The insults. I can't breathe.

 

breathe. breathe.

 

That- ...that’s what they are telling me to do. breathe.

 

They are saying breathe with them. They are making the sign for it.

 

They are signing  _ breathe  _ to me.

 

breathe. Okay. breathe. I try to follow their lead. Try to copy the slow hand gestures with my lungs.

 

breathe.

 

breathe.

 

I'm breathing.

 

I can see again. I'm breathing.

 

It's Gaddison. Gaddison! Through my loud head, I remember Gaddison. We were friends, weren't we.

 

breathe.

 

Yes, she said we swam together as kids. breathe.

 

With Bazz and Rivan. breathe.

 

We were all in a club, they said, right? breathe.

 

I can hear water again. I can hear my own breathe. I can feel my own breathe. breathe. It's shaking and clingy and ugly.

 

“Breathe, just like that.” Gaddison says, still repeating the sign. She is calm, like she's done with a hundred times before.

 

When did I drop the Sheikah Slate?

 

She cautiously but firmly grabs my biceps, asking, “Can you hear me now?” I try to nod, but it's spasmous.

 

“Okay. breathe deeply. Deep breathes.” She orders me, “Focus on me, and only me. Nothing else.

 

Her, Gaddison, and nothing else. Okay.

 

My hands are experiencing their own earthquakes, and I can't feel my legs.

 

“We're through the worst of it, okay?” She tells me, “Just keep breathing.”

 

Behind me, someone asks, “Is he okay?”

Without breaking eye contact with me, Gaddison replies, “He'll need a few more minutes.”

 

Sidon. It is Sidon behind me. Only Zelda has the same accent, but her voice is much higher. It is Sidon. Sidon is safe.

 

I want to spin around and reach up at him, ask him to hold me. I want him to tell me this will never happen again, even if we both know it's a lie.

 

I focus on Gaddison.

 

Sidon is suddenly in my view, and my body acted on it's own accord, lumping against him, demanding physical comfort. My arms lock around his neck, oddly strong despite their unsteadiness. I bury my face into his jugular.

 

And I cry. He lifts me off the ground, not speaking of the tears he surely feels. He asks Gaddison, “What had triggered him?”

 

“I'm not sure. I wasn't around when it happened.” Gaddison says. I heave in a gasp.

 

Goddesses, those voices in my head we're right. I'm a- I'm nothing but-

 

Sidon’s hand on my thighs and back tighten. It was almost as if he had squeezed the thoughts from my head. He tells me, “You're safe here, in the Domain.”

 

Gaddison adds, “ _ Everyone  _ is safe. The calamity is gone.” I wonder if she is trying to calm every possibility when she adds, “and your father is long dead.”

 

My tears are still flowing, fat, hot, and heavy. I know they are trying, but it's not helping. From the lack of hand on my back and jerking motions Sidon was Making, they were talking about something. Probably about how weak I am. I don't blame them.

 

“And all the people who thought you were a girl because of your parts, they're dead, too, along with those dicks who called themselves your peers. They're all gone.” Gaddison states, “They can't hurt you.”

 

I hiccup against Sidon’s throat.

 

That's- that's who was in my head. Them, and they are dead. I sniffle, still pressed against Sidon. His hand is back.

 

Those people in my head are dead.

 

Good.

 

I hiccup again, and lift my eyes off his frame so I can rub away tears. I'm such a baby.

 

“I'll take him to his private quarters,” Sidon says, “You may return to your position.”

 

“Yes sir,” Gaddison salutes, “Oh, but may I ask-”

 

“Yes?”

 

“May have your permission, to check in on Master Link in the morning?”

 

Sidon asks me, “Would that be alright, Link?” I nod into his shoulder. 

 

“I will inform the knights in the castle of your visit.”

 

“Thank you, my prince.” Gaddison says. As Sidon turns turns, I watch her rise from a bow. She signs,  _ feel better,  _ and turns, marching back to her post. 

 

Sidon asks me, “Are you alright?” I grunt and bury my face back into his neck. It occurs to me that he isn't wearing his necklace. 

 

“What happened?” He tries. I grunt again. Sidon sighs, “If you tell me, we may be able to avoid an attack like that in the future.” I write into his arm  _ Sheikah Slate?  _ He tells me, “It is here.”

 

Sidon uses his back to open my door. “Woah.” Sidon gasps. He must have not been expecting a blanket-and-pillow fort. He looks to the bare mattress, then to my nest.

 

“You should get some sleep.” He says. I weakly mumble, “nuuuh.” and try to squirm away.

 

“Yes, you deserve it.” He says, pulling me off of him. He lays me down next to Zelda. She had knocked over a wall and was now hugging the pile of pillows.

 

Sidon crawls in on the other side me. He is not wearing any of his ornaments. I hum in protest. He tells me, “I'll stay here with you… two, if you would like.”

  
I look down at Zelda. She snores loudly. I am not going to sleep, whether he is here or not, but I nod at him. He picks a pillow up off the top of a wall and rests his head on it, laying on his stomach. I lay down, too, and bite down on my tongue. 


	12. appetizer

When I'm sure Sidon is asleep, I sit back up and cross my legs. I think Sidon was slumbering here because he thought it would be easier for me to fall asleep, but it was doing the exact opposite. My confused sense of panic was telling me to stay up and watch over him and Zelda, as if maybe some monster might break in at any moment and try to kill them. I wish my body worked properly.

 

Zelda was tossing and turning, snoring and drooling. Sidon, on the other hand, could pass for a corpse if it weren't for his slow breathing. His face was snuggled into the pillow he was hugging as he rested on his stomach. I crawl out of my fort, fetch my torn pants, and a needle and thread from my possessions. I turn back to fort to learn that Sidon was too big for the fabric structure, his small legs sticking out. How had I not noticed that until now?

 

I take my place between him and Zelda and spend the night fixing my pants. I was no seamstress, and fatigue only increased the difficulty, but I enjoy a challenge.

 

“Did you sleep at all?” Sidon asks me tiredly, rubbing an eye with the butt of his hand. I don't turn from my shabby, near-complete stitch work as I shake my head. Sidon sighs heavily and drops his face into the pillow.

 

“He has this thing where he sleeps as little as possible,“ Zelda mumbles, not rolling over or opening her eyes, “In a few days he'll drop where he stands.” Sidon grunts from the pillow. I lift my trousers up to at look at work. The seams unravel quickly. I click my tongue in dismay and drop the material.

 

Sidon raises his head and asks me, “What time is it?” I mumble a nonverbal ‘I don't know’. Sidon climbs out of the fort, cursing under his breath in Zoran. He runs from my room, saying, “I'll see you at noon!”

 

Still not opening her eyes or rolling over, Zelda mumbles, “Got a date, do you?” I hiss at her and she chuckles. She finally turns to me, yawning. I sign,  _ I'm helping him figure out chef speak. _

 

“He doesn't really need to know how food is prepared to pick a menu.” Zelda states, “He’s just finding excuses to spend time with you.” She closes her eyes and slips her arm under her head. I roll my eyes and slip out of the fort, dragging the pants with me. I toss them onto the bare mattress. If I can't find someone who can sew, unlike myself, I can turn them into bandages.

 

There's a knock at my door, and I recall Gaddison was coming to check on me.

 

She wasn't wearing her armor, nor carrying a weapon. She grins at me, and and, “How you holding up there?” I make an indiscernible hand wiggle. She says, “That great, huh?”

 

“Your fort-building skills have improved.” She compliments as steps through the open door.  _ Thanks?  _ I sign.

 

“Hi!” Zelda chimes, her arm appearing from behind a blanket in a half-wave. Gaddison responds, “Hello, princess.”

 

“Zelda's fine.” Zelda says, pointing a finger gun at us. Gaddison starts to bow, but stops herself, “Acknowledged.” She jerks her head to the door. I nod at her. We step into the hall and shut the door behind us.

 

“Doesn't that weigh a ton?” Gaddison asks. I answer, “eeeh.” She titters and slides onto the floor. I flop down beside her

 

“I've never been to this part of the castle.” Gaddison says, “It's a real honour.”

 

_ Really?  _ I sign. She bobs her head, “Oh, yeah. Even the knights that guard this side of the castle are only aloud to leave their positions in emergencies. It  _ is  _ the royal family's home, after all. You don't go into people's homes unless invited.”

 

“Huh.” I say. I had not really thought about it like that. Sidon and the king gave me my own room in there home. That's very- huh.

 

Gaddison tussles my hair, saying, “Don't worry too much about it.” 

 

“How's the memory thing going?” She asks. I blow a raspberry. She asks, “Was… Last night a memory… Or flashback?”

 

_ What is the difference?  _ I sign. Gaddison rocks her head side-to-side, thinking of how to answer.

 

“A memory is a memory.” She says, “A flashback is… It kinda becomes reality again, in a way. Like you are living it again.”

 

_ I could hear yelling, and it felt like my bones were breaking, but I was still in the domain.  _ I sign, if  _ that make sense. _

 

Gaddison nods, “Yeah, that sounds like the kind of flashback Rivan normally gets. Well, the auditory part anyway.”

 

I stare blankly forward. I've been dealing with moments like that since I first awoke. I never really considered another person could have similar experiences. I don't know what to say.

 

_ It's hard to believe that other people deal with the same things I do,  _ I finally sign. Gaddison chuckles and says, “No offense, but you're not that special. You're just like everyone else.”

 

I sign,  _ I wish more people believed that.  _ Gaddison lays her arm on my head like an armrest.

 

“Yeah, people stink.” She says, “putting people on pedestals, simply because they have ‘desirable’ attributes. You don't see people being praised because they aren't bothered by a flabby stomach.”

 

_ I would trade in all my weapons skills for a chubby stomach,  _ I sign, grinning,  _ and a professional chef job. _

 

“Ha! You can Still do that!” Gaddison says. She puts one hand on the top of my head, the other on my chin, shakes me, and says, “You have been awfully good at forgetting lately!”

 

I swat at her, forcing a grin. I am no longer comfortable with her touching. She quickly retracts her hands, asking, “I crossed a line, didn't I?”

 

I pull my legs up to my chest and shrug.

 

Gaddison says, “Sorry.” And scooched away. I shrug again.

 

“Bazz and Rivan really wanna reconnect with you, you know.” she tells me. I sign ,  _ Really? _

 

I stretch my legs out, then sign,  _ I'll try to talk to them.  _ She scoffs, “You're a terrible liar.”

 

I make an insulted whine. She laughs. 

 

She jumps, stating, “food.” I'm already salivating. I stand, too, smiling widely, and nod enthusiastically. She makes an a fist bump, Saying, “Yeah! Food!”

  
  


***

 

I chew on a tough piece of meat. Through much haggling and persuasion, Gaddison and I had managed to get a couple rare-but-in-increasing-in-quantity beef shish kabob.

 

“Goddess, I've missed eating cow.” Gaddison says, easily breaking apart the meat with her sharp teeth. It was more than well done, but both of us were far from complaining. She had bought the kabobs, while I had bought soda pop and sour candy that is just as difficult to obtain as beef. We agreed to split our purchases and called the pricing even.

 

I hold the kabob between my teeth to sign,  _ snake is better. _

 

“Of coursh ooo wuh thinksho.” Gaddison munches, “ooor a weeeeeirdo!”

 

_ I thought you said I was absolutely normal,  _ I sign. She puffs, “Everyoshs a weirdo. No sush thing ash absholutely normal!”

 

We were sitting in one of the river fountains. It had been Gaddison’s idea. She finishes off her last chunk of meat, slapping her lips together.

 

“Okay, okay.” Gaddison points to a small group of Zora, “Now, what thing did she ask you to do! Gimme the gossip!”

 

I lean over her arm, trying to figure out who she was pointing at. Finley.

 

_ You know her new boyfriend?  _ I sign. Gaddison sticks her hand into the small pouch of sour candy and pops one into her mouth, “Yuh?” You shet them up?”

 

I sign,  _ I just delivered love letters between them.  _ Garrison’s face twists from the candy. She spits it into her palm, making a sound that could only be described as a whispered scream. I laugh at her, and take a candy myself, despite not being finished my shish kabob. I send a sour-candy-filled leer her way.

 

“If that's supposed to impress me, I've seen you eat lemons like oranges.” She teases, “if it's supposed to taunt me, all I have to say is-” she sticks out her long purple tongue at me. I laugh, rocking backward as I do so.

 

Someone below us clears their throat. Both Gaddison and I lean over the ledge of the fountain. Leflat peered up at us, her arms full of loose parchment papers. She says, “Prince Sidon has instructed me to summon you, Master Link.” 

 

“Ah.” I say, and nod. I turn to Gaddison.

 

“Go, go! Can’t keep thee  _ lovely Prince Sidon waiting!” _ She says, then grabs the candy pouch, “but I'm keeping these.”

 

Her tone when she spoke of Sidon was taunting, but I can't imagine why. I don't try to think about it.

 

I wave goodbye to her and jump over the edge, flipping out my paraglider and peacefully making my way to Laflat.

 

Leflat led me to what I can only assume is the ballroom. Sidon was looking at small pieces of fabric, absolutely perplexed. There was a Zora I don't recognize standing in front of him, seemingly expectant.

 

“This one, I suppose?” Sidon says, lifting one of the cloths. The other Zora takes the fabrics from him and bows, saying, “An excellent choice, Sir.” He nods at us, and Leflat returns it, before he takes his leave.

 

Sidon whispers, “They are entirely identical.” He turns to us, and Leflat curtsies, saying, “My prince.”

 

“Greetings.” He says. Should I bow, too? I never have before, but what if I was just being disrespectful! Should I start? No, no, the time has passed.

 

Leflat walks her fingers through her armful of papers, then hands Sidon a sheet. In Zoran, she says, “This is the list of the menu options sampled from yesterday.” In the same language, Sidon says, “Thank you.”

 

The ballroom seemed to be, for the most part, decorated. There was many tables with elegant blue, silk tablecloths and silver chairs with cushions that match the tablecloth. There was a gap in the middle of the room where there was nothing but a beautiful chandelier. There was cloth banners near the ceiling and over the stage. There was a row of empty buffet tables pressed to the west wall, with small signs written in Zoran which reads such things as “ice sculpture here”, “bouquet here”, and “dessert table”. The previously mentioned stage had several instruments, like a white and silver grand piano, black and white violin, a matching cello, and a purple and red drum set and guitar, were set out. The guitar and drums looked significantly out of place.

 

Leflat looks through her papers again, lifts a page up, but not out, from the pile, and says, still in Zoran, “I forgot to grab something. I will be back.”

 

“Alright.” Sidon acknowledges in Zoran, scanning the list he was handed. Leflat marches out the way we came. Sidon doesn't look up from the page as he says, “I don't have any idea what any of this is.” I snort, and reach for the paper. He hands it over, saying, “I'm not sure if you would be able to read it.”

 

It was in the same language that they had been speaking. The writing was loose and messy compared to the inscriptions on the plaques around the domain, but still legible. This was a dozen different meal options with notes with too many question marks alongside of them. Sidon and Leflat, it seemed were  _ trying  _ to guess which food was which, but they were wrong in every try.

 

_ Do you have something to write with?  _ I sign. Sidon's hands pat at his torso as if maybe a pen would be on his bare chest. He looks towards a table which had some more parchment on it. He shuffles around some pages, then exclaims, “Ah ha!” He holds up a silver bejeweled fountain pen. I take it from him, and lean over the tables as I fix their estimates.

 

“Oh.” Sidon murmurs, “you  _ can  _ read it.” I hum in confirmation. He tells me, “You never cease impressing me.” I give him a cocky grin before returning to the task. As I work, Sidon tells me, “A few chefs would be here at any moment. They'll give us a bunch of samples and a list of the food they give us. Once they leave, you will be the only one who has any idea what is what.”

 

I give him a thumbs up and slide into a chair, not bothering to pull it out. The table was too close and and came up to my collarbone. Sidon readjusts my chair for me, without me even having to ask. He's so considerate. I give the paper back to him as he sits next to me. He studies it and says, “We were nowhere near correct, hm?” He drops his face onto the tables and adds, “How does my father do this?”

 

“Over six hundred years of practice.” Laflat says behind us in Hylian, “Which is exactly what you're doing now.” She sits on the other side of Sidon, pulling the edited menu list out from under him. She merely glances at it, makes a monotone hum, and pushes it to the middle of the table. She takes out a piece of parchment from the top of her armful and presents it to Sidon.

 

“The band will be here to rehearse at one.” Leflat informs us, “I estimate that Muzu will be here to complain again at 1:05.” Sidon sits up straight, puffing in amusement. 

 

A Zora with a bored expression silently plops a couple trays of bite-sized foods in front of us. He fetches more trays, until the table was full of unlabeled samples. The server bows, blandly says, “My Prince.” And leaves. I rub my hands together. My time has come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He saved Hyrule but his true life accomplishment will be identifying food.


	13. Perfect Colour

I grab the nearest sample and stuff it into my mouth. Leflat sets a piece of paper in front of me, saying, “Remember, you're here to help identify these.” I grunt at her. I didn't even need the food to decode the food titles, it was just a bonus. With the fountain pen Sidon gave me, I start to decipher the menu options while forcing as much food into my mouth as I possiblly  can. Sidon and Leflat discussed different ball preparations, none of which I understand or care all that much about. I'm content with the job I've been handed.

 

“Aaay yo!” A Gurudo woman skips into the room. She dramatically bows, flipping her hair, crossing her ankles and sticking her hand behind her, into the air. She greets, “Hello, Prince, of thee, Zor-rah!” As she snaps back up, her hair, dyed deep purple, audibly whips. She was wearing matching make-up, as well as the clothes that were a similar colour, mixed with the typical gold Gurudo normally wear. She also seemed to have a large collection of violet tattoos. Behind her, a Zora woman with similar tattoos, only blue, walks in with a Sheikah woman with the same matching tats, hers red. The Zora woman curtsies and the Sheikah waves shyly.

 

“The band is here.” Leflat states. She excuses herself from the table and makes her way to the girls. She makes conversation with them. Sidon, who from what I can see on the papers in his hands, seems to be dealing mostly with handling the payment of the people working the ball. Sidon lowers the documents and turns to me, his bored and slightly irritated expression instantly melting to a snicker. I stop chewing, put down the pen, and sign,  _ What’s so funny? _ He pokes my bulging cheek, mindful of his claw and says, “You look like a chipmunk.” I swallow the mush in my mouth, then mimic the chirp of a chipmunk. 

 

“I know you are trying to be funny,” He says, “But I am more impressed with both the sound you make that is just like one of the chipmunks that snook into the Domain, and the fact that you swallowed all that food in a single gulp.”

 

_ More impressed that I know Zoran?  _ I ask, sticking out my tongue a little. He leans closer to me, rubbing his chin, “A close call, I’d say.” His shoulder fins are waving. I’m close enough to see that the top, yellow fin moves in the opposite direction of the bottom, blue one .

 

“How’s this?” THe Gerudo shouts. She was standing front and center in stage. Her voice was more powerful than Sidon’s. Leflat raises her hand into the air, saying, “It’s going to be loud in here. You need to be heard over everyone else.”

 

“HOW ABOUT THIS?” The Gurudo bellows. Leflat lifts her hand higher.

 

**“LIKE THIS?”**

 

Leflat nods, saying, “I think that will suffice.” Sidon bends down and whispers to me, “My goal was to get more people my age to come to the ball. I’m always the youngest person there. I am certain that these ladies are the key to achieving that. They are really good.”

 

_ Less than a week of practice seems a little badly planned,  _ I sign.

 

“Right you are.” Sidon says, “That's why they have been rehearsing outside of the domain. They have not been in here yet because of Muzu. He calls them uncultured and Koray attempts to attack him for it.”

 

_ And that is?  _ I sign. Sidon points to the Zora woman who had seated at the drumset. She was watching the Sheikah woman feel her way to the seat of the piano. She accidentally pushes down the keys, making a loud, ear-bleeding cord. I hear her whisper, “Whoopsie.” She lowers herself onto the stool with grace I could never replicate.

 

As I stick another piece of food into my mouth, Sidon taps the parchment paper I have scribbled over.

 

“You are aware that because you are eating everything, you are now the only person who can come up with the menu?” Sidon tells me. I sign,  _ You will be better off  randomly choosing.  _ Sidon chuckles softly, saying, “From some of the stuff I have seen you eat, I believe that statement to be true, however, I believe you can do it.”

 

_ You just don’t want to. _

 

“That is only a small portion of why you need you do it.”

 

I scoff and cross my arms, but a smirk cracks onto my face. He’s  _ such  _ a dork! I sign,  _ Laziness is an admirable excuse. _

 

Sidon places his hand over his chest and says, “ _ Laziness? _ I’d say my motivation is closer to being overwhelmed and stress.”

 

I stare at him with a faint, teasing smile and half-rolled eyes. He adds, “Truly!” I continue to give him the look.

 

“Honestly!”

 

I don’t stop.

 

“Sincerely!”

 

I persist.

 

“Perhaps...” He surrenders, “You are a smidgen correct.”

 

I reward him with a coy grin. He tried to look displeased, but his mouth betrayed him, turning upward. How cute.

 

Koray starts to beat her drum set in a steady rhythm, the Sheikah woman joining with the grand piano. The gerudo woman, with her powerful voice, sung.

 

_ “Yellow, nice to meet you. _ __  
_ Do you know that you just blue my mind? _ __  
_ It was the perfect conversation, I think that I red about one time. _ __  
_ And I told a white lie when I told you, I’ve never been green _ __  
_ with envy, you, _ __  
_ You are the perfect colour.” _ __  
__  
At some point, the singer had started to play the purple and red guitar that she picked up. I push my chair out so I can turn and see the stage better. __  
__  
_ “To the misfits and the freaks, _ __  
_ To the outcasts and the geeks, _ __  
_ To the weird kids that don’t care, _ __  
_ Cause you feel like you’re not there, _ __  
_ To the ones who won’t look in _ __  
_ To the mirror cause you’re scared. _ _  
_ __ Don't let the hater’s hate become your own.

_ oh, no, no.” _

 

From my peripherals, I can see that Sidon does the same. His hand touches my arm on the table, but I am sure it's accidental. He doesn't move it, though.

__  
_ “Now, there’s always gonna be someone who thinks art has no meaning, _ __  
_ Who looks up at the sistine chapel and only sees a ceiling, _ __  
_ But you, you, you, _ __  
_ Well, you know what I would say to you? _ _  
_ __ You know what I would say to you?”

__  
_ “Yellow, nice to meet you. _ __  
_ Do you know that you just blue my mind? _ __  
_ It was the perfect conversation, I think that I red about one time. _ __  
_ And I told a white lie when I told you, I’ve never been green with envy. you, _ __  
_ You are the perfect colour.” _ __  
  


Sidon still hasn't moved his hand. In fact, I think it's slowly pushing more against my arm.  __  
  


Koray stops drumming, and instead just hovers the sticks over the instrument. The guitar slows.

__  
_ “And in a perfect world, _ __  
_ I’d get to say _ __  
_ It’s just black and white. _ __  
_ There’s no room for grey. _ __  
_ And there’s a color scheme inside every heart. _ __  
_ Ours won’t be complete until we have yours. _ _  
_ __ So yellow, nice to meet you.”

 

Yes, I'm certain he's doing it on purpose. His finger is now brushing up and down against my arm to the rhythm of the song.

 

The guitar stops now, leaving the Sheikah women to play the piano in paced, controlled and carefully placed notes.

__  
_ “Yellow, nice to meet you _ __  
_ Do you know that you just blue my mind? _ _  
_ __ It was the perfect conversation, I think that I red about one time.”

 

The other instruments come back in, full swing.

__  
_ “And I told a white lie when I told you, I’ve never been green with envy. You, _ _  
_ __ You are the perfect colour.”

__  
_ “Yellow, nice to meet you. _ __  
_ Do you know that you just blue my mind? _ __  
_ It was the perfect conversation, I think that I red about, I think that I red about one time. _ __  
_ And I told a white lie when I told you, I’ve never been green with envy. You, _ _  
_ __ you’re the perfect colour.”

 

I clap, having enjoyed their song. The Gerudo laughs slightly. Grinning widely, she grants me another overly dramatic bow. 

 

**“What in the deep blue is that racket?”** Muzu barges in. Sidon’s hand on my arm instantly retracts, brushing both the side of my rib, then my hip, before landing on his own lap. He mumbles, “Took him longer than I thought it would.”

 

Koray had already stood up and was trying to jump off the stage, but was being held back by the Gerudo women. Her scales appeared to be standing on end. I didn't even know that scales were  _ capable  _ of doing that. Sidon and Leflat nod at each other. Sidon stands and moves to Muzu side. He places his hand on his back whisper, “Muzu, you are being very rude.”

 

Muzu snaps back, “That  _ noise  _ is rude!”

 

“Muzu, you are over eight hundred years old.” Sidon states blandly, “Please, act your age.”

“No!” Muzu shouts, “Not untill music  _ suitable  _ for a ball is chosen!” Koray was now being lifted from ground, cursing and demanding to be set down in several different languages. 

 

“A ball is a elegant and  _ sophisticated event,  _ and that  _ trashy  _ ruckus has no part in it!” Muzu hisses. Sidon sighs heavily, then steps in front of him. He proclaims, “That is not up for you to decide! It is mine, and I will choose the band that I see fit!”

 

“How  _ dare  _ you disrespect me in such a way!” Muzu hisses, which Sidon quickly retorting with, “How dare you disrespect  _ others _ in such a way!”

 

“The truth is not disrespect!”

 

“The truth is that you are being a closed-minded, interfering old trout!”

 

Muzu practically slaps his chest as he gasps heavily, before stomping off. Sidon covers his face with his hand, cursing in Zoran. With his other hand, he holds a fist up near his head. After a few seconds, he holds fingers up, and began to slowly count down. 

 

Five.

 

Four.

 

Three.

 

Two.

 

One.

 

**“SI-DON!”** King Dorephan bellows. Sidon’s shoulders slump. He says, “You girls keep practicing. Link, be a dear and finish the menu. Leflat, you know what to do. I’ll be back in, say, 2 hours?” He drags himself out of the room.

 

Well, there goes my major sense of entertainment, and I’m almost out of food samples. Dammit.. I stuff the last of food into my mouth and make up a menu for Sidon. I am not sure what kind of theme he wants to go for, so I just pick my favourites as the band practices. I hope he doesn’t mind. 

 

It does not take long for me to finish. I’m not sure about what to do now. Leflat bends over the table, asking, “Are you done?” I nod and give her the list. She tucks it into the pile in her arms, not bothering to check it. She tells me, “You can leave if you want.” I wave goodbye and push the chair out. I wobble, dizzy. A side effect of not sleeping since yesterday afternoon.

 

***

 

I scoot passed the throne room where Sidon is getting chewed out for yelling at Muzu. I almost want to come to his aid. After all, Muzu deserved it, but King Dorephan is intimidating when he’s in a  _ good _ mood. His wrath is not something I ever want to meet. I’ll… make it up to Sidon, later. Somehow.

 

Mipha’s statue looked as beautiful as ever. I wish I could remember her. She seemed so kind, and cared about me so much, and I can’t even remember her. I can’t stop letting down the Royal Zora family, it seems. Next thing I know, I  _ will  _ be invoking King Dorephan’s wrath. A shiver runs up my spine at the thought. He destroyed a guardian with his bare hands, so that is a foe I do make.

 

I peek over a railing, making sure that there is water below, and not hard ground. I jump over the side, and into the water below. It is a good time as any to practice my diving skills. Floating, I pull the sheikah slate off my hip and open the map to teleport to the wetland stables. Before I go, I open up my pictures, finding the image I took of Sidon yesterday.

 

I’m not sure why I’m so compelled to stare at it, but it makes me feel giddy and my heart flutter. I breathe out, resting the slate on my chest, and run my hand through my submerged hair. I reattach the Sheikah slate to my side, then spread out my limbs like a star.

 

How toI make it up to him, I wonder. It’s the game of what to get the person who has everything. I exhale again, then suck in air and sink under the water. It’s warmer today; Nicer. I wonder if Sidon has ever been down here. I’m sure he has, at least once. If he has been swallowed by an octorok, surely he has been below the Domain. He’s probably touched the very bottom. I wish I could breathe underwater so I can touch it myself. That would be amazing. Speaking of breathing underwater- I kick to the surface and inhale.

 

I pick up the slate again and finally teleport to the stable. I have never officially introduced Sidon to Lemai, I realize. That won’t do. They are both some of my favourite people. Well, I suppose most wouldn’t consider Lemai a person, and I guess they are  _ technically  _ right, but she has a personality and feelings, and she’s really smart (Without a doubt smarter than Yiga Kohga, not that that is really hard to do), so count I her as one. She’s an honorary person.

 

Lemai is just as excited as always to see me, stomping and puffing. Once released from the stall, I kiss her nose. She shakes her mane, then slips her head over my shoulder. I sign to her,  _ let’s go for a ride.  _ She snorts and head butts me. That’s a yes.

 

Her and Sidon really must meet. Maybe that will be how I make it to him. He likes animals. I think? If he doesn’t I wouldn’t want to be around him anymore, so he better. I don’t want to have to give up Sidon.

 

As a friend, of course.

  
Once on Lemai, I shout, “Heeyah!” And she takes off. It’s now that it occurs to me- Why didn’t I just  _ move my arm away  _ when Sidon was touching me earlier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That, my friends, is called dramatic irony, since we all know why he didn't. ;3c
> 
> also, the song is "perfect color" by safetysuit


	14. Salt water Eyes and Marshmallow Tail

The Domain is busier than I have ever seen it, most of the crowd being Zora I have never seen. Strangely, they didn't resemble what most of the Zora in the Domain typically look like. The zora here were, for the most part, the same sea creature, and were either red, blue or black. This crowd, was more colourful, with a variety of sea creatures. They are staring down at me as I pass. I pretend not to notice

  


A spear drops in front of me, startling me. My hands grabs for my demon carver asI peer up at the offender. Bazz, appearing cheery, looks down at me. He lifts the weapon from my path.

  


“The king wishes to speak to you.” He tells me. I sign,  _ am I in trouble? _ Bazz shrugs, “Did you break a law?” I rub my chin in faux thoughtfulness, then sign,  _ I am not sure.  _ Bazz tilts his head to the side, saying, “That’s... a little concerning- but I don't think that’s the case!” He makes a vague, nondescript hand gesture towards the throne room. He tells me, “Just go see him.” I groan. More than anything, I want to go back to my room and not deal with people. This crowd has my stomach doing flips. Bazz ruffles my hair, saying, “I’m sure he’ll be quick.” I swat him away, moaning at him. He chuckles at me, pushing the pole of his spear  against my back, urging me forward. I blow a raspberry, not wanting to go. He says, “Yes, yes, I know, but you don’t say no to the king.” I grunt in protest, but I obey.

  


On the bright side, at least the throne room was free of most people, except for the king, who sat tall on his seat. I dawdle in, but the moment King Dorephan sees me, he leans down, reaching to usher me in and shutting the door behind me.

  


“My boy! I am so glad you have finally come by!” He bellows. I somehow always forget that Sidon had to get his booming voice from somewhere. How silly of me. He places his hands on my shoulders, or should I say, grabs me, like a hot mug of tea. I wonder if and when Sidon will get as big as him. I would be able sprawl out and sleep on his shoulder as if it were an average bed. 

  


“I thank you for your service, and all that jazz. I'm sure by now, Sidon had more than than expressed the entire domain’s gratitude many times over.” King Dorephan booms. I half-nod and half-shrug. The king bobs his head and removes his hands from me, sitting up proper in the throne.

  


“I have a few things I would like to discuss with you, Link.” Dorephan tells me, “Firstly, for all of your sacrifices that you have made for both Zora’s Domain and all of Hyrule, I wish to officially knight you as a part of the Zora Royal Knights.”

  


My jaw drops. He wants to knight me? As in, make me  _ Sir  _ Link? Not to mention my Championship title that is already existing,  _ and  _ the title of “master” due to my holding of the triforce of courage. Not to the confuse that with me being the hero of hyrule. Would all those together make me Sir Master Champion Link, Hero of Hyrule? Frankly, that is just too long of a name. I don't even remember earning half of that name, either.

  


I sign,  _ are you sure?  _ The king laughs, throwing his head back, then he snaps his head forward with a completely serious expression. He says, “Yes, of course I am, but do not tell Sidon, for he does not know yet.”

  


“I allowed him to plan the entire ball, so that I could arrange the knighting ceremony without his knowledge. It will be two weeks exactly from the ball.”

  


_ Why can't I tell Sidon?  _ I sign, furrowing my brows. King Dorephan replies, “Because he does not know, yet.” I craned my neck to stare blankly up at him. He asks, “Do you remember what surprises are?” I sign,  _ I do, but typically when someone is going to be surprised, it affects them, not someone else. _

  


“Ah, I see.” The king says, “It is something important to him. He has been more insistent about knighting you than he was about giving you a permanent room.”

  


Didn't Sidon say it was his father's idea to give me a room?

  


The king adds to himself, “I believe that he may see it as my blessing.”

  


Now I am even more confused. I sign,  _ blessing for what?  _ The king ignores my question, instead saying, “Secondly, as you have seen on your way in, we have more than a few new visitors.”

  


_ Yes, where did everyone come from?  _ I ask. 

  


“The depths of the ocean, mostly. There seems to be some individuals from small tribes that reside in large lakes, too, however.” The king says, “The calamity had forced them into the water with no way up, but with The Calamity gone- well.”

  


He slumps in his chair, “My brother-in-law is in that crowd, which is a problem on its own, yet, the main complication is this.” He sits up, but the sides of his mouth remain low. He looks like he might cry. Uh oh.

  


“The situation is that The Calamity had claimed my wife as well as my daughter, but the same Calamity prevented me from informing her family of hers and Mipha’s passing.” He tells me. I have a really bad feeling in my gut, burbling up and shout at me to run.

  


“Would you be so kind as to locate and inform her relatives?” He asks. No, no, no, no, no. I panic. Why do you say to a on-the-verge-of-tears king? You can't just outwardly say no! That knighting ceremony would end with the sword lodged in my shoulder, if I lived that long!

  


Thinking quick, I sign,  _ I don't think they would likely understand sign language.  _ He looks at me for what feels like longer than my time in the Shrine of Resurrection, then he hurries his hands in his face and starts bawling. I don't know what to do, but I do know I, more than ever, wish I was lost in that crowd. Unsure of what else to do, I approach him, and gently pat his leg (the only part of him I can reach) babbling, “Pap ap?”

  


Whether it was 30 seconds or a thousand years, I couldn't say, as he cried into his palms. I stop patting him, but he bends down and picks me up. I suddenly know how fish feel when I grab them from rivers with my bare hands, or how birds feel when I pull them from the sky in a mimicking-feline style. It's not pleasant, to say the least. I pray to Hylia that he doesn't use me as a snot rag.

  


He hugs me to his neck as cries. What is happening? What’s going on? Why can’t I just go back to my room and be alone? I have a lack-of-sleep-induced headache, and giant tears do not help. He plops me back down, apologising profusely.

  


“Forgive me, for you would be surprised how little time I have spent mourning my wife and child.” He tells me, wiping his eyes. I am still not entirely sure what is going on, but I sign,  _ it is alright.  _ Still wiping at his eyes, he says, “Er, you are dismissed.” I give him a half-hearted bow, before turning nearly running out.

  


“Close the door behind you.” He requests. I follow his orders, then lean against the closed door. I try to process what just happened. What is it about me that makes royals act so unroyal, because I need to get rid of that characteristic. Zelda and Sidon laying on me or picking me up  and carrying me around is one thing, but King Dorephan using me to as a tear rag is a whole other, very weird, thing. I couple tears had soaked me shirt through. Ick. At least I can go to my room and change now. I’m going through a lot of clothing.

  


In my room, I just toss my shirt over the headboard of my bare bed to dry. With a bare torso, I crawl into my fort, then groan into the blankets. I roll over,  pulling the pillow that Sidon slept on to my chest. It smells like Sidon, which is salt water and raw fish. Oddly enough, it isn’t a terrible smell. Maybe I have been desensitized to it. I flip back onto my stomach, rubbing my face into the pillow. I suppose it would not be awful if I fell asleep right now. I'm not all that useful when I'm overtired, and my headache is only getting worse, and nausea is accompanying it, threatening to take away the samples and shish kabobs. I would like to keep my full stomach, so a nap it is. It's late enough in the afternoon, anyway. I would not be terrible, right?

  


_ Yes _ , I try to tell myself,  _ sleep brings nightmares!  _ but fatigue had already blanketed me, and sleep was joining in quickly. Curse this cumbersome living body and it's need to recharge.

  


***

  


_ It’s warm and windy. I'm sitting in a field with overgrown grass and weeds. Beside me sat Zelda on one side, Durak on my other. Before us, Revali and Urbosa spar. She had wanted to teach him how to use a sword and shield. He had laughed, saying he needed no practice, but now? Now he was failing miserably; hilariously bad, and Urbosa was visibly restraining herself. _

  


_ Revali tosses his weapons to the ground, saying, “Oh! This is ridiculous! I have no use for these skills and you're fighting as if I were a child!”  From the sidelines, I shout, “That’s because a child is more skilled than you!” In retort, Revali pulls his bow off his back, picks up the sword, and loads it into the bow as if it were an arrow. The result is exactly what you would expect. It lands and lodges itself into the ground not a meter from him. _

  


_ “What amazing skills.” I tease. He does it all the time to me, it's only fair, “speaking of amazing skills, where's Mipha, someone who actually has them?” _

  


_ “Oh, could do better?” Revali challenges” I bet you can't launch the sword half as far as I did!” I pull the sword from the earth and stand beside Revali, who hands me the bow. I say, “Loser makes lunch?” _

  


_ “Loser makes lunch.” Revali confirms. Urbosa backs up, nearing Zelda and Durak. _

  


_ “So I just launch it?” I ask. Revali gives an overly confident nod. I say, “Okay.” Then toss the sword limply, easily doubly how far Revali had fired it with the arrow. Revali snaps, “Why’d you do that for?” _

  


_ “You said ‘launch’ so I launched.” I state, “You never said I had to use the bow. I win.” _

  


_ “You little shi-” Revali starts, but is cut off by a man’s amused laughter and somewhat slow clapping. Fear pulls my stomach into my intestines. Turning around, I see my father. He beams, “That's my girl!” _

  


_ “Boy.” Urbosa corrects, quickly and coldly. My father lamely muses, “Right, that.” To my side, Revali whispers, “Well, at least you're not like that huge shithead.” My father approaches me and kisses me on my forehead. I smile widely. Praise, and physical affection! All because I was a smart ass to Revali? Then again, they didn't get along. None of the Champions liked my father, and the feeling is mutual. I'm understand why. He's my dad, he loves me. But that doesn't stop Urbosa from picking me up and putting me on her shoulders, out of reach from him. He scowls at her, but says nothing about it, instead looking around and asking, “Where's milfa” _

  


_ “Do you mean Mipha?” Urbosa asks, voice thunderous, “You’re son’s long-term, childhood friend?” She likes to keep him intimated. _

  


_ “Yeah, that.” My father says, “not very professional of her, being late.” _

  


_ Durak says, “She’s being waiting for her new sibling to hatch for a couple weeks. It would be understandable if she doesn't show up.” _

  


_ “No one is dying, so maybe she should be a little more responsible, in my opinion.” My father says. Revali responds “No one asked. No one cares.” My father’s glare is now shot at him. Revali is all but basking in his hatred. _

  


_ Urbosa sets me down beside her, but her hand remains on my shoulder. She says, “Sir, if you will. We need to practice, so, kindly leave.” _

  


_ He puts his hands on his hips, and says, “Why don't I train you? I  _ am _ a knight, after all.” _

  


_ “Yeah.” Revali says, “You're just a knight. We could flick you and you would die.” _

  


_ “Especially me!” Durak adds, cracking his knuckles. As kind as he is, Durak, too, likes to scare my father. Unlike Urbosa, he actually manages to. My father flinches at the slight threat, then throws his hands into the air, “Fine! Link, be back before dark.” The fear that pulled my stomach before now curled up into the pit of it, and I break out in a cold sweat. I'll be paying for them being rude to him, I know. _

  


_ When my father is gone, Urbosa’s grip tightens on my shoulder. _

  


_ “You know, you don't have to go back.” She says, “You can come back to Gurudo Village with me! I know it isn't ideal, but it would be safer than being anywhere near that voe.” _

  


_ “Urbosa, don't baby him.” Zelda says. She hadn't looked up once from the Sheikah slate. Urbosa says, “I'm not. I am trying to get him out of a bad situation.” _

  


_ “Bad situation? His dad acts just like mine!” Zelda snaps. Urbosa responds, “Yes, I know, and I would love to bring you back with me, too, but we both know your father would see it as kidnapping and start a war.” Zelda scoffs, but mumbles, “I know.” _

  


_ “I'm here, I'm here!” Mipha came running, “I am sorry! I am sorry I am so late! Thank you for waiting!” _

  


_ “What's in your shawl?” Durak asks, looking at the lump she was holding in the cloth wrapped around her torso. She looks down, as if unaware she had something. She looks back up, beaming. _

  


_ “Friends,” She says, unraveling the clothing “This is my new sibling.” There was a large red tadpole with big gold eyes. Urbosa bends over, examining the Zora baby. She asks, “Are they your brother or sister?” _

  


_ “Well, she's red. So, my sister.” Mipha says, petting the baby’s head. She wiggles her tail at the affection. Zelda says, “I am surprised your parents let their newly hatched child come out here with you.” Mipha stops petting her sibling, her smile slowly flattening. She says, “I must leave.” And takes off running from the way she came, wrapping the hatchling back up. _

  


_ “Did she say her sister's name?” Durak asks. Revali says, “Nope.”  _

  


_ “I had no idea that that is how Zora infants look.” Urbosa states, “She looked like a marshmallow where one end was melted and pulled on.” _

  


_ “Or, you know, a tadpole?” I tease. Urbosa says, “that's too obvious of a comparison.” I snicker at her. She lifts me back onto her shoulders, saying, “My offer still stands, sweetie. If you ever,  _ **_ever,_ ** _ need to get away from that leech of a voe, come to me, and of course, you, too, Zelda, dear, but unfortunately I can’t keep you.” _

  


_ “You can come to me, too.” Durak says, “I would love to see the king, or that, as Urbosa said, leech man, come up to death mountain without becoming bacon! You both still have fire-resistant elixirs hidden away, correct?” _

  


_ I nod, and Zelda hums in confirmation. Urbosa and Durak glance at Revali, who has been silent through that whole ordeal. He says, “Don't come to me, but if I am ever alone with that asshole, I'll be alone with a bloody corpse.” _

  


_ I tell them, “You guys are overreacting. He isn't a bad person.” _

  


_ “Really.” I add, trying to reconvince myself of something I thought I had been sure of all my life. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sidon is trans, too, and you can't stop me.
> 
> also, for those who don't know, if someone you know is an abusive situation, don't insult/threaten the abuser. the abuser could turn it around use it to isolate their victim by saying it's "proof" that you are abusive. The champions don't know how to handle the situation.


	15. Whipped Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One person asked, so you all get it. (Link's sleeping schedule is more fucked up than mine lmao)

My ears pick up a faint slap, like something loose and flimsy hitting the ground. My hand curls around the hand of the demon carver beside me, before I peer up. Sidon was halfway between me and my now open door, tiptoeing in an exaggerated way. Zelda was in my fort, I notice. She is laying on top of the destroyed pillow wall, drool trickling down her cheek.

 

“I am sorry, did I wake you?” He asks, his body returning to a more natural position. I hum an ‘I don't know’.

 

“I see… Well, it is morning, and I was coming to see if you would like to have breakfast with me.” My ears, and attention perk, and Sidon chuckles. He says, “I assumed that would be your answer.”

 

***

 

“Your face is a mess!” Sidon tells me, patting my face with a napkin for me. Out of spite, when he stops, I dip my hand into the food -some sort of whipped fish- and smear it around my mouth and on my cheeks. Sidon sighs heavily, and says, “Be like that!” I giggle at him. He tasks advantage of my lack of attention, grabbing my head and trying clean my face with a napkin in his other hand. He shouts, “Be clean!” I shout back, laughing, “Nuh uh!” He lets out a growly sigh as a bat him away. After a moment, and smile creeps onto his face, and he says, “You are aware that you are wasting the food, correct.” By Hylia, he’s right. I respond by licking my hand, rubbing my face, then licking to food off it. Sidon makes a sound somewhere between an exacerbated gasp and a laugh. He brushes some of my hair behind my ear, away from the food on my face, saying, “You are like a cat!”

 

“Is that why Zelda will sometimes refer to you as ‘kitty’?” He asks. I sign,  _ one reason  _ before licking my hand. He rests his chin in his hand, smirking at me. He suddenly sits up, “Oh, I have been meaning to ask you-” I hum in acknowledgement.

 

“I was speaking to Zelda-” He starts. Oh, Goddesses, what did she say?

 

“I noticed that you are sometimes uncomfortable with being touched. She said that you okay with it as long as you trust the person and are not startled. I feel like I should ask your input, since it  _ is  _ you.”

 

A large part of me really dislikes that Zelda knows more about me that I do, or at the very least knows how to put it into words. I sign to him,  _ no surprises.  _ Sidon gives a confident nod, repeating, “No surprises.”

 

“Your face is still dirty.” He changes the subject back, “You have just been smearing it around.” I make a triumphant  _ hump!  _ as if it were my goal to make my face worse. He puffs and reaches for a clean napkin. He mutters, “Stay still!” I take the napkin from him and clean myself. 

 

“It’s all in your hair.” He tells me, “How did you manage that?” I sign,  _ like this!  _ Then dip my hand into the whipped fish and coating my hair with it. Sidon looks at me with a mixture of disgust, shock and fascination. He asks, “Why… why did you do that?”

 

_ I thought it would be funny,  _ I sign,  _ I was wrong, and now I must live with fish in my hair.  _ Sidon stares for a moment, before falling back into his chair, laughing. Is that a pity laugh or did he really find my pathetic explanation  _ that  _ funny?

 

By goddesses and Hylia, his laugh really is quite musical, isn’t it? It is like his amusement is a song in itself. I suppose it was only fitting for a charming, handsome prince.

 

He says, offering me his hand, “Here, come with me. Let’s get you clean.” I don’t even register that I had taken it until he pulled me from the dining hall and was leading me somewhere, my hand tiny and hidden in his large hand. His touch is warm, and it seeps into my skin, flows down my arm, and pools into my stomach, sitting and turning into fuzzy butterflies. For a moment, I consider entwining my fingers through his, but my hand was open in his palm, and the tips of my fingers that would be able stick out between his would only meet his webbing. His hugeness is inconvenient.

 

He leads me to some obscure underground level of the castle, accessed by a seemingly infninte spiral staircase, with no natural light, only the blue glow of luminescence stone. It’s cold and damp and all around me I can hear water rushing, but I can’t actually see any. There is algae and moss growing in cracks of the bricks. I don’t think he is really taking me somewhere to wash my hair. I haven’t even seen any knight’s down here, and I promptly decide if he left me down here I would likely die. I cup the inside of his hand, trying to grab hold of some part of him, but of course not finding anything. He feels my hand moving, however, and his grip tightens as he looks over his shoulder to flash me his lovely smile. His eyes resemble two suns, or maybe stars. I can’t decide.

 

The doors down here are suspiciously frequent. This entire situation was starting to become  more and more dubious. I can’t even asks Sidon where we are going. I wish I had whatever had overtaken me when I cursed out loud when I tore my pants and underwear.

 

Maybe I can muster up enough courage to speak, even if just a little. I make a silent prayer to Farore, before opening my mouth. Nothing happens. It was foolish of me to think that anything would occur.

 

Sidon pushes a strangely small door open. It was not much higher than his head. His hand holds me tighter, but never hurting me, as he guides me in. I see the room, and my lungs stop.

 

The room was a gigantic dome. I thought that the throne room, or my room was tall, but this was easily three times higher. The ceiling was a blend of glass panels and another material I could not begin to guess. I was only certain that some of the panels where glass because I could see that we are underwater. Notably, it appeared that there framed paintings stucked to the opaque panels, and the ones that were not had been painted on directly. Some of the artwork was made by skilled, professional artists, and it looked as if others were made children. The ceiling was held up by an enormous, several meters thick statue of the three golden goddesses. Din was kneeling in a deep pool of water, holding up Nayru, who was sitting on Din’s biceps as if it were a throne. Nayru had harms wrapped around Farore’s knees, elevating her, aiding her in touching the ceiling. All of them were covered in thick moss. The walls were to carved into stories, as was the floor, or at least what was visible of it. The room was filled with rack after rack of artworks, ranging from racks of paintings, to sculptures of different sizes, to hand-made cloth, to jewelry of near-impossible detail in glass and silver display cases.

 

Sidon leads me deeper into the room, towards the cistern in the middle of the room, speaking, “There was a point in time when the underside of the domain was a part of it, but when The Calamity happened, the buildings down here were deemed unsafe and closed. Anything that was not dubbed important or historical were dumped in these rooms.”

 

“I still cannot comprehend that such things as these were not considered important, even though I had discovered that not  _ every  _ entrance was closed off in my thirties.” He looks at me with pride, “This room in particular is my favourite. I call it the Sistine Chapel, after some books about made up beings ‘humans’ I had read.”

 

_ That was in that song, wasn't it?  _ I ask, wishing I could be a little more specific  with sign language. He nods, saying, “Yes, it is.” I sign,  _ you really like those books.  _ He boasts, “They're good books!” He is too cute. His thumb works it's way into my palm, and the next thing I know I'm chest-deep in the water. The ground beneath my feet is as grimy and swamp-like as the water surface. With my free hand, I pick up a clump of moss and bring it to my nose when Sidon isn't looking. I wonder if it's edible. If I tried it and it wasn't I would live through it like I had done with many other things. Sore and regretful, but still alive, miraculously. Although, Sidon would notice if I suddenly fell conscious as my body healed itself. I drop the slimy plant, deciding it's better to not worry him.

 

When the water touches at my chin, Sidon releases my hand and slides behind me. He waves away algae, then cups water in his now-free hand, saying, ”Let me.” I don’t even have time to protest before he dumps the liquid on my head and runs his hand through my hair. The moment his hand touches my scalp, I fall limply against it. He hesitates, but then wraps his arm around my chest, hoisting me against his, just high enough that the tops of my shoulders were out of the water, and continues to wet and run his hands through my hair.

 

When he seems to think he has gotten all the fish out of my hair, he falls back into thethe water, pulling me on top of him, face resting on his collar cone. He keeps his fingers knitted through my hair, massaging my scalp. He drapes his other hand loosely over my back. I wouldn’t mind if time stopped at this very moment. His rhythmic breathing and the water above are the only sounds I hear. I only smell the moss and algae, and the salty fishiness of Sidon. I feel his heartbeat on my face and under my hand. It’s a little quick, at least for a Hylian. I don’t know what the resting rate for a Zora would be.

 

The world around me exists less and less, until even Sidon wrapped around me was becoming distant. My body is asleep, and my mind is only a few steps behind. I swear I feel something soft and small press against my hairline. _ Lips,  _ I joke to myself.

 

***

 

_ A hinox slept soundly, its snores shaking the ground. The glowing orb I need was chained to its neck like an ugly pendent. I crawl onto its hand, and wait for it to scratch itself. When its hand moves to do so, I move onto his stomach. I pull the chain apart with my bare hand. It breaks with a loud crack. The monster’s eyes snap open and gaze we gaze at each for a moment, my body becoming paralyzed. He slaps me aside like a fly, and I smack into a tree, my back making an unsettling sound. It stands up and slumps its way towards me. It raises a club over it’s head. Then it glitches out of existence. _

 

_ The luscious greenery twists and fades into a dessart. What was a tree behind me becomes a rib to a giant skeleton of what may or may not be a dinosaur. I spin around, confused and trying to understand what just happened. _

 

_ I flex my hands. This dream feels different. It feels lucid. I turn around again, and Urbosa was in front of me. She smirks as I jump in surprise. _

 

_ “Still as skittish as ever.” She signs sadly, then pets the side of my head. She bends down and picks me up by my underarms, holding me at arm's length. I kick my legs uselessly. _

 

_ “It’s over now, kitty. It’s time to heal.” She tells me, “You can trust Zelda, and what she says, and you can trust that boy. He won’t hurt you.” I examine her face. She continues, “He even thought your purring before you fell asleep was unbelievably adorable and nothing else, so you  _ **_know_ ** _ he’s a keeper!” I furrow my brows and speak, “Who are you talking about?” She pulls me into a hug, saying, “Ah, just as oblivious, as well!” _

 

_ She drops me onto my feet, saying, “You must figure that out on yourself.” She uses both of her hands to tousle my hair, then kneels before me, placing her hands on my shoulders. _

 

_ “I can’t help you anymore, but I can talk,” She says, “And if you need to talk, come here. Now, it’s time for you to wake up, Link.” _

 

_ “Wait!” I shout, reaching for her. She says, “Yes, you were purring. You do it much more than you realize, and yes, this is really me, now hurry, or you will drown and he will be become like your breakfast -who has whipped fish for breakfast, anyway?” _

 

_ “What?” I blurt. Urbosa steps back, raises both her hands to sides, and snaps. There’s a white flash-  _ and I’m wrapped in Sidon’s arms.

 

“Woah, woah, woah! What happened?” He says, sitting up and moving his hand from my head and back to the underside of my thighs to hold me out of the water. I stare into his worried and slightly confused face. I open my mouth to speak, forgetting I can’t. I croak and press my lips together. He asks, touching the back of my head, “Are you alright?” I sign _ we should go. _

 

“Go? I- alright, I suppose.” He says, his tail drooping slightly. While I hate to steal his positive mood, if what Urbosa had said in my dream was true, he will thank me later.

 

He stands, slowly letting me down. We had drifted closer to the statue, and the water was now too deep for me to stand in. However, it came up to where his navel would be, if Sidon had one. I am sure that like I look like a bobbing goblin and the moment. I dislike swimming around Zora. I know I look silly but races that don't spend as much time in the water are either just as bad or don't care. At the moment, the evidence for my concern was the teasing smirk on Sidon’s face.

 

“Muh!” I splash him. He scoops me up again, chuckling. He says, “Come, it is almost noon, anyway.” I grunt, “emuh.” and wrap my arms over his. He carries me out of the water. I thought he was going to let me down when we were out of the murky water, but he doesn’t. Nor does he put let me when we enter the, as he calls it, Sistine Chapel. He carries me through the dreary halls and up the stairs. I guess he was worried I might get lost in the castle again. I don’t mind. I have learned that I like being carried around.

 

Just as Sidon’s feet make it to the top of the stairs, reaching the main castle, there is a loud, unsettle groan of metal. Sidon looks down to me, asking, “What in Hyrule?” The sound comes again, accompanied with screech of stone striking. Sidon sets me down and we both jog to the centre of the Domain, the groans and screeching becoming both louder and muffled. There was a large group of people leaning over railings, gazing below. Sidon and I share a look. I keep close to him as he demands his way through the crowd.

 

“What is going on?” He wonders. We bend over the rail just in time to hear metal and stone tear apart and the glass panels in the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel giveaway. The water rushes and fusses as the buildings below break and cave in. Some pieces of stone and glass get tossed in the air, coming up so high as halfway meeting the lowest level of the Domain. After less than a minute, all that remained of what happened is the water steadying itself. Sidon and I stare at each other with gaping mouths and wide eyes.

 

“Did you-...?” He starts. I sign,  _ I had a dream. Urbosa told me we needed to leave.  _ He asks, “As in,  the deceased Champion?” I nod. He turns back to the deathly still water.

 

“Next time you dream of her, tell her I say thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay update?  
> they getting gayer.


	16. Meet the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ocs that you will probably never meet again

After watching the place where we had just been in collapse, Sidon had excused himself so he could go to his duties. He seemed a little dazed and shocked. I couldn't blame him.

 

The rest of the day had been uneventful. I had climbed to the crown of the fish-shaped roof of the throne room, laid down, and browsed through my pictures. I kept turning back to the picture of Sidon piloting Vah Ruta. It's a really nice image of him, in my opinion.

 

“Link, my friend!” Sidon calls from below me. I peek over the side. He had his head tilted far back to try and see me from my high point. The moment my head pops into view, he brightens. I climb the edge and jump off. Sidon panics, shouting, “Link!” I flip out my paraglider, falling slowly. That doesn’t stop him from reaching out and catching me. While being held bridal style, he tells me, “Do not frighten me like that!” I blow a raspberry at him. He puffs back and squeezes me tightly into his chest before letting me down.

 

“You seem to be having a better afternoon than I.” He says. I respond with a vague hand wiggle.

 

“Well, I finished the ball, spent a couple hours getting yelled at by Muzu for ditching my classes this morning,” He says, “ then I met my uncle I have not seen in a century and his children, and it took a minimum of an hour to explain to them that I am, in fact, not a princess, and I still do not think he fully understands.” I scrunch my nose. He says, “Yes, that is how I feel, as well. How do  _ you _ handle people like that?”

 

“Eh?” I blurt.

 

“Excuse me.”

 

We both turn to the speaker. Beside us stood Gaddison. Sidon says, “You are the knight from the other evening, correct?”

“Yeah,” She says, “Link, I gotta borrow you for a second.” I mumble, “Um?” She grabs my waist and hoists me over her head. I gasp, “Um!” She takes off running away from Sidon. Looking back, he’s as shocked and confused as I am.

 

She rounds a corner and runs up some stairs. She places me down, then stands up straight and throws her hands in the air. Turning around, Bazz was posing with his spear while standing on the side if a fountain. I stick my tongue and give him a thumbs down.

 

He says, “That’s rude!” I hum, “uh huh.” He puffs, then stepsdown. He asks, “How's your day been going?”curious and suspicious, I sign,  _ Alright?  _ Bazz nods in a way that seems as if he isn't listening. I look back to Gaddison, who only offers a grin in answer.

 

“You talked to the king, right?” He asks. I sign,  _ yes.  _ He taps his chin, “So, then, you have heard of the news about the ceremony?” I nod. He tousles my hair, beaming, “‘bout time that happend!” I sign,  _ Is that why Gad kidnapped me? _

 

“Yup.” Gaddison says. I ask,  _ Can I leave now? _ He says, “Why such a hurry to leave us?” Gaddison uses my head as an armrest, saying, “He was with Sidon.” A smirk creeps over bazz’s face and he says, “I see.” I furrow my brows.

 

“I won’t keep you.” He says, “We both need to get back to work, anyway.” Gaddison mumbles, “Gross.” She sighs, then stretches, saying, “Alright, fine. See ya later.” Gaddison hops down the stairs. I wave to Bazz as I back away from him.

 

I make my way around the corner, but stop in my tracks. Sidon was in the same place, but he was talking to someone I have never met. She was smaller than most Zora, but taller than a child. Her height reached just below Sidon’s chest. The most notable part of her was her wide, hammerhead crest, matching Sidon’s. I assume that this is one of his cousins. Both of them seemed like they didn’t really want to be there. The cousin notices me and points, interrupting Sidon. He turns to see me, instantly perking up. He shouts, “My friend!” I was hoping to slip away without having to meet anyone, but it looks like that was too good to be true. I drag myself over to his side. The hand he places on my back is appreciated.

 

“This is my cousin, Darya.” He introduces in Zoran, “Darya, this is my dear friend, Link.” Her bored expression falters for a second, but only a second. She disinterestedly says, “Hi.” I wave. The side of her eye scrunches in confusion. Sidon adds, “He’s mute.” She says, “Oh. I’m leaving now.”

 

I sign to Sidon,  _ She seems nice.  _ Sidon chuckles, “I think she’s allergic to sunshine.”

 

As he removes his hand, he quickly runs it through my hair, which I tilt my head into, before letting it fall to his side. He says, “Do you think you and Zelda will be coming to dinner?” I sign,  _ what dinner? _

 

“When my relatives resurfaced, my father decided impromptu.” He tells me. I get a feeling that there is more to that story and I squint at him. He presses his lips together and adds, “My uncle did not take the passing of my mother and sister well and is blaming my father. The situation is going to terrible, but you comfort me.” I'm stuck between being flattered and wanting to tease him by saying that's selfish, but then he grabs my hand and begs, “Please?” He had that fake, perfect smile on. My mouth becomes a line. He pulls my hand closer to his chest, saying, “Pretty please?” people are starting to stare. I sigh, defeated, and sign,  _ yes.  _ He drops his hand in favour of picking me up and hugging me. This bastard knows how to get what he wants, I'll give him that.

 

_...he smells nice,  _ I think, setting my chin against his collarbone my cheeks warming. His shoulderfins are fluttering. I need to ask him why they do that sometime.

 

Behind Sidon, I see Zelda a small ways away. She was talking to someone I couldn't identify. At least, she  _ had  _ been. I assume when Sidon started making a scene, she turned and starting paying attention to us. Now, she was looking at me, hands on her hips and a huge, taunting grin on her lips. Knowing there is no was I could make my chest visible over Sidon to sign properly, I spell  out,  _ N-o-f-u-n-n-y-i-d-e-a-s! _

 

She signs back,  _ too late! _

 

Sidon is still hugging me. He had his head lowered so he could press his face to mine. I tell myself to push Sidon away; to demand to be put down, but, to be perfectly honest, I simply couldn't. When was the last time I had been hugged, and when was a hug  _ this  _ nice? I’m happy settling for not bursting into tears.

 

I fell asleep on him before, why am I reacting in such a way? As he sets me down, it takes all my strength to not cling to his throat and shout, “ _ five more minutes!” _

 

***

 

“I can't believe you’re meeting his entire familly already. That's a big step.” Zelda says. Isign,  _ are you not over that, yet?  _ We were making our way towards the dining hall.

 

“I wonder if he would make sure that there's apple pie for dessert. I told him that's your favourite. It still is, right?” She rambles on. I ask her,  _ can you talk about anything else?  _ She says, “Did you know that Zora don't kiss or even hold hands? -because of their sharp teeth and webbed fingers.” I sigh and sign,  _ so that's a no? _

 

She continues, “Their equivalent is touching foreheads -crests?- and linking arms. No pun intended.”

 

_ What are you talking about?  _ I ask,  _ never mind. Stop it. _

 

We were close to the dining hall. Zelda says, “Fine, fine. Later.”

 

_ No, stop forever,  _ I demand. Zelda titters, then says, “Someone's gotta help your love life. Nothing against you, but you're awful at reading people.” As we walk into the hall, I give her the stink eye.

 

“Link, welcome! -and Zelda, too!” Sidon greets. It was only him, Darya, a maid setting the table, and full grown Zora man. While he had the same crest as Sidon and Darya, he was a dark green instead of red. 

“Link, you met Darya. This is my cousin, Aberforth.” Sidon says, “This is Link, and Zelda.”

 

“It is  _ marvelous  _ to meet you!” Aberforth says, taking and kissing Zelda’s hand. Zelda chuckles uncomfortably says, “I know!”  He seems displeased with her response. Am I missing something?

 

Everyone falls stiff and silent as a furious voices snaps at a steady one, both in Zoran. They were getting closer.

 

“Why didn't you stop them!” one clicked.

 

“They were both adults. They made the decision themselves, and we both know that Yara was thick-skulled. She made up her mind, end of story.” the second, King Doraphan, growled back.

 

“You are the only man of the family, it's your job to keep them safe, and you failed!” A green Zora, with a snakehead fish crest stomps in and slaps the door, making a startling sound. Everyone jumps in their skin. All my muscles become heavy as stone and I unconsciously back into Sidon. He places his hands on my shoulders and squeezes.

 

“Only man? Have you forgotten Sidon?” King Dorephan comes in behind him. The angry Zora snaps, “Who? Oh, Nanami?” Sidon becomes more rigid behind me.

 

“No,  _ Sidon _ . There is no Nanami.” The king says back.

 

“Yo, guys, stop it. I wanna eat.” Darya says, already sitting near the head of the table, “Also, your scaring the small Hylian guy.” Suddenly, everyone was looking at me. I felt miniscule, my back flat against whatever of Sidon I could touch.

 

The angry Zora, Sidon’s uncle, I'm assuming, says, “Who the hell is this pussy?” Sidon’s hands grip tighter.

 

“Link. He's my friend, and he's not a pussy.” Sidon states.

 

“He sure acts like it. He can't even speak for himself?” The uncle spits. Sidon says, “He has had traumatic experiences.”

 

Sidon adds, “He's also mute. He physically can't speak for himself.” Darya cuts in, “I  _ wanna eat! _ ” Sidon’s uncle asks, “Has he tried?’ I can only tilt my head and half-shrug to try convey how ignorant that question is.

 

“He.. he cannot.” Sidon states. Darya shouts, “I’m eating without you all!” The uncle repeats, “But has he  _ tried?” _

 

Sidon thumbs small circles into my back. He says, “Link and Zelda, my Uncle Huxley.” I turn around to Sidon and sign _ , does he understand sign?  _ Before Sidon could answer, Huxley hisses, “What’s he saying?” I sign,  _ I can kill him if you would like. It’s my job to kill monsters. _

 

King Dorephan chuckles, “A kind, but unnecessary offer, Link.” I ask,  _ are you sure?  _ Huxley snaps again, “ _ What’s he saying?”  _ Sidon wraps his arms over my chest and picks me up, saying, “Nevermind, Uncle. it is unimportant.” Huxley growls slightly. Sidon turns on his heel, walking towards the head of the table. Darya had already filled her plate and was shoveling food into her mouth.

 

Sidon sits me on the opposite of her, one chair away from the king’s seat, which Sidon takes. Zelda sits on the other side of me, raising an eyebrow at me. I scowl at her.

 

Aberforth sits next Darya and King Dorephan sits in his giant chair. Huxley sits at the opposite end of the long, long  _ long  _ table. The king calls, “You… You can join us up here, if you wish.”

 

Huxley shouts back, “Fuck you!” The king mumbles under his breath, “oh-kay!” Zelda whispers to me, “I have no idea what anyone is saying and I’m a little scared.” I almost forgot that this entire exchange has been in Zoran.

 

Huxley blurts, “-and another thing-!” I'm not sure the food is worth this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask, link will murder for you.


	17. Entrée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs in this chapter: "you got me" by the nearly deads and "broken" by lovelytheband

“I am so very apologetic that you had to experience that.” Sidon says. He was sitting on my bare mattress, playing with my hair as I sat between his legs. Zelda asks, “What was that even about?” Sidon answers, “My uncle is an asshole.”

 

“How so?” Zelda asks. Sidon falls silent. Zelda explains, “I don't understand Zoran. I just know he was shouting.” Sidon says, “In the first two minutes he had arrived, he had degraded women, treating them like unthinking property, and deadnamed me twice.”

 

“What an asshole.” Zelda states. Sidon chuckles, “I am aware.” Zelda says, “You handled it a lot better than when you were were a toddler. I still have a bite mark on my leg from when I called you the wrong name.”

 

“I…” Sidon says, “I am sorry.”

 

“No, it's okay. I was being a bitch who didn't want to learn.” Zelda waves him off. 

 

“Yeah, well…” Sidon says, “At least you don't have to stay after tomorrow. I'm stuck with him until he decides to go Home,  _ if  _ he does at all.”

 

“Can't you kick him out?” Zelda says. Sidon sighs, “He's family.”

 

Zelda asks, “Is he?” Sidon tilts his head inquisitively, stopping his fingers in my hair, saying, “He's my mother's brother, how is he not?” Zelda sits beside him on the mattress, saying, “Family has nothing to do with blood, Sidon.” He slowly stretches his fingers through my hair, saying nothing. After a long time, he finally says, “I wish it were that easy.” then resumes fidgeting with my hair.

 

After a long moment of Silence, Sidon says, taking his hand from my head, “There.” I touch where his fingers had become absent, feeling that he had turned it into a poorly-made braid. He tells me, “I had found some books about Hylians in the library. One of them was of hairstyles.” I turn back and beam up at him, which he he returns, sweetly. He grabs me by the underarms, lifting me up, then setting me on the other side of him.

 

“It is getting late. “He says, “I should retire to my room.”

 

Zelda says, “See you tomorrow.” and I wave at him. When he leaves, Zelda turns to me, a creepy, somewhat unnatural grin stretched across her face. I sign,  _ stop that. _

 

“How can you not possibly see that he worships you?” She asks, closing the gap between us. I retort,  _ how can you not see that you’re really blowing this out of proportion?  _

 

“Well, someone’s gotta!” Zelda shouts. I groan and roll my eyes. She stands, saying, “No mind, we’ll worry about it later.” I sign,  _ I’m already worried.  _ She scoffs.

 

She asks, “What are you wearing to the ball tomorrow?” I sign,  _ nothing. _

 

“Um, Link…” Zelda says. I clarify,  _ I’m not going. I’m not going to be naked.  _ She bellows “Not go- That’s worse!” I sign,  _ I strongly disagree. _

 

_ “ _ Why’d you even come? What are you going to do?” Zelda berates, “-and what about Sidon?”

 

_ I came because you wanted to.  _ I sign,  _ and I'm probably just going to sit by Ralis Pond with Lemai. Sidon said no one would bother me there. _

 

Zelda taps her chin, saying, “He did, did he?” I squint at her.

 

“well, I  _ suppose  _ if you  _ already  _ made up your miiiiiind…”she hums. I glare at her and sign,  _ what are you thinking?  _ She gives me another alarming grin, saying, “Don't worry!”

 

_ Now I'm not just worried, I'm a little scared!  _ I sign. She bats her hand, dismissing me. Still very skeptical of her, I sign,  _ I'm going to sleep. _

 

Zelda snorts, “Doubtful.” I sign,  _ You’re right, I’m leaving.  _ As I open the door, I hear Zelda gasp, “Wait, wha..?”

 

***

 

I drop a bundle of different wildflowers and weeds into Ralis Pond, adding them to countless others. I’m trying to get rid of the hinox smell. It worked. Mostly. It still persisting, but it is bearable now. I spent the entire day finding any plant with scent and tossing it into the water. I had also found a dead, mauled animal and put it over a fire. I may or may not eat it. I haven’t decided yet. It smells good.

 

When the sun is has set halfway, music can be faintly over the horizon. The ball is starting. Lemai trotted into the water, eating some flowers.

 

_ Don’t eat those,  _ I sign,  _ they are making it smell nice!  _ Lemai flicks her tail, splashing me, then eats another flower. I tell her,  _ naughty horse!  _ But contradict myself by kissing her snout. Since my shorts were still torn, I was stark naked in waist-deep water. She bumps her head to mine. I glance over to the cooking -I’m not sure what it is- animal. The fire is dying and a crow had taken interest in the meat. I crawl onto the shore, then tear a chunk of meat off the carcass. I crouch down and hold it out to the crow. It tilts its head one way, then the other. It hops closer, cautiously looking at me, then the food. It inches closer, before snatching it and flying away.  It lands in a tree and devours it as I grab another piece of flesh. It lands on a rock beside me, eyeing the meat in my hand. I present it to the crow. It hops onto my wrists, turning and eating the animal out of my palm. When it it finishes, it examines my face. It walks up my arm, then sits on my shoulder. The crow bites my cheek and I yelp, scaring it. It flees into a tree, hiding in the leaves. I sit on the rock the crow was previously on, watching Lemai eat the flowers in the water.

 

The crow returns, landing on my knee. I pull off another piece of meat and give it to it. Another crow lands on my other knee, then a third. I blink at the murder on my lap. I guess  _ I’m  _ not eating the carcass I found.

 

I tear apart the animal until the crows are content. I rub one’s head. I briefly think about eating one, but that would involve killing it, and I could not bring myself to do that.

 

***

 

The moon was high overhead. Fireflies buzzed around, lazily flickering. I can hear the band play over the horizon.

 

_ “Why can't you just make this easy? _

_ You got me; you got me! _

_ Out of sight, but you're on my mind. _

_ I got breath, because you're right on time. _

_ You got me you got me; _

_ You got me you got me!” _

 

I must admit, that singer has an extremely powerful voice if I can here all the way over here.

 

_ “You're a secret that I keep tight, close to my chest. _

_ To tell the truth, you know, you got me at my best. _

_ Just so you know, I think about you all the time. _

_ Cause you're a secret, and you're all mine.” _

 

The crows had fallen asleep in fat, happy pile in my lap. Lemai had decided to stop eating the flowers and was now running circles around me, stopping briefly to sniff me, then resuming her activity. I pull my shirt on. I want to put my pants on, but there is birds in the way.

 

She stops in her tracks, her ears flicking as she stares towards the domain. Not looking away, moves in front of me. The crows spring awake, looking in the same direction. A twig snaps, and the birds fly away. My hand slowly moves to my demon carver. I spy the figure moving in dark. A tall figure. There’s only one person that tall…

 

“Link!” Sidon beams. Lemai stops in warning. I touch her side, trying to calm her. The moon glittered off the jewels and metals he was adorning. His eyes really do glow in the dark. I hush Lemai as she huffs loudly.

 

I dip under her so I can create a barrier between her and Sidon. As he approaches I reach out to him. He's puzzled as to what I want. I grab his hand, the one that is not behind his back, and hold it up to Lemai’s nose. She smells it, then snorts and trots to the water. Sidon says, “Um.” I sign,  _ She was ready to attack you. I was showing her you are not dangerous. _

 

“Oh, I see.” Sidon says, “I'm assuming this is your horse?” I nod and Sign,  _ her name is Lemai. _

 

He says, “A lovely name.”

 

_ So, why are you not enjoying yourself at the ball?  _ I ask.

 

“How much fun can anything be without you?” He flatters. I place my hands over my heart in exaggerated delight. Sidon scoffs, saying, “No need to be so sarcastic.”

 

_ You must not know me that well, if you think that,  _ I sign. Sidon chuckles, “An excellent point.”

 

“-Besides,” he says, “I brought you this.” the hand that was hidden behind his back comes into view, revealing a large silver platter with a lid. I tilt my head, and Sidon lifts the lid, exposing a large variety of food. I gasp and sign,  _ give!  _ Sidon laughs, by places the platter in my already outstretched hands. On top of the food stack, there is a big slice of apple pie. Sidon points to it, “Zelda says this is your favourite?” I shrug before lowering my head and biting into the pie. Upon tasting it, I moan in delight and nod eagerly. He claps his hands together, saying, “Wonderful!”

 

Sidon was wearing a long, swirling, silver headdress dotted with aquamarines that ran along his headtail. His necklace was the same design of swirls and jewels. It was connected to his bracelet with silver chains with the same gems hanging off. He had a thick, white cloth with silver embroidery wrapped around his body. It went over his left shoulder, met his belt at his right hip, then wound around to drape over his right thigh. His belt, matching to his other jewelry, had a Zora Sapphire clipped to the cloth. His anklets curved into a point on the side of his legs. I set down the tray so I can sign,  _ you look shiny. _

 

“Is that a compliment?” He asked.  _ Maybe?  _ I sign, and he laughs, “My gratitude.”

 

He adjusts his wrap so it doesn't get dirty as he sits beside me. Lemai returns from the water, butting her head between us with a disdained grunt. I wrap my free hand around her face and kiss her cheek, before turning back to the food.

 

“How long have you had her?” Sidon asks, reaching to pet her snout. I grab his wrist and guide it to her neck.

 

_ Last person to touch her face that was not me got kicked,  _ I sign,  _ I've had her almost as long as I've been awake. _

 

“I very much appreciate you not letting me get kicked.” Sidon says, “That long? Why am I only meeting her now?”

 

_ She is a protective grump who likes to break things and poop everywhere,  _ I sign.

 

“An interesting choice in animals, you have.” He says with his dorky grin. I stuff a handful of food into my mouth and sign,  _ she's loyal and reckless, what more could a man like me need?  _ Sidon answers, “Someone to remind you not to jump off cliffs.”

 

_ Ridiculous,  _ I sign. Sidon responds, “One would think.” I open my mouth, showing him chewed food. He mutters, “How charming.”

 

“Speaking of charming, where are your pants?” Sidon asks. I point to my bottoms beside the rock.

 

“Why aren't you wearing them?

 

_ The crows were in the way. _

 

“The… Crows? What crows?

 

_ The ones that we're sitting on my lap. _

 

“Why was there crows on your lap?”

 

_ They were sleeping. _

 

“Why were crows sleeping on your lap?”

 

_ Because they were tired and full. _

 

“But why  _ your lap?” _

 

_ That was the only spot a small murder can fit? _

 

“A… Murder?”

 

_ A group of crows is a murder. _

 

“Alright, I see. But why were your pants off in the first place?”

 

_ Swimming. _

 

“And… Your… Undergarments? You normally keep those on.”

 

_ Have a hole. _

 

“I see.”

 

I grunt, “Uh huh.”

 

Sidon changes the subject, “So, the scent of this place is much more pleasing.” I sign,  _ I picked a lot of flowers and dumped them in the water.  _ He ask, “Is that where you have been all day?” I hum in confirmation. He reaches around Lemai and plucks a flower from my hair.

 

“What kind of flower is this?” He asks. I sign,  _ honeysuckle. It’s not edible.  _ He says, “I was not going to eat it.”

 

_ Do not,  _ I tell him. He says, “I will keep that in mind. Thank you.” Lemai bends down and eats the plant out of Sidon’s hand.

 

I clap, remembering,  _ I wanted to ask you a question.  _ Sidon says, “Feel free to, anytime.” I pause, then sign,  _ I forget. _

 

“Link?’

 

“Uh huh? I acknowledge. Sidon points beyond me, saying, “There is a wolf.” My wolf was calmly strutting, his stare on the food platter. I place the tray on my other side, under Lemai, and snap, “Nuuuh!” He sighs, displeased. jumps on the rock , and lays down.

 

“Er-?” Sidon says. I sign,  _ That’s Wolf. He’s nice.  _ Sidon eyes Wolf cautiously, and Wolf returns it. He growls at Sidon, and I shout, “Ah ah!” He jumps, but slumps off the rock and drops himself over my legs, grumbling. I hush him, petting his head. He continues to give Sidon a deathly glare.

 

_ He likes to scare people,  _ I sign. Sidon says, “He’s good at it.” I sign,  _ I wanted to ask you how you found me before we got here. _

 

“Is it not obvious?” He asks.  _ Maybe,  _ I sign,  _ but keep in mind I remember very little about everything. I had to rediscover gravity. Several times. _

 

“That’s… why did I ever let you leave the domain? That’s very concerning.” He asks. I hum an ‘I don’t know’.

 

“Zora have a very strong sense of smell. Certain conditions can make it stretch for several miles, like, in this example, a loved one experiencing fear, although at such distance, it would only be fear that would be able to locate.” Sidon explains, “In close contact, Zora are able to smell things as minute as any chemical changes, like hormone levels, or…  _ emotions _ ...beyond fear, of course.”

 

“Huh!” I babble, then sign,  _ That explains a few things. _

 

“...Is that…” Sidon says, “It that the only comment you have?” I tap my chin, thinking. I sign,  _ do I… smell good?  _ Sidon blinks, then laughs, “Yes, yes you do.”

 

_ “By the bathroom, you said let's talk, _

_ but my confidence is wearing off.”  _ The band sang.

 

Sidon comments, “I’m surprised you can hear the music so well, even all the way out here.” He stands and starts to dance.

 

_ “These aren't my people; _

_ These aren't my friends. _

_ She grabbed my face and that's when she said-” _

 

_ “I like that you're broken, _

_ Broken like me. _

_ Maybe that makes me a fool.” _

 

His arms raise over his head and his hips twist as he turns to me. He offers me his hand, which I can’t help but accept, wiggling out from under Wolf. He places his other hand over mine, then flings me 180° and I gasp.

 

_ “There's something tragic, but almost pure. _ __  
_ Think I could love you, but I'm not sure. _ __  
_ There's something wholesome, there's something sweet. _ __  
__ Tucked in your eyes that I'd love to meet.”   
  


He bends down and steals my free hand, his gorgeous face an inch from my own. He straightens, his height pulling me closer. He resumes the unappealing movement of his hips and feet, and I can't stop myself from laughing. The expression he was giving me tells me that that is his intention, however.

 

_ “These aren't my people; _ __  
_ These aren't my friends. _ __  
__ She grabbed my face and that's when she said-”   
  


He places one foot closer and angles himself with his side directed to me, not releasing my hands. He rolls his hip at me, and I throw my hip back in amusement.

 

_ “I like that you're broken, _ __  
_ Broken like me. _ __  
__ Maybe that makes me a fool.”   
  


He leads us into something that can only be describes as salsa, swing and ballroom dancing combined into one abomination. It didn't help that I was barely half his height, and that I was more laughing than dancing, but that didn't stop him from stretching his arms, forcing me away, before pulling me back, my face squishing into his stomach. He only joins me in giggling.

 

_ “Life is not a love song that we like. _ __  
_ We're all broken pieces floating by. _ __  
_ Life is not a love song. we can try _ __  
__ To fix our broken pieces, one at a time.”   
  


He lets go of one hand so he can twirl me. I grab his waist, then give a one armed hug, fingerspelling  _ air  _ into his back. He frees my other hand, and I complete the hug, squashing my face against him and still laughing.

 

_ “I like that you're broken, _ __  
_ Broken like me. _ _  
_ __ Maybe that makes me a fool.”

 

_ “I like that you're lonely, _ __  
_ Lonely like me. _ _  
_ __ I could be lonely with you.”

 

Sidon yanks me back to the rock and we collapse against it. Both of us still tittering, He bumps his crest to my forehead. The touch lingers has our laughter dies. Not moving, Sidon says, “This is the most entertainment I have had this evening.” Didn’t Zeldasay something about Zoras headbutting? I can't remember.

 

Wolf forces himself in between us, dropping an empty, licked clean food platter on me. I hold it, processing what was he had done. Tears well up in my eyes. Sidon was quick to state, “Oh, do not fret! The ball was almost over and there was plenty of leftovers! We can go and get more!”

 

I look at him, feeling both silly and thankful for him.

 

To-. Thankful to him.

 

“Truly.” He says, offering to help me stand, “Come, let's go get it.”

 

“But first,” He suggests, “You may want to wear your pants.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't steal link's food, he'll cry


	18. Make up

By the time we had taken Lemai back to the stable and gotten back to the domain, it was sometime after two when we crept into the ballroom. The band was gone and the messy room was empty, except for Darya, who was slurping up noodles with chopsticks.

 

“Is it not past your bedtime?” Sidon asks. Mouth full, she responds, “Uur nah mah dah. Dish food ish.” Sidon says, “I highly doubt that.”

 

“Them why I luh it suh much?” She asks. Sidon answers, “Because, perhaps you are going through your growth spurt.”

 

“Dash beshide sah poin-tuh.” Darya says in Zoran, “I ‘ave ah’wayshed loved food mah.” Sidon scratches his cheek, saying, “I cannot say I blame you.” Darya points at me, “Where’ve oo been?”

 

“Link does not like crowds.” Sidon says. Darya slams the table and shouts, “meh, too!” She relaxes, bringing more food to her mouth. Before biting into the noodles, she says, “Bitch, next time take me to your hiding spot.” I give her a finger gun. She says, “Cool.” and stuffs the food into her mouth.

 

“Wah uur oo hur now?” She asks. Sidon says, “He does like food.” Darya wraps her arms around as much food as she can, bringing them closer to herself. She says, “Dish mah!”

 

“You cannot possibly eat all of it.” Sidon states, to which Darya challenges, “Wash meh.” I tilt my head at Sidon. He scoops me up into his arms and carries me over to the buffet table. Darya grabs more food, shouting, “noooo!” He sets me down a couple tables away from her and I grab the closest thing to me and bite into it. Darya loosely points at me, saying, “di-int oo bring ‘im a tray or sumshing?” Sindon informs, “His wolf ate it.”

 

Darya stops and stares. Sidon adds, “Yes, he has a wolf. As well as a horse, and apparently crows?” I sign,  _ They aren't mine. I was just sharing a carcass I found, then they fell asleep on me. _

 

“You found?” Sidon says, “Please tell me you did not eat some dead animal you found.” I sign,  _ not this time.  _ Sidon covers his mouth. I can’t tell if it’s from disgust or he is just thinking hard. A safe bet would be both.

 

“Why would you eat a dead animal you find?” He demands. I sign,  _ I haven’t died, yet. _ He states, “...Link…” I grab a steak and chew on it. He asks, “do you even know what you were eating?” I press my lips together.  Sidon covers his eyes, then says, “You’re not allowed to leave my sight ever again.”

 

_ You’re being overly protective. It’s not like I’ve ever seriously hurt myself. _

 

“A couple months ago you came back with a scar on your back because you tried to ride a bear.” Sidon says. I sign, _ I did ride him. _

 

“Link, you have missed the point.” Sidon says. I add, _ I have pictures. _

 

“Link.” Sidon says sternly, “You’re not listening.”  Fear pumps into my body, despite me trying to remind myself that Sidon would not hurt me. Sidon quickly notices -does he smell it?- and calms himself. He says, “I’m sorry I scared you. Just- your recklessness worries me.” I try to believe him, but my instincts are shouting _ flee! Get out of there! _ I wipe my sweaty hands onto my shirt.

 

Sidon turns around to face Darya. She was watching us like we were some sort of theatre show, popping mozzarella sticks into her mouth. Sidon asks, “Do you mind?” She shakes her head, saying, “Nope!”

 

“I am asking if you would leave.” Sidon states. She says, “Oh! No, I can’t do that.” Sidon rubs his face, groaning. He turns back to me, asking, “May I speak to you, privately?”

 

_ Why can’t we talk here? _ I ask. I know I’m being irrational, but I just don’t want to be alone with him. He glances at Darya, who waves him on. He sits, lowering himself. Making eye contact, and covering his heart, he proclaims. “I apologize. I had raised my voice when I knew it is a trigger for you. I will try to refrain from doing such in the future.”

 

I’m not sure what I’m expected to do. To say I forgive him wouldn’t be truthful. I was rattled and I just want to be away from him right now. I sign, _ I’m going to sleep. _

 

Sidon chews on the inside of his lip, but he says, “I understand.” I grab a big plate of garlic bread and back out. Behind me, Darya says, “You screwed up.”

 

“Yeah, I did.”

 

***

 

I couldn't sleep if I wanted to. I had deconstructed my fort in favour of a big pile of blankets and pillows to hide under. I tossed and turned but I couldn't stop thinking. The shock of him yelling had worn off, and now I am left feeling guilty and pitiful. He hardly even yelled, and I reacted like a feeble child. I want to go and say sorry for being so touchy. I've killed endless monsters, including Ganon, himself. I should be able to handle yelling.

 

I roll over, burying my face into the pillow Sidon had used before. His smell on it was only faint now. It isn't enough. Shifting onto my back, I sigh frustratedly. Maybe it would be better if I didn’t say anything. It would be an easy excuse for him to not have to entertain me anymore. He could go back to responsibly doing whatever Princes  do. I turn over again. Although, I guess he wants distractions. But he can get those from his fan club. He doesn’t need me.

 

I can't breathe under all these blankets. I dig a hole through the top just in time to hear a quiet knock on my door. I don't want to move from my nest. I attempt to shout ‘come in’ but what I say is, “cah eeh!” I sink my face into the fabric in front of me, sulking at my inability to perform something so basic as speaking.

 

The door creaks and Sidon steps in, his usual confidence and high energy traded in for cautious steadiness. He calls, “Link?” Seeing me barely peeking out of the pile, he covers his chest, his shoulder fins fluttering, and whispering, “Oh my.”

 

He sits beside me, partly on my blankets. He asks, “How are you faring?” I sink into my pile more, saying, “Meh.” Sidon hums flatly.

 

“I am truly sorry for-” He’s cut off by me reaching out and swatting at him. He takes my hand, holding it between his fingers. With my free hand, I spell, _ I-t-s-o-k-a-y _ . he runs his thumb over my knuckle, quiet. I yawn, tired.

 

“Still, I apologize.” He says. I take my hand back so I can sign, _ I was being sensitive _ . He grabs both of my hands, pulling them close to him and shouting, “Don’t be absurd, Link! You weren’t being sensitive!” I retrieve my hand once more and sign, _ I was overreacting. _

 

“Link, please! That’s preposterous!” he says. He reaches under the blankets to find a sturdy part of me to lift. He pulls me from my pile, plopping me on top. He says, “You are allowed to have fears, no matter what they are.” I flatten my mouth. He adds, “If anyone tells you differently- well, water washes away all evidence and I’ll always provide an alibi.”

 

“Um.” I say, then sign, _ thanks. _ I puff my cheeks, trying to decide if he was joking or not. If he is, he has mastered deadpan humour.

 

He falls back, stacking a few pillows under his head. He says, “I am glad you forgive. I do not know what I would do without you in my life.” I lie down beside, head on his arm, and sign, _ You would go back to how you were before you met me _ . Sidon scoffs, “No need to be spiteful.” He rolls to face me. He pokes my nose, lifting it to resemble a pig’s snout. His mouth slowly curves upward.

 

“You’re so cute.” He states. It was my turn to scoff. He says, “Very much so, in fact!” His finger moves to my cheek, caving it in. Sidon asks, “Are all Hylians so squishy, or is it just you?”  I furrow my brows. I was hardly ‘squishy’ by most standards. I grab his cheeks, trying to force his lips in a pucker. His skin is much tougher than I anticipated, and it barely budged. That explains why he would find me ‘squishy’. I sign,  _ all. _

 

He stops poking me, slips his arm out from under me, and grabs my face. He stretches my lips, so I stick my tongue out at him. He chuckles, saying, “Yes, you are very cute.” I blow a raspberry at him and sign, _ wrong. _

 

“You cannot tell me that I do not find you adorable, that is not how it works.” He says, no longer stretching my face, but mashing it together. I sign,  _ you just need glasses _ . He hums, then says, “No, I believe I would rather just move closer.” He presses his forehead to mine. I can’t remember what Zelda said, and it’s bothering me. Maybe I should have listened to her. Where is she, anyway?

 

Sidon moves to see my hands as I sign, Where’s Zelda? He says, “She was intoxicated, so I brought her to her room before I went looking for you last night.” I sign,  _ Thank you. _

 

“Of course.”

 

I yawn again and rub my eyes. He asks, “Did you sleep at all?” I shake my head, rubbing my face on the bed. He sighs, “Link.” I sign, _ I did try to _ . He reaches over me, pulling a blanket over me, and bundling me up. He orders, “Sleep.”

 

“Nuh.” I say, despite snuggling my face into his neck.

 

“That's very convincing.” He teases. I purse my lips and make a farting sound. He wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer, and resting his chin on my head. He hums a tune that's slightly familiar. I think it's a Zoran lullaby. He pulls out my hair tie, then massages the back of my head.

 

As I'm nearing sleep, he moves away. I whine and reach for him. He takes my hand, saying, “I am sorry… I have to attend my duties.”

 

“Nuh-uh.” I moan, cracking one eye open.

 

“I do, I am sorry.” he says, brushing my hair behind my ear, “I would stay if I could, but I really must leave.” I groan in disapproval.

 

“I'm sorryyyyyy…” He says, pushing one of the pillows he was using under my head, “Here, take this. I'll make it up to you later.” He leaves arm's reach and soon after I hear the door close. I huff and turn my back to it.

 

***

 

_ I'm in a blank, white space. Looking around, it's all the same. I can't even tell the floor from… Are there walls? I'm not sure. I take a few steps and smash into something hard. Yup, there are walls. I use it to feel my way. _

 

_ I find a corner, but around it is more nothing. I crash into something, falling over. My head hangs down, the ground seeming to end. I search for what I tripped on but instead discover a wall had closed in behind me and was slowly getting closer, pushing me to the invisible edge. I feel around for an exit, only finding a hole. I take off my boot and drop it in. It disappears into white the moment I let go. _

 

_ I try to call for help, but what comes from my mouth is the sound of a baby crying. My bare foot curls over the ledge. Out of options, I inhale and jump. _

 

_ I smack hard against solidness where the hole should be. I groan, frustrated. The landing had knocked the world black. I feel around, making sure there is no hole. I walk down a claustrophobic hall. In the distance, I see people. I run to them. _

 

_ The four people, sitting evenly spaced, where the deceased champions. They did not have faces, but they all turned and appeared to be staring at me. There was a barrier between me and them. I try to greet them, but the sound of a tree branch breaking comes from my lips. Mipha, at the end of the row, has ‘ _ **_you traitor_ ** _ ’ written in black, dripping paint where her face should be. I keep walking down the tight hallway. _

 

_ Bit by bit, the emptiness slowly became a black and grey, posh hallway with rich, detailed rugs. Zelda was sitting in a corner, her back turned to me. No matter what, I could not make her budge. I leave her, going down a new hall. _

 

_ I run into Sidon. He had a face, unlike the champions, but it was… distorted. His eyes looked as if they were rotated 135°, and his mouth looked as if it were upside down and tilted slightly, one corner positioned between his eyes. His pink nose was where his right eye should be, lodged under his crest. _

 

_ “Hello.” I say to him, “I would like to wake up.” Opening his mouth, the sound of heavy wind rushes out. As if perfectly understanding him, I say, “Okay, I'll follow you.” _

 

_ He leads me to a boring door amongst beautiful ones. He opens it. The only thing in the room was a warped marionette doll, twisted in her own strings, having in the middle of the room under a deep blue glow. _

 

_ “That's my mother.” I tell him, “She's dead. Don't talk about her.” I shut the door, and repeat, “I would like to wake up now.” he sounds like glass breaking. _

 

_ “No, you won't die.” I tell him, “You aren't real.” _

 

_ Thunder comes from his throat. _

 

_ “Yes, of course, I will remember you.” I say, “Please let me wake up.” _

 

_ He lowers his head, crying. _

 

***

 

I blink at the high ceiling, knotted into the blanket. I whisper, “What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, link thinks all of that was platonic. (or rather, refuses to believe it's not)


	19. Omelette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but I'll make it up with the next one.

I have no idea what time it is, so I decided to take a bath. The tub in the washroom was large, to say the least. I had filled it only halfway, and the water still goes up to my nose. The warm water is pleasant, and it's a nice contrast to whatever that dream was. I blow bubbles, trying not to think about it.

 

The bathroom swings open, and I quickly coil my legs around myself. Zelda drags herself in, looking like a living dead.

 

I make a surprised and offended, “Um!” She waves at me, saying, “Relax, it's not like I haven't seen you naked. You've always hated clothes.”

 

She wraps her arms around the side of the tub, resting her head on top and closing her eyes. She grumbles, “I've made mistakes.” I cup some water and drop it on her head. Without budging, she mumbles, “Link, what the hay.” I snicker.

 

“Did you have fun, at least?” She asks, peeking one eye open. I nod and sign,  _ the end of the night wasn't the best, but it's better now. _

 

“Did you not have protection or something?” She asks. I tilt my head, not understanding. Then it clicks, and I splash her. She chuckles and takes it, still not moving. She does wipe the water from her face this time, however.

 

“Link, I wanna die.” She says, rubbing her forehead with one hand. I sign,  _ you’re not allowed to. _ She sighs, “I knoooow…”

 

_ You should eat, that will help,  _ I sign. She grumbles, then says, “Make me an omelette.”

 

_ Bring me eggs. _

 

“I don't know where any are.” She whines. I sign,  _ then I can't help you. _

 

“Link, I wanna die.” She repeats, “Kill me, please.” I sign,  _ no. _ She responds, “You jerk.” I chuckled, then sign,  _ leave so I can get out, we will go get you something to eat. _

 

She grunts and slides to the floor. She says, “It's nice and cool here and I'm not moving." I peer over the side of the tub at her. She was in a white, slim, flowing dress with puffy sleeves. She had pulled her arms out of the sleeves and lifted the dress over her head, then… I think she may have fallen asleep like that, with her dress pulled over her face. I poke her scalp. She snores. I run my tongue over the gap in my teeth and mumble, “Huh.”  I climb from the tub, turn her onto her side, just in case she vomits. I quickly get dressed, and pull her dress down from her face, before lifting her and carrying her to my bed. Once again, I make sure she is on her side before covering her up and leaving.

 

***

 

It was sometime in the early afternoon I had woken up. I had done a quick hunt and gather, and was now cooking fox, mushrooms, and some other things in the cooking pot inside of the inn. Not long after, Zelda had slumped down on the other side. 

 

I ask her,  _ feeling any better?  _ She sighs, “Yeeeah… This isn't an omelette…” I sign,  _ No, it isn't.  _ She hums flatly.

 

“So, when do you wanna leave?” She asks, “As much as I'd love to work on... -our current project, I'm already starting to get antsy.” I quit glaring at her, poke at the food, and sign,  _ how about tomorrow? You won't be so hungover. _

 

She sighs again, leaning her head back. When she rights herself, she says tiredly, “Alright. sounds good.”

 

I give her some of the meal on a wooden plate. She mumbles, “Thanks.” I finger gun at her, before taking some for myself.

 

A black Zora child appears beside me. They ask, holding out their hands, “Can I have some?” I only had two plates, so I plop a scoop into their hands. They slide into my crossed legs, saying, “Thank you!” I look to Zelda, silently asking for help.

 

She coos, “Hey, sweetie?” The child looks up at her, asking, “Yeah?”

 

“You think you could move?” She hums, “He does not like being touched.” The child stands and sits beside me, but says, “Why?”

 

“It just makes some people uncomfortable, sometimes.” Zelda says.

 

“Why?”

 

“For a lot of reasons. It can be that someone hurt them, it can be that they are hypersensitive of touch and it is overwhelming, there might not even be a reason.”

 

“Why?”

 

“The same reason you don't like all the same stuff your friends do. People are made differently.”

 

“why?”

 

“Would you want a world where everyone is, say, your teacher?”

 

“No!”

 

“That's why people are different.”

 

“Oh, okay!”

 

Another child, yellow with a dolphin crest and sucking their thumb, waddles up to me. they point at the food and say in Zoran, “Peez?” I point to them, then cup my hands, hoping they understand. The child stares but soon copies my action. I scoop food into their hand.

 

“Thamku.” The child says and flops down. Not long after, a red child joins in on asking for food, and then a few more, I have no more fox stir-fry, but instead a very small, noisy army. I ask Zelda,  _ Do you think we could overtake the domain with these children?  _ She says, “I don’t think it would be appreciated if we started planning a war with children.”

 

_ We will tickle the King into submission,  _ I sign. Zelda places her face in her palm, saying, “Link, I believe that’s considered treason.”

 

_ And tie Sidon up. _

 

“Who’s tieing me up?” Sidon comes behind me, startling me. Zelda says, “Link is.” He says, “Ah, that would be alright then.” Zelda arches an eyebrow at me and I glare back.

 

“Besides, if you wished leadership of the domain, there are more efficient ways available than a half dozen children,” Sidon says, “For example, perhaps, an eventual legal union to the heir.”

 

_ I rode a bear last month, I don’t think it would be a good idea to put me in charge others.  _ I sign. Zelda bends down and repeatedly slams her head on the ground. One of the children asks, “Wa’she doing?” I shrug, confused.

 

“Anyway, “Sidon says, eyeing Zelda, “That’s not another random deceased animal you simply found?” Zelda stops banging her head and sits up, saying, “Excuse me?”

 

“He had apparently almost eaten some mangled animal he has found yesterday, if not had it been for some crows.” Sidon informs. Zelda looks to the food in her hand, then at me. I sign,  _ I hunted it, don’t worry. _

 

Panicked screams erupt from a level down in the domain. I spring up, quickly equipping my demon carver and running to the nearest railing. There was a Yiga footsoldier running after and swinging at a group of civilians, while a knight was trying to catch up to them, but the fastest Zora was still half the speed of the member. They grab the arm on a man, swinging a vicious sickle back, intending to cause harm. I leap over the side, my feet landing in the small of the Yiga’s back.

 

They are quick to right themselves and swipe at me with their weapon. I jump backwards, the duck under, slicing a deep line into their stomach. Unlike before, this yiga drops their fist into my skullcap. I wrap my arm around both of theirs, which were still hovering over me, then do a dirty move and shove my shin between their legs. They crumple inward, squeaking, but bounce back, jump, and use both feet to kick my stomach, forcing me back. I fall against the knight that was chasing the yiga. I push him backwards, out of the fight, and dash back in. As the Yiga aims the sickle at my head, I roll, knocking their legs out from under them. They fall to the ground. I attempt to plant my carver into something vital, but they flip onto their back, throw the sickle, lodging it in my leg. Ow. I hear Sidon shout my name. I rip the weapon from my thigh and jab it into the yoga’s chest, then tear it out.

 

The Yiga stays there, wheezing with each laboured breath. The knight stands at their head. He spins his spear so the tip is facing the member, then stabs it between their eyes. The wheezing ceases.

 

“Link!” Sidon shouts again, this time diving off the side of the upper level, “Link, your leg!”

 

Right, my leg. The wound was deep and had already made a large puddle. I guess Mipha is not here to heal this, either. I suppose she must have moved on when I defeated The Calamity. The entire limb had become numb, heavy, and ill-responsive.

 

“You need a healer!” Sidon shouts, kneeling as if it would bring more than a few feet closer to inspect my cut. I sign,  _ It is fine.  _ Sidon is both shocked and unconvinced, “Fine?! Link, look at all this blo-” He stops, watching the injury close into fresh, pink scar. He stares with a dropped jaw. breathless and using her knees for support, Zelda behind him says, “What in Hyrule?”

 

Sidon asks, poking at the new mark, “Is that normal for Hylians?” Still gasping for air, Zelda steps closer, saying, ”No. This shouldn't even be possible.”

 

“So, healing like that is not something he could always do?” Sidon asks. Zelda shakes her head. “Nope.” She says, “Does Purah know about this?”

 

_ I have been meaning to talk to her about it,  _ I sign. Zelda hums thoughtfully. Sidon continues poking my leg, asking, “Is it sore?” I shake my head, then sign,  _ I'm very hungry.  _ Zelda scoffs, “You literally  _ just  _ ate.” I jut my jaw out, then sign,  _ I got into a fight and healed unnaturally fast since then. I need food. _

 

Just wait awhile and see if that helps.” Zelda suggests. I shake my head again, signing,  _ I know how this works. I've been managing it since I woke up. _

 

Sidon scoops me up, half of my face pressed into his bicep. He says, “You are not just trying to swindle a meal out of one of us, correct?”

 

_ If I wanted to do that, I would just pout and say please,  _ I sign. Sidon chuckles, “Well, I cannot say that would not work. here, let's fetch you something quick.”

 

“My prince.” Leflat states from the level we had dropped from. Sidon curses under his breath, then says, “That is right…” He sets me down, saying, “Unfortunately, I have business to attend do. I will amend this later.” I sign,  _ you said that earlier, too. _

 

“Yes, yes, I am racking up quite a debt to you. I will atone for it tonight.” He tells me, then crouches down and backflips high into the air, landing superhero style on the level above, and marches away with Leflat.

 

Zelda turns to me and signs,  _ he's going to suck your dick.  _ I just stare at her, shocked. She speaks, “What, you have one, it's just detach- oh, no, wait. You left it in the castle.”

 

_ That's not the only problem with that sentence.  _ I sign. Zelda rambles, “I can't believe Ganon killed your-” I slap my hand over her mouth. She grabs my wrist and peels me off of her, stating, “I was going to say packer!”

 

_ I’m walking away from you now,  _ I sign, keeping true to my word, but Zelda runs after me, saying, “Aw, you’re no fun.”


	20. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'll make it up to you!" Sidon said in the last chapter

“So, Yiga Clan Members attacking civilians is new?” Zelda asks. I nod, then sign,  _ they used to only want to kill me, and it was always in the middle of nowhere.  _ Zelda growls, “and this is the third one you met this week?” I nod again. She hums loudly. She says, “We will keep watch on them. That's pretty suspicious.”

 

We were sitting on a staircase beside Mipha’s statue. Zelda stretches her legs out. Behind us, someone approaches. Turning around,  Sidon walked towards us, something made of wood and cloth hung limply in his hand.

  
Greetings.” He says, with an air of melancholy. Zelda points to the object in his hand and asks, “What’s that?” Sidon examines it as if forgotten he had it, then says, “Link, remember when I had told you of the Zora who had many dolls that my father said looked like your mother?” I bob my head and accept the toy as he hands it to me.

 

It was a little over a foot tall, with even the smallest of joints moveable. It wore a green button-down shirt, a long pink skirt, and no shoes. Its hair was made of yarn and was loose and knotted. It’s face-goddess its face. It was hyperrealistic with dimples and wrinkles, and it was near identical to mine, all carved in the wood with care and patience. Where its eyes should be, were two, eye-shaped holes, caked with dried blood and mud. its expression is violently bare, and looking at the familiar features left the feeling of insects crawling in my organs.

 

“He always has at least one of those with him.” Sidon explains, “But when I went to speak with him today, he told me to give it to you. He was very interested in you when you became the topic.”

 

I stare at it. I want to break it. I want to burn it. I don't want it to exist. I don't think I have ever hated something more than this ugly little doll. I tear a hand off, grind it to sawdust between my fingers. Its hollow wood collapsed easily. I pull it apart, piece by cursed piece, grinding it to powder. The world around me ceases to exist. Just me and this trash. I hate it. I hate her. I can't tell if Sidon or Zelda are saying anything. I just keep yanking the limbs from the joints. I want to get rid of any sign she ever existed. I squeeze the head until it cracks and falls in. I want it -her- to have never existed. I want every part of her gone. I stare at my now empty hands, covered In sawdust and splinters. My body forcibly ejects the foreign objects from my skin before healing into dotted scars.

 

Where am I? I'm not in the domain square anymore. My head is fuzzy and nothing feels real. I stare forward at nothing. It is almost as if someone else is in control of my body, and I am watching through a fogged up, dirty window.

 

Someone's humming. What's this song? I know it. Someone is wrapped around me, too. They're warm.

 

“There he is!” Zelda butts in. I blink, focusing on her face in front of me. Sidon was wrapped around me, my back to his chest. Er-his stomach. He had one arm holding me tightly, the other was messing with my hair. I blurt, “Wha?”

 

“When the prince handed you that creepy thing, you become completely dead to the world. You were just utterly zoned out.” Zelda says, “What was the word you used?”

 

“Dissociated,” Sidon say above me. Zelda  says, ”Yeah, you did that.” Sidon gently scratches my head, continuing to hum the tune. I happily lean into the touch.

 

“We took you to a private place so you could reorientate yourself.” Zelda continues. I want to look around, but that meant removing my head from Sidon's hand. To my disappointment, he moved instead. When did Zelda leave?

 

Sidon stands, lifting me with him. My feet dangle above the ground. He says, “I wish to show you something.” I squirm, trying to sign. It wasn't easy when I'm still facing away, and his hands are clasped over my chest. He sets me down, and I sign,  _ Nothing to do with my mother, right?  _ He swipes me back up. At first, our fronts are pressed together, but he adjusts me so I'm cradled in one arm, sitting in his forearm, my back against his bicep, his hand cupping the back of my thigh. He says, “Wouldn't dream of it.”

 

The ballroom looked strange without all the fancy decor and tables. It was completely bare except for the grand piano on the stage. Sidon pushes open the door that leads to backstage. He steps up the stairs, onto the podium. He slides me onto the piano, my head pointing to the keys. I arch my back, watching him sit on the stool. He smiles gently at me.

 

_ What are you doing, _ I sign. Sidon says, “I plan to sing to you.”

 

“Oh?” I say. He runs his fingers over all the keys, coaxing out a cord in an answer. I repeat, “Oh!” I flatten myself against the instrument again. He starts a slow, thought-out tune. I close my eyes, listening to his lovely voice.

 

_ “You have the most beautiful smile. _

_ You light up, I can see you for miles, and _

_ If you stay we can stand at the edge of forever.” _

 

_ “How it kills me to see you get hurt. _

_ You have no idea how much you're worth. I _

_ Would pay anything for the courage to say that I love you.” _

 

_ “Tonight, _

_ I want to dance with you. I'll _

_ Reach for your hand and convince you. _

_ You're not completely alone. _

_ Tell me, _

_ What's broken and I'll try to fix it. _

_ Just don't give up yet. _

_ This isn't the ending that you deserve.” _

 

Sidon presses his head to mine as plays.

 

_ “Life's unkind and it's taken its toll, _

_ But I understand more than you know. Just _

_ Look around and see everyone's faking perfection. _

_ We're all getting by, fractured and bruised. _

_ Too much pride to admit we're confused. _

_ But I am sure that I, _

_ I don't want a world you aren't in.” _

 

_ “If you give me the reasons you think you should go, _

_ I'll give you the reasons that you need to stay.” _

 

_ “Tonight, _

_ I want to dance with you I'll _

_ Reach for your hand and convince you _

_ You're not completely alone _

_ Tell me _

_ What's broken and I'll try to fix it. _

_ Just don't give up yet _

_ This isn't the ending that you deserve.” _

 

The song slows as it comes to an end. Sidon shifts and I open my eyes, watching as Sidon rests his head on his arm beside me. I sign,  _ that was...  _

 

“Shiney?” He teases. I snort, then sing,  _ yes. Shiney.  _

 

_ You have a really nice voice,  _ I sign. He beams sitting up, “do you think so? Thank you very much!” He lays back down. His face is probably too close to mine, but I don’t mind. He brushes my hair behind my ear.

 

“hair is so soft.” He comment, “how does anyone have the heart to cut it?”

 

_ It's hot, heavy, and needs a lot of a attention,  _ I sign,  _ how everyone is not bald is the question. _

 

He chuckles and tilts his head the tip of his crest is poking me. He runs his hand through my bangs, saying, “That would be a sight, but I rather enjoy your hair. Of course, what you do with it is your decision. Still…” He guides me sideburn out from behind my ear, gently pulling it along the side of my face,  his thumb brushing against my cheek. comfortable silence sets over us as he run his pets my head.

 

He asks, “how do you do that?” I hum, “mm?”

 

“That sound, with your tongue.” he says, “how do you do it?” I furrow my brows. Is talking about purring? Am I purring? I was, wasn't I?

 

I spring up, covering my mouth and turning red. I'm a walnut! I need to stay aware of my tongue!

 

“No, no, no, no, no, no!” Sidon says leaping from his seat and bending over the piano, a long, deafening tone screeching, “It is really cute! It is Okay, it is adorable! You have no reason to be embarrassed!” my fingers slide, but don't come off my lips. He stands and moves around the piano. He takes one of my hands, saying, “You should not be ashamed of any of such habits, and I will destroy anyone who has made you feel as such.”  

 

_ You will destroy them?  _ I sign. he affirms, “Yes. What is so amusing?’

 

_ There is something funny about you trying to be threatening,  _ I sign. Sidon blinks, “me? Not threatening? I’m over eleven feet tall, with knife-like teeth, nails and scales. How am I not threatening?”  _ I sign You’re a big softy who likes attention.  _ He squints at me, “I dislike how true that is.” I smirk at him.

 

He lurches forward, pulling me into a hug and rubbing his face against mine. I can’t help but laugh and wrap my arms around his ribs.

 

“I may be a cuddlebug-” He giggles. He freezes, curls a finger under my chin, forcing me to make eye contact with him. He says, “but if anyone hurts you, they  _ will  _ regret. I’m a prince, I can and have made people disappear.”

 

“Um…” I don’t know what to say. I have questions but I don’t want to ask any of them. I babble, “ah-igh.”

 

He perks, saying, “Zelda tells me you like to cook?”

 

“Um, “I blurt, still processing his previous statement, “Oh, uh-huh!” He lifts me up, holding me bridal-style. He says, “I had asked the chefs to lend us the kitchen for a while. You have access to all their professional equipment,as long as we clean up afterwards.” I gasp, then clap, grinning. Sidon chuckles.

 

***

 

I press my lips together tightly, trying to not laugh. The counters in the kitchen were made for an average Zora's height, so Sidon had fetched me a stool. However, what I was trying to ignore was crouching behind said counter, so just his eyes and above were visible. He was overwhelming precious and it is making cutting carrots difficult.

 

He points to the vegetables I’m slicing, asking, “How do you do that with no sound.” I gesture him over. As he surrounds me, I take his hand, guiding it as I move the knife, starting at the tip and gliding it along smoothly to make a silent chop. To further explain the difference in cutting, I guide his hand his hand to chop with the thickest part of the knife, with rewards me with a  _ kht!  _ Sidon  _ ooh _ ’s and  _ aah _ ’s the entire time. Goodness, he is cute.

 

“So, what are we making?” He asks. I sign,  _ soup.  _ He hums, then asks, “How may I help?” I point the milk I pulled out, then a glass measuring cup, and sign,  _ one and a half, please.  _ He nods and pours the milk for me. When he’s satisfied that there is  _ exactly  _ one and a half cups of milk, he turns to me, awaiting further instructions. I ask,  _ can you find the measuring spoons for me? _

 

“Yes, of course!” Sidon says, then proceeds to dig through every drawer. After the carrots, I tear apart a head of broccoli and cauliflower. Sidon exclaims, “Ah ha!” He presents the wooden spoons of several different sizes. I sign,  _ Where are the spices?  _ He mumbles, “Let me see… I saw them...” He opens a cupboard, “Yes! What do you need?”

 

“Um... “I say, thinking. I sign,  _ I don’t know, bring them all.  _ He hesitated, eyeing the racks, then says, “alright.” He lifts it with a grunt, then attempts to place it in front of me without crushing his fingers. He repeats his heavy breath, “Alright, what is next?” I point to the radishes then wave them over. Sidon nudges them to me. He says, “You do that so quickly.” as I slice them. He bends over, resting his face in his hands. Sidon asks, “Is there anything you cannot do?”

 

_ Talk?  _ I sign.  He protests, “Sign language is a form of talking!” I retort,  _ not when only a couple handfuls of people actually know even the bare minimum.  _

 

“Yes, well.” Sidon pauses, “I have no witty comeback.” I laugh.

 

I toss the chopped veggies into a cauldron and hand them to Sidon. I sign,  _ Wash these for me, please.  _ “Yessir.” he says. As he does that, I mix the milk with some water in a big pot and put it on the already lit wood stove. Sidon hands back the vegetables, and I dump them into the broth. I sign,  _ stir,  _ to Sidon, then go through the spices, smelling them, and adding a couple into the soup.

 

“How long until it is done?” Sidon asks. I sign,  _ once it's boiling, ten or fifteen minutes, probably. _

 

I lean against him, my cheek against his side as he stirs. He offers the spoon to me, and I happily accept it, taking over. Sidon sits down beside me, hunching over so he could lay his chin on my shoulder. He hums a cheerful tune.

 

As I'm stirring, what Zelda had said about headbutting comes to memory. She said it was like kissing, or something, right? It doesn't matter, she's clearly wrong. Sidon would no reason to kiss -or any equivalent- me. When will she let that idea go? Real soon, hopefully. I'm already tired and bored of it.

 

“Ooh, it's boiling!” Sidon beams, the movement of his jaw vibrating through my torso and up my neck. It makes me aware that I'm purring again, and I bite my tongue before remember Sidon saying to not worry about it. He rests his head against mine, his long crest rubbing my crown, and sighs with content.

 

I ponder where Zelda would even get the idea that Sidon as feelings for me in the first place. So what is Sidon came to see if I was okay when we had first arrived. He cares about me. That doesn't mean he wants to sleep with me, as Zelda keeps insinuating.

 

“Is it finished, yet?” Sidon asks. I say, “Uh-uh.” He whines. I sign, _that won’t make it cook faster._ He says, “I disagree. I believe it is helping quite a lot.” I snort at him. He says, “I think your sarcastic trait is contagious.” I chuckle at him, then sign, _get bowls and spoons._ He springs up, clasps his hands together, says, “Of course!” He quickly locates them and I shovel soup into them as he holds the bowls out to me. His head-tail is wagging. g-goddess…

 

“The spoons are there.” Sidon says, jerking his head at the counter, “I'll carry the bowls to the dining room.” I snatch them and hurry after him.

 

***

 

“I promised we would clean up afterwards.” Sidon says, carrying me like rolled up rug under his arm,  “I would not like to upset the head chef. They are an intimidating individual.” I sign,  _ then maybe I will eat them, too.  _ He gives an overly exaggerated sigh, “Link, we do not eat people.”

 

_ Well, then, I guess I'll just eat you, instead,  _ I joke.

 

“That is the goal.” He says, “You wash and I will dry.” before I can ask about that comment, Sidon turns away from me, setting the dishes down in what I assume is the sink, then dig around for a cloth. I push the stool I was using before to it. I examine the taps. I'm still not sure how they work. I have yet to figure out the difference between the one that makes hot water and cold water. Like I had done and have been doing with the shower, I turn both the handles at once.

 

“Warmer water will clean better.” Sidon says, coming up behind me. I stare at the handles. Sidon says, “You do not know how to work a sink?” I shake my head and sign,  _ the domain is the only place with running water. Unless you count the artificial canal that runs through Gurudo Village.  _ Sidon asks, “So, you do not know how to wash dishes then?”

 

_ The only time I have actually eaten off a plate is at inns. I normally use leaves, which I also eat. _

 

“you barbarian.”

 

“Uh huh.” I grunt then sign,  _ like you didn't already know that.  _  He shrugs and nods, defeated.

 

“Doing dishes is not hard. Just tuuurn this and plug the sink.” Sidon says, turn a small metal object in the drain, “Fill it with hot water, use soap and a cloth to wipe the food off, hen dip it in the bowl in the water to rinse off the soap.” I follow his instructions then hand him the cleaned bowl. He dries it a different towel, then puts it back where he had found it.

 

“This taps work essentially the same as the ones in your bathroom, have you not been using them?” Sidon asks. I hand him the second bowl, then sign,  _ I burnt myself the first time, but I think I got it now. Don't give me that look.  _ He was wearing His big, dopey smile. My pointing it out only makes it grow. As he's putting the second bowl back, he says, “Are you sure? I would gladly show you how it works.” I give him the washed spoons and shake my head, that’s okay,  _ I figured it out. _

 

Sidon dumps the pot into the sink, saying, “This will need to soak, so we may leave.” He scoops me back up. I ask,  _ where are we going now? _

 

“My room.” He says, “I… Have something to give you there. In my room.” I say, “oh?”

 

***

 

His bedroom was as big as Kakariko village. Actually, it was twice as big, with half of the room being his sleeping pool. One wall was a huge bookcase with its own ladder. There was a big, messy desk pushed into the corner with more shelves filled with books. There was a couple mannequin with his likeness, one bare and one with the outfit he wore to the ball, next to a large, 4-panel mirror. Next to that was a vanity littered with an overabundance of jewellery. There was sitting arrangement with tall a couple of loveseats, a couch, and a chair with thick, fluffy throw blanket, all matching. There was an assortment of weapons everywhere. Swords, spears, arrows and bows leaned against every piece of furniture, as well as decorated the wall. He has a crystal and luminescent stone chandelier hanging from the impossibly high ceiling.

 

He sets me onto the couch then makes his way to his desk. He pushes around papers, some falling to the floor. He makes no effort to pick them up. I hear him mumble, “Where is it, where is it…?” as he rips apart his desk, I collect the blanket from the chair then bundle myself on the couch.

 

“There it is!” Sidon exclaims. He holds up a box. He spins around, then Stops, which makes me stop rubbing the blanket on my face. I sign,  _ what? _ He pauses, before making his way over. He sits beside me, saying, “Nothing, nothing. Um.” He hands me the box. It was wooden with a maze of curved carvings filled in with silver paint and diamonds, and wrapped in a navy and silver ribbon, with a big bow resembling a flower.

 

I take it and pick at the ribbon, trying to find a way to undo the ribbon without ripping it. Sidon sits beside me, eagerly. Finally managing to take off the ribbon, I remove the lid from the box. Inside, was, (based on the huge bookshelf) not surprisingly, a book. A recipe book, to be exact, and a big one, too. I look at it, then him, then back at it, then him. Was he really letting me have this? This book must be worth a fortune! And he was just gifting it away? I know he is a prince, but damn how much money does he have?

 

Sidon laughs, and says, “Yes, it for you.”

 

“It is a double of the head chef’s recipe book. He had a backup in case something happens to the first. I may or may not be doing dishes for the next century, as well copying the original.” He says. I carefully lift the book from the box and sift through pages. It was all handwritten. I hug it to my chest, tearing up a little. I couldn't think of anything to say. I'm speechless... more than usual.

 

Manners. I need to start with manners. I sign,  _ thank you. I love it.  _ I start crying, but they're happy tears. I cover the book with the lid so it doesn't get ruined. Sidon was glowing with pride. He brushes my hair behind my ear. I'm smiling so wide my cheeks hurt.

 

“I'm am pleased you like it. I am sure you will put it to good use.” He says, grazing my cheek and jawline. I nod furiously. He wipes my tears with the back of my hand. This is so amazing and doesn't think he understands how much it means to me. How do I convey how kind this is?

 

I have an idea… But it might not work… Either way, it's worth a shot. I bite my tongue, then swallow the lump in my throat.

 

“Ttth...thenk… Oo-you…” I muster out. The ‘th’ comes out with a whistle And everything else is coarse, cracking and rough. It was horrendous, but Sidon’s gasps and eyes becoming glassy tells me that the message I wanted to send was well received.

 

“It… I…” he stammers, “O-of course. I'll do anything to make you happy.”

 

I look through the book slowly, skimming some of the recipes. I can't decide what I want to make first.

 

“Link, may I ask a question?” Sidon says, “It is perhaps a little strange.” I sign,  _ of course! _

 

He's not looking at me and he appears to be chewing on the inside of his mouth.

 

“How do…” His eyes are looking everywhere but at me, “Hylians… Show affection…?” I tilt my head, and sign,  _ What do you mean?  _ His eyes flicker to my hands before examining the wall.

 

“Erm.. Muzu. I was supposed to be studying Hylian relationship dynamics, but I… was busy.” Sidon says, “I did most of the readings, but I did not complete the section on displays of romantic affection.” I sign,  _ are you asking me to help you cheat?  _ Sidon slaps his heart.

 

“I would  _ never  _ cheat! He says, “But… Someone with experience is better than a textbook…”

 

_ What experience? The only person to have any interest in me, thought I was a girl and I seduced him for his pants,  _ I sign.

 

“I have come to the conclusion that you are not receptive towards romantic advanced, yes. I meant Hylian experience.” He says, “Additionally, please elaborate on that story.”

 

_ He had sand pants, and I wanted them. I dressed in Gurudo clothing so he would give them to me.  _ Sidon says, “They way you had phrased that, one may believe you had slept with the man.” I sign,  _ no, he was a creep. _

 

“Yes, he sounds suiting to that title.” Sidon says, “that aside, will you help me with my first question?”

 

I sign,  _ To be honest, I probably don't know much more than you, but Hylians will hold hands… _

 

“Like this?” Sidon asks, placing his hand on top of mind and curling his fingers around mine. I nod, before taking my hand and signing,  _ or kissing.  _ he asks, “Could you spell that, please.” I do, then he asks, “and how is that done?”

 

_ It's mostly just putting mouths together,  _ I sign. Sidon repeats, “Like this?” And literally just place his mouth against mine. Not kissing, just his mouth against mine. I shake my head, signing,  _ no it's more like…  _ I place a small peck on his mouth.

 

“Like…” He mimics me, making a small  _ mwah  _ I nod. He asks, “What about…” He kisses me again, this time taking my bottom lip between his. It makes a quiet smack.

 

_ That's also a way to do it, _ I sign. He says, What, this?” He repeats the last kiss, but this one seems a little longer. I sign,  _ yes, that one. _

 

“Huh.” He says, “and what about this?” He kisses me the same way, just noticeably longer. I ask,  _ how was that different?  _ He says, “this way.” And kisses me again, this time leaning into me and touching the small of my back.

 

_ Oh, I see.  _ I sign. my thoughts are fogging over He places his other hand above the first, pressing his lips against mine once more. He brakes to say, “You do, do you?”

 

I'm not thinking as my arms snake around his neck, pulling him closer. When moves away, I sign,  _ sometimes Hylians use their tounge, in more intimate moments… _

 

“Like…” He says. His tongue twists around mind. I hum, “mm hmm” wrapping my arms around him.

 

He eases me onto my back, running the wet muscle over my own. It was do long and big, just like the rest of him, abut so gentle, too. One of his hands are on the back of my head now, like a pillow. I moan. He lifts himself away and I whine. He chuckles, giving a peck to my lips.

 

“What if I were to…” He smooches my cheek. I giggle, trying to hug him closer. It works. Sidon says, “and this?” He kisses my throat. I gasp, throwing me back. He mumbles against my skin, “how interesting.” He pecks neck a few more times, drawing giggles from me. He pulls down the collar of my shirt, kissing my collarbone. I squirm, my breath becoming heavy.

 

He moves back to my mouth, giving me a big, wet smooch as his hands slip under my shirt hem and up my sides. I instinctively move my arms from his neck to over my head. He pulls my shirt off and tosses it.

 

He grabs my face, pressing his forehead to mine. I run my hand over his arm, feeling the rough scales on my palm, My heart was beating so quick and hard, I am certain it's thumping could be seen in my chest.

 

I reached up, grabbing the underside of his head-tail as I kiss him. He lays back down with me, our mouths not parting. He pulls away, and I whimper. He presses his lips to my ear and whispers, “I wish to kiss you everywhere, if I may.” I wiggle under him as he kisses my jaw. He hovers over, giving me a chance to answer.

 

I reach up to him. He kisses my wrist before leaning down and kissing me. I jump with an, “ow!” as a sharp pain pricks my lip. Sidon stops and looks at me. His face falls as I touch the blood.

 

“Oh, Link! I am the most sorry!”He says, “My teeth are too sharp! I apologize!” I run the red liquid through my fingers and sitting, then sign,  _ it's fine. _

 

“You are bleeding!” Sidon says, touching my face.

 

_ Remember the last time you saw me bleed?  _ I sign. He says, “Yes, but I caused this. I am so sorry!”

 

_ It's fine, Sidon, it's fine. _

 

Someone pushes Sidon’s bedroom door open and rushes in.

 

“Calder has missed his session and we are having difficulty finding him.” A knight says. Sidon sits up, shouting, “what?” Then falls onto the floor. He springs up, saying, “What do you mean ‘difficulty finding him’, where did he go?”

 

“My lord, if I knew, we would not be having difficulty finding him.” The knight says. Sidon curses, rubbing his face.

 

“Alright, I will be but a moment.” He says. The knight leaves and Sidon turns to me.

 

“Link, I am very sorry. I must help find someone. Feel free to help yourself out.” He says, running out.

 

What… What just happened? I touch the blood around my mouth. The wound has healed already, but the blood the had escaped ran down my chin.

 

Sidon kissed me. A lot. A lot, a lot. Where's my shirt? Where'd that go? I stand.

 

Why did he do that? Why did I kiss back? What did he mean by “kiss me everywhere”? I felt so sure I wanted him to that.

 

My heart's still pounding.

 

There's my shirt, on the other side of the coffee table. I grab it.

 

We're just friends, right? I was just helping him with his with his studies, right? Right?

 

I'm going with that, I decide, pushing common scenes into a box, far in the back of my brain. I don't use it much, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boi.
> 
> loosely based on this recipe:  
> https://foodofthewild.tumblr.com/post/165850051327/cream-of-vegetable-soup


	21. Calder

It was just an excuse. The whole ‘I didn't study Hylian romantic actions!’ was bull. I shamefully admit, I started to snoop, and found, sitting under some scattered parchment, a book on Hylians, opened to romantic gestures. The paragraph on kissing was circled in gold ink.

 

I should have known. Why would he skip this one specific topic? Why didn't I question why he knew what he was doing? He was good at it, he must have practised!

 

A pang of… Something… Kicks my stomach as the thought of who he had practised with comes to mind. I'm angry with him, so I bitterly joke that he made out with one if those Sidon-shaped mannequins. It makes me feel slightly better, and the image of it draws a cheap laugh.

 

I slam the book shut, twisting my mouth as I think. That… Was a date. He took me on a date. I slide into the deck chair. He took me on a date, then kissed me. I rub my face. Goddesses, why am I so clueless. I slink down, sighing. I gotta say, Sidon’s patience is impeccable. A bad choice is men, but impeccable patience.

 

Boy, and the “I told you so!” from Zelda that I am going to get.

 

My stomach is… I don't know what it's doing. I feel like I swallowed honey bees again. I can't decipher if it a positive or.negative reaction.

 

I furrow my brows. Maybe… A combination? But… Why? What could come from… This? From Sidon having feelings for me? My brain is racking up a list of everything that could go (will go) wrong.

 

For starters, his dead older sister almost proposed to me, if had it not for her death and all. It would morally wrong, and very very weird. Secondly, he's a prince for crying out loud! An heir!  The fact that he would he would even want to be friends with me is far-fetched! I have, more than once, tried to eat rocks while I was on death mountain! … And a few times while I was still on The Great Plateau… But what happens there doesn't really count. I was still delirious and practically newborn. Thirdly, as an heir himself, he would need to make an heir, and offsprings of Zora and Hylians are always sterile. Not that that matters, anyway. Sidon is trans, too, if that dream was true to memory. That means we basically have the same reproductive system. We couldn't even make a sterile mixed baby! Finally, the Zora civilians could not possibly approve. He said they hated his mother so much because she was a commoner, and I'm not exactly royalty myself.

 

...but a royal knight would be a fine suitor for a prince. Is that what King Dorephan meant when he said that Sidon sees me being knighted is the king’s approval?

 

My head hurts. I need to get out of here. I need air.

 

I fit the cookbook back into the wooden box and lazily tie it back up. It was a gift. No matter what he does, it's mine, and I'm taking the box and ribbon. Those were part of the Gift, too. I'm putting the fuzzy blanket he has in my room. That's what he gets for tricks and mind games and not thinking this through. I also like it, and he doesn't need it. He sleeps in a pool.

 

I dump everything in my room for now. I rub my temples. I'm glad we are leaving tomorrow. It gives me time to mull over everything.

 

I'm walking. I don't know where but I'm walking. Out of the castle and, through the domain. I'm trying to figure out why, of everyone who lives in or visits the domain, he would decide that I was the one wanted to pursue. He has an entire fan club at his fingertips, tripping over each other to have a simple conversation with him, and I mean that literally.

 

I can see Sidon, a few levels below me, talking to a group of ladies, one of whom had crawled into her friend, knocking her to the floor. Sidon made a motion that suggests he was describing height. The climber friend nods fiercely then says something. Sidon places his hands his hips and slumps his shoulders. Floored friend says something. Sidon makes a motion somewhere between waving and patting the air before walking away. The moment he turns, the floored friend rolls over, bringing the other the ground, kicking her and shouting, “This is your fault!”

 

Alright, I can understand why he would not have much interest in his fan club members. But it is not like I'm the only one that keeps a brain around him. For example, there's…

 

Um…

 

Only his family and Muzu are coming to mind. They can't be the only people who treat him like a person. I chew on my cheek. Even some of his family (Huxley, mostly) don't see him as himself.

 

There… There has to be someone…

 

Zelda! There's Zelda! Even she would be more suited to him. She's smart and a princess. Prince and a princess, perfect!

 

Actually, I have a feeling Zelda may be gay. Not the only problem with that idea, but probably one the biggest. Never mind that she was focused on trying to get him with  _ me. _

 

I push off the railing and continue on my way. Where was I going? Air, I was getting air. I dawdle to one of the staircases that lead out of the domain. I mount the rail and slide down. When I reach the bottom, I turn, intending to walk into the field, but stop. I can see someone. I can't make out much, except they are a Zora, that they are swaying a little too much as the walked away, and they were dragging a stiff, straight object, like a stick or a spear.

 

Curiosity draws me forward. They're signing a wordless song. The item they are holding screeches as it is pulled across a rock. It's metal, with a pointed edge, I figure.

 

I think about what Sidon had said about Zora’s scenes of smell. If it was really that strong, this person knew I was following them. The metal stick scraps again, this time causing sparks.

 

I crouch down before walking all fours as if it would make me more stealthy. The person’s singing turns into some sort of angry scream song, before fading back into what it had been before. I touch my demon carver, making sure it is still there, despite never taking it off.

 

They stop walking, but not singing, then continues moving.

 

Soon, we come to Ralis Pond. The figure calmly walking into the water and disappears from view. I watch the still water for what feels like forever, before stepping to its edge. I look for any signs of the person but find none.

 

I think of my options: leave, or go for a swim.

 

The water is cold. A reminder that it is not yet summer. the mud shifts between my bare toes and I lick my tooth gap. I press forward.

 

something thin runs along my foot. I try to see into the water, but it is black.

 

My ankles are grabbed and I'm sucked under, barely able to gasp air in. I come less than an inch away from reflective gold eyes. I quick glance and I find that the Zora has midnight scales. At least the parts that were not scarred. I can see the nostrils under their pink nose flare. Their narrowed eyes widen. The metal stick sparkles as the blunt end is rammed into my stomach. I grunt in pain, bubbles tickling my face. At least they used the weapon to force me above water. I inhale deeply.

 

The crest of the Zora breaks the surface as well, their pupils hair-strand thin, before the entire being stands, hunching over me.

 

“You must be Link.” They say, “I recognize you from the scent that lingers on Sidon.” I stare blankly.

 

“You look like your mother.” They say. Their voice is friendly enough, but their face is utterly expressionless, and their many, many scars were to perfectly rowed to be from anything but from themselves. They were all scars, though. Nothing new. That is what scares me about the spear they were firmly in their grasp.

 

“Did you like my gift?” They ask. I'm still trying to process what is happening.

 

“Sidon said you were not one for conversations.” the state.

 

It occurs to me that they are saying, “Sidon” and not something like “Prince” or “my lord”, which even Zelda does. The only people who don't remark on his status are the king and… Me.

 

I sign,  _ are you friends with Sidon?  _ they stare, then says, “I don't know sign language, sorry.”

 

I pull out the Sheikah slate and open the function that I recorded quests on, and type the question into it, then show them it.

 

They snort, then says, “His only one.” I furrow my brows.

 

“Your jaw is chattering.” they point out. it is. they poke me with the spear, saying, “Get out. You can't die now. Sidon is going to need you to get through this.”

 

Before I can type “through what?” they point the spear at their exposed jugular. I shriek, “No, wait! But it’s too late and I'm covered in a spray of blood. They fall face forward into the water.

 

_ Cold basement with no windows. People are crying, begging. _

 

I stand, shivering and shocked. My hands start to tingle, and it spreads up my arms. My fingers are drawn to the wound, as magnetized to it.

 

_ “Do it! Do it you coward!” My father shouts in my ear. I have an axe in my hands. It is too big for me, but just about everything is. _

 

Small white sparkles of magic drift on the wind as my hand hovers near it. I watch, bewildered, as the deep hole closes into nothing, not even a scar to his collection.

 

_ “How will you ever be a fearless hero if you can't even get rid of the monster inside the castle walls! Do it!” he shouts over muffled crying. _

 

The strange feeling in my limbs fades as the cut does. I turn the person over then pull them ashore. My brain does nothing but repeat whatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo!

 

_ “Do it!” _

 

“Halt!” Someone shouts behind me, I turn to Bazz. Sidon runs behind him, calling, “Calder!”

 

_ I mouth “I'm sorry.” And bring the axe down. The sound of flesh tearing brings shivers down my spine. _

 

He looks to the still-breathing body on my lap, then to me and my blood-soaked clothes.

 

He demands in a panic, “What has happened?”

 

I can't even begin to sign. I barely even hear him. He is nothing but a red blur in my vision.

 

“Link? Link, are you alright?” He asks. I stare the blood, mostly washed away, in his neck.

 

I'm beyond tears. I'm just staring, shaking.

 

“I have Calder, you carry Link.”

 

My body does not exist. I don't exist. Nothing is real. Nothing.

 

Black.

  
  


***

 

I feel like I weigh a billion tons. My head swims and pounds. I'm swaddled in softness. I rub my face against it. Comforting.

 

Zelda's voice is soft, “Hey, you're awake.” I shake my head against the softness. Lights dance on my eyelids.

 

“We've been worried about you, Kitty.” She coos, petting my hair. It's nice.

 

“the healer thinks to passed out from shock.” She purrs, “and no one has any idea what happens to his friend. Can you help us with that, Kitty?”

 

I open one eye. Everything is blurry and my head clouds more. I mouth,  _ I'm sorry.  _ Then lay my head back down. Zelda doesn't stop petting me.

 

Someone comes in asking, “Has he woken up?”

 

“He did for a second. I think he fell asleep again.” Zelda says. I hear the person step closer, “Can't say I'm surprised. I was looking over the results, and it is almost as if there was next to no energy in his body. Barely enough to keep his heart beating?” Zelda asks, “How is that possible? He eats everything in sight!”

 

“I don't know, it is very strange. He must have performed something that requires copious amounts of energy.”

 

“Like what?” Zelda asks. The person hums an  _ I don't know,  _ then says, “just add that to the list questions to ask him when he's conscious.”

 

“I have other patients to check on. Keep me updated if he wakes up.” The person says. Zelda agrees, “Sure.”

 

she silently plays with hair. I think she is turning my bangs into a bunch of small braids.

 

“How is he doing?” Sidon asks, appearing.

 

“He woke up for a second, then passed out again.” Zelda restates. Sidon pauses, then asks, “Are you sure?” Zelda questions, “That he woke up?”

 

“No, that fainted again. I believe he is still conscious.” Sidon says, “Are you not, Link?” I whimper, not moving in the slightest.

 

“What happened?” He asks. I whine in answer.

 

“What were you both doing out there?” He tries again. I moan.

 

“Gaddison brought you applesauce with crickets in it.” Zelda butts in. One eye peer open. Zelda was holding the bowl.

 

“Crickets? as in the bug? why?” Sidon asks, sitting by my arm. Zelda answers, “It's link.” Sidon nods, “Right, of Course, but who was is Gaddison?”

 

“One of Link's childhood friends. She's a knight now.” Zelda says, helping me sit up.

 

“What she the knight from a few evenings ago?” Sidon asks. I groan, “Uh huh.”

 

“And the individual that lifted you her head and ran off with you?” Sidon wonders. I hum in confirmation. I try to reach for the spoon, but so much as turn my head is a chore, as I was laying against a big pile of pillows. Zelda picks it up, scoops up some of the sauce, and holds it to my mouth. I twist my mouth at it.

 

“if you can lift your arms, how can you lift a spoon? Eat it, you buffoon.” Zelda says. I stick my tongue out at her.

 

“Fine.” She says, “I'll eat it.” She puts the spoon to her mouth. Her jaw hung down as the food remained in her mouth.

 

“It's twitching! She gags, spitting it into her hands. She says, “Eeeew… I'll be right back.” I snicker.

 

“How are you faring?” Sidon asks, brush my hair behind my ear. I grunt again. I attempt to sign,  _ tired,  _ but my hands don't make it to chest, so I make the curving motions against my chest instead. Sidon runs his rails through my bangs, taking out the braids. He asks, “Do you remember what had transpired? Calder is refusing to discuss anything.” I sign,  _ tired,  _ again.

 

“I… Understand.” He says. The top of his fingers stay against my face.

 

Right. He…

 

Bad idea, it is a bad idea. No more encourage this. I weakly roll away from his touch, reaching for the applesauce.

 

“Perhaps this will help.” Sidon says. Reach out of my view. He places a wooden lap table over me. He plops the applesauce on top, then pulls out a wooden tube out of nowhere and dips it into the sauce, pointing it at me. A straw. Sidon's fingers are back in my hair, idly brushing with his claws.

 

It's a struggle to bend down to get the straw in my mouth and away from Sidon, but I manage. He places his hands in his lap. I'm thinking  _ good, maybe he gets it,  _ when he lays down on his Sidon. He's too big for the bed, and he was mostly off of it. That also meant he was very, very close to me.

 

I decide to let it slide. I'm unwell and he's comforting. I can subtly give him the cold shoulder later. When I'm recovered. Because it would be a bad idea to let him keep having feelings for me. It's a bad idea, I tell myself.

 

Leflat pokes, saying, “Sorry, my lord, that's all we can manage. We have the assembly at the school now.” Zelda pushes past her, and sits in the chair she was in before.

 

Sidon signs, “Alright.” And stands. He runs his hand through my hair, revelling in it. He says, “Feel better, Kitty.” And follows Leflat out.

  
I see Zelda's smug face from the corner of my eye. I poorly sign,  _ Not a word. _


	22. Bed Filled with the Sun

I wake up with the blanket pulled up to my chin. I had the fluffy blanket piled on top as well. It's tickling my nose. Some energy had seeped back into me, but my bones felt as if someone has stuck spikes in between them. The ceiling was as blue as the rest of the domain. I hear the familiar slap of Zora's feet. Someone asks, “Oh, wonderful! You’re awake! How do you feel?” I groan as long and loudly as my aching chest would allow. Scribbling something down, they say, “I will take that as ‘not the best’.”

 

“You have been unconscious for nearly 18 hours, but a few hours ago you woke up for a few minutes. Do you remember that?” They ask. I mumble, “Uh huh.” more scribbling. They continue, “I can see no causations for pain, besides excessive exertion.”

 

“I have been informed that since last night, you have lost a visible amount of weight. I would like to keep you here to monitor that.” They say, writing something else. I grunt. They finish, “Visitor.” 

 

Sidon comes into view, worry etched onto his face. He looks away, seeming to watch something. When his attention is back on me, he smiles weakly. He asks, “Are you well?” I blink at him, still laying as still as I possibly can. He states, “Understood.” I snort. He scans the room, then asks, “Where has the chair gone?” I grunt an ‘I don’t know’. Sidon questions, “May I lay with you?” Without thinking, I vocalize, “uh huh.” I’m supposed to be cutting out anything that could be mistaken for romance! why did I do that?

 

He tries to edge me away so he could fit, but when I grunt in pain, he stops, hands raising in surrender and apologizing. I speak, “a’kay, a’kay.” He positions himself so that he is angled half on his side, half on his back, avoiding covering his gills, his legs on the floor, and one arm over my head. Unsure of where to put the other, he cautiously lowers in over my stomach, careful not to hurt me. I’m too sore to protest. I instead, despite yelling at myself in my head, stretch my limbs, bones popping, and roll against him. He plays with my hair, softly scratching my head.

 

He says, “May I ask how my blanket had appeared in your room?” the hand that been on my stomach, now hanging over my waist, was brush the fluffy material. I hum to deny him. He wonders, “I may not?” I say, “Uh huh.” He makes somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. I don't have the energy to get into a “you lied about kissing so I stole it” conversation, which would likely turn into an argument. I don't want to get into an argument at all.

 

He says, “May I ask how my blanket had appeared in your room?” the hand that been on my stomach, now hanging over my waist, was brushing the fluffy material. I hum to deny him. He wonders, “I may not?” I say, “Uh huh.” He makes somewhere between a scoff and a laugh. I don't have the energy to get into a “you lied about kissing so I stole it” conversation, which would likely turn into an argument. I don't want to get into an argument at all.

 

My hands are twitchy and protesting as I sign,   _ how… _ , And,  _...other _ . Sidon takes his time to piece together my fractured sentence. He asks, “Are you asking about Corder?” I say, “mmhm.”

 

“He's doing much better than you. He is perfectly fine, in fact. He woke up in the early morning.” Sidon says. He stops playing with my hair, instead hold it stiffly. He speaks softly, “I am concerned for the answer, but do you know why he was out there?” the image of the spear slashing his own throat left my insides cold and numb. I can't make eye contact with Sidon as he tries to search my face for an answer. I think my blank face gives Sidon that answer, however, as he says, “Corder has always been a danger to himself. We do not have the knowledge or potions that can help him properly, no matter how much our studies on mental health advance.”

 

“I thought he was starting to cope. It has been several months since he last…” Sidon’s expression was vacant, “I am most thankful that you had prevented him from anything permanent…” My tired hands sign,  _ didn't.  _ He places his weight onto one arm, hovering over me, confused.

 

_ Spear,  _ I sign, then make a throat-slitting action. His confusion only intensifies and he sits up. He asks, “Are...you sure…? How is he alright then?” I sign,  _ wondering...myself. _ He stays quiet, eyes searching me. He states, “Explain what happened between…then, and when Bazz and I had found you.”

 

I clench my eyelids. I don't want to. I don't want to think about it. But, if it might help someone…

 

_ Mipha… Healing… But not… She, gone… Passed...but, looked the same…  _ I sign, ... _ exhausted… _

 

Sidon takes my hand, running his thumb into my palm. He slowly takes off his crown. it seems to resist. He points it to me, now far from his own head. It snaps against my face, jerking my head back with its force. Sidon gasps, “Link, I apologize! I had no idea it would react so strongly!” He tries to pry it off without scratching me, but can’t. He shouts, “I cannot remove it! It is stuck!” I grunt in pain as I pluck it from my skin, hand it to him, and sign,  _ why? _

 

“My crown is attracted to beings with magical abilities. I had no idea it could react so strongly!” Sidon says. He resets his crown, then slides to the floors, kneeling beside the bed. He takes my hands, examining them as if they were speaking to him.

 

“Link?” Sidon says, “Is it possible that Mipha had left her healing to you?” I furrow my brows and weakly shaking my head. He asks, “Are you certain? When I was young, my crown was not even half that attracted to her. Granted, I would not put it past you to have unimaginable powers, but this ability to heal others is new, yes?” I press my lips together and wrap my fingers around his, thinking. Would Mipha really leave me her powers? Sidon says, “You had spent an excessive amount of energy. It is possible that your body went into shock after such a foreign excretion.” I sign,  _ maybe? _

 

I pause, something he said sinking in. I sign,  _ You have magic? _

 

“Erm… Yes, I do…”He says, drawing away, “It is essentially useless, however. Nevermind it.” I sign,  _ what is it? _

 

“My magic?” He asks. I nod. He says, “Why would you like to know?” I sign,  _ curiosity. _ He says, “You know curiosity killed the cat.”

 

_ And Satisfaction brought it back,  _ I sign. He rests his head on his forearms. He says, “Is that how you can perform such dangerous acts and simply walk it off?” Straight-faced, I sign,  _ yes.  _ He snickers.

 

He moves my sideburns behind my ear, seeming thoughtful and dreamy. His touch stays, his thumb tracing my cheekbone. I hold my breath.

 

“Are you aware that you look as if nature is weaved into you.” He muses. I try to tilt my head, not understanding. He rakes my hair, saying, “...Like the sun.”

 

“Your eyes are comparable to the sky. They may even put it to shame.” he says, knuckle running down my face. A finger crosses my nose, “Your skin, like the sand of the most beautiful beaches and freckles, life giving-soil.” He muses. He moves my bangs to uncover a pink, arrow-shaped scar I had earned from a bokoblin in my Great Plateau days, then to the white, craterous claw marks from a lizalfo across my cheek and nose. He speaks, “Every scar a gladiolus flower growing. Your lips, the loveliest psychotria elata to ever bloom…” He drapes his fingertips over my mouth. He was close enough that I barely had to move as I kissed him. How could I have possibly not have?

 

His hands cup my face, returning the kiss with careful enthusiasm. My bones cry out as I reach around, holding his neck. He is the one to separate us, and I realize I had not breathed at all during that entire ordeal. He pecks the corner of my eye, then pressing his forehead to mine, his hands now only loosely holding me. He looks at me with an expression that simultaneously made my insides so warm my toes curls and so, so cold with fear.

 

There is the sound of nails clicking against the marble floor. Sidon whips around, befuddled. He asks, “Where did  _ he _ come from?” Wolf hops onto the bed beside me and lays down against my front. He wiggles his head into my neck. I sign,  _ I have learned that there is never an answer to that. _

 

“That does not concern you?” he asks. I sign,  _ why would it? _ I hug Wolf, fluffing up his fur. He sighs and rolls onto his back, so I rub his exposed stomach. Sidon pushes himself up. He says, “I supposed if you are not worried…”

 

“You must be absolutely famished.” He says, “I will fetch us dinner, and some for him, as well.”

 

Sidon steps out. I pat Wolf’s head and sign to him, _ how do I tell him we should stay just friends?  _ Wolf’s tail thumped against the mattress. He stands and shakes, then jumps into the floor. When Sidon returns, he sets the food on the bedside table. Wolf jumps on him, knocking Sidon on top of me. I coil and yelp in pain. Sidon was quick to stand, apologizing. Wolf made a sound that can only be described as a cackle. I sign, not your fault. It's his. Wolf leaps back onto the bed. He plops down between my legs, wagging his tail and looking at me with falsely innocent eyes. I sign,  _ troublemaker!  _ He's belly up once more, his tail still swishing playfully. Sidon asks, “You are alright?” I nod. 

 

Sidon sits beside me. He says, offering his hand, “Allow me to help you up.” I accept it, but find that I need more than hand. He wordlessly pulls me onto my butt. I also find that my hands are too weak and shaky to hold silverware. He asks, “Do you require assistance?” I grab a fist of the closest edible thing and shove it into my face.  I miss the first time, but I get it on the fourth. He says, “I suppose that means you have this dealt with?”

 

_ Stop staring at me,  _ I sign. He smirks, “It is very hard not to, for a few reasons.” I stick my tongue out at him. He takes my chin, saying, “Your tongue is so small. How could it possibly be useful?” I ask,  _ How is your tongue any more useful than mine? _

 

“I would be honoured to show you.” He flirted. I walked into that. He adds, when you are fully healed, of course.”

 

“You are a mess.” Sidon states. I sign,  _ what else is new? _

 

“Your wolf has disappeared?” Sidon glances around. I didn't even feel him move. I sign,  _ he does that.  _ Sidon frowns. He asks, “That does not concern you?’ I shake my head.

 

I sign,  _ food.  _ I had already finished my own. He asks, “you are still hungry?” I sign,  _ starved,  _ then reach for his meal. He yanks it away, saying, “this is mine! I can go fetch more if you would like?” I nod but try to take the plate from Sidon’s grasp. He holds it above my head. He says, “Alright, but don't touch this.” He sets it on a desk that held several papers and sharp hospital tools. Why would they leave those out?

 

I use the bedside table to brace myself as I attempt to stand. My legs are screaming to stop, but my stomach is growling go. Halfway to the desk, my legs win, and I fall on my face. I don't move.

 

“Link, what are you doing?” Sidon asks, “Are you alright?” I give him a thumbs up. He pauses, then asks, “Were you trying to get my dinner?” Face still in the ground, I sign,  _ m-a-y-b-e.  _ Sidon sighs. I hear plates clink as he sets them somewhere.

 

“Why did you fall?” He asks. He was at right beside me and I don't know when he got so close. I turn to him. I roll onto my back and sign,  _ gravity.  _ He glares. I explain,  _ legs gave out.  _ He picks me up and brings me back to the bed.

 

“Just rest, Link.” He says, “You more than deserve it.” He sits close beside me. He had placed his dinner and my seconds on the bedside table. He gives me my plate. It was piled high with food. I make a pleased sound and Sidon pecks my forehead. I'm not given time to react as he turns to his own meal. Forget it, I decide. A problem for later. I devour the food instead.

 

“How… Does one as small as you fit so much inside of you?” Sidon asks as I lick the plate clean. I sign,  _ practice.  _ He says, “Somehow, I doubt that.” I sign,  _ then you know nothing of my true skill.  _ He shakes his Head, smirking. He says, “I suppose I do not.”

 

“Are you still hungry?” He asks. I have to think about it. I sign,  _ a little. _

 

“Would you like to finish mine?”

 

I sign,  _ give! _

 

He giggles, following my request. I ask,  _ where is everybody?  _ Then bite into his food.

 

“Asleep, likely. It is the middle of the night.” Sidon answers. I choke, then shove the plate back at him so I can sign,  _ then why aren't you sleeping?  _ He responds, “I could not sleep while worrying so deeply about you.” I press my lips together, then sign,  _ you should be sleeping! Don't ruin your prince duties or whatever tomorrow because of me! _

 

“My day would have been ruined if I had not known the state of your condition.” He states, “Besides, I have nothing of importance to do tomorrow. Only some violin and sparring practice.”

 

_ You need your rest! Go to bed right now!  _ I sign. He orders, “Finish your food.” I order right back,  _ Go to sleep! _

 

“You complete the first and I will do the latter.” He says. I make overly focused eye contact as I scoop up the plate’s contents into my mouth with one motion. He looks aghast as he whispers, “Hylia, all mighty, Link.” I tell him,  _ sleep now.  _ He says, “Well, if you insist.” He lays down beside me. I say, “Wha-?” He was slightly too big for the bed, so he curled himself around me with a smug grin. I'm too tired to fight it, and he needs to rest. I still have the plate. I poke him with it, so he puts it on the bedside table with the other.

 

I lay down beside him, my face against his collarbone. His arm wraps around me, burying his face into the top of my head.  He was warm and comfortable. I snuggle into his neck, then realize I'm purring. He mumbles against me, “Sleep well, Kitty.”

 

***

 

I wake up alone. Disappointment germinates in my chest. Sitting up doesn't cause any pain this time, and my legs can take my weight, even if they are a bit wobbly. The sharp tools on the desk had disappeared and the papers were in a neat pile.

 

“Feeling better?” the person that had spoken to me before asks from behind me. They say, “I will fetch your clothes.”

 

They come back with my champion tunic and beige pants, both ridden of the blood stains. I slide my pants on first, the replace the itchy gown with my shirt. They say, “I cannot find anything wrong with you, so I suppose you're free to leave. If this happens again, inform me” I give her a thumbs up and push past her.

 

I don't know where I am. Somewhere in the castle, if I were to guess, but everything in the domain looks the same. Where is the Sheikah slate? Looks like I'm wondering again. I randomly pick a direction and go.

 

***

 

I somehow ended up at the shrine to the late queen. I touch a cattail that surrounds the small pond. Sidon resembled her more than the king, without a doubt. I wonder if Mipha would have grown to be near-identical to her. The more I stare at the painting of the queen, the more remorse crawls inside of me, until I'm bawling like a newborn, and I don't even know why. I couldn't stop myself.

 

“Link?” Sidon calls breathlessly as he runs up to me, “What is the matter? Why are you crying?” I sign, _ I don't know!  _ and turn away from him, and the painting. Sidon pauses, still panting.

 

He pulls me into him, holding me tightly. He whispers, “It's okay. I miss her, too.”


	23. Armoury

I tie Lemai’s rein to a rock, right next to Muffin. We were all just outside the domain. I kiss her nose and tell her,  _ I will be back soon.  _ I cross the bridge into the domain, wiping the rain from my eyes. It was coming down heavy.  I had already packed my stuffed and attached them to Lemai. I was now only waiting on Zelda. She had had the Sheikah Slate, but now it was back in my possession. She refuses to tell me where my demon carver is, however. I am very uncomfortable being unarmed. If Zelda doesn't hurry up, I'm going to teleport to Gurudo Village and buy a knife. They have the coolest knives. I'll use her clothes to get in.

 

While the Domain was a little less busy, there was still far too many people for my liking. I stay close to the walls and railings and avoid eye contact. A panicked shout catches my attention. Out of habit, I reach for my weapon, but of course, come up empty-handed. Regardless, I run to the source of the shouting. Sidon's uncle, Huxley, points at something  small to see, yelling, “What Is that?” I approach the spot he was drawing attention to, finding a small bug.  Sidon, beside him, says, “It is only a grasshop- Link, Don't eat that- Okay!” He claps his hands together. Huxley snaps, “Not the bug, that!” A small green snake wrapped itself around my ankle.

 

“That's a-” Sidon jumps back, “Snake!”  I slowly crouch down, then quickly grab its head, holding its jaw closed. I coil its body around my arm so it's not hanging freely as I sign,  _ harmless.  _ It yanks its head from between my fingers and bites my hand. I mumble,“Ow.” Confliction was apparent on Sidon's face. With the animal still attached to me, I sign,  _ mostly harmless. _

 

“Link, “Sidon says, cautiously circling me, “Why don't you put that somewhere else.” The snake was trying to swallow my hand, its jaw unhinged. I nod at him and shake it off. It falls to the ground and slides up my leg. Sidon bellows, “Not there! Out of the Domain!” I roll my eyes and start making my way towards the nearest exit. The snake decided being an anklet was good enough and stayed tangled there. Sidon followed after me at a safe radius. Huxley apparently was, too.

 

I sit on a rock, rain still misting, and lift my leg, clasping its mouth again, as if it worked so well before, as I unknot it from me. Sidon watched on with panic and horror. I kiss the snake on its head then set it down in the grass. It hisses and slithers away. Once it was hidden in the greenery, Sidon was in front of me, examining the bite. He asks, “are you sure it was not poisonous?” I sign,  _ that would only matter if I bit it.  _ Sidon tilts his head. I explain,  _ If it bites me and I die, it's venomous, not poisonous. _

 

“You know that, but you know not of eating random dead animals?” Sidon teases. I sign,  _ I may eat random things, but at least I'm not the one that has been eaten. _  Sidon puts his hands on his hips, “that was one time, I was an adolescent, and it was not a random creature.” I sign, _ I'm shocked that you did not bring up that the snake had half devoured my hand. _

  
  
  


“That would have been a nice additional piece of information to state.” He says. I snort. Huxley, whom I had forgotten about, cuts in, “Why didn't you just kill it?” I sign,  _ The only thing to kill here is you.  _ Sidon waves me off, and speaking, “He says that it would be cruel and nonsensical.”

 

_ No, I didn't,  _ I sign. He states, “I was paraphrasing.” I sign,  _ fight me.  _ Sidon rolls his eyes. He instead asks, “How is your hand?” I give him a thumbs up with the previously injured limb. He takes it, giving it a once-over before deciding it was fine.

 

Huxley asks, “Where did the bite go?” Sidon answers, “Link is an enigma.” I sign,  _ I think you have an image of me in your head that is a lot more impressive than what I really am.  _ Sidon is unable to respond to me as Zelda manifests behind Huxley, startling us all as she chimes in,” _ There  _ you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” I sign,  _ I’ve been here and there.  _ She retorts”, I don’t need your sarcasm, that’s my job.”

 

_ You’ve been demoted,  _ I sign. She glares at me with her hands on her hips. I ask,  _ what do you need?  _ She requests, “Can you help me put my bags on Muffin? They keep falling off.” I nod and sign,  _ can you do anything that involves horses?  _ She says slowly, “Not...fall off?” I sign,  _ that’s because you can’t get on one. _

 

“Hush, I said I don’t need your sarcasm.” She taps her foot. I stick my tongue out at her but stand. I sign to Sidon,  _ I will catch up with you later.  _ He says, cold and direct, “Yes, of course! I wish to speak privately before you leave!” that does not sound good…

 

I sign,  _ okay, sure.  _ I turn to Zelda, who only gives me a suggestive eyebrow raise. I scrunch my face in disdain.

 

***

 

“-and that’s the last one.” Zelda says as I secure a lumpy sack to Muffin, wiping rain from my eyes.  She says, “I’ll refill the water bladders while you go have that ‘private talk’ with Sidon.” I turn to Lemai and stick my face into her mane, groaning. Zelda pets her horse, saying, “Talking to people, your worst nightmare, but not facing off with the literal embodiment of evil.” I sign, 

_ It’s not socially acceptable to stab people when I get upset.  _ Zelda shrugs, “I guess that’s true, but also a little concerning that your first reaction is murder.” I sign,  _ I’m leaving now.  _ Zelda scoops up the water bladders in her arms, she beams, “Have fun!” She twirls on her heels and walks off cheerfully. I bury my face back into Lemai, preparing myself. I tell her,  _ I will be back soon, my girl.  _ Lemai whinnies and bunts me. I kiss her and wipes water from her bangs.

 

I’m not sure where Sidon is. The confidence in me deflates. Maybe somewhere in the castle? I walk up to Mipha’s statue as a familiar shrieking voice enters my ears.

 

I peer over the stairs leading down. There was Sidon’s uncle yelling at him. Sidon appeared calm, albeit a little irritated as he spoke. They had a crowd. Huxley comes at him with a low growl before yelling, “-not to mention on you chose a  _ fucking  _ Hylian!” Sidon presses his fingers to his lips and takes a deep breath. He responds quietly.

 

“Well,  _ sorry, _ if that is not what you want to hear, but someone has to stop letting you do anything you want!” Huxley snaps. Sidon retorts, “Is that what you’re doing?” Then mumbles something about public humiliation. Huxley taps his foot, then chides, “You need to respect your elders, you know.”

 

“I do. It is not respectable to allow oneself to be insulted.” Sidon states, “Nor is it respectable to demean someone based on harmless attributes.” Behind me, Muzu asks, “I don’t sound like that cretin, do I?”  Huxley spits, “ Oh, so now you’re making jokes now?” I sign to Muzu,  _ not as bad. _

 

“No, you are assuming I am poking at you because you refuse to believe you are incorrect.” Sidon says. Huxley’s hand makes a huge smack at it ran across Sidon’s face. Sidon falters back, covering the attacked area. The crowd gasps and becomes still. My body starts down the stairs without my brain fully processing what happened. Seeing me come down the stairs, Huxley hisses and lazily points at me, “Well, look at that. Your Hylian is coming to the rescue. How sweet of her!”

 

“Him.” Sidon corrects, “Link, you should probably not-” I clutch Huxley’s wrist and squeeze. He bends, trying to ease some of the pressure, with a surprised grunt. Eye to eye with him now, I give him the coldest, most hate-filled glare I am capable of making, and mouth  _ do. not. touch. Him.  _ while closing my fist tighter around his arm. His bones click and he cries out. His knees buckles and he falls to the ground, now hitting my hand, and shouting, “Let go! Let go! Let go!” His hand becomes limp and my fist was closed enough to know that his bones were likely mostly powder now. Huxley tries prying my fingers off, only scratching me and drawing blood instead. Sidon places his hand on me, saying, “That’s enough.” I pause but finally release him. Huxley’s hand falls onto the ground. His wrist was purple, black, and less than half the size it had been before. He heaved out sobs.

 

Sidon barely acknowledges him, instead turning to me and saying, “Let me see your hand.” I show him my scratched fingers. It was finishing healing. He licks his thumb and wipes away the blood. He stands and places his hand on my back as Bazz runs into the chaos. He nods at Bazz as he guides me away from the scene. Bazz returns the motion.

 

I sign,  _ you’re not mad?  _ He chuckles and says, “I cannot understand how one can be so negative.” I sign,  _  I know. Even Ganon’s monsters are more tolerable of each other.  _

 

Sidon checks over his shoulder, “you are most courageous, for standing up to him. I am thankful to you once more.” the rain lightens to more of a mist. Sidon snatches my hand and yanks me forward as he starts running. I look behind us but see nothing. I can't even ask about the sudden urgency because he has my hand. He yanks me into a room I didn’t even see. It’s an armoury, filled with shiny, clean weapons and armour. There are crates marked arrows, and spears and tridents hands on the wall in holders.I try to ask,  _ what are we doing here? _ But he does not look at my hands, rather, turning his back to me, bracing himself on the wall. I hesitate but touch his back. He breathes in deeply, then turns to me, that plastic smile plastered on his face like mud.

I ask,  _ are you alright?  _ His fake smile doesn't falter as he chirps, “Of course!” I squint at him, so he adds, “I only needed to moment calm down.” I don’t believe him, but I guess I can’t force him to talk, so instead repeat,  _ Why are we here?  _ He answers, “It is away from the public.”

 

_ This is small for an armoury,  _ I sign. He responds, “It is for training. Everything is soft-tipped.” I grab a sword and shake it, watching as it flops back and forth. I grin, “Eh heh heh.”  He grabs it by the wagging part, taking it from me. I sign,  _ You're no fun.  _ He puffs and sets it back on top of a crate, “You are immature.” I retort,  _ we already knew that.  _ He picks me and sits me next to the sword on the crate. 

 

He asks, “You are leaving soon, yes?” I nod and sign,  _ as soon as I'm done talking to you.  _ Sidon scratched his chin. He asks, “Have you fully recovered?” I nod again. He checks once more, “So you are feeling well, then?” I'm getting dizzy with all this nodding.

 

“Excellent.” He states, then grabs my hips and presses his lips to mine. After the shock subsides, I melt against him. I didn't notice that he moved at first, touching his forehead to mine. He smirks at me. I breathlessly say, “hum…”

 

“I will miss you.” He says, punctuating with a kiss, “You will be back soon, yes?” I don't get a chance to answer as he distracts me with his mouth again. I couldn't care less. My arms draped over his shoulders and my legs knot around his body. His hands slip under my shirt, running up my back. He tastes like mint tea. 

 

As he pulls away, I inhale deeply. Why do I keep forgetting I need oxygen. He gazes at me with a mysterious and indescribable look in his eyes. His expression shifts to his plastic smile, but it falls, his eyes welling with tears and lips becoming a tight line. He hunches over me, sobbing onto my shoulder. I can only babble, “Um?” I awkwardly pat his head. At least he is letting it out. I adjust him under my chin, cooing softly in hopes to comfort him.

 

If I ever see Huxley again, he's dying a slow and painful death. no one makes Sidon cry. I consider different ways to make Huxley suffer, when Sidon heaves, sucking my shirt into his mouth. He spits it out with a “blek.” He turns his head in the way we had come from, his head still against me. I slowly pet his head. I can't see his face because of his big crest. I graze the front part that becomes his nose, and Sidon sighs, leaning into the touch. Interesting. I gently run my fingertips over the front of his crest again. 

 

I remind myself that, not only am I supposed to be angry at him for lying to me, I was supposed to be putting an end to anything romantic. He's crying, I reason. You can't just push your crying friend off! I keep petting that spot. Sidon rubs his cheeks and says, “you must leave now, correct? his eyes were puffy and glazed over. I run my thumb over his crest once more, frowning at him. He smiles softly at me. The glazed look is momentarily replaced with something I can't name. He says, “I will be fine; I am always fine.” I frown more but he sets me down. I grunt. Sidon wipes away the rest of his tears on his arm. I ask him,  _ Can I kill him now?  _ He smiles sweetly, then tells me, “It will be taken care of.” I snarl slightly. I tell him,  _ if I ever see him again, I’m beating his skull in. _

 

He chuckles, “Use a rock and protection on your clothing, but I do not believe you will be seeing him again. He would be lucky to see the light of day again after striking me.” I sign,  _ he's being let off easy compared to what I would do to him.  _ Sidon pokes my nose, saying, “I believe you are right.”

 

He gazes at me silently, then asks, “when is it that you have to leave?” I sign,  _ as soon as I'm done talking to you, but there hasn't been much talking. _

 

He kisses me again, whispering, “Sue me.”

 

I ask,  _ is there anything you wanted to say or where you just looking to make out.  _ He hums, absentmindedly, tracing my waist and touch our foreheads together.

 

“I would just like to remind you to stay safe. Avoid unnecessary recklessness, please.” He tells me. I sign,  _ Zelda will probably keep me in check.  _ He smiles, then sighs, “That is the closest thing to what I wish to hear, is it not?” I sign,  _ it probably is. _

 

“Alright, then I suppose I will take it.” He says, “Since I cannot come myself, as much as I would love to.”

 

I ask,  _ you can't be away from me for even a couple weeks? I'm going to be back before then.  _ He perks at that, asking, “Truly? For what reason would need to return so soon?” I now recall that the king knighting is a surprise for Sidon. I sign,  _ does it matter?  _

 

“No, I guess not.” He states, too pleased to be suspicious, “You are not pulling my tail?” I shake my head,  _ I promise.  _ He claps, “Marvelous! That means I do not have to lock you in here so you can't leave.” I blink at him. He quickly adds, “I am of course only jesting!”

 

“But if you tell anyone that I cried, I will have locked up.” He states, deadpan. I tilt my head, unsure if kidding or not. He cracks a smile and kisses me again, “Another joke. I would not do such a thing to you.” I sign,  _ you suck at jokes. _

 

“I have… Been told that.” He says, “Should I stick to teasing?” I give him a thumbs up. He responds, “Noted.”

 

“I… Suppose you must leave now.” He pouts slightly. I shrug,  _ you have a chance to replenish your food supply.  _ He laughs.

 

“Alright, alright, as much as I would like to, I cannot keep you.” He says, lifting me off the crate and sneaking one more quick kiss, “You should not keep Zelda waiting much longer, and I must return to my father.”

 

He locks the door behind us. The rain has stoppedHe says, “I guess this is where we must part ways for now.” I nod once more. He takes my hand, holding it to his mouth, “Farewell, for now, Kitty.” He kisses my knuckle, the pecks my forehead, dipping his head to press his own to mine, before standing tall. He doesn't release my hand, however, and I have to slip it from his grasp as I turn away.

 

I look back to see Sidon hunched with his hand over his chest, as if my leaving physically hurt him. I feel a terrible concoction of giddiness and guiltiness brew in my stomach.

 

***

 

Zelda was using the rock that Lemai was tied to to mount Muffin. Spotting me, she stops her attempts and asks, “How was it?”

 

I sign,  _ fine,  _ then untie Lemai. I headbutt her and she returns the gesture. In one steady swoop, I'm on her back, watching Zelda attempt to get on Muffin. She rambles on the entire time, “Has he confessed? What did he say? Is he romantic? He seems like he would be the type. Have you kissed him? Is he a good kisser?”

 

I watch a fly climb down Lemai’s neck, wondering what kind of situation I have gotten myself into.


	24. What Wolf Wants

I guide Lemai into her stall that was conjoined to my house. She put up less of a fight than normal, knowing I'm not going far. Home is as welcoming as ever, even if it was bare, save for a bed and few frames holding artifacts that once belonged to my friends. When I opened my door, however, I am met with a fully furnished building. In the middle of the room, there was a table with matching chairs. Under the table was a large beige rug with light blue trim. All the candle holders had been filled with beautiful white wax candles. There is a small cooking nook fit with utensils, jars, and labelled bottles. Next to it was a bookshelf covered in baskets and novels. A small side table sits right next to the shelf. Under the stairs, there are more supplies than ever, all tucked away neatly in wooden boxes. This is definitely not how I left my house.

 

On the shelf at the top of the stairs was a white vase was positioned perfectly in the middle. There is a wooden desk, with paper and more books, ready to be used. An empty dresser was decorated with a few picture frames of painted landscapes. Next to the mattress, there was another bedside table with a lively bright, yellow flower. Wrapped in a comforter, was an all too familiar wolf, who wagged his tail at the sight of me.

 

I ask him,  _ what happened here?  _ I rub his belly and his leg kicks. The door bursts open, causing me to jump and spin around and see who the intruder is. Bolson waves proudly at me. “Welcome back, my studly friend!” I wave. I may have not have closed the door, but it's still rude to simply walk in.

 

I pull out the sheikah slate so I can type  **Did you do this?** While I step down the stairs, then show it to him. He tosses his arms, bright and proud. He shouts, “Isn't it marvelous?” I type  **It is, but I thought you wanted everything paid for upfront?**

 

“Oh, doll!“Haven't you ever heard of a gift?” He gasps, “After all, thanks to you, I'm not the most beautiful man in Hateno anymore! It was so taxing!” I blush and try to brush him off. He adds, “-and it breaks my heart to think you own nothing but a lumpy bed and a big pile of clothes. You have an excellent sense of style, by the way.” I sign,  _ thank you, w _ hich is the only sign he knew. It was the only sign a lot of people knew, and I think most only assume what it means.

 

“Did you go any good parties? You must be a fun drunk!” He says. I type  **I can’t drink.** He gasps, “Can’t dr- how old are you?”

 

**I don’t know** , I type. Bolson places his arms over my shoulders and I tense. A chorus of ‘please stop touching me’ plays in my head. Bolson says, “No luck on your memory situation, then?” I type, **very little.** He exaggeratedly exhales, his entire body shifting to add drama, “My poor boy, how lost you must feel! Not a memory to your name, not even your age!” I type, **I don't remember my age, but I remember everything since I woke up, and a little from before.**

 

“Four years is something, I guess, but to be without a childhood-!” He says. I snort, then type,  **from what I know, I didn't have one, anyway.** Bolson hugs me from the side. I start to chant in my head again. I uncomfortably type into the slate  **thanks for the furniture** . He releases me, saying, “Of course, and if you need anything else, don’t be afraid to ask!” I give him a thumbs up. He waves at me as he walks out of my house. I return the gesture, before closing the door behind him. I sit at the table and drop my head onto it. I miss Sidon. I move my arms under my head. The master sword had been placed on the table. I pick it up and lazily swish it back and forth.

 

When Sidon had seen it for the first time, he had talked himself blue. He wanted to know everything about it. He wanted to know all about the lost forest, and The Great Deku Tree and the Koroks. He wanted to know if the rumours that it spoke was true, all while complimenting me and my weapon. The look on his face when I had asked him if he wanted to hold it is unforgettable. He had glowed with excitement.

 

I drop the sword with a hardy thud. I wonder when he- whatever he feels about me- happened. Was it an instant infatuation? Doubtful. When I first met him I had bleeding fingertips, 3 layers of mud caked into my clothes, and the downpour was the closest thing to a wash ,since the shrine, I had received. I can’t imagine it was my personality that won him over, though. I’m staler than croutons, and croutons don’t have nightmares. Damn lucky croutons. I’m hungry. Would it be socially acceptable to eat a bunch of croutons for dinner? What was I thinking about?

 

Sidon. I was thinking about Sidon. What does he see in me? What could I possibly offer that so many others have as their basic qualities?

 

Sidon seems to like to play the role of endless cheeriness, even when he's just like everyone else. Maybe he likes the fact that when I'm at his side, he is the sane one. if I met someone more messed up than I am, _ I  _ would want to keep them around.

 

Or maybe he's drawn to people who could get themselves killed at any moment. That Zora, Calder as Sidon called him, said that they were friends. You know, before he slit his own throat. I shiver as the image plays back in my head. Sidon did say that they had been trying to make him better for a long time.

 

Does it bother him at all that his sister would have proposed to me if she hadn't died? He seems to care about her so much. I stare at my hand, recalling how it had felt to heal the self-inflicted wound on Calder.

 

Mipha gave me her powers. She gave me her powers to heal since she could no longer. How would Mipha react to all of this? I rub my face. Why is everything so complicated? Why can’t just one thing be simple?

 

My door slowly creeps open, and with the loud creak, Purah drawls, “Snaaaaaaaaap!” I greet her with,  _ hello.  _ She hops over to me instead of walking. She slaps her hands on her hips, saying, “Zelda tells me you have interesting that needs to be discussed.” I sign,  _ yeah, did she tell you where she put my demon carver? _

 

“What? No, about effects of the Shine of Resurrection!” Purah bounces again, “She said something happened! Tell me, tell me!” She pulls out her notebook and fountain pen, readying herself.

 

I eye the master sword, then run my thumb over the blade, making a small cut. As she starts to say, “Link, what the f-” I show the wound to her. She stares in awe as the inch-and-half injury becomes but a pink line. She jots down, murmuring, “Subject takes impressively little time to heal from wounds.” She looks back to me and asks, “Anything else noteworthy?” I think, but shrug. 

 

“When did it manifest?” She asks. I sign,  _ As soon as I left the shrine. I think. Can't remember not having it. _ She glares at me, tapping her foot. She shouts, “You're just telling me this now?” I nod. She puffs her cheeks in slight anger.

 

“Fine.” She says, “Are you aware of its limitations? What it can and can't do?”

 

I shake my head thoughtfully. I sign,  _ My healing is not instantaneous, so whatever was more severe, Mipha’s spirit fixed quickly.  _ Purah writes more, then asks, “is there any drawback or trade-off?”

 

_ I get hungry and tired. If I fix one need, it solves the other, however,  _ I answer. More note-taking. She questions, “How does it feel?” I sign,  _ Itchy.  _ After marking my answer down, she pokes at her lip with her pen, then says, “One last thing. A, yes or b, no. The Zora Prince has tasty abs.” I push my chair out and leave my house. Behind me, Purah calls out, “Does that mean undetermined?”

 

***

 

Darkness was approaching sooner than normal due to the heavy grey clouds. I sneak around my property, making sure that no one still lingered. I don't have the energy to deal with more people.

 

I climb into bed and stare at the ceiling. I would rather not sleep, but I wish the day to be over. I listen to the rain start to pour. The door opens once more. I groan silently.

 

“Ee-uck!” Zelda says, shaking water off of herself. She states, “It’s raining.” I grunt in conformation. She leaps up the stairs, skipping every other step. She leans over me, dripping. She asks, “You’re in bed already?” I hum, “uh huh.” She flops on the floor beside me, tilting her wet hair into my arm.

 

“Link?” She says. I respond, “uh huh?” She is quiet, then says, “Can I sleep with you tonight?” I push myself closer to the wall, giving her room, and closing my eyes. I hear her shuffle away. She tells me, “I’m borrowing some of you’re clothes. Mine are soaked.” I don't respond, too apathetic. She lays down beside me, back turned to me. She speaks again, “Hey, Link?” Zelda pulls the blanket over herself. She says, “Can I live with you? I sigh, but once more mumble, “uh huh.” She responds, “Thank you.” It doesn't take long for Zelda to start snoring.

 

***

 

_ It was so hot, I feel like I'm being cooked alive. I adjust my metal helmet, hoping it might help cool me a little. Yunobo is next to me, moving in slow motion and moving his lips as if speaking, but no sound escapes him. Everything is drowned out by the sound of-of crackling lava, but there is no lava. Instead, there was a thick, black and purple goop, bubbling and steaming. From it, a thin, bone-like claw made from the drippy substance extends from it. Yunobo tries to shield himself, but the claw goes through his stom- _

 

***

 

I stiffen, but my chest rattles from my heartbeat. I tell myself it was a dream. I tell myself he is fine. Zelda sleeps next to me, blissfully unaware. Something pokes my feet and I spring up. Wolf leaps onto the bed and lays between my legs, dropping the Sheikah slate on my chest and his head on my stomach. His tail thumps softly and I massage his head. I croak, “I’m fine.” he stares into my soul. I sign,  _ what do you want?  _ He nudges the slate. I pick it up and turn it on, finding that it was on the map, zoomed in on the Ne'ez Yohma shrine. The shrine in the center of Zora’s Domain. I raise my eyebrow at Wolf. He paws at the Slate until he could see the screen. He tries to tap the shrine with his nose. I frown. I ask him,  _ is something happening in the domain.  _ Wolf stares blankly. He paws at the screen again. I sign,  _ is someone in trouble?  _ He gives no indication he even heard me, still pawing at the screen. I sigh and tap it. I make sure I’m not touching Zelda. I evaporate into blue streamers as I warp to the middle of the domain, Wolf coming along.

 

He plops into the water, creating a big splash. He turns back to me expectantly. I pull up my pajama pants and carefully wade into the water. I chase after him as he bolts passed Mipha’s statue, down the stairs. He loops around the pillars. He rushes through the sleeping pools. In a hushed tone, I hiss, “Slow!” He rounds around column. I run behind him, but skid to a halt.

 

“Link?” Bazz asks, “didn’t you leave?” I nod slowly, then sign,  _ I’m back.  _ Wolf has disappeared, and I can’t read Bazz’s expression. After too much silence, he says, “Well,it’s a good thing you’re back. Since you have left, we have had two more Yiga attacks.” I sign,  _ what?  _ He adds, “We aren't sure what they want, but they seem to have a purpose.”

 

“The king has asked me to bring the prince to you until we deal with this, but since you’re here…” He trails off. I ask,  _ you want me to bring him back to Hanteno?  _ He answers, “Where doesn’t matter much, as long as you are able to keep him safe.” I press my lips together, but sign,  _ alright.  _ He nods and gestures for me to follow him.

 

“Link, I am curious, and a bit of a snoop.” He says, “What brought you back so soon? I won’t tell.” I sign,  _ you won’t believe me if I told you. _

 

“Is that supposed to deter me? C’mon, I’ve known you since you were the tall one. You can tell me anything, I promise.” He assures. I sign,  _ Fine. A magical wolf made me come.  _ He responds, “Har har. Be serious!”

 

I sign _ , I am. You can even ask Sidon about the wolf! He has seen him a couple times now.  _ Bazz puffs, then says, “Then I will!”

 

***

 

Sidon was in his room, asleep in his pool. A knight slept a few meters from him, a spear on their back. Another knight was sitting on the bejeweled rim of the water, spear on her lap. She looks up as we push Sidon’s door open. It’s Dunma. Of course, it is the Zora whom I have embarrassed myself in front of. Of course, it is, I think, tensing. It does not help knowing that she can literally smell my discomfort. Sidon’s head moves slightly, making me wonder if, even in his sleep, he can smell it and is reacting to it. I am curious about what the point is to where I could wake him up, purely by my own discomfort. it is a good idea to focus on him, and not Dunma. I don't need to embarrass myself more.

 

She says, “Hey, Bazz; Link.” Bazz greets her with a nod and I wave awkwardly. She says, “That was quick. I was expecting you to be gone a few days, not a few minutes.” Bazz says, “Coincidences and whatnot.” She responds, “Yes, because that explains things.” Bazz agrees, “Yes, it sure does. Wake up the prince.” Dunma looks at me as if I can explain. I shrug at her. She sighs heavily, then turns the blunt end of her spear on the Zora sleeping in the water. She taps it against the helmet of the other knight, startling them both awake. The other knight, Rivan, slashes his spear through the water. Sidon jumps back to avoid getting cut. Rivan shouts, “What’s- what’s happening?” She answers, “My prince, it is time to make your leave.” Sidon does not have a chance to answer as Rivan speaks over him, “Could you have done that nicer?!” Dunma answers, “You would have reacted the same no matter what. I was just making sure that you did not hurt anyone.” As they argue, Sidon climbs from the pool and is quick to hug me. My pajamas are soaked, but his warmth makes up for it. He holds me at arm's length by my shoulders and asks, “Could you not keep away?” I sign,  _ Wolf wanted me to come. _

 

“Wol- oh.” He says, “Wolf as in the wolf that nearly had me crush you?” I nod happily. Bazz interjects, “So there really is a wolf?” Sidon says, “Yes, but he is more of a simple nuisance than a hazard.” I sign,  _ You try to get your point across when you can’t speak and don’t have thumbs. _

 

“And what point was he trying to make when he ate your food?” Sidon asks.

 

_ That he was hungry,  _ I sign,  _ We both know that if I was in the same situation he was, I would have done the exact same thing.  _ Sidon says nothing, so Bazz cuts in, “Are you ready to leave?” Sidon says, “Yes, but I wish to speak with my father first. Do you know if he is still awake?”

 

“I wouldn’t put it past him. Let’s go and see.” Bazz says, “Rivan and Dunma, you are relieved. Report in the morning.” They bow, still arguing, now about Rivan’s reluctance to seek help with some sort of problem, before leaving. We follow after them once Sidon had put on his ornaments.

 

Bazz calls to the knights guarding the halls, asking, “Has the king retired to his room?” one of them shouts back, “No!” 

 

“So, then, he is likely in the throne room.” Sidon mumbles, mostly to himself. I still have a hard time navigating through the castle and I’m glad both Sidon and Bazz can. How often does Bazz walk these halls? He seems to know this maze of a place rather well, since he was leading. Sidon was slowing down to match my speed. He whispers to me, “It is not a burden that you are being asked to guard to me?” I shake my head, then sign,  _ There are places I wanted to show you, but I didn’t want to take you from your duties.  _ Sidon brightens at that. His big dopey smile was contagious. My face is growing warm.

 

As we leave the private part of the castle and become bathed in moonlight, Bazz slashes his spear. I had been too distracted by Sidon and his teeth to notice the Yiga who had attacked. The Yiga leaps around him and targets me, clearly thinking that my empty hands would make me easy to take down, especially with their windcleaver. However, as they try to stab me in the ribs, I hardly move out of the way, and instead ball my fist and collide it with their jaw. Half of my knuckle connects with the mask, cracking it, but the sound of their bones breaking was louder than the mask. So loud. It sends a cold shiver through my spine. The Yiga’s mask was half shattered and their jaw was dented, hanging unnaturally. They touch it and flinch, but then swings the sword at Bazz. Sidon unsheathes his sword. I yank it from his hand then push him back into the castle. I know he could likely handle a fight, especially since it would be 3-on-1, but I…

 

I don’t want him in anything like this. I don’t want him in anything dangerous.

 

Sidon’s sword was clearly not made for battle. It was brittle and much too light. I make a mental note on that. Despite the low durability of the sword, it still plunges into the Yiga’s throat without a problem. Bazz’s spear went through their stomach barely a second later. The Yiga crumples to the ground. The sound of the flesh being broken made the coldness inside me freeze. Sidon’s sword hung limply in my hand. My vision was blurry. I felt way too calm. I know I was. Knowing the numbness wasn’t the right reaction didn’t help.

  
  
  


Sidon places hands on my shoulders, saying my name. From his tone, I don’t think it was the first time. He picks me up, holding me by my back and underside of my thighs. He and Bazz say nothing. I rest my head on his collar and close my eyes. He’s warm.

 

***

 

Sidon didn't set me down until we were outside the throne room. Sidon says, “I will be but a few minutes.” Bazz enters the throne room with Sidon.

  
As he had said, Sidon only took a few minutes. When he came back, I offered his sword back. I had tried to wipe away as much blood as I could on my pajamas. They were already wet and bloody anyway. I offer his sword back, which he slides back into its sheath. I tell him,  _ You’re sword would never hold up in a fight.  _ He responds, “It is mostly for show. I am ready to leave when you are.” I pull up the map, readying to tap Myahm Agana Shrine. I offer my hand to Sidon, which he takes a little too excitedly. We both become blue ribbons of data.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry about the slow updates. depression decided to be a fucker this week :P


	25. Need for a Bigger Bed

Sidon and I both noticed the first problem at the same time. He was three times taller than my door. I tell him,  _ you probably need to crawl. _ Sidon nods slowly, inspecting the entrance. He asks me, “How… is your ceiling?” I consider it for a moment, then decide,  _ I will need to raise the light’s, and you will have to crouch on the second floor, but it should be fine.  _ Sidon accepts that answer and lowers himself onto his hands and knees, mumbling, “Please, tell no one of this.” I sign,  _ I can't promise anything.  _ He hadn't crawled through the doorway yet, so he sits and scoops me into his chest. I craned my neck to see him and he places a small but hearty kiss between my eyes. I can't keep my face from blushing, but I try to ignore it. Sidon says, “I would much appreciate it.” He sits me on his lap, rubbing my head. My face betrays me more. I sign,  _ fine, I surrender.  _ Sidon chuckles softly, not moving.

 

He asks, “This is your home then? To be honest, I was expecting it to be more… Disorganized.”

 

I twist and fall back into the grass, then sign,  _ I'm not here a lot. It is mostly to store what I can't carry. Bolson was the one taking care of it. _

 

“Ah, who is that?” Sidon asks, hovering over me and twirling my hair around his finger. I sign,  _ the head construction man and a friend.  _ Sidon hums thoughtfully, shifting his weight onto his arm and laying beside me.

 

I sign,  _ we should go to bed.  _ He perks. I realize how that may sound, and quickly add,  _ Zelda may need me if she wakes up.  _ Sidon’s mouth becomes a line.

 

_ I also really want to see your giant self climb through that average sized door,  _ I tell him. He stifles a laugh, “Well if you put it like that, it's hard to say no.” He plops me onto my feet, then starts to crawl through the doorway. He stops halfway through, wiggling his rear in my face. I scoff at him. I push him through, touching his lower back and… tailfin. He rolls onto his back, laughing, and I fall onto his stomach. He quickly grabs my waist and brings me closer to his face, his lips puckering. He didn’t pull me directly into a kiss, but I, brainlessly, leaned into it. He makes a contempt hum, but puckers again. I tell myself not to, but I kiss him once more. As he wordlessly asks for another, I finally regain enough control to cover his mouth with a couple fingers and croak, “Sleep.” He puffs and smooches my fingers.

 

I stand and hike myself up the stairs, the second problem dawns on me: Sidon won’t fit in this bed alone, much less with Zelda and I...and Wolf, in it as well. I will need to ask Bolson to about getting me a bigger bed, or maybe beds? But a single large one would be cheaper. For now, I guess we would have to make do. Sidon stands, grabbing the chandelier to make sure it didn’t hit his head. It was only a few inches higher than Sidon was tall. As he makes his way up the stairs, he starts to slouch more and more to avoid hitting the ceiling. I can see on his face that he has the same concern as me. I sign,  _ I’ll fix it in the morning. We can figure this out for now.  _ He nods at me. I poke Wolf, waking him up. He looks to Sidon, who watches him closely, and instantly jumps up. Wolf’s tail wagged happily at him. He tried to get behind Sidon, but Sidon kept cautious of him, never letting the animal be out of view.

 

“Hep!” I stage-whisper at Wolf, catching both of their attention, then point down the stairs. He mopes, but drags himself to the front door and plops down exaggeratedly with a loud, “Woooo-uuf” I tell Sidon,  _ He’s not dangerous, just mischievous.  _ As if to punctuate my statement, Wolf jumps against Sidon, knocking him into me. I catch him and shoot Wolf a glare under Sidon’s arm. He leaps in a circle, then scurries down the stairs and lays down in the corner, tail thumping against the wall.I sigh, helping him stand, but sign,  _ Come on, I’m exhausted.  _

 

It takes a few tries, but we eventually found a position that works, kind of, without waking Zelda. Sidon was on his side, his back in my chest. My arm is under him so he isn’t lying on his gills, and his headtail is in my face. I can't find a spot to put my other arm, so I place it over Sidon’s side. His tail whacks me in the face as it wags. I grunt, “Uuf.” And lift over my head as he apologizes. Zelda snores, completely unbothered. It doesn’t take long for Sidon’s breathing to slow, but I can’t sleep. I can never sleep when these two are blanketing me. By brain keeps providing me with images of Yiga members sneaking in and harming them when I’m asleep. It’s outlandish, I know, but the slightest chance of probability keeps me awake. I, nor the Zora knights, know what they want. I can guess they want revenge on me, after possibly killing their leader, and then having a part in sealing away their god.

 

My grip on Sidon tightens and the idea that they lookinh for him to use him as a pawn to hurt me pops into my mind.

 

It is not far-fetched, as well. I start to sit up but remember that Sidon was using me to not block his airway. As I slowly pull my limb from him, I rock him onto his back. Once I'm off the bed, Zelda turns over, hitting Sidon with the back of her hand, but it isn't enough to stir him. I creep down the stairs and grab the master sword. She glows faintly. She’s conceded for me, I can feel it. I try to tell her that I'm fine, but she returns it by planting the words  _ sleep is required for your health  _ in my head. I put her back on the table to avoid a conversation.

 

As sunrise breaks, I start digging through the supplies under the stairs. It was mostly grain products and spices, but I finda box with ice magic cast on filled with fruits, vegetables,  meats, and a few eggs. I gather some pork, some cabbage, carrots, radish, and a few spices. I bring them to the counter and start cutting them apart. I hear Zelda mumbles, “Eh, wha…?” She sits up, saying, “What the?” She speeds down the stairs and grabs my shoulder, saying, “What?” I put down my knife and sign,  _ it’s a long story that involves a magical wolf and Yiga attacks.  _

 

“That doesn’t clear anything up and what wolf?” She asks. I point to Wolf sleeping in the corner. She asks, “and there’s been more attacks at Zora’s Domain?” I sign,  _ two since we left. I’ve been asked to protect Sidon until they stop. _

 

“Where does the magical wolf come in?” She asks. I tell her,  _ He told me to go to the domain,  _ then resume making breakfast. Zelda sits against the counter, then asks, “How long is Sidon gonna stay?” I shrug and bring the ingredients to my cooking pot outside. I light the fire by striking a couple barrier rocks together. I grab a pitcher, fill it with water, and dump it into the cooking pot, along with the spices, and slowly add the vegetables into it. I find a flat rock, place the pork on it, and tuck it close to the fire to cook. Zelda watches from the doorway. She asks, “How did Sidon get through this?” I sign to her,  _ crawled.  _ She hums, then questions, “How long did you sleep for?” I poke the meat with a stick.

 

“You didn't, did you?” I feel her glare on me. I slowly shake my head. She sighs frustratedly, then tells me, “Link, you need sleep!” I sign,  _ you sound just like that master sword! _

 

Zelda covers her face with her hand. Begrudgingly, she says, “Alright, fine, fine.” Then plops down by the fire.

 

“How about once Sidon wakes up, you take a nap. I'll watch him. Purah and a few others said there has been no Yiga around, so you don't have to worry.” I press my lips, but yeild. I get the impression she won't let herself lose this. I sign,  _ after food.  _ Zelda rolls her eyes and says, “That should be a given with you.”

 

There's a thud from inside. Zelda turns her head, then says, “Watch your head.”

 

“Thanks for the warning.” Sidon retorts, his body becoming visible in the doorway. The way his arm was moving, I assume he's rubbing the assaulted area. He asks, “What smells so delicious?” Zelda vaguely points at me, answering, “breakfast.”

 

Sidon squats so I can see him, “Morning!” I wave at him. Zelda sits beside me, saying, “care to join us?” Patting the dirt. Sidon glares at me. I sign,  _ she asked how you got in.  _ He sighs, then reluctantly crawls out. He sits across from Zelda, sulking. I spoon some of the broth, blow on it, and offer Sidon a taste. He pouts a little longer, but gives in and closes his mouth around the ladle I was holding out to him. His hand covers his mouth and utters, “s’ll haw’.” He swallows and adds, “However, it is ambrosial.”

 

I sign,  _ thanks. I don’t know what that means.  _ Sidon snickers, brushing my hair behind my ear, and rephrases, “It is good.” I know Zelda is staring without even need to look at her. I watch the meal cook, a little too intensely. I don’t want to see her smug expression.

 

“So-” Zelda pulls the sheikah slate off my hip, “I was thinking, in a few days, that we visit another Divine Beast. I’m not in the mood to be baked alive, and the desert will do the same to the prince, I suggest Rito Village.” Sidon slaps his knees and his headtail wages, “Oh! that sounds marvellous! I have always desired to travel!” I sign,  _ Sure. _

 

“You’re really not going to protest?” Zelda asks. I sign,  _ Could I possibly sway either of you? _

 

“Nope!” Sidon beams.  A smile ghosts over my face. I sign,  _ exactly.  _ I drop then cooked pork into the broth, as well as the noodles.

 

Zelda asks, “Do you know why the Yiga want you?” Sidon shrugs, “We aren't sure if it's me they want. It was agreed that we should play safe, until it calms down or we can keep them out.”

 

I sign,  _ I wouldn't be surprised if they are just acting without orders. I'm not sure, but I think the leader is dead. _

 

Sidon asks, “Whatever do you mean?”

 

_ He fell down a really big hole, and a big rock- ball-thing fell in after him, but he can float, so I'm not sure,  _ I sign. Zelda asks, “Did you push him?” I unamusingly look at Zelda and sign,  _ no, and even if I wanted too, the guy wasn't very bright. I can't believe he hadn't accidentally fallen down that hole before. _

 

Zelda is quiet, then asks, “Is there a chance they are looking for you, Link.”

 

_ Maybe,  _ I sign,  _ it's better than the alternative.  _ Sidon questions, “What is that?”

 

_ That they are looking for you to hurt me,  _ I sign, then stir the soup. Silence sets in.

 

“You said they are not very intelligent.” Sidon says, “There is some solace in that, at least.” I sign, _it was_ _Kohga that wasn't smart. He refused to learn, but I have no idea about the rest. They may have even gotten a new leader that may be a genius. I don't know. I just know that, no matter what, they are very dangerous. I need bowls._ I stand and walk inside, leaving the air heavy in my wake.

 

***

 

Sidon follows beside me, taking in all of the surrounds and making small talk with everyone we pass. A small group of children huddled behind us, whispering and giggling. A child, maybe four, taps Sidon's hip-fin. When she has his attention, she pulls her thumb from her mouth and says, “you're big.”

 

“I am, yes.” Sidon responds, squatting. The child looks to whom I assume is her father, then back to Sidon. She reached up to him, silently asking to be picked up. Sidon glances at her parent, before lifting her over his head and standing tall. She murmurs, “This is what clouds see.” Sidon chuckles and sits her on his shoulder as a little boy pulls at his fin. Another little girl was climbing up his torso. Sidon looks to me proudly. I sign,  _ I'm not helping you. I'll be right back.  _ He sticks out half of his tongue, then says, “I will be here.”

 

Bolson was sitting under a tree, talking to Karson. He grins and says, “Looking for me?” I type into the Sheikah Slate  **I need a bed. A big one.**

 

Bolson covers his mouth, saying, “Oh, did my baby find someone already?”

 

**Yeah, a dependent princess so traumatized she can't sleep alone and Prince who is in hiding and very affection.**

 

“That sounds like the opposite of a problem.” Karson says. I type  **The bed I have now fits me, barely. Sidon is more than twice my height and width.** Bolson rubs his chin, and says, “A tall prince, hm? Is he single?” I think, then type  **I can't give a definite answer, but I know he is interested in someone.**

 

“Shame.” Bolson looks to Karson, “You just know that a prince would stay faithful for life!”

 

**He's not a fairytale, Bolson,** I type. He responds, “Every fairytale started with a truth, my sweet.”

 

Bolson shoots up, “I will make you a bed! A big bed! One big enough for all of you and your lovers!”

 

I quickly try to type,  **no lovers, just clingy friends!** but Bolson pays no mind, continuing on, “But first, I must see the giant prince! For a better fit, of course.” I shove the Sheikah slate in his face.

 

“For now.” Bolson winks. I am sweating like a Gurudo on the hottest day of the year.” I type,  **No, forever! Zelda is basically my bratty sister, and don't get me started on Sidon.**

 

“Well, now I want to.” Bolson states. I cover my face then type **the biggest reason is his late older sister was a friend I knew all my life and she wanted to marry me, but she died trying to fight off the calamity.**

 

Bolson and Karson are quiet.

 

“Gee, that must hurt.” Karson says, “It kinda sounds like you have feelings for both of them.” a lump forms in my throat I type, but I type  **Nevermind, let's just go measure Sidon.** Both of them wear a tight frown as I turn and start back towards Sidon.

 

Bolson clutches his chest upon seeing Sidon, whispering, “This is a gay heart attack if I've ever felt one.” Sidon had a few more children on him than before. He has a look of pure glee as lift his arms over his head, the few kids hang onto them sliding down into each other, laughing loudly. When he looks over at me, I jerk my head a Bolson.

 

“Alright children, I must carry on.” Sidon informs. He is met with a chorus of disappointed whines. one child hides under one of the headfins framing Sidon’s faces, exclaiming, “but this is my home now!” Sidon picks him up and helps him down, saying, “I will play later.” The group of kids take that to heart, becoming clearly excited. 

 

Sidon holds his hand out to shake, saying, “You must be Bolson.” Bolson wheezes and daintily shakes Sidon’s hand. He doesn't let go. Sidon side-eyes at me, and I shrug. Sidon clears his throat and Bolson jumps, releasing him.

 

“Sorry! You are just very…” Bolson breathes out, “Studly.” I roll my eyes, then type  **focus** into the slate. He pulls a measuring tape out of nowhere, he starts to hold it against Sidon, but stops and says, “I'm going to need a ladder.”

 

“I'm 11”4, if that's what you need to know.” Sidon informs. I whistle in awe. He responds, “you already know I'm tall.” I sign,  _ yes, but to hear an exact number is very wow.   _ Sidon snorts, “If you say so.”

 

Bolson says, “I'll measure where the bed is going to go and determine the price from that.” I nod.

 

***

 

“You work very quickly.” Sidon tells Bolson as he and Karson drop the mattress onto the frame. It reached from the wall to the railing and was just under 12 feet long. The bedside table was pushed into the corner at the top of the stairs, and the dresser was nudged over slightly to fit the mattress in. Bolson had finished it just as the sun was setting. I'm making dinner from one of the recipes in the book Sidon had given me. Most Zora may eat raw fish but the fancy pants prince has had elaborate Shepherd's pie, and I want to try it.

 

“Of course! Anything for my best customer and good friend- and his hunky prince.” Bolson winks. I sigh at him, then type  **is he staying for dinner?** And hand to Sidon to read.

 

“Link would like to know if you are having dinner with us.” Sidon says. Bolson responds, “No, no, we don't wish to intrude. It was very nice to meet, Mr. Prince.”

 

“Likewise.” Sidon responds. As Bolson pulls Karson from my home, Karson protest, “I wanna stay! I hear his cooking's really good…” Sidon closes the door behind them, asking, “Good friend?” I sign,  _ apparently.  _ He chuckles, then skims the bookshelf.

 

“Any recommendations?” he asks. I have to set down the wad of beef in my hands to sign,  _ I haven't even look at them yet. I don't know what's there.  _ Sidon hums thoughtfully, the picks put a novel, saying, “I have heard that  _ Alice in Wonderland,  _ but I never found a copy in the domain.”

 

“Oh, that's my favourite!” I gush, “It was the only thing my father would read to me, and he always read to me when I was younger!”

 

There's a pause from both of us. I then to Sidon and sign,  _ I don't why I said that. I’m even not sure if that's true.  _ Sidon shrugs, “It may be that your subconscious memories are manifesting in different ways.” I sign,  _ I guess that makes sense,  _ and turn back to making dinner. What came from my mouth seemed like such a nice memory, I can’t remember my father ever being half kind. It must be something my mouth decided to spurt. But no ones is awfully  _ all  _ the time, right? Maybe he really did-

 

“Link?” Sidon draws me from my mind. I turn to him, “Hmm?” He wraps an arm around me and kisses behind my ear, then my jaw, then my neck. I giggle in shock, as if being tickled, and my face and ears go warm. He presses his lips against my cheek and mumbles, “Do not fret about it. With time, your memories will return.” the hand on my stomach retracts as he stands. He tells me, “I will ignite  the fire for you.”

 

I don’t like the tingle of nausea but without the feeling of sickness that sets in my stomach.


	26. Outside the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG I ACTUALLY GOT THE GAME LMAO

“Good! Food!” Zelda skips up, “Feed me! She tries to grab directly from the cooking pot, but I slap her hand. She whines but drops down next to Sidon and pouts with her arms crossed. Sidon had barely looked up from the book in his hands.

 

“How long until it's done?” Zelda asks. I sign, _never._ She exhaled loudly and lays down, saying, “that's not funny.” I hum in response. She sits back up, “Did you nap?” without looking up from the book, Sidon answers, “He did not.” Zelda shoots her dagger eyes at me and I like set the lid back onto the cooking pot. Sidon points loosely to the house, “There is a large bed, now, however.” Zelda grunts, “That's something, I guess.”

 

“Oh, I just remembered!” Zelda says, “We got some mail-"

 

 _You mean I did?_ I ask, remembering how the invitation to the ball had been received. She shrugs, “If you want to get technical. Anyways, there's some mail from Yunobo? Said that he met a squirrel? It was really strange.” I furrow my brows.

 

“What?” Zelda asks. I sign, _He lives on Death Mountain. How is he meeting squirrels?_

 

“He wrote that he and the chief are apparently going to meet Impa.” She responds. I sign, _stop reading my mail._

 

“I'm doing you a favour.” She says, “It's not like you’re going to read it.”

 

 _Maybe I would if I actually got a chance to!_ I sign. Zelda responds “Well-" She crosses her arms.

 

“My friends?” Sidon says, using his finger as a bookmark, “I have concerns with when we visit Rito Village." Zelda says, “You're not wimping out, are you?”

 

“Oh, mercy me, no.” He says, “However, Rito Village is cold, correct?” Zelda says, “That's… yeah, that's a bit of a problem, isn't it? -and elixirs don't work on Zora, huh?”

 

“They do not,” Sidon affirms. I sway my head back and forth, thinking. I sign, _the clothing shop can probably make you some coats and stuff._ Zelda claps, “Great! Oh, by the way, Purah, Symin and I are going on an expedition to those broken down guardians outside the wall tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, may we come along?” Sidon asks. Zelda gasps, “That would be so much fun!” I guess we are going.

 

***

 

“You're taking Lemai?” Zelda asks. I nod and sign, _she's been cooped up._ I kiss my horse’s nose. Zelda hunches over the fence, “Purah and Symin are meeting us along the path.” I make sure the Master Sword is secure on my back, just in case. Zelda asks, “Are you riding her?” I shake my head and sign, _She’’ll just follow behind._ Sidon was happily soaking in the pond. He was too tall to float properly, but he seemed content enough to sit on the floor of as he waited. His headtail wagged with excitement. I can’t help but notice his teeth are as sparkly the water. He lifts his head, asking, “Are we ready to go?” Zelda looks to me to confirm. With a single head bob from me, she turns to him and beams, “Yup!” The water that drips off of him as he stands is sparkly, too. It looks very….very nice. I catch myself staring. Zelda did, too, if that smug smirk on her face says anything. Fuck. I quickly sign, _let's go,_ before Zelda fits in an ‘I told you so!’

 

Purah and Symin were waiting just on the other side of the forest. Purah whispers, “Oh, he is a big boyo.” when she saw Sidon. Symin just stared. Zelda had the Sheikah Slate to take pictures, and she and the other three walked ahead as I dawdled, with Sidon matching my pace. He didn't speak, instead taking in all the surroundings with an innocent awe. His headtail hadn't stop swaying for a moment. All the monsters that once plagued the paths were now deserted, thankfully. Lemai trots cheerfully, occasionally stopping to eat flowers before catching up.

 

When the trail is close to the river, Sidon asks, “May I?” I sign, _I'm just here to make sure you don't die. You can do you what you want._ Sidon shocks me by picking me up, saying, “In that case, hold your breath.” I gasp, “Gah-  uh!?” I inhale deeply as he bends his knees. He holds me tightly to his chest as the water surrounds us. He turns his back to the sand below, then floats to the surface. When I'm laying on his chest, completely out of the river, I spit water on his face and sit up, slinging my legs to one side of his torso. He wiped his face, saying, “ugk!” I sign, _don't be so dramatic, you've had your tongue in my mouth,_ and jump off of him. When I surface, he says, “That is different!” I hang off of him and sign, _yeah? Explain._

 

“Well, to begin, kissing is a direct contact.” He says, “And secondly, who knows what is in this river?” I sign, _it can't matter all that much. You've been breathing it and haven't died._ He responds, “That is also different." I just give him a curious look. He answers, “I can't taste it through my gills.

 

 _YouYourcuses are weak and so are you,_ I tease. He scoffs, “I am stronger than you.” I retort, _please, you can't even lift a goron._

 

“Nobody can!” He responds. I climb on him halfway and sign, _I have!_ Sidon is silent, then says, “Is that what eating carcasses you find does?” Straight face, I sign, _yes._

 

Sidon snorts and flips over, knocking me into the water again. I stay under, liking the sounds of being subsurface. Sidon was quick to grab my waist and bring me back up, though. Worried, he asks, “Are you alright?” I smile and nod at him, trying to hide the water filling my cheeks.

 

“We appear to have lost the others.” Sidon states, not letting me go. Rocks blocked the view of the path. I sign, _it won't be hard to find them. There's a dam up ahead attached to the wall. We can catch up with them there._ As Sidon peers down the stream, I spit the water at him.He gasps, “ah!” and drops me into the river. I manage to keep myself from laughing until I meet the air once more. He scowls down at me, but my grin breaks him.

 

“You troublesome boy.” He states. I respond, “uh huh!” A mischievous smile blooms onto his face and I squint, suspicious of him.

 

He grabs my hips and pulls me against him and repeatedly kisses all over my face, each time with a loud smack. I can't stop myself from giggling and squirming, but his arms wrap around me so I can't get away. My face burns, and I am more than sure he can feel it on his lips. He's pecked nearly every inch before he bumps into something, headbutting me. I sign, _there's the dam._

 

“Where are they?” Sidon asks, pulling me to the bank. I splash the cool water on my hot face, then sign, _The path is just to the right, through the trees. We probably passed them._ He sits me on the grass, planting one final kiss on my nose, squishing it, and presses his forehead to mine before climbing beside me. Lemai had followed down the river. I stand and offer a hand to help him up, which he eagerly accepts. He then doesn't let go. I guess I'm not getting my hand back.

 

***

 

When we find the path, we can see the other three heading towards us. Lemai shoves her head in between Sidon and my hands, demanding affection from the both of us. Sidon uses his nails to brush her mane as I rub and kiss her face.

 

Zelda asks, “Where'd you guys go?” I sign, _Sidon wanted to swim._ She tilts her head, “That explains why you’re wet.”

 

Purah runs by us, holding the Sheikah Slate over her head, shouting, “Who cares, let’s dig!” Symin says, “She doesn't get out much; doesn't like people seeing her.”

 

Sidon touches one of the decaying guardians that sat outside the gate. He says, “I've never been this close to one, even if it is dead.”I sign, _that's because they're murder machines._

“At least they are free of the Calamity as well.” Sidon says, rubbing the thick, black coating that stuck to him between his fingers. I tell him, _I still don't trust them._

 

Purah climbs a different guardian and pulls out a magnifying glass. She hums loudly, then says, “How fascinating!”

 

“What?” Zelda wonders, trying to peek at what Purah was seeing. Purah answers, “I have no idea what this substance is! Symin, you have the swabs, right?” He hands her a white stick with a bit of cotton on the tip. As Zelda and Symin watch the boring process of Purah rubbing the cotton against the guardian, Sidon was attending to catch a tiny yellow butterfly. That is, until Lemai eats it, and looks to Sidon with a taunting expression. I can't stop my smile as he becomes so enamored with everything around him. I frown as it dawns on me that someone who sees the world so flawlessly is going to get killed, in a best-case scenario. Worse case is that he learns he’s wrong.

 

Lemai presses her head into his back and pushes Sidon face down into a puddle. I cover my mouth as I try to stop myself from laughing. Sidon wipes mud from his face and shouts, “It's not funny!” walking up to him, I sign, _it's pretty funny._ Sidon pouts, flicking more mud off if his neck. I spread my arms out and bellyflop into the puddle. I peer up at Sidon, grinning widely. He submits, “Alright, I can see the humour in-" Sidon stops to spit out a blade of grass. I try to say, “Ew.” but it gets mangled by my giggles.

 

“What are you guys doing?” Zelda shouts at us, trying to push over a guardian by herself. Sidon responds, “Getting dirty!” Zelda loses her grip and slams face first into the ground.

 

She springs up and dusts herself off while checking for damage. She says, “My teeth are a lot tougher than yours, Link.” I sign, _slam a bottle into them and you'll be signing a different tune though your chipped teeth._ Zelda retorts, “At least I’d look cute.” I sign, _whatever you say, Zelda._ She tears a clump of dirt from the earth and throws it at me, but it falls short, purposely.

 

“Hey, dirty boys!” Purah calls, hopping on the head of a guardian, “Make yourselves useful and catch us some dinner!” I sign, _why didn't you bring something._ She slides down, a hunk of wires in hand. Landing on her bottom, she answers, “Because we forgot!” At least she's honest. I turn to Sidon and ask him, _what to go fishing with me._ The sparkle in his eye was all I needed, so him grabbing me by my underarms, then running as fast as his tiny legs would carry him so he could dive head first into the water with me strapped to his chest was a bit overkill.

 

Surfacing, I sign, _that was a bit excessive._ He responds, “But it was fun!” I can’t argue with that. He dives under the water. The red blur only disappears for a moment, before Sidon springs up in front of me, an armored carp between his teeth. I say, “Oh!” He smiles so widely that his eyes close. I swim to a rock and he drops the fish on my lap, and backflips with a large splash. I shake the water from my hair. Sidon’s crown breaks the water, and he rests his chin on my knee, spitting a Hylian bass to join the first fish. He stands to press his forehead to mine, before leaping back into the water. I tilt my head back and sign. The sky was bright, with clouds dotted here and there. It was comfortably warm, with a gentle breeze. I can’t remember the last time, if ever, I simply sat and enjoyed the weather. Sidon drops another fish on me, pecks my nose, and returns to the water. I touch where his lips had been. I’m not great at trying to gently letting him down.

 

I sigh, more sadly this time. What am I going to do?

 

I pick up a fish and look over the deep bite mark. It was a perfect semicircle. Even his back teeth were perfect. The Goddess more than just smiled upon his creation. Being truthful myself, his teeth could be piss yellow and facing every direction and I would be thinking the same thing. He could make anything look good. I furrow brows, wondering why the embodiment of the most brilliant symphony wanted to with me. I'm comparable to a two-year-old playing a violin for the first time. Untuned, uncoordinated, broken, and will probably end in something breaking, like a vase or an arm.

 

He’s been gone a long time. It had only taken him to catch each fish before, but it has been a few minutes now.

I peer into the river, looking for his outline. I’m not sure if the octorocks vanished with the rest of the monsters, and I would rather not risk it.

 

her not risk it. Just as I’m about to dive in to find him, Sidon launches out, his arms full of over a half dozen fish, and another in his mouth. He drops the load onto me, most of the fish still alive and flopping. Shocked, I gasp, “Gah!” and try to gather them before they fall into the water. Sidon helps, scooping them back onto my lap. He wraps my arms around the moving pile on my lap, and uses his large hands as a lid to keep them on my hold until the last of the fish stop squirming. He says, “This is plenty, yes?” I nod, stupefied. He only smiles in response.

 

I drop them on the grass a small distance from the water, then wield the Master Sword after telling Sidon _I’m going to chop some wood for a fire._ The Master Sword whispers, _it is pointless to say that chopping wood is not my purpose, is it not?_ I think back, _That’s likely._ She sighs.

 

I return to the woods on the inside of the wall and use the sword to bring a tree down and collect its wood. Sidon had found some small stones and arranged them in a circle for me.  I pull out a bomb and tell Sidon to stand back. A rock explodes, and pieces go flying. I'm only interested in the chunk of flint that flew past my head, however. Sidon tilts his head, confused but intrigued. I pick up the flint and bring it to Sidon’s circle of rocks. I arrange the wood in a pyramid and wedge the flint close between them, and strike it with my sword, igniting a bright flame. Sidon applauds me and I can't help but stick my chest out. He lowers himself beside the fire and asks, “What now?” I pull out a few branches that I had gotten from when I cut down the tree. I hand some to Sidon as I stick the ones I kept the fish and stick it in the dirt by the fire. Sidon copies me, until all of the fish are slowly cooking.

 

He asks, “How long will it take?” I shrug. He wonders, “Do we need to watch it?” I utter, “uh huh.” He is silent before saying, “I have something to ask you before it slips my mind again.”

 

“Uh?” I say, looking up at him.

 

“You had previously said that you had ‘seduced’ a man out of a pair of boots-” He is cut off as I sign, _two._

 

“Two pairs of boots?” He is wide-eyed. I nod, _at first I just wanted the sand boots, but then I wanted to see what else he would give me if he thought he might have a chance with me._ Sidon says, “and that was two pairs of boots…?” I nod again. He stares at me, then shakes his head, “Nevermind. What I wanted to ask is: You are not… excelling… at read social cues, how did you know to seduce him?” I sign, _he thinks out loud. Told me his whole plan like I couldn't here. He nicknamed me ms. Boots._

 

“ _Ms_ . Boots?” Sidon repeats. There is a tone in his voice that could be considered threatening. I sign, _I had to do things I'm not proud of to talk to the Gerudo chief._

 

“What was he doing around the Gerudo?” Sidon asks. I sign, _looking for a girlfriend._ Sidon says, “That is a little creepy.” I add, _he’s been there for months._

 

“That is very creepy.” Sidon corrects. I nod.

 

With nothing else to say, Sidon slouches against me, his chin on my head. I turn the fish around so they cook evenly. Sidon asks, “What’s Gurudo Village like?” I sign, _so hot it hurts. Even with heat-resistant clothing, I was still sweating faster than a waterfall._ Sidon chuckles, “Only you would focus on the weather.” I tilt my head, _what’s that supposed to mean?_ Sidon kisses my hair and says, “Nevermind it.” I frown, and make sure he sees it. Instead of explaining himself, Sidon kisses the frown away. It works, and I dislike that, but I give in and dismiss his comment.

 

His weight pushing against me once more, he asks, “What is your favourite food?” Not hesitating, I sign, _Paya’s apple pie._ Sidon asks, “Who is Paya?”

 

 _Impa’s granddaughter,_ I sign. He responds, “I see.” Sidon pokes a fish, asking, “Are they finished?” I shake my head.

 

“How about now?” He asks. I glare at him and he kisses me between the eyes, the repeats, “Are they?” I groan and push him.


	27. Cold and Hot

Even eating off of a stick, Sidon still manages to do it with etiquette, taking small, delicate bites without a single bit of food or oil getting on his face. _Purah_ on the other hand, ate like, well, a child. Her cheeks were shiny with fish oil and fish flakes were everywhere, including in her hair. It made me feel better about my unbecoming eating habits. There was plenty of fish leftover. Finishing my fish, I jam the stick back into the earth and pat my stomach, satisfied.

 

“Is that all you are eating?” Sidon coaxes his head. I nod happily and sign, _full._ He presses the back of his free hand to my forehead, asking, “That is unlike you. Are you ill?” I stick my tongue out at him, then sign, _I just haven’t moved around a lot or hurt myself._

 

His hand glides down my face before breaking the contact. He rubs his fingertips together, telling me, “You are greasy.” I sign, _thank you._

 

“That is not…” he starts. I repeat, _thank you._ Sidon shakes his head, smirking. He turns to Purah and asks, “How is the expedition faring?” Purah jumps up with a wooden box which she was keeping her swabs in, and with her mouth still full, mumbles, “Egshalent! Loo’ ah all theshe samples!” She pops open the lid, revealing a bunch of small rectangular holes, each full of swabs. He seems fascinated as he says, “that is very many. Whatever are you doing with them.” Symin answers, “look at them, then write down what we see.” Sidon nods slowly.

 

Zelda, finishing her fish, asks, “What are going to do with all the extra fish?” Sidon shrugs, “I was assuming that Link would have eaten it.” I sign, _we can just give them to some of the kids in the village._ Something pokes me in the lower back. I turn to whatever is, then turn back to the group and sign, _or just give them to Wolf._

 

“That works.” Zelda says, tossing the fish behind me. Wolf grabs the nearest one to himself, then lays on my lap, chewing on his food. I scratch his head affectionately. His tail stirs up the dirt as it wags.

 

“You’re very calm about a wild animal laying on top of you.” Symin observes. I sign, _he’s only as wild as I am._ He responds, “I certainly hope not, or we are all in trouble.” Purah jumps up, “Yeah, one of you is more wild than most can handle. Good thing we can, except maybe Princey.”

 

“Wha-” Sidon says, “I can handle Link just fine!” Purah hops, saying, “It’s okay to admit you’re wrong.” Sidon didn't seem upset, only befuddled. I sign, _I like you more than her and that’s what matters._ Purah pouts, puffing out her cheeks, “That’s mean!” I sign, _that was the point._ She leaps at me, balling her fists and playfully smacking me, “Don’t be a meanie!” As her attacks rain, I sign, _Your tiny fists have no effect on me!_ She sticks her tongue at me, and I do the same to her.

 

“See? Most can’t handle either of them.” Symin states. We both turn to him and blow a raspberry.

 

Zelda squints at the sun, using her hand to shade her eyes, saying, “We should leave soon if we want to be home by dark.”

 

“Then let’s _not_ go back now!” Purah suggests. Symin states, “Purah, you have a bedtime.” Purah becomes rubber-like, falling to the ground and crying out, “But, I don’t wanna!” She sits up and points at him, “I’m older than everyone here, including the hunky prince! You can’t tell me what to do!” Symin picks Purah up and tucks her under his arm like luggage as she kicks and screams in protest. He says, calmly, “We should go home now.”

 

“I’ll get some water to put-” Zelda stops as I stomp out the fire with my bare feet. She asks, “doesn’t that hurt?” I tell her, _The bottom of my feet are practically rocks at this point._ She whispers, “Ew.”

 

***

 

Purah ended up falling asleep not long after we started heading home. I think her tantrum took all the energy out of her growing body. Symin carried her back to the lab as she drooled onto his shoulder. He claimed it wasn’t the first time.

 

Sidon sits beside me, our legs dangling over the cliff as Zelda changes into pajamas.

 

“The stars are spectacular here.” Sidon comments. I nod slowly. He adds, “They still can’t compare to you, however.” I can’t look directly at him as my face and ears burn up. From the side of my eye, I spy in puffing out his chest, seemingly getting the reaction he desired.

 

The door opens and Zelda shouts, “You can come in now!”

 

Sidon stands, offering me his hand. He was quick to shed his jewelry and slide on the bed with Zelda, plenty of room for me in the middle. As I change into my own pajamas, they chat.

 

“Sleep better last night, with the new bed?” Zelda asks. He responds, “Oh, yes. Fitting on the bed is much more comfortable.” She says back, “Yeah, it can’t be too comfy when it’s half your size.” He answers, “It is not.”

 

I pick up the bottom of the blanket and wiggle up to the pillows. When I pop my head out, Sidon says, “Greetings.” I flutter my fingers at him. Zelda flips over, saying, “Nighty-night.”

 

“Sleep well.” Sidon states and I hum the rhythm of the words. Sidon plants a soft kiss on my forehead before replacing his lips with his own forehead and saying, “and good night to you, as well.” I try to sign, _good night,_ but I don’t think he saw, as he was pressing his face into my neck as his large crest would allow. He breathes in deeply, laying his arm on my chest.

 

***

 

_Cold. It’s cold. Who put out the fire?  I lift my head from my pillow. There was some blood where the back of my head had been. I rub my hands through the scarred skin, hidden by what remained of my hair._

 

_I creep down the stairs and peer around the wall. Father sat in his chair by the dead fire, the bloody shaving blade glistening in the remaining embers’ low light. It slowly turning through his fidgeting fingers, a stark contrast to the deep purple and brown bruises on his bare arm he received when a knight burst in due to my screams and pleas._

 

_I creep back up the stairs, no confrontation._

 

_Suddenly, morning light is bouncing off the dirty windows and I’m sneaking back down the steps. I again inspect my father from around the corner. He is slumped, the blade on the floor. I tiptoe to the kitchen. Making food when I’m not training always defuses the situation, so it will help in this one, too. It will, I tell myself._

 

 _But in an hour, he hasn’t budged, and the eggs and bacon are long cold. I reheat them with his special flame blade that Zora queen had gifted me. Surely, he will be storming in at any moment. As the second hour inched closer, I check on him once more. He remained in the same position, unmoving. With steps as light as I can manage, I move closer to him. I don’t have to see his face. The violent red had puddled and dried around his downturned wrist on the armrest. Regardless, I feel his hand. It was void of any heat and paler than snow. It was chilly enough to make my core shiver._ He _was cold enough._

 

***

 

I’m being shaken slightly. I crack one eye open. Sidon hovers over me, concern written into his face as his hand weaves through the hair on the back of my head. He asks, “bad dream?” I don’t answer, shutting my eyes and laying against his hand. His hand kneads through the hair so much shorter than the rest. There is no pain, lingering or new. Only comfort.

 

I open my eyes once more, Sidon hanging over me with a calm, kind face and a warm smile. I absentmindedly reach up and cup his cheek. His free hand covers mine, basking in the feeling. He tells me, “You are purring.” I don’t worry about it. He enjoys the sound...

 

“You’re wonderful.” He tells me, then kisses my palm before placing it back on his cheek. That look in his eye is back, and so strong that he doesn’t catch the burning smell.

 

“Uh.” I grunt, looking out the open door. Sidon tilts his head, “What is it?” He pauses, then springs up, shouting, “Oh dear!” He bolts down the stairs and out the door, leaving me alone and confused.

 

I follow after him. Zelda was hunched over the cooking pot, the source of the burning smell, as Sidon stared at the pot’s contents while biting his knuckle. Zelda turns around, uttering, “Ah- Well, we tried to make you breakfast, after everything you’ve done for us…”

 

“However, neither of us have any experience in cooking…” Sidon informs me as I approach them. The cooking pot held a form with green and purple with black tinged spots, so disgusting to look at, it should probably be censored.

 

It takes time to process what they had said. They were making it _for me?_ Because they…

 

A smile breaks onto my face and tears well up, but that may be because of the smoke. I try to wipe them away, but that seems to only make me start fully crying. I sign, _I love it! Thank you! I love it!_ Between rubbing my eyes. I bend down and hug Zelda, and reach an arm out to Sidon, who joins in. Zelda mumbles, “That’s a bit of an overreaction to something inedible.” I release them and sign, _maybe, but you tried and that means a lot to me._

 

“Oh, well, “ Zelda glances at Sidon, before returning her gaze to me, “you deserve the best, not-” Zelda gestures to the dubious food, which was continuing to burn.

 

I pick up the crispy, black chunk and search for the bits that were still soft. Finding one, I bite into it, just to prove how much it truly meant to me. Zelda cringes. Sidon tries not to, but the scrunching of his eyes gives him away. I laugh at their reactions.

 

Zelda mumbles, “That isn't even the worst thing you have eaten, is it?” I tell her, _I have eaten monster guts purely out of curiosity._ She states, “thought so.”

 

I ask them, _have you eaten?_ Zelda nods, “I picked some apples, and The Prince caught a fish.” Zelda turns back to the cooking pot, using the spoon she had to scratch off the remaining burnt bits. She speaks, “We should probably have our warmer clothes started today, but that is everything on the to-do list for now.”

 

Sidon clasps his hands together, “Excellent! Link had said there were some locations he would like me to see, and I am excited to be shown!”

 

“You’re always excited.” Zelda comments. Sidon is momentarily taken aback before he processes the teasing tone. He crosses his arms and says, “Perhaps, but at least I’m so tall that my excitable voice isn’t deafening to everyone else.”

 

I wiggle my hand at him, implying that was only half-true. He defends himself, “Well you spend more time with me than anyone and you’re not deaf.” I joke, _I'm not actually mute, I’m deaf because of you._

 

Sidon scoffs, “Is that so? Then you have an amazing skill to read the lips of people behind you.” I sign, _It’s a gift._ Sidon can’t contain his laugh, nor can I. Zelda shakes her head, grinning. She abruptly stands.

 

“Oh, by the way. I’m going to be busy with Purah and Symin looking at the samples for the next few days, so you two will have the house to yourselves. Feel free to do,” she pauses, “whatever.” I squint at her. She continues, bouncing foot to foot “Let’s hurry with the clothes because I am really excited to do some findings!”

 

***

 

Sophia dragged the measuring tape down Zelda’s arm, then writes down numbers in a thick leather book, already filled with other’s exact measurements. She asks her, “could raise you arms in the air, please.” Zelda reaches for the ceiling as the seamstress wraps the tape over her chest, again taking note. I turn back to the Sheikah Slate, plotting out somewhere Yiga-free that Sidon would enjoy. Since Zora are a lot more vulnerable to temperature, nothing too warm or, for now, too cold. I imagine he would love to see the Temple of Time ruins, but I’m not sure if I’m able to set foot on the Great Plateau yet. Eventide would impress him, but the monsters there would not have anywhere to disappear too.

 

The Remains of Hyrule Castle is somewhere I’ve been itching to explore, and with Ganon gone, there should be no threat. I drop a stamp there.

 

Zelda calls, “I’m leaving now!” And rushes out the door. Sidon stands for his turn. The tailor’s eyes flick over him and his towering height several times, whispering, “Oh, dear…” before going behind the counter and pulling out a step ladder. I can’t help but snort when, even on the top step, Sophia is still a head shorter than Sidon. He turns and sticks his tongue out. Sophia tells him, “Stay like that.” As She compares Sidon’s headfin to the measuring tape.

 

Sidon asks, “What is it that you are doing?” I sign, _finding places you won’t die._ Sidon questions, “Is it difficult?” I answer, _more than you would think._ He hums with a flat mouth.

 

The Korok Forest would be without a doubt safe. Sidon could even go off alone and I wouldn’t have to worry. I place a stamp there on the map there, too.

 

“Are all Zora as tall as you?” Sophia asks, aligning the tape to his arm. Sidon answers, “No, I am the second tallest Zora.”

 

“Arms up, please.” She requests, “who is the tallest?” Sidon says, “That title would go to my father.” As she attempts to pull the measuring tape around the broadest part of Sidon’s chest, she wonders, “I heard that the king is the tallest Zora.”

 

“That is correct.” Sidon confirms. Sophia pauses, then squeaks and loses her balance on the ladder. Sidon catches her, exclaiming, “Oh, goodness! Please be more careful.”

 

She dusts herself off, apologizing, “um, ah, I’m so sorry, your majesty!” I pick up the step ladder as Sidon says, “There is no need to be so formal. Are you hurt anywhere?”

 

“No, no, I’m fine. Thank you.” She rights herself, “Shall we continue?” Sidon nods, “Yes, let us.”

 

I sit against the wall as they carry on. Satori mountain would fascinate Sidon. I would have to take him at night, when the Lord of the Mountain is present. I would love to see his face when he sees the being. I add the stamp.

 

Sophia lays one end of the tape to the top of Sidon’s shoulder and bends down as far as she can without falling, which is just over half of his torso. She mumbles, “hrm.”

 

“Would you hold that end for me?” She asks. Sidon holds the tape to his shoulder, saying, “of course!” Sophia steps off the ladder and finishes measuring his body.

 

Lurelin village would be a place he would like as well. He would love the sea and Faron Pond. Additionally, I really should go see Kiana. She had taken to worrying about me a lot, and I’m sure she is losing her mind by now. That is the first place we are going.

 

Sophia replaces the ladder under the counter, telling us, “It will take me a few days to complete the outfits.” Sidon responds, “Take your time. Thank you for your service.”

 

“I-I’m supposed to say that!” She stutters, “Ah, thanks for the service! See you later.”

 

“Farewell.” Sidon says as I wave. He crouches down, succumbing to the fact that all doorways are way to small for him. Outside, he says, “Now that that is finished with, where are you taking me?”

 

I had already prepared the Sheikah Slate to teleport to Lurelin village. I offer my hand for him to take. Or rather, engulf, which his giant hand does.

 

I tap the okay to teleport to the Ya Rin shrine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone does the bare minimum for link and he bursts into tears, the poor boy


	28. Faron

“Oh, my.” Sidon comments at the ocean. His hand still held mine tightly. He turns to me, asking, “Where have you taken me?” I sign, _Lurelin village._ He repeats, “oh my.” I tug his arm, pulling him down the mountain. I would normally jump off and paraglide into the village, but Sidon couldn’t exactly do that, so down the side of the mountain, we go. The grass is damp with either dew or recent rain, and I keep a steady grip on Sidon’s hand in case he slips. That was the plan at least, but when he loses his footing in the slick grass, we both go tumbling down. The mountain is shallow enough that neither of us is hurt, but my clothes as more grass stained than they are blue and beige, and Sidon had some grass blades and dirt stuck into his scales.

 

“Uuf.” I grunt, shaking my hair. He agrees, pulling clods from the scales,“that’s one way to put it.” I snort at him. Kiana comes running, “Are you boys okay? Are you hurt?” I glance at Sidon, who was still cleaning himself. Without looking from the shoulder he was currently ridding of dirt, “Yes, I believe we are just dirty.” I give Kiana a thumbs up in response. She pats my arms and ribs, doubling checking. She grabs my face with both hands, continuing her search for injuries. One hand sweeps back my bangs, examining my forehead. She says, “Beyond a few bruises, you’ll live.” she punctuated her sentence with a quick peck on a forming bruise just under my hairline. Sidon’s eyes are on the back of my head, burning. She turns her attention to Sidon, asking, “What about you sweetie, are you hurt?” without letting him answer, she was already using the hem of her shirt to wipe a tiny cut, but it gets caught in Sidon’s scales. He untangles it, saying, “only move downward to avoid that.” She takes the instruction and checks over for more marks. Finding none, she pats the top of his head, likely because she couldn’t reach up and kiss there.

 

“Neither of you are to badly hurt, which is good.” She says, “Come, come. I don’t want to burn lunch. You can tell me your name there.” I help Sidon up and guide him over to Kiana’s cooking pot, where she was stirring an orange broth filled with veggies and fish. I usher him to sit down, which he does, and I approach Kinov who was playing with a wooden doll on the porch of her hut. she jumps at me, shouting “Linky!” I catch him and carry her over to the other two around the fire. Sidon was talking casually to Kiana, having already introduced himself. Seeing Sidon, Kinov squirms in my hold, reaching out for Sidon. Sidon takes her from me, asking, “and what is your name, little one?” Kinov lifts the fins that frame Sidon’s face, saying, “I’m Kinov! Where’re your ears?”

 

“It is nice to meet you, Kinov. My name is Sidon.” He turns his head and points to the hole under the fin, “my ear is right here, see?” Kinov grins, “cool!” Sidon chuckles, “thank you. I like your ears, too.” Kinov clasps her hands over the body part and giggles. Kinov looks over at me and reaches out. I take her back and sit her on my lap. She grabs my hands and wraps them around her stomach while grinning up at me. Kiana points her ladle at me, “I hope you know I haven’t slept since that huge, scary cloud in the sky.” I sign, _I’m sorry._

 

She returns to stirring the soup, saying, “At least your safe.” Then mumbles under her breath, “making me worry so much…” Kinov’s legs kick happily. Kiana waves the spoon at Sidon, saying, “Tell me about yourself, darlin’.” Sidon straightens up and places his hands on his knees.

 

“Aa-um…” He says, “What kind of things do you wish to know?” She returns to stirring, “What are some of your hobbies?” Sidon considers, answering a little too carefully, “Reading is likely my biggest hobby, however, most of my time is spent aiding my people.” Kiana hums in a displeased tone. Sidon’s shoulderfins flare and he seems very… stiff. Kiana eyes Sidon, wondering, “What is the most dangerous thing you have done.”

 

“Recently,” he laughs nervously, “or throughout my entire life?” Kiana swings her head back and forth, “Now you need to tell me both.” Sidon leans back in his seat, then once again perfects his posture.

 

“I had aided Link overtaking Vah Ruta,” Sidon tells her. She starts, “What’s…?” But I type **Laser elephant** into the Sheikah slate and show her. She says, “Oh, I see, I see. And what is the most dangerous thing you’ve done in your life.” Sidon locks his fingers together, “Well… well, I…” I type into the Sheikah Slate, **he was eaten by an octorock.** Before turning it to Kiana, Kinov giggles, “How could anything do that?’

 

“That’s a good question, baby.” Kiana states, “are you joking, Linky?” Sidon sighs, “No, that’s true. I was an adolescent, some 85 years ago. I was trying to be cool.”

 

“85 years ago?” Kiana’s eyes widen. Sidon nods, “Zora live for centuries.” Kiana hums again. Sidon gulps beside me. She berates him more, “what are your parents like?” Sidon responds, “My mother passed when I was young. My father is hardworking and level minded.” Kiana tastes the soup, then wiggles it at him. She tells, “Link’s told me that you have a family business, but he never told me what it is.”

 

“Fam- I.” Sidon glances at me, then finishes, “That is one way to put it, yes. My father is-” he pauses, the says, “You could say my father is in high command.” Kiana says, “So what I am hearing is that you have a secure and sustainable job.” Sidon says with confidence, “Yes, that is true.” Kiana hums a pleased tune. She asks, “Link and Kinov, babies, can you get the bowls please?” Kinov responds by throwing her hands in the air and shouting, “Yeah!” I nod set her on the ground and she grabs my wrist, pulling me into her parent’s hut. I grab the bowls, giving half of them to Kinov to carry. Outside, I hear Kiana call Sabasto and Zuta to dinner.

 

***

 

Sidon was notably on edge the entire time. He was rigid, and his shoulderfins looked like he was trying to fly away. Did he not like Kiana? Did Kiana not like him and he can smell it? I made a mistake, didn’t I?

 

Zuta shoves his bowl into the ground, then stands and grabs Sidon’s arm. He demands, “Let’s go swimming!”

 

“Zuta.” Kiana says sternly. Tugging Sidon out of his seat, Zuta repeats, “Let’s go swimming, please?” Sidon chuckles, “How can I say no to such manners?” Kinov jumps up and wraps both her arms and legs around Sidon’s shin, crying out, “I’m coming, too! I’m coming, too!” Sabasto picks up Kinov, stating, “You can’t swim, Baby. You can barely walk.”

 

“I can walk good!” Kinov shouts, “I can walk even gooder than you!” Sidon bends down to me and whispers, “She reminds me of Purah.” I snort. I type **All of you go swimming, I can do the dishes.** Sabasto is quick to say, “Fine by me!” And bolts to the ocean, daughter in hand.

 

“Sab, it’s your turn to-!” Kiana shouts, “and he’s gone.” Sidon offers, “I can help with the dishes.” Kiana waves him off, “No, no. When Sabasto cramps up someone needs to keep him from drowning.” Zuta takes the answer and runs, jerking Sidon as he pulls him to the water. Kiana sighs heavily. I type **I’ll get the water.** She responds, “Thank you, dear.” I fetch the small tub from the hut, then some water from the ocean as Kiana gathers the bowls and some soap.

 

As I wash the dishes, Kiana says, “He seems nice.” She dries a bowl and sets it down. She continues, “He’s nervous. That’s good. He wants us to approve of him.” I nod slowly, not entirely understanding.

 

“You can tell a lot about someone by the way they treat children.” She says, “and those two seem to adore him.” I nod again, handing her another bowl. Sabasto was on the shore, holding his stomach in clear discomfort. Sidon was holding Kinov by her stomach, teaching her how to doggy paddle, while Zuta climbs his other arm and jumps off his shoulder, into the water. It was clear he was watching them both, his head constantly flicking between Zuta and Kinov.

 

Kiana chuckles softly beside me, “I know that look. Sabasto gave me that look both times I gave birth.” She leans down closer to me as if someone might hear, “Do your best to keep the person that you give that look to in your life. It doesn’t come easy and it doesn’t come often.” I turn to her, perplexed. She finishes, “It’s something true.” I watch Sidon again. He had released Kinov, but his hand was still close to her as she clumsily swam, her head bobbing as she circled him. Zuta was showing off by backstroking beside her. Sidon was smiling ear-to-ear, and his real smile, too. I can’t help but smile when Kinov gets tired and latches onto his forearm and Sidon pretends to not know she’s there, spinning around and asking, “Where have you gone? Are you, perhaps, behind me?” Kinov was giggling happily. Zuta points at Kinov and says, “She’s there! On your arm!” As Sidon is looking at the wrong arm, I give Kiana a bowl.

 

“No!” Zuta slaps his own forehead, “your other arm!” Sidon lifts his small leg out of the shallow water, asking, “Here?” Kinov explodes with laughter. Zuta points at her more, crying out, “That’s not a arm!” Sidon tilts his head at him, saying, “I’m not so sure.” Huffy, Zuta sticks out his chest, saying, “I am right! My mommy calls them legs and she’s never wrong!” Sidon chuckles, “Well, I suppose they must be legs, then.” Zuta gives a satisfied nod. Sidon raises his arms, careful to not let Kinov drop, saying, “and these must be legs as well.”

 

“No!” Zuta shouts, “those are arms!” Sidon gestures to a giggling Kinov, saying, “This is an arm?” Zuta shouts, “That’s Kinov!” Sidon lifts her to his face, holding his chin in pretend thought. He says, “Ah, yes it is! With eyes like that, you will make an excellent fisherman one day. Sidon scoops up Kinov, holding her in the crook of his arm and telling her, “As will you, with such stealth.” Kinov grins widely, saying, “Yeah! Fishies won’t know hit them!” She punctuates by kicking and accidentally hitting Sidon’s chin. Rubbing it, he adds, “and the ones that do have to face to feet of yours…”

 

“That’s everything?” Kiana asks, drying a bowl. I nod once more and dump the dirty water into the grass. Sabasto approaches. He gives Kiana a peck on the lips and ruffles my hair as he says, “I’m returning to fishing now. See you tonight.” he points a finger gun at me, “Good catch.” Kiana utters, “You’re in trouble.” He kisses her again, and she crosses arms. Trying it a third time, Kiana says, “That’s not going to work.”

 

“I’ll come back early and make supper, and do the dishes, as well.” Sabasto offers. Kiana mumbles, “You better.” She keeps her pout on as he kisses her once more, but a smile cracks in the corners of her mouth. He waves as he leaves.

 

I glance back at Sidon and the kids. The children were bobbing in the water as Sidon rounded them, only his dorsal fin breaking the water. It wasn’t deep enough for him to properly swim in, and it was clear he was just clawing the sea floor, his legs floating behind him uselessly.

 

I turn to Kiana, pulling out the Sheikah Skate, and asking her, **has there been any Yiga incidents here recently?**

 

“Yiga? Oh, no.” She answers, “not since I was a little girl. Why?” I type, **They have been attacking Zora’s Domain a bunch. Sidon had to go into hiding because of them.**

 

“He’s that important, huh?” She says, “Well, he is safe here. Except for the lizalfos and octorocks.” I sign, _thank you._

 

“Mooooom!” Kinov yells, “Zuta hit me!” Kiana mutters, “deary me.” Sidon carries a child in both arms, wearing a bashful expression as they both attempt to punch each other. Kiana turns to me, “Why don’t you show him the heart pond while I deal with this. It’ll take awhile.”

 

Sidon hands over the yelling children to Kiana. I gesture for Sidon to follow me, then sign, _I want to show you something. It’s a bit of a walk since you probably can’t mountain climb._ Sidon sizes up the mountain, then says, “Yes, and there doesn’t appear to be enough surface for me to jump, either.”

 

 _Just be on watch for any Yiga or monsters,_ I sign.

 

***

 

Sidon bends over, panting heavily.

 

“How… are you…” He heaves, “...breathing…?” When he forces himself to stand, I sign, _I might be if I climbed up the side._ He gives a growling exhale. I add, _we’re almost there. It’s a pond._

 

“A pond?” His voice is still heavy. I nod. Sidon says, “Good, I could use some water.” I offer, _you want me to carry you the rest of the way?_ He appears to think about it, saying, “That is very tempting. I’d like to see you try.” Sidon’s height would be awkward to lift, but I shouldn’t have problems with his weight.

 

I squat down, grabbing him from behind the knees and the lower back. When his feet are off the ground, he covers his shoulderfins with his hands and whispers, “oh my…” I smile at him and continue up the path. The only hassle is that his weight is lopsided in my arms, and gravity threatens to pull us both down.

 

Reaching the pond, Sidon gasps softly. I dump him in the water, then uproot a hearty radish and bite into it. Sidon floats to the top, scowling at me. I offer him the radish. Stink eye unwavering, he rises to slowly dig his teeth into the radish. As he chews, still glaring, I smirk.

 

“That is a radish, is it not?” He asks. I nod. He says, “radishes are vomitous.” I hold it in my mouth to sign, _suit yourself,_ and eat it by myself.

 

The hike had taken most of the day, and the sky was turning a dusty pink.

 

He hums with a smile. I ask, _what?_ He floats on his back, singsonging, “Oh, nothing.” I squint at him. He pats his stomach, “join me if you please.” I yank off my shirt and start for my pants, when I remember that I never asked Sophia to patch them up for me.

 

“Is something wrong?” He asks. I sign, _I ripped my underwear so I’m not wearing any._

 

“You can keep your pants on, if you prefer.” He says, “But I never wear any.”

 

That was unsettlingly true. I shrug, then remove my pants and dive into the water. Sidon was at my side when I surface. He says, “For once, I am more clothed.” I snort at him, I place my hand in the middle of his face and push off of him. He grunts and catches my wrist. He kisses my palm before releasing me and disappearing under the water. I roll onto my back. He surfaces again, underneath me, so I’m laying on his torso.

 

“I’m sure this heart-shaped pond has a story.” He says, a finger running up my bare arm, “Care to share?” I roll over to face him and start to sit up to sign, but dawns on me I would be straddling him, utterly naked. Instead of having my junk in his face, I move my leg so both are on the same side, then sign, _if you meet someone here, they are your soulmate._

 

His hand glides up my shins and rests on my knee. He asks, “have you met anyone here?”

 

 _Two people, actually. They were too afraid to talk to each other at first,_ I sign. He says, “Then you did not meet your soulmate here?” I shake my head, but pause and sign, _unless I have two soulmates!_

 

“I am not sure that is how it works.” Sidon says. I sign, _that is exactly how it works._

 

Sidon huffs at me, then says, “No, I think you met your soulmate elsewhere.”

 

 _Is it the apple tree outside my house?_ I ask. He asks, “that question makes me concerned a significant amount as to what you have done to that tree.” I sign, _I am neither confirming nor denying anything._ He scoffs and shoves me off of him.

 

Underwater, I cross my arms. When I don’t surface, Sidon sinks down. I pout at him, and he kisses my face. He grabs my hips and thrusts me to the surface. As I inhale, he reappears in front of me with a small fish in his mouth. He tosses in the air, then catches it again, this time eating it.

 

“That,” he says, “is much better than a revolting radish.” I sign, _radishes don’t have bones._ He responds, “they are so tough, they may as well.”

 

 _You have a bunch of knives in your mouth,_ I sign, _how in Hyrule is it tough?_

 

“Tough to swallow.” He answers, “They are revolting.” I roll my eyes at him, but can’t stop my smile. Sidon lays on his back once more, patting his chest as an invitation. The water is warm, so I don’t want out, but I rather not put effort into swimming. I rest my arms on his stomach, dropping my head on top.

 

“Hey, Link?” Sidon says after a pause. I raise my head to look at him, mumbling, “huh?” He starts, “I-” but doesn’t finish his thought. I attempt to say, “what is it?” But what comes out is the rhythm of the sentence.  Hesitating, he says, “nevermind.” I hoist myself up enough so that he can see me sign, _what?_ Sidon moves off his back, carefully lowering me into the water. He takes hold of my hands, saying, “Do not fret over it, truly.” I frown, but the reassuring smile he gives me doesn’t seem bothered.

 

“I was simply changed my mind on saying something.” He tells me, bringing my hands to his face and kissing my fingers.

 

“The light of the sunset looks exquisite on you.” He says, brushing my wet hair out of my face. My face warms slightly and I look away. He touches my cheek, urging me to turn back to him. The light touch turns into his entire hand cupping my cheek and neck, his other hand joining in as well. That strange expression was visible in his eyes as his thumbs brushing against my cheekbones. I cover his hands with my own and he gives a shuddering breath. He leans in, kissing me passionately.

 

My thoughts melt and blur, becoming an illegible concoction of random words. He starts to pull away, but I quickly smash my face back into his. He grunts, but his hands lace through the sopping tendrils of my hair. His claws trace down my spine. He moves away, not giving me a chance to close the space again. He presses his forehead to mine, panting. I attempt to kiss him once more, hitting his chin.

 

“Link, I-” he breathes. I hum quizzically.

 

“I,” he pauses, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	29. Conversation

_ A hand aggressively grabs me by the top of my hair and slams my face onto the rickety table. _

 

_ “You want to be a man? At least try to look like it!” My father snaps. I hear the whip of his shaving blade cut through the air. A searing pain slices into the bottom of my hairline. I yelp and squirm, trying to get away, but he’s bigger and stronger, so he slams my head into the table again, disorienting me. A little girl starts crying and shouting. _

 

_ The blade repeatedly carves into my skin and my blood traces my neck. I sob, “You’re hurting me! Please!” My head cracks into the table once more and I barely hear him say, “Be a man!” Over the ringing in my ears. There’s a crash, and suddenly Father is off of me. I don’t know where he went. my vision is too blurry and my ears are still ringing. _

 

_ A knight broke in, I think. They seems to be reciting rights to my father. _

 

_ “You are under arr-… -estic desterb-… damage to… anything you say...used ag-...you…” the ringing in my ears make it hard to hear what the knight is saying. _

 

_ Someone is in front of me. She says something about a healer. Father kicks the knight off and rushes over to me, his filthy nails scratching my face as he hisses, “I love you so much, and this is how I’m repayed?” _

 

_ *** _

 

Panic freezes in my veins and my heart sinks. The full force of Sidon’s words don’t get a chance to sink in as a sharp pain pierces my shoulder ad deranged laughter fills my ears. I spin around and Sidon, alarmed, says, “Oh no!” The Yiga shoots two more arrows, one flying past me, the other lodging itself in my arm. Sidon squeaks then rips the arrow in my shoulder out. I hiss through my teeth.

 

“I apologize, but it may have caused more damage if it was left in.” He says. I ignore him, starting for the back. He grabs my hips and launches me to land. I can’t find footing, instead falling on my butt. At least I can use my legs as a censor when the Yiga knocks an arrow and points It at my head.  I raise a hand, ordering them to stop, then pick up my pants in my other hand, showing them to the Yiga. They lower their bow and nod. I draw a circle in the air, asking them to turn around. A deep voice from behind the mask says, “fine, but tell me when you're done.” I quickly yank on my pants, grab the master sword, and loudly clear my throat. He turns around and points the bow at me again, laughing.

 

He disappears in a cloud of talisman, reappearing directly behind me. As soon as he is solid, I stab him in the gut. He backs away, holding his bleeding wound, and vanishes.

 

Sidon pulls himself out of the water, his attention going to the arrow through my arm. I sign,  _ we need to get back to the village,  _ then grab the rest of my discarded possessions.

 

“But Link-” He gets cut off when I grab his hand and pull him to the cliff. He asks, “What are you thinking?” I inhale, then tell him,  _ hold my waist. Tightly.  _ He picks me up with enthusiasm, then asks, “What is your plan?” I sign,  _ whatever you do, don’t let go. _

 

“Link.” He says. I pull out the paraglider, the order,  _ jump. _

 

“Link, I don’t think-” Sidon once again is cut off, this time by a different Yiga’s laughter filling the air. He leaps, squeezing me tight enough to knock the air out of my lungs. We are gravitating to the ground much, much quicker than if it had just been me, but not at an alarming rate. Sidon’s feet land steadily, but he refuses to release me. That is, until the Yiga’s laughter and talisman explode in front of us. I wield my sword, but Kiana smacks them over the head with her soup spoon, breaking it in near half and knocking them out cold.

 

“No one hurts my babies.” She utters, then turns to us, “You boys alright?” I give a thumbs up. Kiana stares silently at the arrow. Sidon grabs my arm. He turns it, examining the wound. Well, scar with a foreign object in it, now.

 

“It appears to have gone directly through the gap in your bones,” he says, “so it would be best to push it all the way through and break it in half.” I straighten my arm, giving him easy access to remove it. Zuta runs up, “Woah, Link! You got a arrow in your arm!” Fumbling behind, Kinov shouts, “Lemme see! Lemme see!” I crouch so they can both oogle it. Kiana says, “Maybe you should go home and remove there. These two will want that bloody thing.”

 

Kinov’s heads snaps to her, “Mommy, I wanna it!” Kiana states, “No.” I type of the Sheikah Slate,  **That’s probably a good idea.**

 

I turn to Sidon and sign,  _ I need to take care of this Yiga. Make sure no one sees. I don’t need to traumatize anyone.  _ Sidon lifts the children in his arms, telling me, “Make haste.”

 

I toss the unconscious Yiga over my shoulders and carry them away from the village, towards the ruins. I pass them, and climb the rocks, tossing the Yiga up ahead of me. I slide down the rock, the water of the ocean at my ankles. I pull the Yiga down, just as they start to wake up. I crack their head against the rock, staining it red and tearing the suit to reveal locks of brown hair. Knocked out once more, the Yiga falls face first into the water. I climb back over the rocks, leaving them. If they wake, they will be too injured to hurt anyone, and if not…

 

My skin is cold and my insides are numb. I hate doing this and I hate how easy it is for me to do.

 

But, I tell myself, it raises the chances of keeping Lurelin, and Sidon, safe. It needs to be done.

 

I sigh shakily.

 

Returning to the village, Sabasto had returned and was having his ear talked off by the kids. Sidon’s eyes burn a hole in me as I approach. When I’m within earshot, he asks, “Are you alright?” I give a weary thumbs up. Sidon frowns, “I believe it is time we leave.” 

 

Kinov glomps my leg and refuses to let go, “I want the arrow! Don’t go, Linny!” I pry her off and hug her to my chest. She plants an open mouth, slobbery kiss on my cheek. Zuta reaches up for a hug as well. Careful not to drop Kinov, I pick him up and hug him, too.

 

When I set them down, Kiana grabs my face and smooches my forehead. She says, “Come back soon, you here?” When I nod, she pats my shoulders and tells me, “Stay safe.”

 

Sabasto tussles my hair, “Yeah, try to keep your arms arrow-free.” I type into the Sheikah Slate,   **no promises.** Sabasto turns to Sidon, who was saying goodbye to the kids. He orders him, “Make sure he keeps arrows on the outside of his body.” Sidon responds, “I will do my best.”

 

Kiana attempts to grab Sidon’s face. She says, “Come down here, let me kiss your face.” Sidon squats down, and Kiana smooches his cheek. Holding his face, she whispers something to him. Staring intensely at her, he nods and his headtail flicks.

 

He stands tall, shoulders squared. He comes over to me, asking, “Are you ready to leave?” I nod and ready the Sheikah Slate to teleport back to Hateno.

 

“It was a pleasure meeting you all.” Sidon says, taking my hand. Sabasto responds, “nice meeting you, too.” I use my nose to tap the confirmation on the slate, and we become strings of data.

 

***

 

Sidon lets go and smiles down at me, and I sign,  _ what? _

 

“I’m just proud of you is all.” He says, squatting down and bringing my arrowed arm to his face. I furrow my brows and tilt my head at him.

 

“From the stories I have heard, I know you did not have a fulfilling upbringing.” He says, taking hold of the feathered end of the arrow, “But you had gone and found a loving family to compensate. I really admire the way you march forward, despite everything.”

 

“Oh.” I state. He orders, “Brace yourself.” I give him a thumbs up, prepared. He forces the arrowhead through my arm. I sharply inhale through my teeth. Sidon breaks the head off, then says, “Tell me when you are prepared for me to remove it.” I hold my breath and nod. His fingers curl around where it was protruding from my skin. In one swift motion, he tears the remaining arrow out. I hiss, “Fuck!” He presses the wound as it closes. I exhale, then sign,  _ thank you.  _ He rubs a small amount of blood between his fingers, “It was nothing, but let us avoid that in the future.” I tug my shirt on.

 

“It is getting late.” Sidon says, “We should head to bed.” I nod, then hesitate. He asks, “What is the matter?” I press my lips together and look away, signing,  _ can I ask you something?  _ Sidon sits on the side of the shrine, saying, “Yes, of course.” I breath in deeply, trying to swallow my fear. I sign,  _ why?  _ Sidon tilts his head, “Why what, Link?” I need to keep reminding myself to keep breathing.

 

_ Why do you love me?  _ I ask. I focus on a small crack in the stone mountain.

 

“Well, “ He says, taking my hand and brushing circles with his thumb, “There are a lot of reasons, truthfully.”

 

“Some of the more noteworthy examples, I suppose, are your hands?” He says. I turn my head, so I can see him but I’m not looking directly at him, babbling “huh?”

 

“I mean, look at them. You, and your hands, are fully grown. These are adult hands, and yet, they fit into my own with ease and with room to spare. It is precious.” He states. I glance at my hand in his own. He was holding it as if it were a bug that may fly away at any moment. He continues, “secondly, your vehement altruism is one that no other could compare to. I cannot recall a single thing you have done that benefits you alone. It is always to aid another.”

 

“You value me as more than the role I was born into. Very few in my life share that point of view, and it means everything to me that I am not just ‘dreamy Prince Sidon’ to you. That- that really is something special to me. Not many treat me as a person.”

 

“-and I adore the way that everywhere you have been clinging to your skin. The smell of sand and snow and jungle addles me. Goddesses allow it, I could spend forever inhaling the smoky scent of Death Mountain from your neck.”

 

“But what is truly dizzying is when I’m close enough to you that I can smell past all of the environment’s scents on you, and I can smell  _ you.  _ The sweet smell of your joy, and the salty taste your-” he clears his throat, “- _ excitement.” _

 

“I admire the way I know I can trust you. It… is hard for me to allow myself to do that.” he pauses, staring off at nothing. I curl my fingers in his palm, tearing him from his trance. His eyes linger on me.

 

“And…” he says, “and you make me happy. Really happy, and it feels like I had not been truly happy since Mipha…” he closes his eyes.

 

I place my free hand over his. With a croaky voice, I whisper, “I- you make me... really happy, too.” He smiles bittersweetly. He leans in, and I touch my forehead to his.

 

“That is not even bringing up the fact that you can eat your own weight and then some in seconds. That is equally horrifying and fascinating.” He adds. I stifle a laugh and push him off. I stand and start for the house.

 

“Hey, I am only teasing!” Sidon follows after me, “Sort of.” I grunt, “uh huh.”

 

Sidon grabs my shoulders, his voice serious, “Link?” I try to look at him, “huh?” He squeezes, “About what I said earlier. You… you were not ready to hear that, were you?” I swallow. I really don’t want to hurt him. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t feel nice to be told I’m loved, even if it did come with a can of worms. I subtly shake my head, not wanting him to see. He sighs, “I did not think so. I should have listened to my instincts. I am sorry if I made things uncomfortable between us.” I shake my head, surer this time.

 

_ I guess I already kind of knew that,  _ I sign,  _ but there is something different about hearing it out loud. Especially when it isn’t a threat,  _ I sign. Sidon gingerly rubs his arm.

 

“We could… pretend I did not say that…” he offers. I shake my head,  _ no, don’t feel bad for having feelings. I’m just… _

 

_ “ _ Not ready for it?” Sidon says. I look at my feet and shrug. My hands seeming to take on a mind of their own, I sign,  _ they seem like violent words to me. I know it sounds strange.  _ Sidon shakes his head, “It sounds like someone, your father likely, tainted them for you.” I don’t answer and I don’t look at him.

 

He asks, “how about, just for now, we pretend I that what I said instead was ‘may I refer to you as my special one’?” My cheeks and ears warm.

 

“Uh..um…” I stutter, still unable to look at him, “T-that… would be okay…” from the corner of my view, Sidon is fidgeting. He asks, “and… your answer would be…?” I kick the dirt. Looking up at his hopeful face, a swirl of emotions consumes me. A sick war between guilt and glee explodes in my stomach. I know I’m going to regret it, but...

 

_ Okay...,  _ I sign. Sidon’s headtail twitches, “It is alright?” I’m pretty sure my face could light something on fire it’s so hot. I nod stiffly,  unable to look at him once more.

 

“Are you sure?” He wonders. Right. I forgot he can smell my emotions. That is going to get old quickly. Do I bring up Mipha’s feelings? I know I should, but I feel like I have forced myself through enough anxiety for today. I just want it to end.

 

I urge myself to look at him, at his face. His sad, kind smile and warm, caring eyes temporarily washes away the guilt guarding my choices, leaving my glass heart exposed.

 

I sign,  _ yes, it’s okay.  _ He brightens, his eyes and teeth reflecting the moonlight, furthering the withhold of shame. He picks me up and hugs me tightly, headtail swishing proudly. He kisses my cheek with vigor. I shyly add,  _ I’m sorry.  _ Sidon tilts his head, “Sorry for what?”

 

_ I’m not really sure how to be,  _ I hesitate,  _  a couple.  _ Sidon shrugs, letting me back on my feet. He says, “To be honest, anything I know I have either read from novels, or seen Finley and Sason behaving as such. I do not have much of a clue, either.” I ask,  _ haven't you dated before? _

 

“Dated, yes. But the first time she only wanted power and it only lasted two dates.” He says, “and the second time, I fell in love much too quickly, then found out he knew nothing about me and only wanted a comfortable lifestyle. Neither are shining examples of relationships.”

 

_ Did he break your heart?  _ I ask, already ready to punch both of those people. Sidon chuckles softly, “Yes. I had not even considered another relationship for forty years, and swore to never let anyone who only liked my title near my heart again, platonic or otherwise.”

 

Sidon adds, “I think, perhaps, that is why I considered you a friend so easily. You treated me no different than anyone else. That’s… why I fell so easily. The moment I let down my walls, you and your iridescent blue eyes came flooded in, and never gave me reason to block you out.”

 

I squint,  _ are you blaming me for how you feel?  _ Sidon smirks, “Yes. You are much too toothsome and dauntless for my poor heart to take. How am I supposed to say no to a man with as much wanderlust as I?” I ask,  _ wanderlust? _

 

“It means I have the desire to travel.” He says. I sign,  _ I figured, but I would never have thought you wanted to travel. _

 

“That’s why the smells that you carry are so important to me,” he says, “and why when you said that there were places you wanted to show me, I nearly started bawling. I love the domain, but I want to see it all.” My chest feels a bit lighter, 

 

“Is- is it morning?” Sidon gasps, looking at the horizon. The sun was peeking up. We both blink at each other. I say,  _ it’s probably a bit late, but we should go to bed. _

 

Sidon smiles, “I agree. We can talk more after some rest.” I sign,  _ sounds good.  _ I hesitate,  _ Sidon? _ He says, “What is it?” I pause again,  _ Is it weird that I’m scared? _

 

“I do not think so.” He answers, “I am, too.”


	30. Tough Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short and it took so long to write but my depressive episode is over and I'm getting back into the groove

“Wake up!” Zelda rolls me over with her foot. My arms flops onto Sidon’s back. She says, “Sidon, wake him up.” Sidon grumbles, “Nooooo….” He snuggles into my neck. Zelda groans, “It’s one in the afternoon! Get up! Feed me!” I wobble upright, sighing but not opening my eyes. She celebrates, “Yaaaay!” Sidon wraps an arm around my chest and nudges me back down, mumbling, “Noooo…” He rests his head on my chest so I can’t go. Zelda scoffs.

 

“Okay,” She declares, “I’m going to take you’re rupees and go to the store so I can eat a stick of butter.” I mutter, “Uh huh.” She grabs my ankle and tugs, saying, “No, don’t make me eat butter! That’s gross!” I crack an eye open, sighing again. I poke Sidon’s headfin. He repeats, “...noo…” I try to ease my way from under him. He grabs my him and whines. I shrug at Zelda. She puts her hands on her hips and pouts. Zelda climbs on the bed and starts jumping.

 

“Wake up, wake up, wake up!” She shouts. Sidon smacks into me a few times before Zelda stops bouncing. She asks, “are you going to get up now?” I rub my chin where Sidon’s crown had crashed into, muttering, “uh huh…” Zelda leaps to the floor, “Excellent!” She gallops down the stairs and out the door. The sound of rocks clashing together assaults my ears.

 

Sidon kisses my cheek, then lays on his back, staring at the ceiling. I ask him, “Want some eggs?”

 

“Yes, please.” He answers, “I’ll be up in a moment.” I nod and slide out if bed, purposely tossing the blanket over his face. Underneath it, he mumbles in monotony, “Gah.” I snort and amble down the stairs. Outside, Zelda had started the fire. She puffs out her chest, “Are you proud?” I smile and nod at her. She beams at that response. Before I had gone outside, I had grabbed a few a few eggs and some bacon that I found. The amount of food that was under the stairs makes me wonder if the construction crew had been living in there, regardless of their own homes ten feet away.

 

I crack an egg and Zelda claps. When everything is in the cooking pot, I tell her,  _ you need to learn how to cook. _ She responds, “That’s what you’re for.” I give her the stink eye.

 

_ You can’t be dependent on me forever,  _ I sign,  _ that is going to get you killed for sure.  _

 

“Well, I’m already dead inside. I’m halfway there.” She says, “Besides, I don’t think you’re the one who should be lecturing me about what’s going to kill me, Mr.Ate-A-Snail.” I sign,  _ escargot. _

 

“Gross.” Zelda scrunches her nose. I agree,  _ it really is.  _ She snickers.

 

“I guess,” She says, “I should learn some things though. I’m like, a hundred and twenty now. Twenty-one? How long ago did you leave the shrine?” From behind me, Sidon answers, nearly four years.” Sidon sits against the tree, lolling his head, still half asleep. She asks, “When did you guys go to bed last night?” Sidon yawns, “Dawn.”

 

“What in Hyrule were you doing?” She asks. I sign,  _ talking,  _ then tend to the food. Zelda chuckles softly, “Cute.” She looks at me when she says that, trying to get a rise out of me. To her dismay, I barely acknowledge her, only responding with a slight shrug.

 

“I think he fell asleep.” Zelda whispers. Eyes still shut, he mumbles, “No, no.” He pauses, “Maybe a little.” I take a cooked egg and wave it under his nose. Zelda snaps, “That’s mine!” Sidon eats it in a single bite. When he swallows, he says, “Not any more.” Zelda crosses her arms and pouts. I scoop another egg from the cooking pot and offer it to her. She takes it in her hands and nibbles at it. She asks, “So what are we going today?” Sidon answers, “Sleeping.” Zelda rips up and tosses grass at him, “No more sleeping!”

 

“I’ll sleep in the tiny pond if that is what is required.” Sidon mumbles. Zelda slumps, “Fine, sleep. Link, what are we doing today?” I sign,  _ sleeping.  _ Zelda throws her head back in a frustrated grown. She marches into the house, before returning, thwarted. She flops down with her bottom lip sticking out. She sulks, “I want my egg.” I scrape it off the pot and toss it at her. She catches it, but it's still hot and she starts to juggle it, shouting, “Ow! Ouch!” She manages to blow on it before she stuffs it into her mouth and stomps back into the house.

 

Sidon smirks at me. I ask him,  _ what are you smiling about? _

 

“I’m just happy.” He says. I grunt, “Uh huh?” He closes his eyes and lays his head against the trunk. He tells me, “To my recollection, I have never been able to stay up so late because I must be up by 5 in the morning. It is… nice to not have such strict schedule, or any at all.” I poke at the food. He asks, “Would it be wrong if I never went back?” He looks at me as if I had an answer. I sigh and throw my head back. I sign,  _ Probably. But I can’t really tell you how to live your life. _

 

Sidon’s nails drum on his thigh has thought clouds his eyes. I draw him from his brain by waving a cooked piece of bacon in his face.  As he moves in to bite it, I stuff it into my mouth whole. He gasps and feigns hurt. I plop down against him and pluck another strip. I offer it, too, but as he takes it, I, again, eat it.  He inhales then says, “the first time was amusing, but that was just mean.” I tell him,  _ there is still a whole bunch.  _ He hums, vexed. I pick up a third strip of bacon and move it to his mouth. He keeps his mouth shut, so I poke it against his lips. After the third poke, he devours it, then he springs at me and pins me down. He rubs his fat-covered mouth over my cheek. I laugh, “Ew! Stop it!” He plants a merry kiss to the assaulted area and lets up. He licks his lips “Tasty.” I ask,  _ the bacon or my greasy face?  _ He nods, “Both.” I snort.

 

As I lean against him once more and continue removing the food from the pot, Sidon runs his hands through my hair. He wonders, “What  _ will  _ we be doing today.” I shrug in response and ask, “Anything you want to do?” He purrs, “There is a few things that come to mind.” Taking the rest of the cooked food from the pot, I dodge the statement with, “We could explore some ruins. There’s some really cool ones in the jungle.” Sidon rolls his head, quiet, before straighten up and saying, “Where is your favourite location that will not kill me?” I hand him his breakfast as I ponder. I sign,  _ Satori  mountain is really pretty, but I also really like the canyon with the giant horse. _

 

“I would like to see this giant horse.” Sidon comments. I tell him,  _ it’s just that path to the horse is dangerous. There’s a bunch of riding bokoblins and a lynel. _

 

Thinking aloud, I sign,  _ The bokoblins are no problem, but the lynel…  _ Sidon proposes, “Is there a way around it? I hum.

 

_ How are your climb skills?  _ I question. He answers, “They are not the sharpest.”  I sign,  _ Killing it wouldn’t be hard. You would just have to stand- _

 

“I will not let you fight it.” Sidon interrupts, “Let us visit Satori  mountain, instead.” I sigh, disappointed, but sign in agreement.

 

When I’m done eating, I tell Sidon,  _ I need to talk to Zelda. Don’t die.  _ He says, “Alright. I am rather skilled at that.”

 

Zelda was dressed, pulling on her boots. Seeing me, she tells me, “I’m going to see Purah, since you two are so boring.” I state,  _ I need to talk to you first. _ As she laces them up, she says, “Sure, what’s up?” I fall against the wall, racking my brain on how to explain last nights happenings without her springing up and shouting  _ I told you so! _

 

Accepting the lack of workaround, I inform her,  _ You were right. _ She reacts with a prideful squaring of her shoulders and a boast, “I know, but what about?”

 

_ Sidon,  _ I sign. She slaps her thighs and whoops. I scowl. Zelda grabs my arm and pleads, “Tell me, how’d he do it?” I scrunch my nose but her eyes are so wide as they burn into me. I surrender.

 

_ Which answer do you want?  _ I sign. She tilts her head, “How many are there?” I state,  _ There’s the times he never said it but wasn't subtle, when we kissed, when I stopped being so dense, and-” _

 

“You  _ kissed?”  _ She gasps. I resume,  _ and last night when he said he loved me then asked to be official.”  _ She took her time to process, mouth ajar. I correct myself,  _ well, he tool back that he loved me, then asked me out, but that's not exactly easily taken back. _

 

“Yeah…” She drowls out, still analyzing what I told her. She shoots up, “Holy crap on a fresh white bun!” Dropping down and shaking me, “All of it! Start at the beginning! What did you say!?” I swat her off,  _ I said yes and I regret it.  _ I didn’t plan on that part slipping out.

 

“Why!?” She snaps. I’m not sure how to explain it to her. I don’t believe she knows that Mipha had feelings for me. I decide to answer by finding the Zora armour and showing it to her. She cocks an eyebrow, holding it in her hands. I ask her,  _ do you know that is?  _ She slowly turns it her hands, answering, “Armour… it’s handmade. Zora.” Her eye sparkle as she wonders, “Did Sidon make you this?”

 

_ No, Mipha did. _

 

Zelda furrows her brows before realization slowly melts onto her face. She asks, “This is…. Engagement armour, right?” I nod.

 

“And Mipha made it… for you…?” She investigates. I nod once more.

 

“Oh.” She says.

 

_ Four years ago I woke up not even knowing my own name,  _ I sign,  _ but this is the most confused and unsure of anything I’ve ever been. _

 

She asks me, “What are you going to do?” I answer,  _ I have absolutely no idea. I really don’t want to hurt him but I feel so guilty with Mipha. I need help. _

 

Zelda brushes her thumbs over the material, “You want my advice?” I nod for a third time. Zelda takes her time to say, “Honestly, Link. I don’t know. I want to say: whatever makes you happy, but if you’re that guilty…” She shoves the armour at me, “Talk to Sidon. This is something you should discuss with him.”

 

_ The last thing I want to do is hurt him,  _ I tell her before taking it. As I put it back away, Zelda says, “If you aren't honest with him about this, it could end up hurting him worse than this alone will.” I sign,  _ I know, it’s just…  _ Zelda asks, “What?” 

 

I sigh deeply, looking at the door. I sign,  _ I do want to be with him. I’m worried that if I bring it up, whatever fragile stilts we’re walking on will collapse. _

 

Zelda places her hands on my shoulders and says, “Link, if you really want to be with him, you want it to be functional, right?” I don’t answer. She continues, “For that to happen, he needs to know that you two are on stilts in the first place. Maybe he can bring you to solid ground, maybe he’ll bring you both crashing, but not talking about it  _ will  _ be the breaking the breaking of the stills. Understand?”

 

I sigh, but nod. She pats my biceps and smiles reassuringly, “Be courage, Link.”

 

“Thanks for your wisdom, Zelda.” I say back. She shocked, but smiles, touched. I pull her into a hug.

 

“You’ll do it great.” She assures me, “You always do.” I tell her, “at fighting, not this.” She moves back, holding me at arms length, “Think of it as fighting for the one you love.”

 

“Ugh.” I respond. Zelda snorts and urges me on, “Go.” I groan but move. She follows me out the door. I return to Sidon and she skips across the bridge after waving goodbye. I slump against the tree, suddenly rung out. Sidon worries, “Are you unwell.”

 

I sit up and sign,  _ Talking to her turned into more than I expected it to be. _ He runs a claw through my hair, helping to calm my frayed nerves. I don’t think I have it in me to bring it up with him for now. One exhausting, inevitable conversation per day. Sidon asks me, “What were you discussing?” I sigh,  _ us, last night. At first, at least.  _ He bends down and pecks my hairline.

 

“I don’t mind doing nothing today,” He says, “I haven’t done nothing in a very long time.” I sign,  _ Satori  mountain is best at night, anyway.  _ He questions, “Why is that?”

 

_ I’ll show you when it happens,  _ I tell him. He inquires, “When what happens?” I smile in response. He states, “That is very ominous, Link.” I stand and kiss his crest before gathering the dishes to clean. Sidon takes a few.

 

The question of whether or not what I’m doing it right pops into my head and I have a difficult time brushing it away.


	31. Not too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have an exuse for taking so long I just didn't feel like writing

Sophia wasn’t in her usual corner. Instead, she was in the back room, adding on finishing touches to a dress. I knock on the wall to catch her attention. She squeaks and turns to me. She requests, “One moment, please.” She takes her time to build confidence.

 

Sidon was outside playing with the village children. I can hear their giggling from here.

 

Sophia stands and begins to rummage through a drawer. She pulls out two neatly folded, furry outfits and hands them to me. She says, “The boots are done, too. But you should handle the clothes first.” I attempt to sign,  _ thank you _ , by tucking the pile under my chin to free a hand.

 

Sidon was holding a laughing child under his arm, and chasing another with an outstretched arm. Seeing me, he frees the one child and gallops over to me, offering to take the clothes. I whisper to him, “Grab the boots.” He nods and enters the building before return a couple pairs of boots. When far enough away from everyone, I tell him, “You should try it on, just in case it needs some adjustments.” He says, “That sounds like a good idea. Additionally, I have never worn pants and will need help.” I stifle a laugh, “Alright.”

 

***

 

I can’t stifle my laughter as I try to untangle from the clothing. It was not only pants he had never worn, resulting in his head stuck in a sleeve. Not to mention the entire pullover jacket was on backward and he had one pant leg on, on the wrong leg. He had wanted to try doing it alone, and that is how it went.

 

“Stop laughing, it’s hot in here!” He whines. Trying to stop myself from tearing up, I chortle, “I’m trying! But toddlers do better!” He argues, “Toddlers have worn clothes there whole life! I have not!” I manage to pull his head through  the right hole. I muse,  _ found you!  _ He puffs his cheeks at me. I lift the fur-lined hood over his face and state, “and now your gone.”

 

“If I had my arms I would fight you.” He muffles. Twisting the coat to face the right way, I tease, “You’d lose.” He assures, “I know, but I would still fight you.” Revealing his face with the duvet facing the proper direction, I joked, “at least you know.” His comeback is to happily kiss my nose.

 

I jump off the stairs and frantically gesture to his wrongly worn snowpants, bewildered. He raises his leg to inspect them. He utters, “I was stuck in the coat. Leave me alone.” I peer up at him with my hands on my hips, saying nothing.

 

“You are way too good at poking fun without uttering a single word.” He declares. I smirk, “Years of practice. Take them off.” he snorts, “This is not the scenario I envisioned you saying that.” I can’t help but ask, “In what other scenario is there? You never wear clothing.” Finding the sleeves in the jacket and pulling off the bottoms, Sidon mumbles “I have my belt, for example.” I find the pants front and bundle up the legs to easily slip them on. I say, “Leg.” Lifting the body part, I slip one pant over his foot and repeat the process with the other, then instruct, “Now pull them up. That’s how you put on pants.” He pulls the pants under his skirt-like fins, but the duvet was long enough to cover them. The outfit was meant to mimic Rito design, even though they were an obvious knock-off, but they were thick and warm and that is all they needed to be. Behind the fluff of the hood, Sidon asks, “How does it look?” I counter, “Is it warm?” He confirms, “Yes, I need to remove them before heat stroke sets in.” I order,  _ then do it in reverse. _

 

Holding back my laughter as Sidon gets his head stuck again is damn well near impossible. Desperately trying to muffle it, I tell him, “Find the bottom and lift it up.” He asks, “Are you laughing once again?”

 

“I am trying so hard not to but, “ I say, “Sidon, oh my  _ gods.” _

 

“I will bite you.” He threatens. I poke his exposed stomach, “You’re stuck in a coat. I’d like to see you try.” He struggles to free himself before giving up and pleading, “Help me, my fins are stuck.” I lose my self-control, bursting into laughter. Sidon sighs, “Yes, yes. Fine, fine. Once you are done, please aid me.”

 

Through my tears, I do just that, sticking my hands in the sleeves and flattening his fins enough for Sidon to free himself. Yanking the duvet over his head and throwing it on the ground, he thanks me. I tease, “What would you do without me?” Taking the grieves off with significantly less trouble, he responds, “A question I never wish to have the answer to.” The statement mixed with loving look makes it impossible to not kiss him.

 

How did I end up so wrapped around his finger?

 

“When are we heading to Rito Village?” He asks. As I turn the clothing right-Side-out and fold them, I answer, “tomorrow, I guess? I’m ready whenever but Zelda would kill me if we went without her.”

 

He sits on the stairs and wonders, “What shall we do until then?” I shrug, “I need to take Lemai for a run before she breaks something again. You can do whatever as long as you stay in the village.” He requests, “Care to elaborate on ‘again’?”

 

“She breaks a lot of stuff. Don’t leave valuables around her.” I state. Sidon nods.

 

“I suppose I could use today to introduce myself to the locals.” He thinks aloud. I snort, “Good luck.”

 

***

 

A had not realized just how much I missed this, how bad my craving was. Far from everyone, every problem I face easily solved with a sword. I will never go so long without this again.

 

Lemai runs at top speed, days of pent-up energy spill out all at once. She carelessly flattens many bokoblins, trampling them down as if they were no different than the grass.

 

And all I can think is: Sidon would love this, too.

 

Not the bokoblin squishing, but the horse ride, at least. Maybe the bokoblin squishing, too. He was no stranger to monster slaying, and he seems to have enjoyed taking back Vah Ruta, but he may have just enjoyed me riding him. I have no idea when his crush started.

 

Goddess, how does he keep slipping into my head, fogging up my head like the first warm day of spring after a long, snowy winter. He always had been in my mind occasionally, but never like this. I sigh as Lemai slows her pace to a trot.

 

I feel like I’m going in circles, telling myself that I need to step back from him but the moment he smiles I’m chest-to-chest again. It’s exhausting. Zelda told me to talk to him, but how do I even bring it up?

 

Lemai stops to graze, so I slide off of her, falling to the ground with a hollow  _ thud _ . It hurt a little but Lemai was to stumpy to cause fall damage unless she is bucking something off a cliff. She sniffs my face and attempts to chew my air, but I brush her off.

 

I sit up and watch her. I ask her, “What am I to do, Lemai?” She snorts in my face, making eye contact as best she can. I sigh, “Your right. I just need to suck it up. I saved Hyrule, after all!” I flop back down, “But I would rather do that a baker’s dozen more times than do this.” Lemai swishes her tail. I mumble, “Don’t you fucking sass me. You have it easy, not having to deal with social...everything.” Lemai lays in the grass, turning her head from me. I pet her neck, “Ah, I’m sorry. This has nothing to do with you.” Lemai licks my hair, causing it to stick up. I kiss her snout and say, “I love you, too.”

 

Lemai sticks her forehead to me, eyeing me down. I retort, “It would not be as easy as that. He can actually say stuff and voice his opinion.” She continues to stare. I sigh heavily, relenting.

 

“You're right, you’re right.” I state, “I’ll be a man and talk to him next time I’m alone with him.”

 

***

 

The look Lemai was giving me could not be more clear that she was calling me a liar. Zelda decided to spend the night with Purah for big some science words I did not understand, so here we are, sitting around a crackling fire, alone with Sidon and a horse with an ice cold stare.

 

Sidon frowns at me, inquiring, “Are you alright?” I wave him off, “Yeah, of course.” He presses his lips together. I try to console him, “Just...thinking.” He scooches closer to me, “What is on your mind?” I blurt, “Ah, um…”

 

I sigh and flop onto his lap, diverting by signing,  _ forget about it. _ I hate myself. He brushes my bangs back, humming, “If you say so.”

 

“With Zelda at the lab, we are alone tonight.” He states. I stretch, cracking my back and mumbling, “Yup.” His nails gently scratch my scalp as he speaks, “It is getting rather late. Perhaps we should douse the fire and go to bed?” I  concur , “That sounds like a good idea.” Sidon seems to brighten at that. Wait, what did I just agree to?

 

I pluck myself up, helping Sidon as well. He kisses me deeply and for a moment, I’m lightheaded. Blast it, he is too good at that. Zora don’t even kiss! That look on his silly little mug tells me he knows exactly what he is doing, too. It’s almost cruel.

 

He takes my hands and leads me to the door, the flood in my head flowing away.

 

I missed the hidden meaning to “go to bed”, didn’t I? Fuck, how do I take it back?

 

Sidon climbs through the door behind me. He towers over me as he leans in for another kiss and goddess, I’m weak. My arms, with their own will, lock around his neck and my toes, thinking for themselves because my brain is to muddled, rock onto the tips. His claws bundle my shirt as he pulls me into his chest. Oh, hell. Maybe I can entertain this, just a bit.

 

Sidon breaks away, pressing his forehead to mine and looking deeply into my eyes and his hands draw up my sides. His pupils are dilating and he grins widely. He steals another liplock before burying his face against my jugular, his breath moist on my skin creates goosebumps.

 

A clear thought crosses my mind:  _ don’t let this go to far. _

 

I cling to that sliver of consciousness, as hard as it is to do as Sidon lifts my shirt enough to hold my bare hips while bringing another kiss to my mouth. His fingers glide up my side, over my shirt, to cup my jawline. I instinctively cover his hand with mine. Sidon pulled back and stared at me, seemingly enjoying the sight. He grins widely and hovers over me, inches from my face. I strain to keep my eyes on him. He kisses me again, but this time it’s not needy, just soft. I feel like my legs are about to collapse on me, my knees unable to hold me after that. I keep my eyes closed as his lips move against my ear, tickling a laugh from me. I lock my arms around him again, trapping him in place, not that he is protesting, unless gently smooching any unkissed patch of he can reach is a protest.

 

Every times he pecks my ear, I giggle, and he certainly noticed, favouring my lobe over my jaw. Unable to continue holding him, he slips from my arms and headbutts me again, caressing my arms. I touch his face, leaning in for another kiss as I take in his fully round pupils.

 

_ Not too far. _

 

He grins, flashing his sharp, potentially deadly teeth and something inside my body drops, landing firmly between my legs. His deep inhale tells me he is aware of it. I almost don’t care, instead trying to ponder what would be too far? Surely hand stuff would be okay.

 

No, no. Rationality, return to me. Hand stuff counts as too far and I need to stay focused.

 

It’s funny. Last week kissing him would have been ‘too far’ but now I’m debating… well, things much, much farther than that.

 

Sidon takes me by the hand and leads me up the stairs. Starting to fully understand the situation, I would say I were feeling butterflies, but it feels close to a swarm of keese are in my stomach, and I know the literal feelings to both of those metaphors. I don’t want this to escalate.

 

He sits on the bed and pulls me into his chest. He carefully lowers my sleeve to reveal my shoulder so he can pepper kisses on it, trailing to my neck and earning another giggle from me. He buries his face in my neck and pauses. He lurches back, hands on my waists with a stiff frown on his face.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks. I chew on the inside of my cheek. His grip loosens on me, more or less just touching me now instead of holding me. He says, “If I am doing something you do not like, please tell me.” I swallow, trying to come up with an uncruel way to say “I don’t want to sleep with you.” Sidon brushes may hair behind my ear as he waits patiently for me to respond.

 

Certain that words aren’t going to be spilling from my mouth, I sign,  _ I’m not… I don’t think...I’m not... ready for… this… _

 

Sidon is silent above me for an concerningly long time. He asks, “That’s fine. Why were you so worried to tell me?” I shrug, picking at peeling skin around my fingernails. Sidon lifts me by the underarms. He lays me on my side and flops down beside me on his stomach, turning his head to me.

 

“Link, the last thing I would ever wish to do is hurt you.” He tells me, brushing his knuckles across my cheek. I grab it, not letting him move away. He entwines his fingers through mine. He adds, “Do not be afraid to tell me anything.” I breath through teeth and close my eyes, feeling his warmth on my skin. He inches closer to me and I kiss him. I sigh, “I wish it were that easy.” Sidon brings me closer, whispering, “I know, but I believe in you.” I blow a raspberry in his face and he rolls over, chucking and wiping spit off.

 

He sits up and slides off the bed. I wonder, “Where are you going?” He wags a finger at me, “If you believe that make out session left me unaffected, you are very mistaken. I am going to need five minutes at the most.”

 

“Oh.” I mumble. He informs me, “I’ll be right back.” I call after him, “Be safe. Call me if you need me.” He stops and turns to me. I point at the door.


	32. Rito Village

“Ready?” Zelda asks, securing her scarf. Sidon grins, “Yes!” I pull out my paraglider and nod. They look at each other, but neither comment, shrugging instead. Zelda taps a few buttons on the Sheikah Slate. I grab her arms with my free hand and Sidon touches her shoulder. The blue strings envelope us, takes us to the Shrine in Rito Village.

 

I quickly step off the shrine, leaving them behind. Before they can ask, a shrill voice shouts, “ **_LINK!_ ** ” From every angle of the village, riot children fly at me, knocking me off the platform, their tiny bodies clinging to my clothes. The paraglider catches on the wind, but I still fall faster than normal with with at least five kids hanging off me, all laughing maniacally. The snow softens an otherwise rocky landing. Glancing up, Zelda and Sidon were both leaning over the platform. I wave at them. The children don’t loosen their tiny iron grips as a trudge back to the village. This has happened so many times it doesn’t even bother me anymore.

 

Sidon and Zelda meet me at the bottom. The guard eyes them dismissively. He nods at me. Zelda lifts the Sheikah Slate and snaps a picture. I lift my arms like wings in answer as the chicks laugh louder. I click my tongue and they melt off me, scattering around and returning to their previous devices. Sidon was grinning widely at me and I wonder what is going through his head right now. He had removed his crown, likely wanting to seem more approachable. Behind him, after hearing the kids’ shouting, Saki was approaching to greet me. I wave at her and smile. I quickly sign to Zelda and Sidon,  _ That’s Saki. _

 

They both turn around. Sidon beams as he turns and offers her a hand, booming, “Hello! Saki, yes? I am Sidon! It is a pleasure to meet you!” Saki was momentarily taken back, as most people seem to be with Sidon’s large and loud demeanour. She glances at me quickly and I wave to her. That seems ease her shock and she shakes Sidon’s hand, replying, “Yes, I am, and the pleasure is all mine.” Zelda introduces herself, “Hello, I’m Zelda.” Saki shakes her hand as well, inquiring, “Named after the princess?”

 

“No, after the queen,” Zelda corrects, “As I am the princess.” Saki chuckles, “I see Link is letting you in on that little joke of his.” Zelda tilts her head, “Joke?”

 

“When he first came here he said he was the original champion, as if there was any possible way a hylian could live that long, “She muses. Zelda nods, “Yeah, that’s the truth. He was fatally injured and placed into a healing shrine made with the same technology as the divine beasts and guardians.” Saki blinks. Zelda adds, “The healing process took a  _ little  _ longer than expected, admittedly.” Saki looks to me and I nod, confirming what Zelda said. She continues, “And I was in a timeless bubble as I held Calamity Ganon at bay.” Saki was quiet. I sign to Zelda,  _ I think you broke her. _

 

Zelda grabs Saki’s hand and shakes it again with both of hers, saying, “Anyway, it’s nice to meet you!” Saki reboots “Ah! Yes, it is a pleasure! Please, come back to my home for some tea as I process that the guy who accidentally set fire to himself and ran through village laughing is over a century old.” Sidon gasps and spins to me, “How-” I sign, _ fire elixir.  _ Sidon brings his hand to cover his eyes as he sighs. He grits his teeth at Saki, “Some tea sounds pleasant!”

 

***

 

I hold the tea bag over myself, letting the liquid drip into my mouth. Sidon takes my hand and forces me to lower the bag back into the water, shaking his head. Sidon takes a slow sip from his cup, watching me with his peripheral. I attempt to copy him, pinky out and all. Zelda snorts. Saki turns from the table, placing a plate of biscuits between us. She sits on the ground with us, informing me, “Teba is at the flight range with Tulin. They’ll probably be back for dinner. Probably.” I poke Zelda’s side and request,  _ Sheikah Slate.  _ She hands it to me and I type,  **If they don’t I’ll track them down.**

 

“If anyone could, it would be you.” She says, “Anyway, what brings you today?” As she drinks her tea, Zelda answers, “I really wanted to see how the world has changed and meet everyone who had helped Link.” Sidon says, “And Zora’s Domain has had an influx of Yiga attacks and my father wished to take precautions by having Link guard me.” Saki frowns, “Then you likely don’t want to stay for long. We have had a couple attacks recently, as well. They tried to steal one of Kass and Amali’s girls.” I type,  **what happened?** Saki answers, “Kheel was at Warbler's nest. She bit them and flew home.” I sneer. Sidon was one thing. He was a grown man, trained and practiced in combat. Kneel was a whole other story! She was a small child! That was beyond evil!

 

Saki adds, “She’s fine, and with Kass back, their singing practiced hasn’t been affected at all.” I type,  **Someone still attacked a child.** Saki sighs, “I know, it bothers me, too.”

 

“Mom!” Tulin bounced in, before stopping and shouting, “Link!” He jumps at me. I catch him and lift him onto my shoulders. He takes out my ponytail and begins messing up my hair. Teba grunts, “Hi.” Saki wonders, “Why are you back so soon?” Teba hangs his bow in the wall and answers, “A Yiga attacked us.” Tulin boosts, “Dad shot an arrow right through his head!”

 

“They didn’t…?” Saki starts. Teba answers, “If they had went for him I wouldn’t have been so merciful.” Tulin slides down my back and leaps at Zelda, shouting, “Your hair is long!” Zelda brushes her hair over her shoulder, away from him, “It is, but please don’t touch it.” He stands with his feet shoulder width apart and hands on his hips, pouting, Zelda says, “Hi, I’m Zelda.” Tulin says nothing, glaring her down. Saki tells him, “Tu, it’s rude to stare.” He utters, “Sorry!” And spins to Sidon. Teba shakes Zelda’s hand, informing her his name.

 

Tulin comments, “You have no hair! Your bald!” Sidon runs his hand over his head tail, responding, “I suppose, technically, but no Zora has hair.” He whispers, “All zora are bald?”

 

“We have scales, see?” Sidon pulls up his sleeve, letting Tulin oogle his arm. As he inspects the scales, Sidon asks, “What is your name, little one?” Tulin flashes a smile, “Tulin!” Sidon grins back, “What a nice name!” Tulin pats Sidon’s arms, “Thanks! You’re big!”

 

“I am!”

 

Tulin turns to Saki, “Mom, can I have a snack!” Saki offers him an apple. Tulin falls onto the floor, bellowing, “Ick!”

 

“Then don’t.”

 

Sidon says to Teba, “I’m Sidon.” Teba nods, “Hey.” I fix my hair as Tulin climbs into my lap. I offer him the biscuit I was eating. He snatches it from my hand and crudely stuffs it into his mouth. Sidon comments, “I feel like that is something you taught him, Link.” I stick my tongue out at him.

 

“We were just discussing the Yiga,” Saki states, “Zora’s Domain has had incidents, too.” Teba sits in the rails of his hut, wondering, “What are they after?” I type,  **Me. I think. Or at least the people I care about.**

 

Teba hums thoughtfully. Saki tells, “Tulin, why don’t you go and play? Stay in the village.” He jumps up and runs off, not complaining at all.

 

“Link, why don’t you show Sidon and Zelda around.” Saki suggests, “I would like to speak to Teba about some things.”

 

***

 

Kass’s accordion could be heard long before seen, accompanied with his daughters’ singing. Kass bows his head to greet me. The girls glance at me before attempting to sing with all might, causing their voices to quickly strain. Kass dismisses them, “I think that’s enough for today.” The girls skip to me, chirping about climbing me. Cree points at Sidon and bellows, “You’re big!”

 

“Is that my most defining feature?” Sidon asks. I sign,  _ yes.  _ He shoots a death eye at me and I can’t help but laugh. I quickly introduce Kass to him and Zelda with the Sheikah Slate. Zelda compliments, “You music is wonderful.” Kass smiles, “That is very kind of you to say. Thank you.” Genli tugs Zelda’s coat and demands, “Play with us!”

 

Zelda smiles sweetly, “Sure, what do you want to play?” Genli taps Zelda’s knee and shouts, “Tag, you’re it!” All the children zip off in every direction. [Yellow] jumps over the railing. Zelda watches her, then says to me, “Yeah, you have definitely rubbed off on the kids here.” Kass chuckles, “She has always been a trouble maker.”

 

“By the way,” Kass says, “Might I ask, are you the Zelda that has been fighting against the Calamity for the last century?” Zelda nods, “I am.” 

 

“Hmm, I thought so.” He says, “Thank you for saving us. I suggest you go tag someone else before they hunt you down instead, and they are impatient.” Zelda points at him, “Alright! I should get on that, then!”

 

Zelda jogs past us, looking for the nearest girl to tag. Kass asks, “I hope you did not get to injured fighting the final battle.” I type,  **Just a few bruises and scratches.** Kass squeezes his accordion, letting it wheeze as he says, “Good. Will you be having dinner with us?”

 

**No, sorry,** I type,  **I'll be cooking with Saki.** Kass responds, “Ah, that is too bad. Feel free to drop by anytime, however.” I respond,  **Will do.**

 

Kass glides past us, creating more music as he moves. Sidon comments, “He seems nice.” I nod, _He used to travel a lot. I have run into him more than anyone else._ _He was almost always in some weird place where no one else ever goes.”_ Sidom points out, “You went there.” I respond, _I’m weird and go where no one else ever goes.”_ He chuckles, “I do not doubt that, my dear.” A flush of butterflies spill into my stomach and sends heat my cheek. I know we’re ‘official’, or whatever, but that didn’t make pet names any less embarrassing. Sidon grins wickedly, “My love.” I scowl at him and he teases, “My sweet, darling, precious desire!” With each word he moved closer to me until he was  squatting down and hovering closer to me with this huge, shit-eating smirk. I place my hand over it and feebly push him away, blushing but smiling. He laughs and grabs my wrist, kisses my palm before releasing me.

 

“Dork.” I mumble. He hums happily. I mutter, “Come on, let me show you around.”

 

***

 

The way Sidon so easily connects to people has my jealous. He always seems to know how to keep speaking; to push a conversation forward. I wish I had that talent. Every person we passed he spoke with so effortlessly. Once I had shown him the through the village, he went off on his own, hellbent on meeting everyone.

 

I sit in Harth’s hut, helping him tune his small collection of bows. He didn’t ask for help, I just sat down and started fiddling with the strings. I can hear Sidon’s thunderous voice, laughing and enjoying himself. At least I know I don’t have to keep on eye on him to know where he is. Big guy, big lungs, big voice.

 

Teba ambles up and roots on the other side of the bow pile. He picks one up and starts helping.

 

“Saki tells me you have babysitting duty?” He states. I tilt my head in question. He points his head in the direction of Sidon’s approching laughter, “The giant.” I laugh through my nose and shake my head, then pull out the sheikah slate and type,  **it’s not like that.** Not raising his head from the bow in his hand, Teba asks, “than what is it like?”

 

“Link!” Sidon’s cheery voice calls. He is holding a small box. Misa has a suspiciously large grin as she sashays behind him.

 

Sidon flashes his breathtaking teeth as he hands me the box. I stare at it, unsure of what to do. He beams, “Open it!” I carefully lift the top of the box. Inside, was a red scale on a woven string with two wooden, blade shaped beads on each side.

 

“Misa told me that the Rito have a tradition of giving their lovers jewelry made with their feathers.” Sidon explains, “I don’t exactly have feathers but I feel a scale has the same sentiment.” My face flushes red.

 

Damn, he’s cute.

 

I drape the necklace around my neck and sign,  _ thank you. That’s really sweet.  _ Sidon glows before leaning in for a kiss. I give him a  peck. He springs up, saying, “That is all I needed! I’ll see you later!” He steals another  kiss before bounding off. The store keeper lingers a moment longer, a teasing simper stretched across her face, before walking after him, likely returning to her store.

  
Harth chuckles, “So it’s like  _ that,  _ then.” I press my chin to my chest, trying to hide my bright red face.


	33. Cold Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and unedited atm but I've been working midnight and addicted to the sims so this is what I could squeeze out. Enjoy.

> Sidon sat with Elder Kaneli. Sidon being calm and professional was a strange and freakish sight, but there it was. He sat on his folded legs but was still face to face with Kaneli, nodding as the old man spoke. Sidon’s height never stops being funny to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Kaneli was droning out a long thank you monologue. I do my best to not drift into sleep, but  _ Goddess,  _ how many times and one person say “divine” in under two minutes. So far, at least fourteen. Sidon spoke back, seemingly following the conversation. Maybe he is really good at faking it. He must be; there is no way anyone could not doze off from this speech. I can’t possibly keep awake anymore. I am trying so hard not to slump back.
> 
>  
> 
> It occurs to me that I can slump against Sidon. I’m his “special one” so it wouldn’t be strange or rude. It would just seem like I’m being affectionate to my significant other.  _ That’s  _ why you date!
> 
>  
> 
> I lean against him, allowing all myself to focus on keeping my eyes open. Sidon makes it more believable by wrapping his arm around me.
> 
>  
> 
> No, this was a bad idea. Sidon was so warm and comfortable, it was making this harder! Dammit! Curse his calming aura!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, they’re both getting up. Thank the goddesses above. Sidon and Kaneli bow to each other and I quickly follow. Sidon’s hand is on my back as he says, “Come, let’s get some dinner.” I sign,  _ Don’t have to tell me twice!  _ He laughs, “I did not think I would have too.”
> 
>  
> 
> He turns back to Kaneli, saying, “It was an honour to meet, Elder Kaneli.” Kaneli dips his head once more, “and I you.”  Sidon touches just below my neck, wordlessly saying  _ let’s go now. _
> 
>  
> 
> Certain that Kaneli can’t see my hands, I sign to Sidon,  _ How in Hyrule were you not half asleep.  _ He chuckles, “I have sat through meetings on if the inn should get a new or not. We went with not.” I sign,  _ my goddess, you must be a pro at boring lectures.”  _ He grins, “The secret is to imagine them doing a goofy dance to the beat of their own voice.” I abruptly snort and cover my nose before asking,  _ what if they speak slowly? _
> 
>  
> 
> “Then they dance slowly.”
> 
>  
> 
> I laugh into my hand and softly mumble, “Dork.” He taunts, “As if you are one to speak, my dearest.” I turn away, attempting to hide my flushing face. I don’t have to look to know Sidon is wearing a shit-eating, I-told-you-so grin. I try to playfully punch his hip, but it comes out as more as if I were knocking. Sidon grabs my waist and lifts me onto his shoulder, sneaking in a not-so-discreet kiss. My face burns hotter. This man will be the death of me, I’m certain of it.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> My feet land sturdily on the platform on the [training area]. Tulin clapped wildly at my hitting every target with a bullseye. Teba nods proudly. I bow for Tulin and take the opportunity to grasp my hair. As I stand, I lift him with me so He doesn't pull. As he knots his feathers through my locks, Teba lifts his bow, “I’ll show you how it’s done.” With that he leaps of the planks and into the wind. As expected, he hits at the targets, but only most are bullseyes. As he glides back to us, I grin cheekily. Teba bats me with his feathers, ticking me more than anything. Tulin wiggles out of my arms and leaps at his dad, beaming, “That was so cool!” Teba gripes, “Ah, pity from my own son.” Tulin shakes his head, “No, really! You’re the best, Dad!” Teba chuckles softly as he picks up his son and hugs him tightly. There’s a small tug of jealousy in my chest.
> 
>  
> 
> I type,  _ Saki is going to be mad when she finds out you brought him back her after the attack.  _ He retorts, “The Zora monarch is going to be mad when they find out you left their only heir alone in a foreign village filled with strangers, completely open to the yiga.”
> 
>  
> 
> _ Sidon probably knows nearly everyone's life story at this point,  _ I respond,  _ And he is no more open to attack than everyone else there.  _
> 
> “I’m hungry.” Tulin interpts. Answering me, Teba says, “And he was left with you.”
> 
>  
> 
> Sliding Tulin on to his shoulders, Teba speaks, “I’m sure your mother is impatiently waiting for us to get back, anyway. Are you alright to walk, Link?” I give him a thumbs up.Teba takes flight, Tulin’s tiny body clinging to his father’s back.
> 
>  
> 
> I pick up the bow that Teba discarded on the ground and place it in the hut. I put out the fire before leaping into the snow pile by the ladder, momentarily getting stuck. Yanking myself from the bank, I notice a figure, standing a distance away, shrouded in thick, falling snow and twilight. My one hand curls around the handle of my bow, and the other fingers the arrow feathers. The figure is approaching slowly. They don't seem to be in a big rush to get here.
> 
>  
> 
> I’m probably being paranoid, but with all the Yiga attacks, it is better to be safe than sorry. I cautiously walk down the blanketed path.
> 
>  
> 
> Squinting, the figure appears to be gone. Adrenaline spikes, and I spin on my head. I fall back into the snow, narrowly avoiding the sharp air of a windcleaver.
> 
>  
> 
> The Yiga bellows, “For Master Kohga, and Lord Ganon!” As he attempts to plunge the blade through my ribs. I roll out of the way. The snow hinders my ability to stand, so I keep rolling.
> 
>  
> 
> The Yiga’s voice shrieks at me, “Stay still and let me kill you. I kick his shin and the man collapses into the snow beside me. If I could speak, I would have joked,  _ This is nice. _ I can’t so I take the chance to stand and brandish my bow and arrow instead. 
> 
>  
> 
> The arrow lands in back of the man’s head without trouble. I tear the weapon out and wipe it in the snow before returning it to my arsenal. I kick snow over the Yiga and teleport back to town.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> Teba presses beak together tightly. He glances down at Tulin, who was on the ground below, happily slapping a large snowball that he, the other chicks, and Sidon had made for the bottom of their snowman.
> 
>  
> 
> “ _ Right  _ after we left?” He asks? I type,  **I cleaned up a bit, but less than five minutes.** His jaw twitches and grinds. He declares, “Until this blows over, I suppose I can’t take him out of town again. He’ll be crushed.” I nod slowly, frowning. That kid dreamed of traveling and fighting monsters. Learning he has to stop practicing his fighting with surely destroy him, and if he is anything like his his father (which he certainly is), that won’t stop him. I know I don’t have to tell Teba to keep an eye on him though. I can tell from his face he already knows.
> 
>  
> 
> “This should be over.” Teba grunts, “This should be over and done with.” I sign, then type,  **Bad people will always exist.** His beak turns down, “I know. But everything to do with ganon, it should be gone.”
> 
>  
> 
> **It’s never gone,** I type,  **In a few centuries, Ganon will be back. For now, his followers are just angry.**
> 
>  
> 
> Below, Sidon pretends not to help as the children try to roll a snowball bigger than the bottom on top of it. I smile as the kids cheer at their “successfully doing it without a grown up”.
> 
>  
> 
> “You know, I must say: I would have never imagined you with someone like him.” Teba states. I tilt my head quizzically. He explains, “He’s so…well spoken, proper and pompous. Regal. You’re… quite the opposite. I figured you’d end up with someone like that women who puts jewels into her cooking or that guy who wears a bug and has a giant backpack.” I snicker, but shrug. He asks, “How did that even happen?” I type,  **I cannot for the life of me tell you.**  Teba snorts, “Oh, I hear that. I’m married and I can’t figure out how I did.” I feel better knowing I'm not the only one befuddled on romance.
> 
>  
> 
> “But the real question is: can he fight?” Teba asks, “There is no way I can stand by and watch you be with someone who can’t fight.” I type,  **Can Saki fight?** Teba states, come up behind her when she's holding a knife, I fucking dare you.” I snort out a laugh, quickly covering my mouth and nose with my palm before drawing attention away from the awful sound my typing,  **Sidon is very skilled in combat. He helped me take down the Domain.** Teba nods thoughtfully before declaring, “I spar with him.” I’m both amused and confused, and I’m sure it shows on my face. I ask,  **Why?**
> 
>  
> 
> “Because I always beat all the warriors here but you always beat me.” He explains, “I would like to see if he is an foe of equal strength.” I hum before typing,  **Good luck with that.**
> 
>  
> 
> I peer at the inverted snowman. Tulin has stuck on snow breast, to the bottom ball I should add, and as in hysterics about it. I type to Teba,  **That’s your son.** He sighs shaking his head, “Yes, it is.”
> 
>  
> 
> **You must be so proud,** I smirk. He states, “I just can’t figure out where he learned about breasts. Rito don’t have them, and anyone who does is in four layers of clothing.” I shrug. Teba wore a perplexed and focused expression as he watched his son tried to make the snows boobs bigger. As if reading my mind, Teba says, “I should probably stop him.” I nod and Teba leaps the railing and glides down gracefully. As Teba his disciplining Tulin, Sidon looks up and waves, smiling brightly. I wave back, a grin creeping onto my face. Sidon turns his attention back to the children, starting to herd the girls away from a very embarrassed Tulin. He tries to guide them away with outstretched arms, which they seem to have mistook for “climb on me!” Sidon runs with it and leaves Teba and Tulin alone, the girls dangling of his limbs. I just shake my head.
> 
>  
> 
> Honestly, what would I do if I didn’t have these dorks in my life?


End file.
